Novos Começos
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Continuação de o convite :D
1. Prólogo

**Novos Começos**

**Prólogo**

Todos os relacionamentos são repletos de novos começos. Quando digo relacionamentos, não me refiro puramente ao envolvimento romântico, mas sim de modo geral. Relacionamentos entre amigos, entre irmãos, entre pais e filhos, entre pessoas que meramente se suportam... Se existe alguém em sua vida, existe um relacionamento, por menor que seja. A pessoa que você cumprimenta todos os dias no ônibus? Mesmo que você nem saiba o nome dela, existe um relacionamento. Eu, particularmente, me relaciono com inúmeras pessoas o tempo inteiro e posso dizer com certeza que esses novos começos existem e para que eles existam, finais são necessários.

Mas um final não é necessariamente definitivo e muito menos uma coisa ruim. Um final pode ser uma despedida, ou até mesmo mudar a loja aonde você compra café, ou ainda aquele momento mágico em que você percebe que ama tanto alguém que a sua vida jamais será a mesma.

Meu relacionamento com a Rachel teve vários marcos importantes, momentos felizes e traumáticos, passamos por extremos juntas e isso fortificou o que sinto por ela. Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos e o começo de nossa historia foi realmente turbulento, envolto em lagrimas e ódio e principalmente, negação de um sentimento mutuo que sempre existiu.

Nossa historia atual é totalmente diferente e começou com um convite. Eu achava que nosso primeiro grande final havia sido o momento em que ela partiu em turnê com o Show, mas na verdade, essa parte de nossas vidas se encerrou quase duas semanas depois com um telefonema...

====/====

**N/A: Se vocês me deixarem feliz, o primeiro capitulo vem amanhã a noite... :)**

**Dica: Comentários me fazem feliz...**

**P.S: Muito obrigada pela paciencia e por todos os comentários até agora, eu realmente amo vocês...**

**Beijos, A.**


	2. Telefonema Quinn's POV

**N/A: Essa fic é sim uma continuação de O Convite, como já disse antes, será bem mais curta, mas pretendo que seja um pouco mais intensa e vou explorar certas coisas que já uso em minha outra fic na tentativa de dar um ar mais realista a historia. POV'S. Esse capitulo continha inicialmente o pov da Quinn e o da Rachel em lugares diferentes, mas mostrei para um amigo e ele disse que seria melhor se eu colocasse um pov em cada capitulo etão esse aqui é só o da Quinn e a reação dela ao telefonema. **

**Aviso: Morte de personagem.**

**Esse falecimento vai fazer com que a historia tome um novo rumo, tudo vai se desenvolver a partir dos acontecimentos que envolvem essa morte.**

**Depois teremos o nascimento da Valerie, a cena brittana, uma discussão Faberry e fim de verdade. Não devo passar dos 10 capitulos, logo, atualizarei a historia duas ou três vezes por semana.**

**Espero que gostem desse novo começo! A melhor parte da historia - a mais emocionante - vai vir no capitulo 3, espero não desapontar ninguém com esse...**

**====/====**

**Filipe: Eu senti muita vontade de te abraçar depois que li o seu comentário...**

**Eu realmente tenho uma vida e um trabalho sobre depressão narcisista para fazer... xD**

**====/==== **

**Quinn's future POV**

Todo o final daquele ano estava sendo marcante para mim de todas as formas possíveis. Eu havia descoberto o que era realmente amar alguém e amar essa pessoa me fez questionar todos os princípios que eu tinha, princípios que meu pai impôs desde muito cedo. E foi tão fácil decidir o que eu realmente queria por que, por mais assustador que fosse, as pessoas ao meu redor me apoiaram e incentivaram a isso.

Santana, Brittany, Dave, Kurt e principalmente Rachel me fizeram despertar, me fizeram aceitar uma parte minha que nunca achei que pudesse existir.

O que pareceu terrível a principio – amar e desejar alguém do mesmo sexo – acabou se revelando o menor dos meus problemas. Era tão fácil (e ainda é) me entregar completamente à Rachel...

Uma das primeiras coisas ruins que aconteceram naquela época foi a confirmação do diagnóstico de Andy, sei o quanto é errado se envolver emocionalmente com o trabalho, mas o caso dele era especial e me deixou muito abalada. Ele não merecia passar por tudo o que estava passando e eu não conseguia evitar que as lembranças referentes à minha própria filha viessem à tona. Mesmo agora, depois de tantos anos, o assunto Beth ainda é muito delicado.

Então Michael resolveu aparecer em minha vida novamente e definitivamente abalou todas as minhas estruturas. Eu sabia, no momento em que decidi aceitar a minha sexualidade, que isso teria repercussões negativas. Eu já havia ouvido milhões de historias, mas nunca imaginei que poderia vivenciar algo assim. O brilho da insanidade em seus olhos ainda me assombra às vezes, mas então eu olho para a mulher ao meu lado e o sorriso dela faz tudo valer a pena.

Rachel é uma das pessoas mais compreensivas e amáveis que eu conheço e ela é minha, o amor da minha vida. Ela nunca desistiu de mim, em momento algum. Mesmo quando tentei afastá-la, ela se manteve firme ao meu lado e isso fez toda a diferença.

A questão de seu contrato com a Fox e o problema que estávamos enfrentando com a distancia acabaram se revelando muito mais difíceis do que esperávamos, mas Rachel parecia não se importar com isso. Lembro de uma conversa que tivemos por telefone aonde ela disse que tudo acontecia no momento certo. Por incrível que pareça, suas palavras se concretizaram alguns dias depois, quando o nosso relacionamento se tornou publico sobre as piores circunstancias...

Bem, acho que vou ir direto ao ponto agora. A memória daquele dia está gravada em mim e eu lembro como se fosse hoje, 11 de dezembro...

====/====

**Quinn's present POV**

**11 de dezembro – sábado, final da tarde.**

Está chovendo. Muito. Normalmente eu gosto de chuva, mas hoje é um daqueles dias em que tudo parece te dar dor de cabeça. Sem contar que esse tipo de chuva é aquele que traz um frio terrível consigo. Os primeiros dias de inverno são sempre os piores, é uma droga ter que se acostumar ao clima e literalmente se empacotar em casacos para poder sair de casa.

Santana está no banheiro, de novo. Aparentemente, Valerie acha divertido cutucar sua bexiga a cada dez minutos... Eu estou sozinha na sala de estar, bem, na verdade, o Sr Branca de Neve está comigo. Ele se move preguiçosamente e eu realmente o invejo agora. Ele tem tudo o que qualquer pessoa poderia querer, as pessoas que ele ama estão sempre por perto, seu pratinho está sempre cheio de ração, ele pode dormir o quanto quiser e aonde quiser...

Deus, olhar para ele me fez perceber o quanto realmente estou cansada!

Essa semana foi tão cheia de coisas no trabalho e o julgamento de Michael quarta feira só serviu para me deixar ainda mais exausta. Ele foi condenado é claro, pena mínima de cinco anos e o processo que eu tenho sobre ele ainda está em andamento. Eu fiquei feliz que tudo finalmente estivesse terminado, pelo menos legalmente falando, e Kurt organizou um jantar para comemorar a justiça, mas eu simplesmente não consegui entrar no clima de comemoração. Uma parte de mim não acha certo comemorar a pena de alguém, mesmo que ela tenha feito o que fez...

"Q?" Uma voz chama do pé da escada e eu me viro para encontrar Santana sorrindo para mim. Ela parece tão bonita e feliz envolta em seu casaco de lã cor de rosa. Seus cabelos estão soltos e lisos, enfeitados por uma tiara cor de rosa também.

Sorrio de volta para ela, sua felicidade tem sido totalmente contagiante nesses últimos dias. "Eu já falei que você parece uma personagem da Disney?"

Ela ri de meu comentário. "A fada má da Bela Adormecida?"

Faço que não com a cabeça. "Está mais para uma Branca de Neve latina em um universo paralelo aonde tudo é cor de rosa..."

"Isso é bom?" Ela para a minha frente e apóia as mãos sobre a barriga.

"Significa que você está meiga..." Levanto-me do sofá e aliso a parte de trás do meu casaco marrom. "Pronta?"

"Você vai se comportar agora, não é?" San fala com sua filha com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios. "Acho que agora sim..." Ela responde para mim, levantando os olhos. "Aonde você quer jantar hoje à noite?"

Essa é a nossa pequena rotina. Jantamos juntas todas as noites. Brittany está envolvida com a coreografia de um novo show que sua companhia estará apresentando em alguns meses e os ensaios são sempre à noite. Já faz algumas semanas que Santana parou de dar consultoria para o hospital e eu lhe faço companhia. Rachel está no Texas agora, fazendo audições com os milhões de candidatos para o American Idol. Nós nos falamos todos os dias, pelo menos uma vez, e ela conta histórias engraçadas e fala sobre todos os talentos fantásticos que ela nunca imaginava que pudessem existir nos Estados Unidos. Eu sinto saudades.

"Não sei... Minha afilhada tem alguma preferência?" Encosto a ponta dos dedos em sua barriga e sinto um movimento muito sutil.

"Acho que não, mas que tal se a gente não saísse hoje?" Eu pretendia sugerir isso, mas ela foi mais rápida. Tudo o que consigo fazer é sorrir. "Está chovendo tanto e vai esfriar ainda mais..."

Começo a desabotoar o casaco em concordância. "Quer pedir uma pizza?"

"Você leu a minha mente..." Ela abre seu casaco também e o pendura ao lado da porta. "Eu vou buscar cardápios."

Sinto que meu humor está começando a melhorar. Já faz algum tempo que não como pizza que não seja vegan. Santana volta e fazemos o pedido, ela senta ao meu lado e apóia a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto conversamos. É tão estranho que uma amizade tão forte tenha saído de um relacionamento totalmente imaturo durante o ensino médio.

"Eu sinto falta da Brittany..." Murmura ela, depois de alguns segundos de silencio. "Eu te amo Q, e você é loira e mais alta que eu, mas eu queria que fosse ela no seu lugar agora..."

Não consigo me sentir mal por causa de sua confissão, na verdade, entendo perfeitamente. S é pequena e morena e eu a amo também, mas se eu pudesse escolher, seria Rachel quem estaria ao meu lado agora. "Nós resolvemos nos apaixonar por mulheres realmente importantes..." Eu comento, brincando com a ponta de seus cabelos. "Agora temos que lidar com as conseqüências."

"Eu achei que ela também fosse diminuir o ritmo agora que a Valerie está quase chegando, mas ela parece cada vez mais absorta ao trabalho..." Sua voz diminui um pouco e meu coração parece pesar, posso sentir a tristeza em suas palavras. "Eu só... Sinto tanta falta da minha esposa." Santana não parecia mais ela mesma. Os comentários sarcásticos haviam parado e eu percebi que sinto falta deles, esse lado vulnerável e sensível me faz entrar em contato com o meu próprio lado mais fraco e isso é desconfortável...

"Eu acho que ela está com medo do que vai acontecer daqui para frente S..." Acaricio seus cabelos. "Vocês vão ter um filho e isso é um passo enorme para se dar."

"Eu sei, mas às vezes sinto como se estivesse tendo essa filha sozinha. Ela nem ao menos foi comigo no ultimo ultra som..." Eu sei disso, eu que fui com ela na semana passada. E eu sei o que Britt está sentindo, ela queria estar passando por essa experiência, ela deveria estar grávida e não Santana. Ela se sente excluída por não poder realmente sentir o que é ser mãe.

"Ela te ama muito San."

"Eu sei, mas eu queria que ela voltasse a demonstrar." Sua voz treme e eu sinto que ela vai chorar. Mas esse choro não vai ser igual a todos os outros que ela teve durante a gravidez, não vai ser algo histérico, mas sim puramente triste. Não sei se posso agüentar ver a minha melhor amiga assim, então a abraço desajeitadamente em função da barriga e beijo sua testa.

"Você vai ver que tudo vai melhorar... Brittany só precisa de tempo para se adaptar a ideia de que ela também vai ser mãe."

"Mas ela já teve oito meses Q..."

"Mas ela não sentiu tudo o que você está sentindo. Ela não está carregando uma vida dentro de si." Explico, olhando em seus olhos.

Ela abre a boca para responder, mas a campainha interrompe nossa conversa e eu levanto para receber a nossa janta. Quando volto para a sala, encontro uma Santana sorridente e parecendo bem mais feliz, o que é estranho por que as mudanças de humor não deveriam mais acontecer nesse estagio da gravidez.

"O que foi?" Pergunto, passando a sua frente e entrando na cozinha.

"Nada... Só... vamos falar sobre coisas felizes agora, OK?"

"Está bem..." Eu não vou contrariá-la, não quero saber o que pode acontecer se ela ficar realmente irritada.

"E volta aqui com essa pizza, eu não estou com vontade de levantar para comer!" Ela exclama e eu dou uma risada em resposta, minha Santana parece estar de volta. Pego pratos e guardanapos antes de me juntar a ela. Comemos e conversamos sobre assuntos bem mais leves. Trabalho, o quarto da nenê, a família dela que vai vir visitar em fevereiro. Em algum momento, chegamos ao assunto Rachel e a Fox e o que nós vamos fazer se eles não permitirem que a gente exponha nosso relacionamento de uma vez.

"Eu realmente não me importo mais com isso." Digo, tomando um gole de Coca.

"Por que não? Você não acha que vai ser simplesmente um inferno se ver cercada por fotógrafos e repórteres o tempo inteiro?" Ela tem a boca cheia e é um pouco difícil entender o que ela diz.

"Eu acho que vai ser difícil no começo, mas eles vão acabar cansando de nós eventualmente. Você sabe como o meu relacionamento com a Rach pode ser monótono..." Digo brincando e ela arqueia as sobrancelhas para mim. "Sem casos secretos e brigas violentas."

"Eu tenho certeza que Berry sabe como direcionar sua agressividade de uma forma muito interessante..." Ela pisca um olho e sorri maliciosamente. Sinto meu rosto esquentar. "Sério Quinn? Você está ficando vermelha?" Santana ri e se inclina um pouco para apertar minha bochecha com uma mão engordurada. Esquivo-me antes que ela consiga encostar em mim. "Por que você se sente tão constrangida em falar sobre sexo? É obvio que vocês duas..."

Ela faz um gesto que consegue me deixar ainda mais envergonhada. "Você se sentiria melhor se eu compartilhasse uma experiência? Bem, eu e B não fazemos sexo de verdade há algum tempo e esses malditos hormônios me deixam excitada praticamente 24 horas por dia, mas qualquer ângulo é estranho por causa da barriga e ela tem medo de machucar o bebê. Ou seja, estou em celibato até que Valerie tenha nascido e eu sei que vai ser realmente difícil fazer qualquer coisa com um bebê por perto."

Arregalo os olhos para ela o que a faz rir ainda mais. "Eu... Não é que eu me sinta mal falando sobre sexo S, é só que é um pouco desconcertante falar sobre isso com uma mulher grávida."

"Você tem medo que ela vá ouvir?" Pergunta minha amiga, olhando para a barriga. "Por que eu não..." Sou salva pelo meu celular, que começa a vibrar contra a minha coxa. "Aposto que é a Berry. Eu posso sair da sala se você quiser, eu tenho certeza que vocês fazem por tele..." Levanto uma mão e faço uma careta para ela. O identificador de chamadas mostra um numero conhecido e não é minha namorada.

Sorrio abertamente quando a foto que acompanha o numero aparece. Faz tanto tempo que eu não falo com ela...

"Oi Liv!"Cumprimento minha irmã animadamente.

"Olivia?" Murmura Santana, apontando para o aparelho em minhas mãos. "Diga oi por mim..."

_"Quinnie?"_ A voz dela soa estranha do outro lado da linha, parecendo distante e estranhamente embargada.

Faço uma careta de preocupação ao perceber que ela está chorando. "Liv? Está... Tudo bem?" Sinto o ar se esvair de meus pulmões e meu coração parece parar de bater conforme ouço o que ela fala. Sinto frio e calor ao mesmo tempo e meus olhos ardem. Não consigo desviar o olhar de um ponto fixo na parede enquanto escuto as noticias que seu telefonema traz. Tenho a sensação de que a pizza vai permanecer em meu estomago por muito tempo, mas não consigo me mexer. Não sei como, mas palavras saem da minha boca automaticamente em resposta ao que acabei de ouvir. "Vou pegar o primeiro vôo para lá."

Ela se despede, mas mal consigo entender o que diz por causa da intensidade de seu choro. "Eu também te amo Liv..." Digo, antes de encerrar a chamada.

Não percebo que Santana estava falando comigo até que seu rosto se materializa em frente ao meu. "O que foi?" Ela pergunta, mas sua voz parece tão longe. Sua mão aperta meu ombro e finalmente encontro seus olhos, cheios de preocupação. "Você está tão pálida, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ouço mais nitidamente agora e percebo gentileza em seu tom.

As palavras saem de meus lábios sem que eu perceba que estou falando. "Minha mãe. Aneurisma."

Ela arregala os olhos. "Cerebral?"

Faço que sim e meus olhos parecem queimar agora.

"Ela... Ela vai fazer cirurgia?" Pergunta minha amiga, hesitante.

"Ela morreu." Sussurro inaudivelmente e sinto meu lábio inferior tremer violentamente e lágrimas irromperem de meus olhos, amenizando a sensação de ardência. Meu peito parece se retrair e um soluço escapa de meus lábios. Cubro o rosto com as mãos enquanto a noção do acontecido penetra meu ser. Minha mãe... Dor, culpa arrependimento, amor, ódio, eu não sei o que estou sentindo, mas é horrível. É como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada a força, me sinto perdida. "Hoje de tarde San, ela..."

Santana me abraça pelo pescoço. "Eu vou com você..." Murmura ela, beijando minha bochecha.

"O-o que?" pergunto fungando.

"Eu vou para Lima com você."

"Santana, não..." Eu nem sei se ela pode viajar de avião estando com oito meses de gravidez, mas não consigo pensar em mais nada, fico tentando lembrar da ultima vez em que realmente abracei minha mãe, mas não consigo. Faz tanto tempo...

"Eu vou sim, só temos que avisar Brittany e Berry e eu vou ligar para o aeroporto." Ela beija meus cabelos antes de se afastar e alcançar pelo telefone sobre a mesa de centro.

O fluxo de lagrimas diminuiu um pouco e eu estou tentando assimilar o que aconteceu. De alguma forma, eu não consigo acreditar. Há alguns minutos estava tudo tão bem e minha mãe estava viva em Lima e agora... Eu não sei mais nada. "Eu não quero que a Rachel saiba, não agora." Consigo falar, levantando o rosto para encontrar os olhos de Santana com os meus.

"Quinn..." Ela começa, abaixando o fone do ouvido.

"Não. Ela já tem coisas de mais com o que se preocupar e não pode deixar o trabalho de qualquer forma." É claro que eu quero Rachel comigo agora, mas sei que o show não iria liberá-la para ir ao velório da mãe de sua namorada não oficial e bom, tantas coisas ruins parecem acontecer comigo, ela não precisa estar presente durante mais uma. Sem contar que meu pai vai estar lá e eu não quero ela perto dele.

Santana fecha a boca e concorda com a cabeça.

Aparentemente, estamos voltando para Lima...

**====/====**

** N/A: Comentem, obrigada pelos comentários ao prólogo, espero que vocês continuem comentando... **

** Próximo capitulo domingo, a principio, ou até mesmo amanha a noite, se eu estiver motivada... ;)**

** Comentários são ótima fonte motivacional... xD**

** A.**


	3. Telefonema Rachel's POV

** N/A: Muito obrigada pelos comentários, como sempre, vocês são o máximo! Deveria ter postado isso ontem, mas minha namorada me manteve como refém até agora pouco, longe de qualquer coisa tecnológica... Não que eu esteja reclamando, tu pode me sequestrar quando quiser... ;)**

** Bem, respondendo algumas perguntas, pretendo sim publicar duas fics Achele, a mais romântica já tem o primeiro capitulo pronto, mas não vou publicar até acabar pelo menos uma das que já estão começadas...**

** Esse capitulo é como a Rachel recebeu a noticia e um pouco da nova vida dela como jurada o American Idol, seus colegas e as audições...**

** Eu não sei falar palavrões e dirty talk não é exatamente o meu forte, vai contra a minha natureza... Então peço desculpas adiantado caso não tenha conseguido fazer jus ao personagem que aparece nesse capitulo.**

**Musica: Have You Ever Seen the Rain**

** ====/===**

**Rachel's POV**

Está frio, mas é um frio seco. Sinto falta da umidade de Nova York. O vento gelado e cortante penetra pelo tecido de meu casaco e atravessa a manta lilás que envolve meu pescoço e rosto. Meu nariz parece prestes a cair. Eu não achava que pudesse fazer tanto frio no Texas. É o ultimo dia que vamos passar aqui. Amanhã de manhã partimos para Chicago e aparentemente, estará ainda mais frio. Não que eu esteja reclamando, o inverno sempre foi a minha estação favorita. Tudo fica tão bonito coberto de neve e as luzes de Natal sempre me fazem sorrir.

Sem contar o fato de que é muito mais difícil encontrar slushies para vender quando as temperaturas beiram os graus negativos, o que significa que o numero de ataques envolvendo liquido gelado diminuíam consideravelmente nessa época do ano quando eu estava no ensino médio. Ou seja, meu aniversario normalmente era passado sem esse presente espetacular...

Nem acredito que em 7 dias vou estar fazendo 26 anos... Tudo passou tão rápido. Eu me sinto triste que Quinn não possa estar comigo no dia 18. E nesse momento, estou extremamente frustrada com ela. Por que ela não atende o celular? Já estou tentando ligar a cinco minutos e só cai na caixa de mensagens... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela nunca fica sem atender e ela sabe que eu sempre ligo nesse horário. Às sete e meia. É o único momento em que eu consigo fugir das audições, sem contar o almoço e às nove horas, quando chego ao hotel.

E está congelando do lado de fora do pavilhão e a fila de pessoas, bem menor agora, mantém os olhos fixos em mim. Ainda temos mais ou menos trinta pessoas para ouvir e eu acho que meus ouvidos vão explodir depois de tanta musica country... Sei que estamos no Texas, mas isso não significa que as pessoas não possam interpretar outros gêneros musicais!

Ok, provavelmente ela está com a Santana e as duas estão jantando em algum lugar. É, deve se por isso que ela não me atende...

Não consigo evitar sentir uma pontada de tristeza ao pensar que ela encontrou algo melhor para fazer do que conversar comigo. Sinto tanta saudade... Fecho os olhos e posso ver seu rosto claramente, seu sorriso, seus lábios... Sinto falta de beijá-la, de tocá-la, de senti-la perto de mim. Esses 12 dias parecem ter sido os mais longos da minha vida. Minha respiração forma pequenas nuvens à minha frente e eu expiro com força, enfiando o meu celular dentro do bolso e dando meia volta, o show deve continuar...

====/====

"Isso foi rápido..." Comenta Hugo, juntando alguns papeis de cima da mesa que dividimos. Ele é o novo Simon. Faz 4 anos que é um jurado e ele pode ser considerado o vilão da historia aos olhos do publico. De fato, vários candidatos saíram chorando daqui depois de ouvirem seus comentários. Eu sempre achei que fosse uma critica rigorosa, mas ele ganha de mim em todos os quesitos, principalmente na parte da grosseria. Eu não gosto de magoar as pessoas.

"Ela não atendeu." Respondo, reocupando meu lugar entre ele e Jon, o outro jurado. Meus colegas sabem sobre meu relacionamento com Quinn desde a nossa primeira reunião, aonde foi estipulado que ele se manteria em segredo por tempo indeterminado.

"Ela deve estar ocupada." Jon é um homem careca e baixinho, menor do que eu, o que é surpreendente.

"Sim..." Afrouxo a manta e tiro o casaco. "Podemos continuar agora?" Pergunto massageando minhas têmporas.

"Você está brava com ela, não é?" Hugo coloca uma mão em meu ombro. Seus cabelos loiros estão um pouco desgrenhados e ele não parece nem um pouco ameaçador. Como disse antes, aos olhos do publico, ele é o vilão, mas na realidade, ele pode ser muito gentil a maior parte do tempo. Acho que acabamos nos tornando amigos depois dos primeiros dias de convivência forçada. Ele é mil vezes mais comunicativo do que Jon e nós realmente temos algumas coisas em comum.

"Um pouco." Admito, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Ela sabe o quanto esses telefonemas são importantes para mim. É a única coisa que nós temos nesse momento e eu sinto um pouco de ciúmes ao pensar que ela pode ter encontrado algo mais interessante para fazer do que esperar a minha ligação."

Ele apóia um cotovelo na mesa. "Mulheres são tão complicadas... Eu demorei sete anos para entender o que minha esposa queria antes de conseguir pedi-la em casamento."

"É por isso que eu sou solteiro." Murmura Jon, reclinando-se em sua cadeira.

Abro a boca para defender as mulheres, mas um dos câmeras entra na sala. "Prontos para recomeçar?"

Nós três tocamos um olhar e nos endireitamos. Hugo faz um sinal afirmativo com a mão. Dois minutos depois, mais uma candidata é mandada de volta para casa. Sério, um mínimo de afinação é esperado para alguém que se inscreve em uma competição dessas.

"Numero 3028" Chamo pelo próximo e meus olhos se arregalam em surpresa quando o 3028 entra na sala.

"Boa noite, meu nome é Noah Puckerman e eu vou cantar _Have you Ever Seen The Rain._" Ele pisca para mim e eu não sei se devo sorrir ou não. Será que a inscrição dele é valida? Quero dizer, nós somos relativamente próximos. Não que eu vá passá-lo de fase só por causa disso...

"_Someone told me long ago_

_There's a calm before the storm_

_I know, it's been coming for some time"_

Ok, eu acho que ele realmente tem potencial para a próxima fase. Já fazem 20 segundos e ele ainda não foi interrompido por nenhum de nós. Isso é definitivamente um bom sinal.

"_When it's over, so they say_

_It will rain a sunny day_

_I know, shining down like water"_

Sorrio para ele agora. A escolha de musica favoreceu sua voz e combina com seu estilo, além de não ser country, o que, por si só, já conta pontos para todos os jurados. Seria realmente incrível ter alguém conhecido por perto e, secretamente, estou torcendo para que meus colegas concordem com o meu julgamento.

"_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain__?_

_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?_

_Coming down on a-"_

Hugo levanta uma mão, fazendo sinal para que ele pare de cantar.

Noah se endireita um pouco e seus olhos encontram os meus por um breve segundo, antes de caírem sobre o homem loiro ao meu lado.

"Isso foi muito bom." Comenta Hugo, em um dos raros momentos em que elogia alguém. Seu rosto é totalmente sem expressão, mas isso faz parte da imagem que a Fox espera que ele passe e eu posso ver a sinceridade em suas palavras.

"Eu concordo. Por mim, rapaz, você passou para a próxima etapa." Completa Jon, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Os dois homens olham para mim.

"Sua performance foi realmente impressionante Noah, fico feliz em ver que os anos de Glee club tenham lhe servido de alguma coisa. Claro que você está na próxima fase."

Ele comemora dando alguns socos no ar e se move em minha direção. "Se você tiver um tempinho depois que isso estiver acabado Berry..." Ele pisca mais uma vez e vai embora.

"Er... Vocês se conhecem?" Hugo arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, estudamos juntos durante o Ensino Medio." Respondo, relembrando dos momentos em que fizemos um pouco mais do que só estudar. "Isso é um problema? A nossa amizade faz com que a participação dele no show seja contra as regras?" Pergunto, um pouco receosa.

"Eu vou ter que conferir, mas acho que desde que fique claro que você não vai conspirar em favor dele... Bem, não acho que hajam maiores problemas. Esse rapaz tem talento. E eu não digo isso para qualquer um..."

Faço que sim com a cabeça e chamo pelo próximo candidato.

====/====

Ok, já são nove horas e ela continua sem atender minhas ligações. Sinto que deveria estar realmente preocupada, mas tudo o que consigo sentir é magoa. Tenho a impressão que estou sendo ignorada. Entro no meu camarim improvisado para juntar as minhas coisas e ir para o hotel e sou pega totalmente desprevenida por quem encontro sentado em minha poltrona.

"Noah! Co-como você conseguiu entrar aqui?" Guardo o meu celular e olho para ele em total descrença. A segurança que a Fox oferece nunca me pareceu nada menos do que excelente, saber que qualquer um poderia burlar seu sistema com tanta facilidade me deixa um tanto quanto amedrontada.

"Eu tenho meu contatos Rach..." Ele se aproxima. "E eu queria conversar com você. Já fazem dois meses que não nos falamos..."

Seus braços se abrem e eu aceito seu abraço, em parte por que é realmente bom vê-lo e em parte por que eu realmente precisava de um abraço agora. Não consigo evitar comparar sua estrutura física a de Quinn e é estranho o quanto eu me sinto frágil em seus braços, por maior que ele seja, a segurança que sinto com ela é mil vezes maior.

"Er... Está tudo bem?" Pergunta ele, se afastando e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, é muito bom ver você Noah." Sorrio e apoio uma mão em seu braço.

"Então, você acha que eu tenho chances de ganhar esse negocio ou não?" Suas sobrancelhas sobem e descem de forma brincalhona.

"Todos tem chance Noah, mas a competição vai ser acirrada." Me afasto dele e sento na poltrona que havia vagado, alcançando por meu telefone e digitando uma mensagem.

**Por que você está me ignorando Quinn? – Amor, Rachel.**

Mordo o lábio e aperto o botão de enviar.

"Então, o que você tem feito?" Pergunto, tentando desviar minha atenção de uma certa loira.

"Eu pedi demissão há algumas semanas atrás e descobri que dar aulas de violão é muito mais lucrativo do que ser o co-treinador de um time universitário. Um dos meu alunos me mostrou um folder anunciando as inscrições para o show e aqui estou eu..." Ele faz um gesto com as mão e puxa uma cadeira, sentando a minha frente. "Eu e Marian terminamos, ela não gostava muito da ideia de me ver como uma estrela do Rock. Você sabe como ela era ciumenta."

Concordo com sua afirmação, lembrando do que Quinn havia me falado sobre Marian na época do casamento. Droga! Por que absolutamente tudo me faz lembrar dela? Checo o meu celular, mas ainda não tenho resposta para a minha mensagem. Não é que eu não queira pensar na minha namorada, é só que eu estou me sentindo relativamente irritada com ela agora. O que pode ter acontecido para que ela esteja me ignorando dessa forma?

"E você também está solteira agora." Minha atenção se volta para ele. "Você terminou co aquele Chris a quase um mês, não é mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Sabe, a gente podia aproveitar que é a sua ultima noite aqui e... Bem eu sempre quis saber o que você esconde por baixo de todos aqueles..."

"Só por que eu terminei com o Chris, não significa que eu esteja disponível Noah." Minha voz sai um pouco mais fria do que eu imaginava.

Ele fecha a boca e me observa por alguns instantes. "Você está mentindo."

"Oh, por favor! Por que eu mentiria sobre isso?" Reviro os olhos.

"Se você não quer experimentar um pedaço do Puckassaurus, tudo bem, é só dizer, mas não precisa mentir." Ele parece ofendido e eu cubro meu rosto com as mãos.

"Tanto faz Puckerman. Você não faz o meu tipo." Totalmente verdade. Imagino como ele reagiria se eu contasse que estou envolvida com outra mulher, mais especificamente Quinn Fabray.

"Ok, talvez você esteja vendo alguém..." Ele pondera por um segundo. "Quem?"

Respiro profundamente. "Eu tenho certeza que você deve ter visto certos rumores pela internet..." Começo, não me importando mais em esconder coisa alguma.

"Bem, sim, tem aquela historia sobre você e a Quinn, mas isso é totalmente impossível. Vocês são só amigas não é?" Ele pergunta, olhando para o chão.

Não respondo e ele levanta o rosto. Seus olhos triplicam de tamanho.

"Oh meu Deus! Sério? Isso é totalmente... Vocês duas? Vocês são lésbicas? Oh meu deus eu acho que..."

Não consigo evitar um sorriso. "Noah..."

"Isso é... Sexy e eu acho que preciso... Tem um banheiro por aqui?" Ele se levanta e posso ver por que ele precisa de um banheiro.

"Noah! Isso é totalmente nojento! Você poderia voltar a sentar? Por favor?" Faço uma careta.

"Desculpa, mas vocês duas juntas? Imagens mentais... Eu sou um cara Rach! E eu já peguei vocês duas, eu engravidei a sua garota, esqueceu?" Eu definitivamente não precisava ouvir isso. "E não é segredo nenhum que eu já tive muitas fantasias que envolviam você e aquele piano da sala de coral..."

"Noah!" Sinto o meu rosto esquentar.

"Agora eu estou revendo essas fantasias e a Quinn está totalmente dentro delas. Deus! Como nunca pensei nisso antes? Vocês não topariam um..."

"Você acabou de dizer que nós somos lésbicas. Da ultima vez que conferi, ser lésbica não envolve nenhum relacionamento com um homem!" Exclamo, corando violentamente.

"Está bem..." Ele parece se acalmar um pouco e volta a cadeira cruzando as pernas de modo a esconder o tamanho de sua... bem, felicidade em saber sobre meu relacionamento com Quinn. "Mas se algum dia..."

"Não vai acontecer."

"Ok." Ele levanta as mãos em derrota. "Então, há quanto tempo?"

"Dois meses." Respondo automaticamente.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, umedecendo os lábios. "E vocês já..."

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Ah, Rach..."

"Noah! Esse assunto está encerrado." Ele me olha com desapontamento e eu alcanço pelo meu telefone pela milésima vez. Nada. Levanto os olhos e vejo que Noah estava mexendo em seu próprio celular. Ele aperta alguns botões e leva o aparelho ao ouvido.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento e a pessoa do outro lado da linha finalmente atende.

"Fala Sammy!" Ele pergunta com um sorriso, mas esse sorriso logo desaparece e ele me olha com uma cara estranha. "Isso é sério Evans?"

Ele está falando com Sam! Quantos reencontros em uma noite...

"Eu não acho que vou poder, mas obrigada por avisar..." Ele parece sério e totalmente diferente do que o Noah com quem eu falava há alguns minutos atrás. Mordo o lábio, imaginando o que pode ser... "Você ainda não entrou em contato com a Rachel, não é mesmo?" Arqueio as sobrancelhas e ele me lança o olhar estranho novamente. "Na verdade eu estou com ela agora..." Ele pausa. "Pode deixar. De um abraço nela por mim... Tchau." Noah desliga o celular e me olha com uma expressão de dor.

"O que foi?" Meu estomago se contorce em expectativa.

"Você não chegou a falar com a sua namorada hoje, não é mesmo?"

"Só ao meio dia... Por quê?" Tenho medo de perguntar.

"Eu não sei como fazer isso..." Ele passa a mão pelo rosto e se aproxima de mim, ficando de cócoras ao meu lado. "Er..."

"O que foi Noah?" Sinto meu coração bater na garganta. Milhões de possibilidades de acidentes envolvendo Quinn invadem a minha cabeça e meus olhos se enchem de lagrimas. "A-aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?" Engulo com dificuldade e me inclino em sua direção, silenciosamente implorando para que ele fale logo.

"Quinn está bem." Esvazio meus pulmões, sentindo um alivio imediato. "Mas a mãe dela morreu hoje de tarde."

Sabe aquela sensação de queda sem que se esteja realmente caindo? Acho que posso chamar de vertigem... É isso que estou sentindo agora. Isso explica a falta de retorno aos meus telefonemas. Sinto raiva. Eu não deveria estar recebendo essa noticia de Noah Puckerman! Será que eu ficaria sabendo se não tivesse encontrado com ele? Por que ela não me ligou?

Levanto da poltrona abruptamente. Quinn precisa de mim, não é momento para ficar brava com ela. Ela teve seus motivos para não me avisar, talvez ela esteja abalada demais para falar, ou talvez ela esteja no avião...

Avião...

"Eu tenho que ir para Lima." Murmuro, pegando minha bolsa e jogando tudo dentro.

"O que? Rachel? Aonde você vai?" Noah alcança meu pulso.

"Eu vou para o hotel, pegar minhas coisas e agendar um vôo para casa. Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha."

"Você pode fazer isso? Vocês não estão indo para Chicago amanha de manhã?" Ele não me solta e eu chacoalho meu braço violentamente.

"A mãe da mulher que eu amo acabou de morrer! É claro que eu não vou para Chicago!" Grito para ele. Eu preciso encontrar um taxi...

"Ok, eu te levo para o hotel." Ele me solta e vejo um brilho de determinação em seus olhos.

A parte externa do pavilhão está deserta agora, exceto pelos seguranças, tão eficientes que deixaram Noah entrar sem uma autorização. Tenho vontade de bater em alguma coisa. Meus sentimentos são tão confusos... A única coisa que consigo definir é agonia. Angustia por querer vê-la e uma urgência de sair daqui. De gritar, de quebrar alguma coisa.

Ele me guia até o estacionamento e se dirige até uma moto. Apesar de achar que motocicletas são um meio de transporte realmente perigoso, não posso mentir e dizer que não gosto delas. São definitivamente mais praticas e dão uma sensação de liberdade incrível. Ele me joga um capacete e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que estamos parados em frente ao hotel e ele me abraça em despedida.

"Nos vemos na próxima etapa Berry... E... Abrace a Quinn por mim, diga que eu sinto muito." Ele fala baixo e sua voz soa sincera. Noah é um bom amigo, apesar de tudo...

Tento ligar para Quinn mais uma vez no caminho para o meu quarto, mas acabo desistindo. Ela não vai atender. Arrumo minhas malas rapidamente e coloco algumas roupas em uma bolsa de mão. Subo os dois andares para o quarto onde Meg e suas duas assistentes estão acampadas. Minha equipe cresceu consideravelmente nas ultimas semanas e Meg não conseguia mais dar conta de gerenciar tudo sozinha...

Sinto-me mais calma, mas não menos confusa. É como se a noticia da morte de Judy não tivesse me afetado. Eu acho que de certa forma não me afeta mesmo... Eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-la realmente e a única vez em que e a vi de perto foi quando Beth nasceu e o dia da nossa formatura, é claro. Mas nunca houveram apresentações formais e apesar de tecnicamente ela ser minha sogra, isso não significava nada pra mim. Sei que pareço fria falando dessa forma, mas sem Quinn ao meu lado, eu não sinto nada. Minha namorada provavelmente está sofrendo e se ela estivesse aqui, eu estaria sofrendo também, mas meu sofrimento seria devido ao amor que sinto por ela, proveniente da parte de mim que quebra junto com ela, que não suporta ver aqueles olhos esverdeados cheios de lagrimas.

O que me faz querer chorar agora, é que eu fui a ultima a saber. Eu sei que ela precisa de mim agora e eu estou indo ao seu encontro, mas não sei se ela me quer por perto. E o que eu vou fazer se chegar lá e ela me mandar embora?

Mordo o lábio e paro na porta do quarto 91.

Eu não poderia deixar o show agora, os produtores vão querer me matar e Hugo e Jon vão ter que fazer todas as audições sozinhos. Mas seriam só dois dias, no máximo... Eles iriam sobreviver. Eu não posso ficar aqui sabendo que ela está sozinha. Eu sei quanto tempo faz que Quinn não vê o pai e eu não posso deixá-la nesse momento. Se os papeis fossem reversos, eu iria gostar que ela estivesse ao meu lado. Respiro fundo e tomo minha decisão.

Vou pegar o primeiro vôo para Lima e lidarei com a Fox quando voltar.

====/====

**N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim... **

**Tenho prova quarta e um trabalho para entregar terça, logo, não acho que publicarei nada até quinta, ou quarta de noite... A boa noticia é que quinta é feriado e talvez eu consiga publicar sexta também... :)**

**Comentem!**

**Abraços, A.**


	4. Velorio

**N/A: Desculpa pela demora, obrigada pela compreensão. :) **

**Procurei inspiração em minha escritora favorita e aparentemente encontrei... Então inicio o capitulo com um quote dela:**

_"O amor entre duas mulheres é um refúgio e uma fuga para a harmonia. No amor entre homem e mulher existe resistência e conflito. Duas mulheres não se julgam, não se violentam, nem encontram algo para ridicularizar. Elas se entregam ao sentimento, a compreensão mútua, ao romantismo. Tal amor é a morte, admito." – __**Anaïs Nin.**_

__**Vou dedicar esse capitulo para 'She', de verdade, muito obrigada pela compreensão...**

====/====

Silencio. A viagem inteira, não, as ultimas 15 horas haviam sido passadas em silencio. Quinn simplesmente não conseguia fazer com que as palavras se manifestassem. Ela sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que não sabia exatamente o que dizer, ou como dizer, e se ela realmente falasse, provavelmente não seria capaz de raciocinar sobre o que havia sido dito. Então ela ficou em silencio, seu olhar fixo em pontos aleatórios e ocasionalmente, lagrimas transbordavam e escorriam por sua face.

Santana ficou ao seu lado o tempo inteiro, segurou sua mão durante toda a viagem até o apartamento de Rachel, depois até Kurt e Dave, explicou a situação para os dois e pediu se eles poderiam cuidar de Jessie. Brittany havia insistido em voltar para Lima com elas, mas a latina manteve-se firme e Quinn não queria mobilizar todos os seus amigos por causa disso, não depois do que eles já haviam feito por ela quando Michael fez o que fez.

Elas haviam chegado a Lima de madrugada e Gonzalo Lopez, irmão da latina, as esperava no aeroporto, usando um casaco preto sobre pijamas de flanela. Ele abraçou sua irmã carinhosamente e murmurou seus sentimentos no ouvido da loira, envolvendo-a em um abraço igualmente fraterno. Quinn respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e se deixou guiar até o carro.

A casa dos Lopez era e não era familiar ao mesmo tempo. Fazia anos que ela não visitava e muitas coisas estavam diferentes, mas ainda assim, as recordações que o lugar trazia eram reconfortantes. Ela não conseguiu evitar mais lagrimas quando as lembranças de sua infância trouxeram a imagem de sua mãe a tona. Pequenos momentos em que Judy havia sido particularmente afetiva e carinhosa, momentos antes de dormir, histórias contadas e um beijo na testa. Coisas tão simples e que a faziam sentir tão segura. A ideia de que isso nunca mais iria acontecer causava uma dor profunda em seu peito.

Santana pegou sua mão e a levou para o quarto, sentando-se na beira da cama e tirando os sapatos enquanto a loira checava seu celular. As diversas chamadas perdidas de Rachel só fizeram seu estado piorar. Naquela noite, ela não dormiu, esperou acordada até que o horário fosse aceitável o suficiente para que ela pudesse ir até a igreja perto de sua antiga casa, aonde o velório acontecia.

====/====

Eram oito da manhã do dia 12 quando Rachel aterrissou em Lima e foi recebida por uma leve garoa. Natasha, uma de suas novas assistentes, havia providenciado um carro que já a esperava e ela encostou a cabeça contra o vidro gelado da janela durante todo o percurso até o hotel. Ela não havia dormido absolutamente nada, mas sentia-se estranhamente cheia de energia. Em nenhum momento ela havia pensado em avisar os seus pais sobre sua chegada, a diva não se sentia exatamente confortável em conversar com eles no momento. Ela sabia que sua visita exigiria explicações e a morena definitivamente não estava preparada para se abrir totalmente para os Senhores Berry. Por mais receptivos que eles pudessem ser, ela não podia deixar de pensar que seria um grande desapontamento para eles saber sobre sua sexualidade.

Nenhum fotografo parecia ter seguido-a até o aeroporto em Huston, mas fotos do abraço que havia trocado com Noah já estavam circulando na internet. Uma pequena parte dentro dela se perguntava o que as pessoas diriam quando soubessem que ela havia praticamente fugido da turnê de audições para ir ao velório da mãe de uma 'amiga'.

A morena suspirou, embaçando o vidro e desviando os olhos para as próprias mãos, que repousavam em seu colo. Como ela deveria reagir a Quinn? Ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que iria sentir quando finalmente visse a loira. Rachel ainda estava um pouco magoada por não ter sido avisada sobre o acontecido, mas por outro lado, quem era ela para julgar? O que ela teria feito nessa situação?

A porta do carro se abre e ela percebe que eles estavam estacionados em frente ao hotel. O motorista leva sua bagagem de mão para dentro e ela faz o check-in rapidamente. Subindo para o quarto e deixando-se cair na cama. O motorista fora contratado para ficar a sua disposição durante os dois dias que ela pretendia passar na cidade, mas a cantora sentiu vontade de dispensá-lo e ir a pé até a igreja. Ela precisava pensar e exercício era a melhor forma de clarear suas idéias.

====/====

Quinn respirou fundo quando sentiu o aperto de Santana em sua mão. A latina lhe lançou um sorriso triste, como se perguntasse: 'está pronta?' A loira assentiu minimamente e elas caminharam juntas, subindo os degraus que levavam até a igreja. Uma musica triste e instrumentada tocava no fundo e podia-se ouvir o murmúrio de orações que vinha de um grupo de senhoras que Quinn reconheceu como as 'amigas da igreja'. Elas levantaram a cabeça quando escutaram o eco de seus passos e acenaram em sua direção.

Uma mulher chamada Agnes se afastou das demais e lhe deu um abraço, desejando condolências. Quinn não sentiu conforto nos braços da senhora que a havia visto crescer, na verdade, ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Quantas das pessoas ali presentes realmente conheciam e amavam sua mãe? Não Judy Fabray, esposa de Russel e católica fervorosa, mas Judy, mãe de Quinn e Olivia. A mulher que chorou em sua formatura e ligou em todas as datas importantes, tentando manter um vinculo apesar da distancia.

_Por que isso não funcionou? Por que eu me mantive cada vez mais distante? _Pensou a loira, em uma onda de remorso quando seus olhos caíram sobre o caixão e a foto que repousavam no altar. Então ela viu Russel e as perguntas em sua cabeça cessaram. Foi por causa dele. Ele a manteve distante.

Seus pulsos se cerraram com força e Santana largou de sua mão, apertando seu ombro em preocupação. Ao lado de Russel, uma mulher alta, elegante, de cabelos castanhos claros e pele pálida brincava com os próprios dedos, como se não soubesse o que fazer com as próprias mãos. Seu olhar estava focado no chão, mas Quinn sabia que seus olhos eram azuis.

"Quinn..." Murmurou a mulher ao levantar os olhos. A semelhança entre as duas era gritante, apesar da diferença no tom de cabelo e na cor dos olhos.

"Olivia." A loira se adiantou para o altar e as duas irmãs se abraçaram com força. Quinn relaxou um pouco, encontrando o conforto que tanto precisava nos braços de sua irmã. "Liv..."

Lagrimas irromperam pelos olhos de ambas e a mais alta depositou um beijo contra seus cabelos. "Irmãzinha..."

A loira se agarrou ao casaco escuro de Olivia, ela não podia largar, se largasse, seria forçada a cumprimentar Russel e olhar para o caixão de sua mãe. Olivia pareceu entender o que ela sentia e repousou o queixo contra o ombro da assistente social, deixando-se abraçar. Elas nunca haviam se dado bem enquanto moraram juntas, mas depois que Quinn foi para a faculdade, de alguma forma, elas se aproximaram. Era como se elas não pudessem ser irmãs enquanto vivessem sob o mesmo teto, mas a distancia fortificou seus laços. Dentro da mansão Fabray, elas agiam como inimigas, constantemente competindo pela atenção de seus pais, fazendo qualquer coisa para deixá-los orgulhosos.

Sem a pressão que a família exercia, elas se descobriram grandes amigas.

Russel lhe ofereceu um meio abraço desajeitado e não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos, de certa forma, Quinn sentiu-se grata por isso. Sua avó Mary estava sentada bem próxima ao corpo de Judy, seus dedos descansavam nas beiradas do caixão, seus tios e tias conversavam distraidamente, como se o funeral fosse mais uma reunião chata de família e mal pudessem esperar para voltar as suas vidas normais.

Santana cumprimentou Olivia e sentou-se em um dos bancos vazios da igreja, apoiando as mãos sobre a barriga e observando sua melhor amiga lidar com os monstros de seu passado. Os Collins, por parte de mãe, não eram muito diferentes dos Fabray e nenhum de seus tios e tias se preocupou em cumprimentá-la, ou sequer olhar para ela. Desde o nascimento de Beth ela era tratada como estranha pelo resto de ambas as famílias.

A latina sentiu uma vontade enorme de bater em todas aquelas pessoas ricas e conservadoras e que não faziam a menor ideia do que significava felicidade. Ela trincou os dentes e viu Quinn se encaminhar para perto do caixão e olhar para Judy pela primeira vez em anos. Os olhos da loira se encheram de lagrimas e seu lábio tremeu da forma que sempre tremia quando ela estava realmente triste. Santana percebeu que inconscientemente, estava imitando os gestos de sua amiga e secou algumas das lagrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto.

Quinn levou uma mão aos lábios e a outra aos cabelos loiros de sua mãe, perfeitamente penteados. Ela sentiu a pele gelada com a ponta dos dedos e retraiu-se imediatamente. Uma mão segurou seu cotovelo e deu um leve puxão, chamando sua atenção. A loira se virou para encontrar um par de olhos dourados exatamente iguais aos seus em uma mulher noventa anos. "Quinnie?" Mary fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela senta-se ao seu lado e Quinn obedeceu. A mão de sua avó encontrou a sua e segurou firmemente. "Eu sinto muito..." Ela murmurou.

Quinn sabia que sua avó falava sobre o falecimento de sua mãe, mas percebeu que não era só sobre isso que Mary sentia muito. "Eu também vó..." Respondeu ela, se reclinando no sofazinho e descansando a cabeça contra o ombro da mulher mais velha.

"Ela te amava muito, sabia? Mesmo que tenha falhado em demonstrar na maioria das vezes." Mary acariciou a pele de sua neta com o polegar, sem desgrudar os olhos da madeira escura do caixão de Judy.

"Eu a amava também..." A assistente social morde o lábio. "Eu sempre vou amá-la..."

"Você cometeu muitos erros Quinn." Ela sabia que Mary falava especificamente de Beth, mas resolveu não interferir. "E você pagou por eles, muito mais do que deveria." Ela faz uma pausa e respira fundo, apertando a mão de Quinn dentro da sua. "Mas o mais importante, você cresceu sozinha e se tornou uma mulher maravilhosa. Sua mãe sentiu muito orgulho de você no final." A essa altura, mais lagrimas desciam pelo rosto de ambas. "Eu queria que ela pudesse ter te falado isso pessoalmente..."

Quinn não respondeu, apenas enterrou o rosto contra o ombro de sua avó, que passou um braço em volta dela em um meio abraço, virando o rosto para beijar sua testa, um pouco hesitante. Ela nunca havia sido muito afetiva, mas em um momento da vida, as pessoas percebem que dar um pouco de carinho não faz mal algum, principalmente para uma neta que acabara de perder a mãe.

"Obrigada..." Murmura a loira, seus olhos se desfocam do caixão e procuram por Santana nos bancos a frente, ela encontra a latina e uma pequena morena com grandes olhos castanhos preocupados ao lado dela. Seu coração acelera e para ao mesmo tempo.

====/====

Rachel chegou na igreja um pouco depois das nove, ela acabou mantendo o motorista, de forma a evitar tumultos, ela queria ver Quinn, mas o resto do mundo não precisava saber disso. A casa não estava cheia e o padre iria chegar no começo da tarde para a missa antes do enterro. Seus olhos percorreram os grupos de pessoas antes de se focarem nos poucos em cima do altar, ela viu Russel e a mulher que ela supunha ser Olivia a direita e um grupo desconhecido a esquerda. Quinn estava sentada no sofá ao lado do caixão, abraçando uma senhora que parecia realmente idosa.

A morena andou pelo corredor, sem tirar os olhos de sua namorada e parou ao lado de Santana, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro. A latina olhou para ela com um olhar questionador, mas não verbalizou nenhuma pergunta. Ela sabia que Rachel precisava estar ali. Quinn precisava de Rachel.

Seus olhos finalmente se encontraram e todo o ar em volta delas pareceu crepitar com a intensidade daquele momento. Olivia levantou o rosto e observou as duas amigas de sua irmã, mordendo o lábio.

"Rachel? O que você está fazendo?" A voz de Santana parecia um pouco mais distante do que deveria estar e a diva percebeu que havia dado alguns passos para a frente, em direção a Quinn, como se estivesse em um transe.

"Eu vim por ela e eu não vou ir embora Santana." Ela fala em voz baixa, virando o rosto para o lado e prendendo algumas mechas castanhas atrás da orelha.

"Eu não estou pedindo para você ir embora Berry, mas esse é um momento da família..." Começa a latina, temendo que Rachel pudesse fazer alguma coisa inapropriada.

"Ela é minha família agora." Murmura a diva, virando-se completamente para a médica. "Eu vou segura-la e confortá-la e estar ao seu lado, como a parte dela que eu sei que sou." Ela sente os olhos arderem, mas consegue evitar o choro. "Ela precisa de mim..."

"Eu sei..." Responde a latina, percebendo nesse momento, que ela realmente confia em Rachel, e sabe que a cantora jamais faria qualquer coisa para prejudicar Quinn.

"Eu vou ir até lá agora."

"Está bem." Santana assente com a cabeça e Rachel se encaminha para o altar. Ela pode perceber que algumas das pessoas presentes ali já a haviam reconhecido pelos comerciais do American Idol e ela fez questão de sorrir para todos eles, inclusive Russel Fabray, que lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

====/====

"É uma amiga sua?" A voz de Mary pareceu quebrar o transe no qual Quinn se encontrava e a loira olha para sua avó sem saber o que dizer.

"Minha melhor amiga." Ela acaba murmurando. "Eu-eu já volto..." Ela se levanta e caminha em direção a Rachel, elas se encontram nos degraus do altar, trocando um olhar incrivelmente intenso antes de se abraçarem com uma força quase violenta. Quinn sentiu-se sem ar e os braços da morena em volta de si pareciam fazer toda a dor ir embora. Ela enterra o rosto nos cabelos castanhos e deixa que as lágrimas fluam livremente enquanto a diva a envolve e acaricia suas costas.

Elas se afastam depois do que parecem horas e Rachel leva sua mão ao rosto de Quinn, coletando algumas lagrimas com o polegar. Ela fica na ponta dos pés e pressiona seus lábios contra a face da loira. "Eu te amo." Ela sussurra em seu ouvido e a assistente social a abraça novamente, percebendo o quanto realmente precisava da diva naquele momento.

"Obrigada por estar aqui Rachel..." Ela encontra a mão da morena e entrelaça seus dedos.

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui." A cantora leva suas mãos unidas para o peito antes de se espichar mais uma vez para beijar sua bochecha. Quinn leva a mão livre para o rosto de Rachel e a segura ali, a centímetros de distancia, seus olhos parecem transbordar milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas principalmente necessidade por algo que a diva não consegue identificar. Elas se encontram novamente dentro de uma bolha, à parte de todo o resto do mundo e para a loira, a única coisa que importa é isso, Rachel, a certeza de que finalmente ela tem alguém de verdade e para sempre.

"Obrigada." Sussurra Quinn, se inclinando e unindo seus lábios delicadamente.

====/====

**N/A: *musica de suspense* 'beijo em publico, OMG!' Haha, essa foi a reação da minha namorada há alguns segundos atrás, espero que vocês tenham sentido o mesmo... xD**

**Então, gostaram do capitulo? Se sim, comentem! É sempre bom ouvir de vocês e me deixa inspirada a escrever mais...**

**Comentem comentem comentem!**


	5. Mary

**N/A: disse que iria publicar no fim de semana e domingo a noite ainda é o fim de semana... Sei que desapontei muitos de vocês com a minha falta de updates, mas realmente não consegui escrever isso antes, tanto por falta de tempo quanto por falta de inspiraçao... Faculdade faz isso com as pessoas... **

**Bem, não consegui escrever esse capitulo como queria, mas prometi publica-lo hoje, então... espero que vocês gostem, acho que não está tão tenso quanto vocês esperavam, não sei como escrever sobre um pai enfurecido por que o meu pai, particularmente, é super compreensivo e nunca teve problemas em aceitar minha opção sexual, então não sei se ficou bom... **

** Não foi revisado, peço desculpas por erros de português e de concordância e se esse capitulo não fizer sentido nenhum por que realmente não o li...**

** ====/====**

E nada aconteceu. Ok, é claro que algo aconteceu, mas no momento em que seus lábios se uniram, nem um único som pode ser ouvido. Mais tarde, Rachel iria descrever esse instante como uma grande pausa dramática, mas foi muito mais do que isso. Foi o momento em que absolutamente tudo mudou.

Elas se afastaram e o silencio continuou, tão denso que poderia se cortado com uma faca. Os olhos de Quinn se mantiveram colados aos castanhos a sua frente, como se sua vida dependesse dessa conexão. Rachel também não desviou os olhos, com medo do que poderia encontrar no rosto das pessoas a sua volta. Ela fora criada por um casal gay e estava ciente da reação que as pessoas costumavam ter a demonstrações publicas de afeto. Uma parte dela tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo, elas haviam acabado de se beijar na frente de um grupo de pessoas extremamente conservadoras dentro de uma igreja. Isso era bastante assustador, mas o que mais a preocupava, era a expressão no rosto de sua namorada.

Os olhos de Quinn haviam se fechado novamente e a trilha de lagrimas em seu rosto brilhava mais uma vez. A morena mordeu o lábio e levou a mão para o rosto da loira, acariciando a pele úmida e fazendo-a abrir os olhos. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Murmura ela, sem ter certeza se acreditava ou não nas próprias palavras, mas querendo confortar a assistente social de alguma forma.

Quinn assente com a cabeça e descansa sua face contra a palma da cantora, contando os segundos até que a bomba explodisse. Só que estava demorando demais para qualquer coisa acontecer, então ela tomou coragem, respirou fundo e olhou em direção ao altar, mais especificamente para Russel Fabray. A expressão no rosto de seu pai, ao contrario do que ela esperava, não era de raiva, mas sim de perplexidade. Seus olhos se desviaram para Olivia e sua irmã olhava para o caixão, aonde sua vó se encontrava. Mary parecia não demonstrar emoção alguma, mas a loira tinha a impressão que os lábios da senhora de idade estavam levemente curvados para cima.

Ela sente um leve aperto em sua mão e abaixa o rosto para encontrar Rachel novamente. A morena silenciosamente lhe perguntava o que fazer a seguir e Quinn responde retribuindo o aperto em sua mão, tentando encontrar coragem para fazer o que sabia que precisava ser feito. Percebendo o receio da loira, Rachel entrelaça seus dedos e da o primeiro passo em direção ao altar.

Quinn havia aprendido algo realmente valioso quando tinha dezesseis anos e seu pai a expulsou de casa, deixando-a sozinha e responsável pela vida da criança que carregava em seu ventre. Ela aprendeu a assumir a responsabilidade pelos seus atos da melhor forma possível com a cabeça erguida, por mais que doesse, por mais que ferisse seu orgulho. Era isso que ela estava fazendo agora. A loira havia se apaixonado por Rachel e estava na hora de assumir isso e lidar com as conseqüências, fossem elas quais fossem. Ela não podia permitir que o medo a impedisse de ser verdadeiramente feliz. Então, quando a cantora dá o primeiro passo a frente, é realmente fácil segui-la.

Santana lhes oferece um sorriso encorajador de seu lugar nos bancos e Quinn se sente um pouco mais segura ao lembrar da presença da latina. Não que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa graças a gravidez, mas saber que sua amiga estava ao seu lado era reconfortante. Elas alcançam os degraus e Russel as segue com um olhar ainda perplexo, como se ela não pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Uma onda de sussurros irrompe pela igreja e Rachel não pode distinguir o que as pessoas falam, mas algo lhe diz que não são coisas muito boas. **Isso não faz diferença... **Pensa ela, fixando seus olhos no senhor loiro de olhos claros que endireita sua postura a medida em que elas se aproximam.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Pergunta ele, sua voz baixa, mas clara manda arrepios pela espinha da loira e por um momento, ela não acha que será capaz de falar.

Ela abre a boca e surpreende-se com a intensidade de suas próprias palavras. "Eu vim para me despedir da minha mãe e é isso que pretendo fazer." O choro aparentemente não abalou sua voz e isso lhe da forças.

Russel aperta os olhos e sua boca se contorce em uma expressão de desgosto. "Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Quinn Fabray," Ela quase completa com 'sua filha', mas acaba se contendo, passando o braço pela cintura de Rachel. "e essa é Rachel Berry, minha namorada." Seu coração acelera quando assimila o que acabou de dizer.

Uma sombra percorre os olhos de Russel, mas ele se mantém firme, pensando que isso certamente é um erro.

"Você não é..." Ele faz uma pausa e abaixa a voz, como se mencionar a palavra em voz alta fosse um pecado mortal. "Lésbica."

Quinn sente vontade de rir e certamente o teria feito, se não fosse o velório de sua mãe. "Você não me conhece."

"Minha filha nunca faria isso comigo, minha filha nunca cometeria um pecado desses, se envolver com outra mulher!" Sua voz se eleva e sua face se tinge em vermelho, Rachel percebe o nojo em sua voz e encolhe um pouco contra a lateral do corpo de Quinn. Ela já esperava por isso, mas saber o que está por vir não ameniza em nada o golpe da realidade.

Olivia da um passo a frente e repousa uma mão no braço de seu pai. "Pai..."

"Não se meta Olivia!" Grita ele, chacoalhando o braço bruscamente e fazendo sua filha mais velha se afastar com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu não sou sua filha." Quinn fala em voz baixa, apertando o tecido do casaco da diva.

"O que você disse?" Pergunta ele, se aproximando com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

"Eu não sou sua filha!" Repete ela, mais alto agora, levantando o rosto e enfrentando-o. "Você me expulsou de casa quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e desde aquele momento, você não tem mais direito nenhum sobre mim!"

"Como você se atreve..." Começa ele, se aproximando, mas Quinn não permite que ele continue.

"Como _você_ se atreve? Você não tem o direito de interferir na minha vida e nas minhas escolhas e muito menos de por palavras em minha boca. Eu sou gay Russel! Nada que você faça vai mudar isso!" Seu rosto fica vermelho também e seus olhos brilham com mais lagrimas. Rachel sente o perigo se aproximar no momento em que as palavras saem dos lábios de sua namorada, algo muda no ar a sua volta e ela levanta o rosto a tempo de ver os olhos de Russel brilharem com ódio. A morena sente uma necessidade repentina de se afastar, fugir, dar um passo para trás. Qualquer coisa que a mantivesse longe daquele homem.

"Você tem razão." Ele fala em um tom que Quinn conhece muito bem, a calmaria antes da tempestade e ela sabe que deve começar a se preocupar de verdade agora. Seus olhos castanho claros encontram os azuis esverdeados e ela vê neles o mesmo brilho de insanidade que ela viu em Michael a mais de um mês atrás. "Você não é minha filha, você me da nojo!" Ele parece prestes a cuspir em cima delas e Quinn engole com dificuldade, recuando um pouco e movendo Rachel para trás de si.

Ninguem na igreja se move para interferir no que está acontecendo. Alguns estão curiosos para ver o desfecho da discussão, outros tem medo do que Russel Fabray é capaz de fazer caso seja contido. Santana fica de pé, pronta para ligar para a policia, ou gritar, ou fazer qualquer coisa. Olivia continua a acompanhar a cena em pânico e Mary se aproxima de sua neta sem que ninguém verdadeiramente perceba, ela era uma mulher muito pequena e frágil para fazer qualquer diferença.

"Saia já daqui. Você não merece estar aqui dentro, esse não é o seu lugar." Continua Russel. "Vocês duas! Saiam já daqui!" Grita ele, quando vê que as duas mulheres não fizeram menção de se moverem.

Rachel morde o lábio e segura o braço de Quinn com força. "Não." Responde a loira. "Eu não vou embora."

"Você vai mesmo me enfrentar?" Pergunta ele, dando um passo a frente e estufando o peito para parecer mais alto e intimidador do que realmente é.

"Eu não preciso te enfrentar, você não pode me fazer ir embora." Ela imita sua posição e Rachel levanta os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo uma mescla de orgulho e preocupação. Seus olhos encontram os de Russel mais uma vez e ela vê o que ele vai fazer antes mesmo que ele se mova. A morena age mais rápido do que jamais achou que poderia e puxa Quinn para trás de si, invertendo suas posições a tempo de evitar que a mão pesada de Russel Fabray atingisse o rosto da mulher que ela amava.

"Não se atreva a encostar nela!" Grita ela, usando toda a potencia de sua voz (que é realmente grande, considerando-se o treino vocal ao qual ela se submete). "Você é um covarde!" Essas palavras parecem despertar as pessoas, que começam a se movimentar para perto do grupo, alguns em uma tentativa de ver melhor e outros no intuito de impedir que algo pior aconteça.

"Quem você pensa que é? Sua vagabunda!"

"Do que você a chamou?" Pergunta Quinn, sentindo uma onda de raiva percorrer seu corpo, uma coisa era ser ofendida outra era ver ele falar assim com Rachel. A morena a mantém segura atrás de si, sem permitir que ela faça algo idiota.

"Suas palavras não me atingem de forma alguma senhor Fabray, na verdade, elas só servem para provar o meu ponto. O senhor é um covarde, que vive de uma imagem falsa e não consegue aceitar nada que seja um pouco diferente. Eu amo a sua filha, mas tenho certeza que isso não significa nada para o senhor, já que você não seria capaz de reconhecer o amor nem que ele te atropelasse com um caminhão!" Ela respira fundo e mantém o contato visual. O silencio prevalece por um momento até que a mão de Russel sobe novamente, pronta para acertar um novo alvo e um som gutural e completamente inumano escapa de sua garganta.

Rachel não se move, nem ao menos se encolhe, ela não quer lhe dar o prazer de vê-la com medo. Ao invés disso, ela levanta o rosto e espera pela pancada que nunca vem. Um homem loiro e meio descabelado surgiu do nada e segura o braço de Russel para trás. O homem mais velho luta para se libertar, mas o mais novo é mais alto e aparentemente mais forte. "Me larga!"

A próxima coisa que atinge os ouvidos das duas mulheres é o choro de uma criança, as duas olham para o lado e vêem Olivia pegando uma menina loira de no máximo três anos no colo e a levando para longe.

"Eu disse para você me largar!"Russel se move com violência e consegue se livrar do abraço do outro loiro, virando-se para ele e acertando um soco em sua face. O som de algo quebrando é perceptível e Quinn envolve Rachel em seus braços protetoramente.

"PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!" A voz de Mary Collins ecoa por toda a igreja, e tudo parece cessar. "MINHA FILHA ACABOU DE MORRER E O MINIMO QUE EU PEÇO É UM POUCO DE RESPEITO!" Rachel arregala os olhos para a pequena senhora, não imaginando que alguém tão frágil pudesse se impor dessa forma. Algo nela lembrava a loira que a abraçava, era quase como olhar em um espelho e ver como Quinn seria daqui a sessenta anos. Mary se aproxima deles e remove Russel de cima do rapaz descabelado. "Ela era sua esposa, assim como Quinn e Olivia são suas filhas. Você jurou amá-las e protegê-las e veja o que acabou de fazer!" Ela parece incrivelmente triste e desapontada.

Rachel arrisca um olhar para seu salvador e percebe que o barulho de quebrado veio da armação de seus óculos e não de seu nariz ou algum osso importante, ela respira aliviada antes de levantar o rosto para Quinn. A loira olha para seu pai com algo que lembra dor e pena, a morena leva uma mão para a sua face, guiando seu olhar para baixo e lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. Seus lábios forma as palavras 'eu te amo' e a assistente social se inclina para beijar sua testa antes de voltar a atenção para sua avó e seu pai.

"Sua neta está chorando e você podia ter machucado seu genro seriamente." Mary faz um gesto indicando o homem que recolhia os pedaços de seu óculos do chão, antes de se voltar para sua neta mais nova. "Sem contar que você ameaçou agredir duas mulheres! Mulheres Fabray! Essa menina tem razão Russel, você é mesmo um covarde." Rachel sente suas bochechas esquentarem e Quinn olha para sua avó completamente perplexa. "Esse é o momento de homenagear a memória da minha filha e é exatamente isso que vamos fazer, sem brigas. Não importa o que Quinnie seja ou o que ela escolha fazer com a própria vida Russel, ela já provou que vale muito mais do que você e eu não quero te ver em nenhum lugar perto dela, entendido?" Ela fala devagar, mas firme, como se ele fosse uma criança rebelde e por incrível que pareça, suas palavras parecem surtir efeito e o homem se levanta devagar.

Quinn sente uma mão em seu ombro e percebe que Santana agora está ao seu lado.

Russel lança um olhar assassino para as três mulheres e assente com a cabeça, quase que imperceptivelmente antes de deixar a igreja sem olhar para trás.

"Daniel!" Olivia passa por seu pai na entrada e se encaminha apressadamente para o altar, tocando gentilmente no rosto de seu marido e coletando um pouco de sangue em seus dedos. A preocupação era visível em seus olhos e a menina em seus braços começa a chorar novamente.

"Não foi nada Liv, só a armação do óculos... acho que acabou arranhando meu rosto, mas vou ficar bem." Ele sorri para ela e ela o abraça.

Um tumulto de vozes irrompe pela igreja, mas as pessoas no altar ignoram e continuam imóveis. "Quinnie..." A voz de Mary chama a atenção da loira.

"Vó eu..." Começa ela, soltando Rachel e sentindo-se mal por ser a causa de toda essa confusão, ela quer se desculpar, mas uma parte dela não acha certo ter que pedir desculpas por ser verdadeira consigo mesma.

"Não diga nada minha querida." Ela esboça um sorriso triste. "Antes de morrer, sua mãe, ela... Tem algumas coisas sobre a sua mãe que eu acho que você deveria saber..." Mary olha para Rachel e estende sua mão para a morena pegar. "Mary Collins, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la"

"Rachel..." Começa a diva, mas para ao perceber o que a senhora a sua frente havia acabado de dizer. "Finalmente?"

"Como eu disse, tem algumas coisas sobre Judy que vocês duas precisam saber..." Ela envolve a mão da cantora com as suas e a guia até o sofá próximo ao caixão. "Mas agora não é o momento." Ela olha para o corpo de sua filha e uma única lagrima escorre por sua face. "Quinn?"

"Sim?" Responde a loira imediatamente.

"Acho que sua irmã precisa de ajuda com a Evelyn, será que você poderia?"

Quinn encontra os olhos de Rachel com os seus e a morena parece um pouco confusa ao ser puxada para baixo e forçada a sentar ao lado de Mary, a loira sente um pouco de receio em deixar sua namorada sozinha com sua avó, afinal, até onde ela sabia, Mary não pensava muito diferente de Russel no que dizia respeito a religião. A velha senhora havia sido a primeira a lhe recusar abrigo quando ela estava grávida de Beth.

"Quinn?" Repete Mary.

"Sim..." Responde ela, se desviando para sua irmã, que tentava cuidar do rosto de Daniel e segurar sua filha ao mesmo tempo. "Liv?"

Olivia se vira para ela, mas a expressão em seu rosto é ilegível.

"Posso?" Quinn encosta uma mão nas costas de Evelyn, que abre um sorriso no momento em que a vê e estende os braços em sua direção.

"Tia Quinn!"

"Acho que sim..." Responde Olivia, passando sua filha para os braços de sua irmã. "Obrigada." Ela fala brevemente, antes de voltar a atenção para o pequeno corte no rosto de Daniel. "Vamos lavar isso..."

Quinn recebe um aceno de seu cunhado antes que ele seja arrastado para um banheiro e a pequena menina loira enterra o rosto no pescoço de sua tia, respirando profundamente. A assistente social corre os dedos pelos cabelos finos e lisos e se encaminha para o lugar aonde Santana se encontra agora.

"Meu irmão está vindo me buscar agora Q. Acha que vai ficar bem?" Pergunta a latina, alisando o vestido da menininha nos braços de sua amiga, sorrindo ao pensar que daqui a pouco ela vai ter sua própria menininha para abraçar.

"Sim, obrigada por tudo S..."

San se inclina para a frente e beija sua bochecha.

"Eu volto para o enterro, Ok?"

"Ok."

Quinn se vê sozinha em meio ao altar, de alguma forma, ela não se sente como ela mesma. _Agora minha família sabe quem eu sou..._ pensa ela, mordendo o lábio e caminhando devagar até aonde sua avó e sua namorada estão sentadas e tomando o lugar ao lado de Rachel, que imediatamente descansa uma mão em sua coxa. Evelyn suspira novamente e a diva sorri para ela, afastando alguns fios loiros de seus grandes olhos verdes.

"Oi" Murmura a morena.

"Oi" Responde a menina, sorrindo timidamente de volta antes de esconder o rosto no pescoço de Quinn novamente. A assistente social cobre a mão de Rachel com a sua e elas trocam um olhar significativo, ambas gratas por estarem próximas e vivas e intrigadas com o que Mary pode ter para dizer.

A velha senhora observa a interação de sua neta com a pequena morena e por mais triste que esteja, não consegue deixar de sorrir. Há alguns anos ela nunca teria se imaginado em uma posição dessas, mas Judy a havia ensinado tanto...

====/====

**Vou atualizar uma das minhas fics terça (noite), não sei se será essa ou a outra, fiquem atentos :)**

**Sei que não mereço comentários depois de ter demorado quase um mês para postar, mas incentivo é sempre bom e seria legal saber o que vocês pensam...**

**Abraços,**

**A.**


	6. A Verdade Sobre Judy

**N/A: OMG! Eu nem acredito! Eu estou tentando publicar esse capitulo desde terça de noite, mas o site não queria me deixar, ficava aparecendo uma mensagem de 'o arquivo não pode ser enviado' toda a vez que eu tentava usar o document manager...**

**Bom, o lado positivo é que eu fui acrescentando mais coisas ao capitulo, que devia ter terminado na parte em que elas estão indo para a casa da Mary...**

**Muitos Flashbacks, explicações e momentos meigos... **

**Consequências maiores virão no próximo capitulo...**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!**

**====/====**

**_Flashback 2009_**

_Mary rezava pela alma de sua neta. Quinn havia acabado de deixar sua casa com lagrimas nos olhos, mas sem dizer uma única palavra contestando sua decisão. A menina havia sido ensinada a respeitar os mais velhos sob qualquer circunstancia e pelo menos isso ainda permanecia intacto em sua personalidade. A barriga já estava visível e Mary sabia o que esperar, Judy e Russel a haviam informado sobre a situação._

_Ela não havia esperado que sua neta mais nova viesse procurá-la e não soube como reagir quando a encontrou parada em sua porta. Ela deixou a menina entrar e chorar e contar tudo o que sentia, ela amava sua pequena Quinnie, independente dos erros que ela tivesse cometido. Mas quando Quinn pediu por abrigo... Mary não pode dizer sim. Ela amava a menina, mas não podia perdoá-la pelo que havia feito, ela não podia receber uma adolescente grávida em sua casa. As pessoas iriam comentar e ela sabia muito bem que a maior parte do seu grupo da igreja condenava a jovem Fabray por suas ações._

_Ver a filha de sua filha naquele estado quebrou seu coração, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer além de rezar..._

_====/====_

_"Eu não sei o que fazer mãe!" Judy sentava no sofá e tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos. "Eu não pude reagir a ele. Eu deixei que aquele homem mandasse a minha filha embora, só para descobrir que ele me traia!" Seus olhos estavam escondidos, mas Mary podia dizer que eles estavam vermelhos, tanto pelas lagrimas quanto pela quantidade de álcool que sua filha havia ingerido._

_Mary desprezava esse hábito, só os fracos recorrem a coragem do álcool._

_"E é lógico que eu o mandei embora, mas eu ainda o amo e quero-o de volta. Eu quero Quinn de volta." Judy levanta o rosto das mãos e seus olhos encontram os dourados de sua mãe, tão iguais aos de sua Quinnie. "O que eu faço mãe?"_

_Mary suspirou fundo. Ela não era muito boa em expressar o que sentia e muito menos em dar conselhos. "Faça a coisa certa Judith." Ela não sabia qual era a coisa certa, uma vez que o que era certo para ela poderia ser diferente do que o que Judy considerava certo, mas ela não podia tomar decisão alguma por sua filha e manter-se imparcial era sua especialidade._

_Judy esfregou o rosto com os punhos e piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar e pegar sua bolsa._

_"Aonde você vai?" Mary observa a loira mais jovem se encaminhar até a porta, parecendo sóbria de repente._

_"Fazer a coisa certa."_

_====/====_

**_Final do ultimo ano do ensino médio, mansão Fabray._**

_Quinn entra em casa com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, tudo naquele ultimo ano estava sendo perfeito e ela havia acabado de receber a carta de aceitação de Berkeley. Ela iria para Nova York em menos de 4 meses! Isso era inacreditável! Ela mal podia esperar para dar as noticias para sua mãe. Uma parte da loira estava triste por ter que deixar Judy sozinha, mas a parte maior estava excitada demais com a ideia de sair de Lima, mesmo que ainda não tivesse decidido que curso fazer._

_Ela pendura as chaves do carro no gancho e se encaminha para a sala. "Mãe!" Chama ela, tentando localizar a mulher mais velha dentro daquela casa enorme. "Mãe?" _

_Como não há resposta, ela se encaminha para a sala, chutando os sapatos em baixo da escada. Ela ouve a voz de Judy conversando com alguém no escritório e se aproxima da porta, sorrindo ainda mais e ansiosa para contar as novidades._

_O sorriso desaparece assim que ela reconhece a voz numero dois e uma sensação de náusea substitui qualquer alegria que ela poderia estar sentindo. Ela pensa que não pode ser real e abre uma fresta na porta, só para ter certeza. _

_É mesmo Russel. Quinn sente o chão desaparecer, mas se mantém firme, ele não merece reação alguma da parte dela._

_====/====_

**_Ultimo dia em Lima._**

_"E você vai ligar e mandar emails, não é querida?" Judy abraça sua filha mais uma vez e acaricia seus cabelos carinhosamente, antes de se voltar para Brittany e envolve-la em um abraço apertado também, deixando Quinn e Russel de frente um para o outro. Apesar de conviverem por três meses, teoricamente em paz, a tensão entre pai e filha era visível. Quinn nunca entendeu por que Judy aceitou Russel de volta, mas respeitou a decisão de sua mãe, pedindo apenas distância do homem que havia participado de sua concepção._

_"Cuide bem dela, sim?" A loira mais velha agora abraça Santana e a latina sorri, assentindo com a cabeça._

_"Tchau." Murmura a ex lider de torcida, sem levantar os olhos para seu pai. _

_"Tenha um bom vôo." É a resposta dele, em um tom igualmente baixo._

_"Mande noticias, está bem?" Judy segura o rosto de sua filha entre as mãos e seus olhos brilham com algumas lagrimas que não caíram. "Sua irmã vai te visitar na próxima semana..."_

_"Até mais mãe..."_

_====/====_

**_Dois meses antes do velório._**

_"Eu não me importo com o que ele diga, eu estou indo para NY!" Judy andava de um lado para o outro no meio da sala de estar da casa de sua mãe, uma mão na cintura e a outra na testa. "Eu nunca devia tê-lo aceitado de volta em primeiro lugar. Fazem dois anos que eu não vejo a minha filha mais nova! Dois anos! Tudo por que ela se recusa a vir enquanto Russ estiver por perto e ele se recusa a me deixar viajar sozinha!"_

_Mary sente pena por sua filha e pelo que ela fez com a própria vida. A desgraça afetiva provavelmente é de família, já que Mary foi forçada a casar com um homem que não amava e cuidar dele por 10 anos depois do acidente que o fez perder uma perna. Ela só podia esperar que o carma ruim não se aproximasse de seus netos. Olivia parecia feliz com Daniel e Evelyn, a pequena menina era simplesmente adorável e Danny parecia ser um homem carinhoso. Os filhos de seus outros filhos pareciam igualmente felizes e estabilizados, exceto por Johnny, a esposa dele o traiu com o filho do prefeito..._

_E Quinn... Bem, todos estavam orgulhosos do que ela havia se tornado, especialmente Judy. A menina havia feito mais bem do que todos os Collins e Fabray conservadores que freqüentavam a igreja fielmente. Mary sorri, sentindo uma pontada de saudade invadir seu peito. _

_"Eu comprei passagens, eu vou surpreende-la no natal, independentemente do que ele disser, nem que eu tenha que fugir!" Judy cruza os braços. "Ele pode ser meu marido, mas ela é minha filha e eu estou tão orgulhosa dela... O que eu mais quero é poder dizer isso para ela."_

_Um silencio desconfortável cai sobre elas e Judy põe a mão sobre os lábios para abafar o soluço que acompanha seu choro. Mary cruza e descruza as pernas antes de decidir se levantar e fazer algo que não fazia a muito tempo._

_Um par de braços familiares e ao mesmo tempo estranhos envolvem o pescoço da loira mais nova e ela para de chorar em surpresa antes de se deixar abraçar por sua mãe._

_====/====_

**_Velório – presente._**

Evelyn havia pegado no sono nos braços de sua tia e Rachel brincava com os dedos de Quinn distraidamente enquanto contemplava a mulher idosa ao seu lado. Olivia e Daniel haviam voltado do banheiro há alguns minutos, mas resolveram deixar sua filha com a ex líder de torcida e estavam agora sentados em um dos primeiros bancos da igreja.

O padre chega depois de alguns minutos e a missa é rezada, as ultimas homenagens são prestadas e nem Quinn nem Olivia conseguem falar qualquer coisa durante os discursos. Russel não voltou à igreja e todos estão, de certa forma, gratos por isso.

O caixão está prestes a ser fechado agora e a assistente social beija a ponta dos dedos antes de encostá-las no rosto de sua mãe. A igreja está lotada e a diva reconhece algumas pessoas como seu dentista e Sam Evans sentado no fundo, ao lado de um Finn Hudson que parece excepcionalmente confuso. Burt e Carole estão ali também e... Aquela é mesmo Sue Sylvester?

A morena aperta os olhos, desejando que tivesse trazido seus óculos. Ela desvia a atenção do publico, se focando na loira que acabou de voltar ao seu lado e estendendo um braço para ela. Quinn não hesita e aceita o abraço, enterrando o rosto contra o pescoço de Rachel, que consegue sentir o calor de suas lagrimas contra sua pele. A cantora sente vontade de chorar, mas consegue se controlar e segura sua namorada por uns bons cinco minutos. A ex líder de torcida não vê o caixão ser fechado, isso seria demais para ela no momento...

"Está na hora de ir." Murmura Rachel, apertando Quinn antes de soltá-la e encontrar os olhos castanho esverdeados com os seus. Ver a loira tão vulnerável mexe com algo dentro dela e faz com que ela una seus lábios suavemente, já não se importando mais com o que vai acontecer. "Eu estou com você, sempre, está bem?"

Quinn concorda e força um sorriso, se inclinando para mais um beijo antes de se virar para a porta, seguindo o caixão até o cemitério. Uma mão forte repousa em seu ombro quando elas se aproximam da porta e as duas mulheres se vêem envolvidas nos braços de Sam.

"Eu sinto muito Q." Diz ele, beijando sua testa. Ela se afasta e aperta seu ombro em agradecimento. Finn olha para Rachel com curiosidade, como se estivesse prestes a perguntar alguma coisa, mas o olhar da morena o faz parar abruptamente. Ele assente com a cabeça, lançando um olhar para as mãos das duas antes de abraçá-las também.

Os quatro caminham em silencio até o cemitério, que ficava atrás da igreja. A diva percebe uma certa movimentação discreta que não estava ali antes e sabe que fotógrafos as observam. Mas ela realmente não se importa mais e passa o braço pela cintura de sua namorada quando elas param ao lado da cova. Santana já estava lá, em seu casaco rosa, se destacando dos demais.

Russel Fabray observa os acontecimentos de longe, sob a sombra de uma arvore, sabendo que é melhor se manter afastado. O caixão desaparece dentro da terra e as ultimas orações são feitas. As pessoas começam a ir embora, se despedindo de Quinn, Olivia e Mary, mas nenhuma das três verdadeiramente registrou coisa alguma, submersas demais em seu próprio luto para perceber o que acontecia a sua volta.

Rachel levou a mão da assistente social aos lábios e lhe ofereceu um sorriso carinhoso, esperando que fosse o bastante. Santana aparece ao seu lado e prende uma mecha loira atrás da orelha de Quinn. "Você quer ficar lá em casa hoje de noite?" Ela olha para a diva. "Você também..."

"Eu tenho o hotel e vou estar partindo para Chicago antes do almoço..." Responde a cantora.

"Eu acho que vou ficar com a Rach hoje, se você não se importar..." Quinn se sente vazia ao saber que Rachel vai ter que voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte.

"Está bem. Fiquem bem, Ok? Qualquer coisa, você sabe para aonde correr." A latina beija sua bochecha e se vira para a outra morena. "É melhor você cuidar bem dela Berry..." Diz ela, soando falsamente intimidadora.

"Eu vou."

====/====

"Para aonde vamos Srta. Berry?" Pergunta o motorista, assim que as duas mulheres se acomodam no banco traseiro do carro. "De volta para o hotel?"

"Não, er..." Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Rachel não conseguia lembrar, Alan, Alister, Albert... "Está vendo aquele homem loiro entrando no carro prateado?" Pergunta ela, se inclinando para frente e gesticulando em direção a Daniel.

O motorista assente.

"Nós vamos segui-los."

"Está bem." Responde ele, ligando o carro e esperando Daniel fazer o mesmo.

A diva se recosta no banco do meio do carro, sua coxa firmemente pressionada a de Quinn e seus olhos fixos aos dourados ao seu lado. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria dizer, tantas coisas que ela queria poder fazer para mandar embora a sombra de tristeza que envolvia aqueles olhos.

"Alister?" Arrisca ela, chamando o motorista.

"Sim Srta. Berry?" Ele responde, sorrindo para ela pelo espelho retrovisor.

Ela sorri de volta, surpresa por ter acertado seu nome. "Tem como levantar a divisória entre nós? Eu gostaria de conversar com Quinn em particular por um momento..." Ela morde o lábio e lança um olhar para sua namorada, que continuava distante.

"É só pressionar o segundo botão de baixo para cima no painel ao seu lado." Instrui ele, guiando o carro para fora do estacionamento e atrás de Daniel.

"Obrigada." Ela aperta o botão e um painel preto se materializa entre eles, dando uma certa privacidade para as duas mulheres. A diva solta o cinto de segurança e se move no banco, sentando no colo da loira, depositando uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. "Oi..." Murmura ela.

Quinn parece levemente surpresa pela posição em que elas se encontram, mas se deixa envolver pela proximidade e acaba relaxando. Rachel leva as mãos quentes para seu rosto e prende duas mechas de cabelo loiro atrás de suas orelhas antes de deixar suas mãos descansarem em seu pescoço enquanto seus polegares acariciam a pele macia que encontra ali.

"Eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas eu senti tanta saudade..." Comenta ela, se inclinando para a frente e capturando os lábios da assistente social com os seus.

Quinn suspira e retorna o beijo, descansando uma mão na base das costas da diva e a outra em sua coxa. "Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui..." Diz ela, encostando sua testa a da morena. "Eu precisava de você, preciso ainda..."

"Por que você não me ligou Quinn?" Pergunta Rachel, ainda um pouco magoada por causa disso. A loira não responde e desvia os olhos, mas Rachel segura seu queixo. "Fale comigo... Por favor..." Pede ela, sentindo vontade de chorar, ela detesta quando Quinn se fecha assim, algo que tem acontecido com mais freqüência do que ela gostaria. Era como se ela tivesse medo de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem demais.

"Não chora Rach. Me desculpa." Ela abraça a morena com força e Rachel a abraça de volta, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro e tentando engolir as lagrimas.

"Você não confia em mim?"

"É claro que eu confio, Rach... Eu só..." Ela faz uma pausa e respira fundo. "Tantas coisas ruins tem acontecido comigo ultimamente e eu não quero que você se afaste de mim por causa disso. Por isso eu não te liguei, você não precisa se preocupar ainda mais comigo. Já é a segunda vez que você sai de um trabalho importante por minha causa Rachel. Eu não quero atrapalhar a sua vida..."

Rachel a aperta com força antes de soltá-la e se afastar um pouco. "Eu te amo Quinn. Eu faria isso um milhão de vezes se fosse necessário, por que é isso que se faz pela pessoa que se ama." Ela segura o rosto da loira com as duas mãos. "Eu estou aqui agora por que quando você ama alguém tanto quanto eu te amo, você faz absolutamente tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para estar perto. Seja nos momentos bons ou ruins."

Quinn morde o lábio e fecha os olhos.

"Você não está atrapalhando minha vida." Sussurra a diva contra seu ouvido, abraçando-a novamente. "Por favor, nunca mais diga isso, está bem?"

O carro para de se mover e a voz de Alister avisa que elas chegaram a casa de Mary Collins.

"Eu prometo..." Murmura Quinn.

====/====

Já são quase cinco da tarde, percebe Rachel, olhando para o grande relógio perto da porta. Faz basicamente meia hora que ela, Quinn, Olivia, Daniel e Evelyn estão sentados na sala de estar, em silencio. Mary desapareceu na cozinha, dizendo que iria preparar um café e ainda não voltou.

Quinn mantém seus dedos entrelaçados aos da morena com quem divide uma poltrona, seus olhos fixos em um ponto aleatório na parede. A casa é tão grande quanto a mansão Fabray e Rachel pensa que deve ser um pouco assustador para uma senhora de quase noventa anos morar sozinha em uma casa como aquela.

Evelyn e seu pai brincam com um golfinho de pelúcia e Olivia senta ao lado deles com os braços cruzados e o rosto sem expressão. Seus olhos contemplam o casal de mulheres na poltrona a sua frente e Rachel sente um calafrio quando ditos olhos azuis encontram os seus.

Mary reaparece alguns minutos depois carregando uma bandeja com dois bules e alguns biscoitos de chocolate. "Café preto para nós e chocolate quente para a minha pequena..." Comenta ela, servindo o segundo em uma xícara de plástico e alcançando para Daniel. O homem sorri e levanta do sofá.

"Vamos levar esse chocolate lá pra cima e deixar a mamãe e as titias conversarem com a vovó?" Pergunta ele, estendendo a mão para sua filha.

Evelyn faz que sim e escala o colo de sua mãe, beijando sua bochecha antes de aceitar a mão de Danny e subir as escadas.

Mary serve o café e senta em frente a suas netas e Rachel. "Me desculpe Olivia, mas o que vou falar agora é muito mais importante para Quinn do que é para você." Ela toma um gole do liquido escuro e fumegante. "Você tinha muito mais contato com Judith e tenho certeza que sabia o quanto ela te amava e o quanto ela estava orgulhosa de você."

Olivia concorda. Ela havia visto Judy há três semanas. Ela havia acabado de ser promovida a sócia do escritório de advocacia aonde trabalhava e sua mãe havia demonstrado todo o seu orgulho e carinho. Mas ainda assim, a Fabray mais velha não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de ciúmes ao saber que sua mãe havia deixado assuntos pendentes com sua irmã mais nova e não com ela.

"Judy amava vocês duas. Muito. Como qualquer mãe ama seus filhos... Ela lamentava muito a sua distancia Quinn. Principalmente nos últimos meses, ela estava determinada a ir para NY lhe fazer uma visita. Na verdade, ela até já havia comprado as passagens."

Quinn arregala os olhos a isso, sabendo que seu pai nunca permitiria que sua mãe viajasse sozinha para visitá-la.

"Ela estava tão orgulhosa do que você se tornou, sempre falando sobre você e sobre como o seu trabalho ajudava tantas pessoas..." Continua Mary.

A loira mais nova apóia a cabeça no ombro de Rachel e a morena começa a acariciar seus cabelos involuntariamente, fazendo Mary sorrir e Olivia desviar os olhos.

"Ela sabia sobre isso." A senhora gesticula entre as duas mulheres. "Descobriu há três semanas atrás e eu lembro como se fosse ontem..." Ela franze a testa e Rachel e Quinn a observam em surpresa enquanto ela continua a contar a historia.

_====/====_

**_Flashback 3 semanas atrás._**

_"Ela está machucada, eu preciso ir até lá agora mãe!" Judy fala, sua voz aguda em desespero. Mary a observa sem entender, sua filha havia acabado de chegar e a abraçava com força enquanto lagrimas de pânico deslizavam por sua face. Ela ainda estava se acostumando com todos esses abraços._

_"O que foi Judith?" Pergunta ela, tentando se afastar e se perguntando o que Judy Fabray estava fazendo a sua porta as onze da noite._

_"Eu não posso deixar que Russel descubra! O que ele iria fazer se descobrisse? Eu tenho que vê-la, mas ele não pode saber..." Ela parece inquieta e Mary tenta entender o que está se passando, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com Olivia ou Quinn?_

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa com as meninas?" Ela pergunta hesitante._

_"Quinn..." Começa Judy. "Eu... às vezes eu digito o nome das meninas no Google, para ver se tem alguma coisa sobre elas, eu gosto de imprimir e guardar em uma pasta, se elas não me contam o que está acontecendo... se Quinn não me conta o que está acontecendo..." Ela chacoalha a cabeça, sentando no sofá e esfregando os olhos. Mary fecha a porta e senta ao seu lado. _

_"O que você encontrou Judy?" A mais velha se preocupa. "Você... Ela está machucada?"_

_"Ela está processando um homem por tentativa de abuso."_

_====/====_

"Ela sabia sobre Michael?" Quinn pisca algumas vezes, sem acreditar, se endireitando no sofá. Olivia e Rachel compartilham a mesma expressão de dor. Olivia também sabia sobre Michael, sendo advogada, era difícil não ficar sabendo sobre o caso.

"Ela quis falar com você, mas os motivos por trás do processo a mantiveram em silencio." Explica Liv, atraindo os olhares em sua direção. "Ela queria te proteger de papai, ela não podia deixar que ele soubesse que você era..." Ela engole com dificuldade. "... Gay. Ele não deixaria ela se aproximar se soubesse."

Quinn olha de sua irmã para sua avó e sente a mão de Rachel apertar a sua.

"Ela veio até aqui naquela noite para pedir o que fazer. Você pode imaginar o desespero de uma mãe ao saber que sua filha está sofrendo e não poder fazer nada para ajudar." Mary força um sorriso. "Admito que não reagi muito bem a noticia, não quis acreditar que minha neta poderia ser homossexual."

====/====

_"Minha Quinn? Quase foi abusada por estar envolvida com outra mulher? Desculpa filha, mas não posso acreditar nisso." Mary se levanta e caminha até o centro da sala. "E se esse for mesmo o caso, ela merece o que aconteceu, se envolver com alguém do mesmo sexo é um pecado mortal._

_"Mãe!" Judy se levanta também, sentindo uma pontada repentina de raiva. "Como você pode dizer isso? Ela é sua neta!"_

_"Minha neta nunca pecaria dessa forma."_

_"Sua neta engravidou aos 16 anos, sua filha e genro a expulsaram de casa, você recusou ajuda a ela. Seu genro me traiu e eu o aceitei de volta. Nossa família sempre olhou com desprezo para tudo o que é diferente, sempre excluiu tudo o que não se encaixava em nossos padrões católicos." A voz de Judy é elevada e Mary nunca viu sua filha agir dessa forma, contestá-la assim. "Deus diz que devemos amar o próximo e aceitar as diferenças, você não consegue fazer isso por sua própria neta e ainda ousa chamá-la de pecadora." Ela ajunta sua bolsa do chão e caminha até a porta, olhando por cima do ombro para uma Mary completamente chocada. "Todos cometem pecados, quem somos nós para julgarmos qual é o maior deles?"_

_====/====_

Mary não tentava esconder as lagrimas e Quinn olhava para ela, sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. Ela não precisava olhar para Rachel para saber que a morena se sentia da mesma forma.

"E então eu vim visitar e ela me questionou sobre isso, pediu se eu sabia alguma coisa e era obvio que eu sabia." Olivia fala em voz baixa. "Um colega meu ouviu falar sobre o processo e pediu se eu tinha alguma relação com você. Eu fiquei tão preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que pensar... Conversei com mamãe e a convenci a se manter afastada por enquanto, eu imaginei que você não iria querer falar sobre isso com nós..."

Quinn sabia que Olivia tinha razão, ela realmente não estava preparada para lidar com tudo aquilo naquela época. Deus! Ela mal estava preparada para lidar com tudo isso agora!

"Depois que sua mãe foi embora naquela noite, eu não consegui dormir, fiquei pensando em todo o mal que havia feito, mesmo que não intencionalmente, por causa dos meus preconceitos. Eu me arrependi de tudo o que fiz, de tudo o que não fiz por você." Seus olhos se encontram com os de sua neta e Quinn sabe que ela está sendo sincera. "Mas por algum motivo eu não consegui mais falar com Judy sobre o assunto, era como se fosse delicado demais, eu ainda não sabia lidar com isso, até um pouco mais de uma semana atrás..."

====/====

**_10 dias atrás._**

_Mary se encontrava na mansão Fabray, Russel estava viajando a negócios e sua filha a havia convidado para passar a noite. Elas haviam acabado de jantar em silencio quando a senhora mais velha finalmente cria coragem para fazer a pergunta que a vem perseguindo já faz algum tempo._

_"Alguma noticia sobre a Quinn?" A fragilidade em sua voz chama a atenção de Judy, que imediatamente percebe que algo mudou em sua mãe._

_"Eu pesquisei ela novamente e..." Os olhos de Judy escaneiam o rosto de Mary, ela sorri e se levanta. "Eu vou te mostrar..." Ela desaparece no escritório e reaparece alguns segundos depois, carregando um notebook. _

_A loira mais jovem senta ao lado da mais velha e inicia o aparelho, parecendo ansiosa. "O processo ainda não foi concluído, mas Olivia disse que a causa dela já é ganha..."_

_"E Olivia? Está bem?"_

_"Sim, Daniel acabou de voltar do Nepal, ele estava acompanhando alguma historia por lá, ele é um ótimo fotógrafo..."_

_Mary sabia disso, ela via o trabalho do rapaz no jornal o tempo inteiro, ele tinha um talento para capturar emoções com uma câmera que era impressionante. Ela não havia lhe dado muito crédito quando soube que sua neta estava casando com um jornalista fotográfico, mas ele havia mostrado seu valor._

_O computador liga e Judy acessa a internet, abrindo os favoritos e carregando três sites diferentes, um com vídeos, um com fotos e um de fofocas._

_"Você lembra do Dr. Hiram Berry, não é mesmo? Seu oftalmologista."_

_Mary faz que sim, sabendo muito bem quem ele é e com quem ele é casado._

_"Você certamente sabe quem é a filha dele."_

_"Rachel Berry, grande revelação de Lima... Como não saber... O que tem ela?"_

_"Eu acho que ela está fazendo a nossa Quinnie feliz." Mary franze o cenho e Judy indica a primeira pagina. "Existem várias comunidades na internet que falam sobre o final do relacionamento dela com um cantor aleatório e sobre a constante presença dessa loira misteriosa. A loira misteriosa é uma assistente social de NY chamada Quinn Fabray, Rachel trabalha como voluntaria e muitas pessoas acreditam que elas podem estar juntas."_

_Mary engole com dificuldade. "E você diz isso baseada em rumores?"_

_"Além de rumores, tem fotos e elas parecem tão felizes..." Ela mostra uma foto das duas mulheres, andando de braços dados e rindo juntas._

_"Amigas podem agir dessa forma..."_

_"Eu também pensei isso no começo, mas então eu achei esse vídeo..." Ela abre um vídeo onde as duas estão se despedindo depois de um almoço juntas, Rachel beija a bochecha de Quinn e aperta suas mãos. "O modo como elas olham uma para a outra... Ninguém, seja homem ou mulher, jamais olhou assim para mim, eu nunca olhei assim para ninguém."_

_Mary pode apenas concordar. O sorriso no rosto de sua neta faz seu coração parar por um momento e ela inveja o sentimento de felicidade, sabendo que nunca havia se sentido assim. Ela amaldiçoa seu casamento arranjado e a mente arcaica de seu falecido marido, que adotou um casamento por conveniência para cada um de seus filhos._

_====/====_

"Judy sabia sobre mim?" Rachel parece confusa. "Meu pai é seu oftalmologista?"

"Sim... Ele é um homenzinho muito simpático." Sorri Mary.

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, não acreditando no que está ouvindo. Sua mãe e sua irmã sabiam o tempo todo e Judy não a condenava por ser lésbica. A assistente social se arrepende por ter mantido tanta distancia de sua família e mais algumas lagrimas se formam em seus olhos. Ela queria poder ter visto sua mãe uma ultima vez, ter ouvido todas essas palavras da boca dela.

"Sua mãe me falou uma coisa naquela noite e me ensinou a ver as coisas com outros olhos." Mary olha para as três meninas a sua frente. "Ela disse: 'Eu não sei se elas estão juntas ou não, mas minha filha parece tão feliz nesses vídeos e fotos e não importa quem seja responsável pela sua felicidade, contanto que ela continue a sorrir dessa maneira, seja homem ou mulher. Eu só quero que ela encontre aquilo que eu nunca consegui.'" A Sra. Collins termina de citar sua filha e seca algumas lagrimas de suas bochechas. Ela levanta do sofá e se encaminha para as duas mulheres na poltrona, estendendo as mãos e fazendo-as ficarem em pé. "Eu estou orgulhosa de você Quinn." Ela abraça Rachel e sua neta. "Eu estou tão feliz por vocês duas, e eu sei que Judy também está, esteja ela aonde estiver."

Quinn se agarra ao casaco de sua avó e Rachel relaxa no abraço, sentindo-se feliz que sua namorada estivesse recebendo apoio da família pela primeira vez.

"Eu sei que você e a sua amiga grávida estão voltando para NY amanha. Espero que você mantenha contato agora..." Mary se afasta, mantendo uma mão no ombro de cada uma delas. "Prometo manter Russel na linha."

A assistente social abraça sua avó novamente, abrindo a boca para falar sem ter certeza se as palavras vão conseguir sair. "Isso significa muito pra mim vó..."

"Pra mim também minha querida... Ver você feliz significa tudo para mim." Ela se afasta e puxa Olivia para perto também, a Fabray mais velha chora incessantemente. "Vocês duas são tudo o que eu tenho agora..."

Rachel morde o lábio e se afasta, dando um pouco de privacidade as três loiras (Mary já havia sido loira algum dia...).

"Liv..." Começa Quinn.

"Olha Quinn, eu não..." Olivia passa uma mão pelo rosto. "Eu te amo. Você é minha irmãzinha, mas..." Ela olha diretamente para o rosto de Quinn. "Não me peça para entender. Eu sei que você está feliz e eu fico feliz por ti, mas eu não entendo como você pode amar outra mulher..."

Quinn sente um aperto no peito e desvia o olhar, mas Olivia aperta seu ombro, a forçando a encará-la. "Eu respeito a sua escolha e eu não te amo menos por isso, só estou dizendo que preciso de tempo para entender, está bem?"

A ex lider de torcida assente e aceita o abraço de sua irmã, sabendo que talvez, no final, tudo fique bem...

====/====

Quinn estava vestindo o pijama enquanto Rachel falava ao telefone, a morena havia se trancado no banheiro já fazia quase uma hora e a loira tentava evitar ouvir, mas era difícil não escutar algumas coisas. Era obvio que a diva estava falando com Meg e Quinn se sentia culpada por estar causando tanto transtorno para Rachel.

"Eu vou estar ai amanhã de tarde... Não me importo mais com isso Meg, nunca me importei, achei que estivesse claro!" A loira hesita e bate na porta. "Eu tenho que ir agora... Não quero mais falar sobre isso Megan! Até amanhã!" A porta se abre bruscamente, revelando uma Rachel semi-vestida e relativamente descabelada.

"Eu só quero escovar os dentes..." As duas mulheres haviam jantado na casa dos Lopez e estavam se preparando para dormir agora.

"Desculpa por isso Quinn..." Rachel a abraça, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. "Se eu não fosse famosa isso não..."

"Este é o seu sonho Rach, você não tem por que se desculpar." A loira beija sua testa e entra no banheiro, molhando sua escova de dentes e deixando a porta aberta. Rachel veste as calças do pijama e pega sua própria escova, imitando sua namorada.

Cinco minutos depois, elas estão deitadas em baixo das cobertas, Quinn envolve a diva em um abraço por trás e respira profundamente nos cabelos escuros.

"As coisas vão ser diferentes agora..." Comenta a morena, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da loira. "A mídia vai nos seguir e tenho certeza que a Fox vai exigir que façamos um anuncio sobre o nosso relacionamento."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Nós fomos fotografadas Quinn. Sem contar que muitas pessoas testemunharam nossos beijos..."

"Você se arrepende?" Sua voz é um pouco incerta, como se tivesse medo da resposta.

"Nem por um segundo."

A última coisa que Rachel sentiu antes de dormir foram os lábios de Quinn se pressionando suavemente contra seu pescoço...

_====/====_

**N/A: A proxima fic que vou atualizar é a Para Provar que se tem um Coração. Pretendo terminar com ela até o final do mês, talvez até da semana se estiver inspirada...**

**Gostaram do capitulo? Prometo que a fic que sucederá essa não será tão deprimente... Já comecei a escrevê-la! :)**

**Tirei os sisos hoje de manhã e o formigamento acabou de passar, o que significa que sinto dor... :( **

**Comentarios são uma ótima fonte de distração e eu agradeceria muito se vocês dissessem o que pensam!**

**Comentem e um grande abraço!**

**A.**


	7. Pais

**13 de Dezembro – Hotel em Lima, 7:30 am**

Rachel acordou para uma cama vazia, mas ainda quente. Essa foi a primeira coisa que ela percebeu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Provavelmente a ausência do corpo ao seu lado foi o que a fez despertar. Ela sentou e esfregou os olhos, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos e prestando atenção aos sons de seu quarto. Ela podia perceber um barulho assustador vindo do ar condicionado, que a julgar pela baixa temperatura, estava quebrado. Mas não era esse o som que ela queria ouvir, então, a diva se focou novamente até conseguir escutar o barulho de água correndo que fez um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Ela bocejou e olhou para o relógio, não passava das oito. Era um pouco estranho não ser a primeira a acordar, mas aquele não era exatamente o momento para refletir sobre seus hábitos de sono.

Ela levantou e tremeu quando as cobertas deslizaram por seu corpo, o quarto estava frio e por mais que seu pijama fosse comprido, ainda não era o suficiente. **Lima realmente precisa rever seus conceitos em hotelaria... Não é a toa que não atraia turistas. ** Pensou ela, afastando as cortinas e espiando para fora. Flocos de neve preguiçosos caiam lentamente e enfeitavam as ruas da cidade, normalmente a neve não chegaria antes do seu aniversário, mas aparentemente o clima estava mudando. Tudo estava mudando. O lado bom da neve é que talvez conseguisse manter os jornalistas afastados. Seu celular estava desligado em cima da mesa de cabeceira e ela evitou olhar para ele.

Meg havia sido a primeira a ligar. Não seria certo dizer que ela estava enfurecida, mas seu estado chegava perto da fúria. Rachel sinceramente não se importava, ela já estava cansada de se esconder, principalmente agora que havia encontrado alguém por quem valia à pena lutar. A Fox certamente tentaria remediar a situação, mas não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. Iria começar como um rumor e as fotos que ela sabia que haviam sido tiradas acabariam vazando na internet. Era só uma questão de tempo até que ela e Quinn estivessem totalmente expostas para o mundo inteiro.

Sua única preocupação era Quinn. A loira estava passando por uma serie de momentos difíceis e definitivamente não estava preparada para lidar com a mídia. Rachel suspira e puxa as mangas para baixo, tentando evitar que o frio se infiltrasse e se encaminha para o banheiro.

Ela encosta na maçaneta, pronta para abrir a porta, mas para. E se Quinn quiser ficar sozinha? Afinal, a loira não a havia acordado... Ela morde o lábio e tenta decidir o que fazer quando uma vontade súbita de fazer xixi acaba falando mais alto. A diva entra no banheiro e seus olhos percorrem a silhueta de sua namorada, visível através do vidro fosco e levemente embaçado. Um arrepio percorre sua espinha, como sempre acontece quando Quinn está por perto.

A morena não fala nada e começa a se despir, o banheiro não está tão frio quanto o resto do quarto, mas seu corpo parece gritar em protesto quando o ar gelado entra em contato com sua pele. Ela abre a porta do chuveiro e é recebida com um inesperado sorriso. Ela pode ver que os olhos de sua namorada estão vermelhos e inchados, mas não tem certeza se a água que escorre por sua face é derivada de lágrimas ou não. Independente disso, o sorriso tímido da loira a faz sorrir de volta e ela se aproxima cautelosamente, grata pelo vapor quente que abraça seu corpo e ameniza a sensação de frio.

"Oi..." Quinn quebra o silêncio, estendendo uma mão para que Rachel se aproxime. A cantora entra em baixo do fluxo de água e envolve seus braços na cintura da loira que se retrai imediatamente, dando um passo para trás e fazendo a diva lhe lançar um olhar questionador. "Você está muito gelada." Explica a assistente social, esfregando as laterais de seu corpo com as duas mãos.

Rachel sorri maquiavelicamente e alcança pelo pulso de Quinn. "É mesmo?" Sua outra mão captura o tronco da loira e a puxa para perto novamente.

"Ahhh!" A ex lider de torcida solta um grito estrangulado quando dedos gelados viajam pela linha de sua coluna. "Rachel!"

"O que?" Pergunta a morena, sentindo seu corpo relaxar contra o calor do corpo de Quinn misturado com a água quente. Sua mão finalmente alcançando o pescoço da outra mulher e guiando seu rosto para baixo. "Eu achei que você fosse me ajudar a esquentar..." Ela morde o queixo da loira antes de se afastar. "Você não vai me ajudar?"

A resposta chega na forma de um beijo que lhe tira o fôlego e dedos longos e gentis agarrando a curva de seu quadril.

"Isso foi um sim?"

Quinn ri em resposta e a beija novamente, seus dedos subindo e descendo pelo corpo de sua namorada, sua língua provando a pele úmida e deliciosa de seu pescoço. Elas ficam abraçadas por um bom tempo, se deixando intoxicar pela presença da outra.

"No que você está pensando?" Pergunta Rachel ao se afastar, percebendo que a expressão da loira mudou de repente e ela se encontrava seria novamente. A assistente social desvia o olhar para o chão.

"Não sei... Muitas coisas na verdade." Ela fala devagar, como se não tivesse certeza da resposta. Rachel não a pressiona, alcançando pelo sabonete e começando a tomar banho. Quinn morde o lábio e observa a água lavar a espuma que se formava em seu corpo. "Eu... É errado que eu me sinta feliz?"

A morena lhe lança um olhar surpreso.

A loira hesita por um momento antes de se explicar. "Na verdade, eu me sinto péssima, como se o mundo inteiro estivesse me amassando, como se eu estivesse presa e não tivesse para aonde ir, minha mãe acabou de morrer e a realidade disso ainda não parece ter entrado em mim. Parece que nada aconteceu, parece que eu vou voltar para Nova York e ela vai me ligar no natal. E o que aconteceu ontem, a reação do meu pai, o que Olivia disse, eu... Eles são minha única família Rachel." Ela é interrompida por um soluço que irrompe de seu peito. Rachel para o que estava fazendo e imediatamente a envolve em outro abraço. "E meu pai tem nojo de mim. Por mais que eu não o considere meu pai, isso ainda, ainda..." Ela não consegue terminar, e aperta a cantora contra si, encostando a lateral de sua cabeça na dela. Sentir a pele da diva contra a sua de uma forma tão intima a acalma e ela se sente segura. "Me desculpa?"

"Eu já te disse milhões de vezes que você não tem por que se desculpar, meu amor..." Ela se afasta um pouco da loira, procurando os olhos dourados, agora mais verdes do que nunca, com os seus. "Eu te amo independente da sua família ou do que eles pensam. Eu passei por todo o tipo de preconceito desde criança por causa dos meus pais e o que nós vamos enfrentar agora não é diferente. E você está esquecendo-se da sua avó, Mary disse que está do nosso lado e sua mãe também estava... Eu estou feliz por não termos mais que nos esconder." Ela leva uma mão à face de Quinn e acaricia sua bochecha. "Por favor, pare de se desculpar. Está bem?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça e volta a abraçá-la.

Rachel sorri e deposita um beijo em seu ombro depois de alguns instantes. "Você tem gosto de sabonete..." Comenta ela, fazendo a assistente social rir e se afastar.

"É por isso que apesar de tudo, eu estou feliz." Murmura ela. "Tudo pode estar desmoronando, mas você está aqui. E eu sei que eu deveria estar lamentando e de luto e eu realmente me sinto triste, mas você consegue fazer tudo ficar melhor... Isso é errado?" Pergunta ela novamente. "Que mesmo com todas essas coisas ruins eu me sinta feliz? Significa que eu sou fria? Que eu não amava a minha mãe o suficiente para me sentir profundamente triste?"

"Significa que você é forte e resiliente e que você tem pessoas que te amam e se importam de verdade contigo e nunca vão te deixar ficar triste por muito tempo. Não tem nada de errado nisso Quinn." Ela une seus lábios brevemente e se mantém a milímetros de distancia enquanto fala. "E você acabou descobrindo exatamente com quem pode contar e que nem todos na sua família vão se afastar só por que você está envolvida com outra mulher. Muitas pessoas se importam contigo, eu me importo contigo..."

"Eu sei..." Responde ela.

"Bom..." Sorri a diva, desgrudando algumas mechas loiras da testa de sua namorada. "Será que você pode me beijar agora?"

====/====

Rachel terminava de arrumar suas coisas enquanto Quinn conferia seu celular que estava desligado já fazia dois dias. Um número irreal de chamadas perdidas aguardava por ela, e todas foram ignoradas. Seus amigos de NY haviam deixado mensagens de pêsames, Rachel havia ligado diversas vezes no dia anterior para saber onde ela estava e isso a fez se sentir envergonhada. A última mensagem que ela ouviu foi relativamente inesperada e fez com que suas sobrancelhas se arqueassem e seus olhos se voltassem para a pequena diva que fechava o zíper da mala.

"Meg tem o meu celular?"

"Como?" Rachel franze a testa.

"Ela me deixou uma mensagem, pedindo para você entrar em contato assim que possível." Explica a loira, se aproximando da morena e lhe alcançando seu celular. "Acho que você deveria ligar para ela..."

Rachel olha para o aparelho e para os olhos castanho claros a sua frente. "Provavelmente ela só quer me repreender mais um pouquinho..." Ela dá de ombros e não aceita o telefone.

"Rachel, é a sua carreira." Fala Quinn, sentindo-se ainda mais culpada. Rachel continua sem responder e a loira aperta no botão de discar, levando o telefone ao ouvido.

"O que você está fazendo?" Rachel se aproxima, mas Quinn dá um passo para trás e levanta uma mão, pedindo silêncio.

"Sim Meg, é a Quinn... Sim, ela está aqui comigo... Acho que ela não vai querer falar..." Uma longa pausa e Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça. "Eu dou o recado, obrigada..." Ela encerra a chamada. "Seu vôo para Chicago foi cancelado por causa da neve. Ela disse que a mídia já começou a expor a nossa situação, mas a Fox tem tudo sobre controle, eles esperam que nós façamos um anuncio e querem que eu participe de uma reunião, ou algo assim..."

"Desculpa por isso..." Murmura a diva, olhando para o chão.

Quinn sorri e a abraça por trás, beijando seu pescoço. "Acho que nós duas precisamos parar de pedir desculpas."

A morena faz que sim e se reclina no abraço, descansando seu corpo contra o da assistente social. "O que a gente faz agora?"

"Humm..." A loira reposiciona a cantora em seus braços e beija seus lábios brevemente. "Primeiro você liga seu celular. Meg disse que iria ligar quando tivesse noticias sobre o vôo. E eu vou ver com Santana o que ela quer fazer... Quero voltar para casa o quanto antes, prevejo uma pequena crise no meu trabalho e não gosto da ideia da San voando com praticamente oito meses de gravidez... Não sei como ela conseguiu me convencer disso em primeiro lugar..."

"Isso não parece muito seguro, imagina se ela entra em trabalho de parto no meio do caminho!" Rachel arregala os olhos.

"Eu disse isso pra ela, mas ela disse que era medica e sabia o que estava fazendo. E então convenceu a companhia aérea de que tudo estava sobre controle."

"Parece com a Santana que eu conheço..." Sorri a morena.

"Não é?" Quinn sorri de volta e a beija mais uma vez. "Agora vai ligar o seu telefone!" Exclama ela batendo de leve na coxa da diva.

Rachel faz o que ela diz enquanto sua namorada ligava para Santana. Seu celular começa a tocar no instante em que a luz se acende. Uma foto de seus pais aparece no visor e ela morde o lábio, **Droga, esqueci completamente...** Ela atende e seu coração acelera quando a voz familiar de Leroy invade seus ouvidos.

"_Ela atendeu! Sim eu vou por no viva-voz..."_ Ele fala e a voz de seu outro pai, Hiram, se junta a dele. _"Rachel Barbara Berry!"_

"Oi papai, pai..." Responde ela, se amaldiçoando por não ter falado com eles antes.

"_Como você vem para Lima e nem ao menos liga para avisar? E que historia é essa de estar namorando Quinn Fabray, isso é verdade? Você tem algumas explicações para fazer moçinha!" Hiram parece mais magoado do que bravo e Rachel não sabe por onde começar. "Hiram, querido, ela não é mais uma criança, tenho certeza que ela vai nos explicar tudo o que está havendo, não é mesmo filha?"_

"Sim, eu..." Começa ela, agradecendo pelo temperamento calmo de Leroy.

"_Eu sei que ela não é mais uma criança, mas o mínimo que eu esperava era uma carta dizendo, 'olha, eu estou em Lima e a propósito, me envolvi romanticamente com a menina que fez da minha vida um inferno pela maior parte do ensino médio.' Eu estou muito desapontado Rachel!"_

Rachel corre uma mão pelos cabelos e lança um olhar para Quinn, que a observava da beira da cama. "Só um minuto." Ela fala para seus pais e consegue ouvir Hiram protestando do outro lado da linha, mas ignora o som e fica de cócoras em frente para a loira, apoiando uma mão em sua coxa. "Você já falou com a Santana?"

"Sim... São os seus pais?" A loira pergunta, apontando para o aparelho que ainda emitia sons abafados nas mãos da diva.

"Sim, eles estão... frustrados no momento."

"Eu imagino..."

"Será que nós poderíamos almoçar com eles? Sinto que lhes devo desculpas e quero poder te apresentar oficialmente, antes que a internet faça isso por nós... Não sei que horas os vôos voltarão à ativa, mas provavelmente não vai ser antes do começo da tarde e Santana pode ir com nós, de repente falar sobre seu casamento com outra mulher e amenizar um pouco a situação... Eles não sabiam que eu sou gay e isso pode ser um pouco delicado e eu sei que você acabou de perder a sua mãe e que não é o melhor momento de todos, mas seria realmente importante para mim e eu me sinto tão mal por desapontar os meus pais, eu nunca os desapontei antes e..." Ela é interrompida por lábios suaves contra os seus.

"O que você precisar." Responde Quinn, acariciando seu rosto e sorrindo da inabilidade da diva de calar a boca quando está nervosa.

"Sério?" Rachel pergunta, piscando algumas vezes.

"Sim, acho que eles merecem uma explicação e eu estou curiosa para conhecê-los..."

Rachel se impulsiona para cima e captura os lábios da loira em um beijo profundo de agradecimento. O beijo se torna um pouco mais lento e Quinn permite que sua língua explore a boca de sua namorada, só se afastando quando a diva emite um som que é uma mistura entre um suspiro e um gemido. "Rachel?" A morena não se afasta e a beija mais uma vez. "Rachel, seus pais ainda estão na linha..."

"Droga!" Rachel e afasta apressadamente, como se Quinn estivesse queimando e ajunta seu celular do chão. "Alô?"

_"O que aconteceu? Por que você nos deixou esperando? Não é muito educado de sua parte Rachel..." _Hiram dispara assim que ouve sua voz.

"Desculpa, eu..." Ela sente seu rosto esquentar quando seus olhos caem sobre a loira levemente descabelada que ainda senta na beira da cama. "Eu não acho que essa seja uma conversa que deva ser feita por telefone, meu vôo foi cancelado por causa da neve e talvez nós pudéssemos esclarecer essa situação pessoalmente durante o almoço." Ela faz uma pausa, esperando por uma resposta que não vem. "Isso é, isso se vocês ainda me quiserem como filha depois de descobrirem a verdade sobre –"

_"Não seja dramática Rachel, é claro que ainda queremos você como filha!"_ Exclama Leroy. _"Quantas pessoas devemos esperar para o almoço?"_

====/====

**N/A: Comentários?**

** (Mais 3 capitulos para o nascimento da Valerie e 6 capitulos para o final da historia!) **


	8. Almoço

** N/A: Oi! Desculpem a ausência, fui viajar :)**

** Àqueles que pediram que a fic se estendesse um pouco mais: A viagem me deixou super inspirada! (escrevi já três cenas dos próximos capítulos) Talvez tenha mais do que seis capítulos afinal...**

** Espero que vcs gostem da reação dos Berry, escrevi isso em um bloquinho de anotações do hotel e digitei tri rápido pra poder publicar então desconsiderem erros de português!**

** ====/====**

O carro atravessava Lima devagar e as três mulheres no banco de trás olhavam para fora da janela, Rachel sentava entre Quinn e Santana, que se encontravam silenciosas e imersas em suas próprias preocupações. A cantora também tinha problemas em que pensar, mas todo aquele silencio a estava deixando agoniada. Ela podia entender o que Quinn estava sentindo, principalmente depois da conversa que elas haviam tido durante o banho, mas Santana não tinha motivos para parecer tão triste.

Claro que as circunstancias da morte de Judy haviam tido um impacto na vida as três, mas San estava grávida e (pelo menos há quinze dias atrás) parecia tão feliz. **Talvez ela só esteja cansada... **Pensa a diva, estudando a lateral do rosto de sua amiga. **Não sei se é uma boa ideia perguntar o que está havendo, não acho que ela seja muito receptiva a mim ainda, por mais que sejamos quase amigas agora... **Nesse momento, Rachel sente algo vibrar e uma musica semelhante a uma canção de ninar preenche o carro. A latina se move, visivelmente desconfortável e desvia os olhos da janela.

"Seu celular está tocando." Murmura a cantora, como se não fosse óbvio.

"Eu sei." Responde ela, pescando o aparelho dentro da bolsa e suspirando ao ver a foto no identificador.

"É Brittany." Continua a diva, espiando por cima do ombro da latina. "Você não vai atender?"

"Não." Ela rejeita a chamada e joga o celular de volta na bolsa.

Rachel franze a testa e abre a boca para perguntar o que está havendo quando a mão de Quinn aperta sua perna e a loira se vira para encarar a latina.

"San..."

"O que?"

"Você ligou para ela ontem?"

"Eu avisei que chegamos bem."

"Você não deveria fazer isso com ela S."

"Isso o que Q?" Ela não parece brava ou irritada, mas sim magoada e Rachel percebe que ela está se contendo para não chorar. A diva estava acostumada com o choro histérico da latina, mas essa situação parecia diferente e ela se sentiu alarmada.

"Quantas vezes ela já te ligou hoje?" A loira continua perguntando, lembrando da conversa que teve com Santana alguns momentos antes de receber o telefonema sobre sua mãe.

"Não é da sua conta e nós duas sabemos que ela não quer falar comigo." A latina morde o lábio quando termina de falar e seu celular começa a tocar novamente.

"Santana..."

"Não Quinn. Eu vou conversar com ela quando voltarmos para Nova York, agora nós duas precisamos de um tempo."

"Desculpa perguntar, mas o que está acontecendo?" Rachel atrai a atenção das duas de volta para si.

"Estou casada há quase seis anos Berry, isso está acontecendo!" Exclama Santana, um pouco exasperada, correndo uma mão pela barriga e usando a outra para soltar os cabelos. "B está agindo diferente e eu não sei exatamente o porquê. "Ela se interrompe e lança um olhar para Quinn. "Na verdade, eu acho que sei por que. Mas não faz sentido pra mim, ela está agindo de forma tão distante em um momento aonde o que eu mais quero é tê-la por perto..."

Quinn e Rachel trocam um olhar, nenhuma delas esperava que a latina fosse se abrir de verdade.

"Eu quero minha esposa de volta..." Ela termina em voz baixa, secando com a manga uma lagrima que havia escapado e escorrido por sua bochecha.

"Eu sei que ela te ama." Rachel prende uma porção dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha de Santana e o gesto faz a latina levantar o rosto. "Muito. Tenho certeza que vocês vão resolver isso." Ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas isso parecia a coisa certa a dizer. Esboçando um sorriso, ela aguarda por uma resposta, mas a neurocirurgiã não tem tempo de reagir, pois o motorista anuncia a chegada a casa dos Berry.

====/====

"Elas chegaram!" Exclama Leroy, expirando o ar com força e soltando as cortinas com a primeira visão do carro escuro estacionando em frente a casa. Hiram não responde verbalmente, apenas assente com a cabeça sem levantar os olhos do jornal que estava lendo. "Hey!" O homem mais alto remove o jornal das mãos de seu marido e lhe lança um olhar reprovador. "Isso é importante para Rachel e o senhor vai se comportar!" Ele joga o jornal em cima da mesa de centro e força o médico a se levantar.

"Se fosse realmente tão importante para ela, nós teríamos sido informados sobre tudo isso bem antes." Ele responde um tanto friamente.

"Tenho certeza que ela teve seus motivos e vai nos explicar tudo direitinho, ela não é mais uma criança, querido. O mínimo que podemos fazer é respeitar suas escolhas, incluindo a de não nos contar tudo."

"Ela nunca manteve nada em segredo de nós Lee..."

"Nós não sabemos se isso é verdade ou não, aparentemente, ela é melhor em guardar segredos do que nós imaginávamos." Ele tenta amenizar o clima com uma brincadeira, mas não tem muito sucesso e Hiram faz uma careta.

"Eu só não entendo por que ela esconderia uma coisa dessas da gente. De todas as pessoas, era de se esperar que ela confiasse em nós." Agora ele soa magoado e Leroy deposita um pequeno beijo em seus lábios no mesmo instante em que a campainha toca.

"Seja gentil. Especialmente com a Quinn, ela está passando por um momento difícil agora." Diz o homem mais alto, apertando a mão de seu marido e abrindo a porta.

====/====

Depois das apresentações iniciais e dos cumprimentos estranhos e relativamente desconfortáveis, o grupo se encontrava em volta da mesa, tomando sopa de abobora em um silencio tenso. A mesa era redonda de forma que todos pudessem se ver melhor e isso só tornava as coisas ainda mais desconfortáveis para Quinn e Rachel, já que os olhos de Hiram não pareciam deixá-las e cada vez que elas se tocavam, fosse de forma sutil ou não, a expressão em seu rosto mudava.

Quase vinte minutos haviam se passado quando Rachel decidiu que isso era demais. Ela baixou a colher e cruzou as mãos em frente ao prato, lançando um olhar significativo para seus pais.

"Sim, estrelinha?" Pergunta Leroy, parando de comer e já sabendo o que esperar de sua filha.

"Eu amo vocês e eu vim aqui hoje para visitá-los, mas todos sabemos que existe um propósito maior por trás da visita e acho que o conhecimento disso está impedindo que nosso almoço seja verdadeiramente agradável." Ela faz uma pausa e respira fundo. "Talvez se esclarecermos de uma vez a grande questão que paira no ar... E eu não estou tentando ser dramática..." Ela continua quando seu pai arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Acho que todos nos sentiremos mais confortáveis depois que isso estiver resolvido e eu sei que vocês dois estão morrendo para fazer essa pergunta e eu acho que vou surtar se papai não parar de fazer caretas toda a vez que Quinn se move." A diva se inclina para frente olhando para Hiram com um ar reprovador.

Os dois homens trocam um olhar e se endireitam em suas cadeiras. Quinn morde o lábio e Santana coloca uma mão sobre a da loira em um gesto reconfortante.

"Eu acho que você tem algumas explicações para fazer, Rachel." Quem fala é Hiram.

"Nós... Ficamos um pouco chocados em descobrir certas coisas de uma maneira tão impessoal, mas não estamos bravos com você..."

"Eu estou..."

"Hiram!" Leroy revira os olhos. "Você é adulta e não precisa nos dar satisfação o tempo inteiro, mas existem certas coisas que um pai precisa saber, então, se você puder nos explicar o que aconteceu e como aconteceu... Eu ficaria feliz. Eu e seu pai não vamos julgar nada você sabe disso." Ele sorri para ela e para Quinn também.

Rachel respira fundo, se preparando para falar e sem saber exatamente por onde começar. "Eu sempre soube que gostava de meninas também, desde antes do ensino médio..."

"Por que você nunca nos falou sobre isso?" Interrompe o oftalmologista. "Nós poderíamos ter te ajudado e..." Leroy coloca uma mão sobre o braço de seu marido quando vê o rosto de sua filha ficar triste de repente.

"Exatamente por isso pai." A diva fala em voz baixa. "Nunca falei nada por que quis evitar exatamente essa situação. Eu não queria ouvir vocês me perguntando se eu tinha mesmo certeza, nem que vocês iriam me ajudar, ou ouvir vocês jurarem que não iriam me julgar e que iria ficar tudo bem. Nunca precisei de nenhum tipo de reafirmação nesse sentido, sempre soube que estava tudo bem e sempre aceitei meus... minha opção sexual sem problema nenhum, nunca precisei de ajuda nesse sentido, vocês sempre me ensinaram que o amor independe de gênero." Ela levanta os olhos para os dois homens. "Mas por algum motivo, ouvir vocês dizerem todas essas coisas iria significar exatamente o contrario para mim. Significaria que vocês estavam desapontados e o que dói mais é saber que vocês tem todo o direito de estar. Eu sou um fracasso."

Os dois homens fazem uma careta e Quinn os imita, não gostando de ouvir o que Rachel acabou de dizer. Ela se vira para a diva. "Rach, você não é – "

"Vocês fracassaram e eu me encaixo na grande estatística de homossexuais criados por casais homossexuais." Ela interrompe a loira, mas deixa sua mão direita deslizar por baixo da mesa e encontrar sua perna. "Eu sei quem sou, sempre soube e não tenho medo disso ou do que os outros vão pensar sobre as minhas escolhas, mas a opinião de vocês significa demais pra mim. Não quero desapontá-los ou magoá-los e desculpem se não contei sobre isso antes, mas eu realmente não podia suportar a ideia de ver vocês tristes comigo." Ela termina de falar todo o quase discurso que havia preparado dentro do carro e sorri para seus pais, ambos sorriem de volta e Hiram olha para Quinn, abrindo a boca para falar.

"E antes que vocês perguntem," Recomeça Rachel, impedindo que seus pais digam qualquer coisa e se inclinando em direção a loira, beijando seus lábios carinhosamente. "Sim, eu sei que ela é Quinn Fabray e eu sei tudo o que ela fez para mim, minha memória ainda funciona muito bem e eu não preciso de nenhum lembrete com relação a isso." Hiram fecha a boca e encara as duas mulheres e o modo como sua filha afasta uma mecha de cabelos loiros dos olhos de Quinn e como Quinn sorri de volta pra ela. "Mas pessoas mudam e ela me mostra isso todos os dias. Ela me faz tão feliz e eu a amo de uma forma que..." Ela suspira, tentando encontrar palavras, mas falhando. "Não existem palavras para explicar como e por que, mas é a coisa mais forte e verdadeira que já senti." Seus olhos brilham e Santana sorri consigo mesma ao captar a expressão estampada no rosto dos Senhores Berry, ninguém poderia contestar Rachel depois do que ela havia acabado de dizer. "Peço que respeitem minha decisão e aceitem que ela agora é parte de mim, parte da minha vida. Tanto quanto vocês, ela é minha família." A morena pontua seu depoimento com um sorriso amável em direção a assistente social, que por sua vez, tentava evitar que lagrimas extravasassem de seus olhos. "Eu te amo..." Murmura ela, levando a mão da loira aos lábios.

Era tão fácil para elas entrar em uma bolha e se isolar do resto do mundo. O som de Leroy limpando a garganta faz com que as duas se voltem para ele.

"Vou ser sincero com você Rach, estou feliz que tenha encontrado um amor assim. Não poderia contestar o que você me falou de forma alguma, o jeito como ela olha para você é simplesmente..." Ele sorri para elas antes de ficar sério novamente. "Mas não estou exatamente feliz que seja com outra mulher. Tenho certeza que Quinn é ótima e que ela realmente te ama, mas se eu pudesse escolher, ou interferir na sua decisão, eu o faria." Suas palavras são como uma facada para Quinn e Rachel e Leroy se sente mal por dizer o que está dizendo, mas ele não pode mentir para sua filha. "Nenhum pai quer ver um filho sofrer. Muito menos um pai gay que sabe exatamente pelo que a sua pequena estrelinha vai passar..." Ele se interrompe e seca uma lagrima que começava a escorrer, olhando para seu marido em busca de ajuda.

"Nós não podemos mudar sua decisão Rach," Continua Hiram agora, apertando o ombro de Leroy. "mas de qualquer forma, vou perguntar se vocês duas tem mesmo certeza disso. Sei que o preconceito hoje é bem menor do que foi na nossa época, mas isso não significa que vocês vão sofrer menos..."

"Sei disso." Para a surpresa de todos, quem fala isso não é Rachel, mas sim Quinn. "Mas acho que os últimos acontecimentos são a prova de que podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa, contanto que estejamos juntas." Ela aperta a mão da diva e a de Santana também, a presença de sua melhor amiga significava tanto para ela naquele momento. "Eu amo a sua filha e sei que fiz muito mal para ela no passado, mas já me desculpei e vou continuar me desculpando todos os dias e prometo fazê-la o mais feliz possível, para sempre."

"Você poderia assinar um contrato me garantindo que realmente vai cuidar dela?" Pergunta Hiram, se inclinando por cima da mesa.

Quinn abre a boca sem saber o que responder, "Acho que... Eu..."

"Eu estou brincando Quinn." Ri ele, estendendo uma mão para ela. "Só prometa que não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer com a nossa estrelinha."

A loira respira fundo e Rachel ri junto com seu pai, abraçando sua namorada. "Acho que posso prometer isso sim." Ela aceita a mão do homem mais baixo.

"Bom..." Hiram sorri e Leroy o imita. "Apesar de não concordarmos totalmente com o rumo que sua vida está tomando, Rachel, você sempre terá o nosso apoio, entendeu? E nunca mais esconda nada de nós!"

"Prometo." Sorri a diva.

"Agora, vocês podem ir contando como foi que isso aconteceu." Ele gesticula entre elas.

"É, eu estou um pouco curioso para saber como vocês se reencontraram e se apaixonaram de repente, e eu não iria reclamar se você quiser falar um pouco sobre os podres de Hollywood..." Pisca Leroy. "E de quantos meses você está? É Santana, não é? Seu nome me é familiar... É menino ou menina?"

...

O resto do almoço foi muito mais tranqüilo e fez com que Quinn esquecesse um pouco sobre os motivos que a haviam levado de volta a Lima e Santana empurrou os problemas com Brittany para o fundo da mente, se focando em Valerie e nos preparativos para sua chegada. Rachel não podia deixar de sorrir ao observar a interação de seus pais com a mulher que ela amava, agora ela teria que explicar toda a situação para seus fãs...

Meg ligou as duas e meia, avisando que a neve havia parado e os aviões estava entrando em atividade novamente. As três mulheres se despediram dos Berry e seguiram até o aeroporto, aonde não foram recebidas por jornalistas. Aparentemente, Meg não estava brincando quando disse que a Fox estava mantendo tudo sobre controle.

Quinn e Rachel se despediram com um beijo nos lábios e a promessa de se verem em breve. Santana se deixou abraçar pela diva e acenou para ela no portal de embarque, antes de seguir a assistente social para a fila do vôo que ia para NY.

"Pronta para voltar a realidade?" Pergunta ela, se acomodando ao lado da loira e utilizando o ombro dela como travesseiro.

Quinn pensa um pouco antes de responder. "Na verdade não..."

"Sabe," Boceja a latina. "Acho que Berry pode ter razão..."

"Serio?" A loira arqueia uma sobrancelha. "No que?"

"Eu e Britt. Nós vamos resolver tudo." Ela muda de posição, se acomodando melhor. "E vocês também vão."

"Espero que sim..." Sussurra Quinn, quando o piloto anuncia a decolagem.

====/====

**N/A: Então? Gostaram? Desculpem se não atingiu suas expectativas...**

**Proximo capitulo teremos brittana, Fox entra em contato com a Quinn, Quinn tem um plano para o aniversario da Rachel. :) Até lá!**

**Aleatório: Tive uma ideia para uma short fic, baseada em uma musica chamada Goodbye Earl, basicamente consistiria em Quinn e Rachel conspirando para assassinar um cara (talvez Finn)... O que vocês acham? Gostariam de ler? Já esbocei a cena em que elas decidem o que fazer com o corpo =D**

**Abraços, A.**


	9. Brittana

** N/A: Oi :) **

** Vocês devem estar querendo o meu fígado agora... Alguns problemas na minha família me mantiveram um pouco afastada das minhas historias essa semana, desculpem por isso. O problema ainda não se resolveu, mas vou tentar terminar isso logo. **

** Esse capitulo é puramente Brittana e é bem curto, mas queria publicar algo logo... Espero que vocês gostem e sintam-se a vontade para pulá-lo caso não gostem dos momentos brittana na historia... **

** ====/====**

** Para CGates... **

** ====/====**

Brittany recebeu a mensagem de Quinn e seu coração pesava uma tonelada no momento em que acabou de ler. A mensagem era simples e direta e não trazia noticias ruins nem nada do gênero, apenas dizia: **S e eu estamos embarcando agora no avião, devemos chegar em duas horas. – Q**

O que fez seu peito doer com uma sensação nem um pouco familiar foi o fato de que a mensagem havia vindo de Quinn e não de Santana. A latina estava ignorando seus telefonemas desde que havia partido para Lima e simplesmente não respondia as suas mensagens. A pior parte disso tudo, a parte que lhe era estranha e a fazia sentir perdida, era que a dançarina sabia que a culpa por trás desse comportamento era única e exclusivamente sua.

Culpa.

Isso era algo novo para a loira, afinal, Britt sempre foi uma das pessoas mais inocentes que existem e, em sã consciência, jamais faria mal a alguém. Então por que ela estava fazendo isso agora? Se afastando de sua esposa por livre e espontânea vontade, mantendo-a longe para preservar seus próprios sentimentos e conseqüentemente, minando um amor que existia há mais de 10 anos e um casamento de 6.

"Deus! Eu sou tão idiota..." Murmurou ela, apertando o pequeno aparelho preto com força e sentindo lagrimas se formando em seus olhos.

"Como?" Perguntou Dianna, uma das alunas da turma das três horas que estava ao seu lado. "Er... A senhora está bem?" A menina parecia genuinamente preocupada e levou uma mão ao ombro de sua professora, atraindo a atenção das outras jovens dançarinas que se alongavam pela sala.

"Não. Eu preciso concertar uma coisa..." Ela sorriu tristemente para a menina antes de sair do aposento sem dizer mais nada.

====/====

A dançarina entrou em seu escritório e vestiu seu casaco rosa antigo, ela se preparava para partir quando seus olhos caíram sobre a estante de vidro em uma das extremidades da sala circular. As fotos expostas sempre a faziam sorrir e o porta retrato prateado que ilustrava a noite de seu casamento estava posicionado bem no centro de todas elas, à vista para qualquer um que entrasse. Em frente a ele, repousava uma rosa branca e perfeita.

A primeira vista a flor parecia tão real e ela se aproximou do que agora era quase que apenas um enfeite, envolvendo o caule de plástico com seus dedos e acariciando as pétalas sedosas. Imagens da noite em que havia recebido aquela rosa, seis anos atrás, invadiram seus pensamentos...

=/=

_Era o terceiro ano de faculdade e o relacionamento delas era tão complicado como sempre havia sido, cheio de idas e vindas e pequenos surtos de pânico, principalmente por parte de Santana, mas Brittany não se importava verdadeiramente. Ela sabia que a latina a amava e estava disposta a esperar por ela, mesmo que doesse ver S entrar no apartamento completamente bêbada, semi nua e grudada a um cara qualquer. Quebrava seu coração ver sua melhor amiga negando a si mesmo daquela forma, mas momentos de aceitação eram freqüentes e eles eram motivo o suficiente para fazê-la mais do que feliz._

_Era primavera e o sol brilhava no Central Park, elas estavam sentadas na grama, almoçando juntas, como sempre costumavam fazer, mas por algum motivo, aquele dia parecia diferente. A loira tomou um gole de chá gelado e contemplou o rosto de sua... namorada? Ela não sabia, mas não saber não fazia muita diferença. Não quando seu coração parecia dançar cada vez que seus olhos encontravam os castanhos. Santana parecia perdida em pensamentos e brincava com os dedos da dançarina distraidamente._

_A loira sorriu e largou a garrafa de chá ao seu lado, usando a mão agora livre para prender uma porção dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha da latina. "No que você está pensando?" _

_A voz de Brittany pareceu despertá-la e Santana virou o rosto, depositando um beijo suave na palma que ainda permanecia em sua face. "Eu te amo."_

"_Eu já sei disso..." Riu a loira, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e ela se sentia tão feliz. "Eu também te amo S."_

_A morena sorriu de volta e mudou de posição, se reclinando sobre a dançarina e unindo seus lábios a principio delicadamente. Mas logo, o que era apenas um beijo inocente se tornou desesperado e Britt sentiu dedos se infiltrarem em seus cabelos e a puxarem para perto. Ela partiu os lábios e permitiu acesso a língua da latina, elas ficaram se beijando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade quando Santana se afastou bruscamente, levantando do chão e colocando uma mão sobre os lábios. Seus olhos pareciam assustados e cheios de algo que Brittany não soube reconhecer._

"_Eu, eu tenho que ir." Murmurou ela, agarrando a alça de sua mochila e desaparecendo pelo parque, deixando uma loira com lagrimas nos olhos confusos para trás._

...

_Terça feira era o dia em que as aulas de Quinn iam até quase onze da noite e normalmente, terças feiras significavam noites bem interessantes para suas duas colegas de apartamento. Mas Brittany não esperava que nada realmente acontecesse naquela terça em particular. Não depois do que havia acontecido mais cedo no parque._

_As duas estavam em casa, a loira sentada no sofá e assistindo ao vídeo que havia preparado para a aula de Movimentos Rítmicos II e a latina trancada em seu quarto, cuidando de seus próprios problemas. A ideia de que elas estavam tão próximas e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes deixava Brittany tão triste e a pior parte era que ela já considerava esses altos e baixos algo normal. Não deveria ser normal. Ou elas se amavam e ficavam juntas, ou não. Era tão simples na cabeça da dançarina... Mas ela não poderia pressionar Santana, não mais..._

_Ela estava perdida nesses pensamentos, olhando para a tela do computador sem realmente ver coisa alguma quando o interfone tocou. Ela lançou um olhar pesaroso para a porta que levava aos quartos antes de atender ao aparelho que gritava. "Entrega para Brittany S. Pierce." Disse a voz eletrônica que vinha do outro lado. Ela abriu o portão automático e esperou pelo entregador na porta do apartamento. Um homem baixinho saiu do elevador segurando o que parecia ser uma montanha de rosas brancas e a loira arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e confusão. _

_O homem parecia irritado, então ela se apressou em aceitar as flores e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para dentro. Um cartão rosa caiu no chão quando ela colocou as rosas sobre a mesa e ela se abaixou para pegá-lo. Palavras simples escritas na caligrafia familiar chamaram sua atenção._

'Meu amor por você só vai acabar no dia em que todas essas rosas murcharem...' _Não havia necessidade de uma assinatura e ela percorreu os dedos pelas letras pretas e seus olhos caíram sobre as flores antes de se voltarem para a porta dos quartos, agora aberta. Santana a observava com aquela mesma coisa estranha de antes no olhar._

"_O que isso quer dizer S?" Ela gesticulou com o cartão. "Até mesmo eu sei que essas flores vão murchar algum dia, isso... Isso quer dizer que você não me ama mais?" Ela mordeu o lábio e tentou engolir as lagrimas. _

_A latina deu alguns passos em sua direção, finalmente alcançando-a e removendo o papel rosa de suas mãos. "Olhe bem B."_

"_O que?" Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, sem entender._

"_Só... Olhe bem." Repetiu ela, seus olhos escuros se focaram nos azuis e ela esperou que Brittany fizesse alguma coisa._

_A loira não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas se voltou novamente para as flores e as analisou cuidadosamente, ela sempre havia sido uma boa observadora. Seus dedos sentiam as pétalas, a textura suave, o branco profundo, todas pareciam perfeitas e iguais, ela não entendia o que Santana esperava que ela encontrasse. _

_Até que ela encontrou. _

_Aquela flor parecia mais perfeita que as outras, o que era quase impossível, mas ainda assim, havia algo de estranho no excesso de perfeição. Ela alcançou por ela e a sensação ao toque era ligeiramente diferente. Aquela rosa não era verdadeira. Seus olhos se levantaram imediatamente. "Essa flor nunca vai murchar San..."_

"_Eu sei disso." Sorriu a latina, se aproximando um pouco mais, removendo a rosa de plástico do meio das outras e levando-a aos lábios, beijando-a gentilmente. "Essa rosa representa o que eu sinto por você B. Meu amor nunca vai morrer, e por incrível que pareça, eu só percebi isso hoje." Ela estendeu o braço e alcançou pelo rosto da dançarina, acariciando sua bochecha. "Casa comigo B."_

"_O-o que?" Seu corpo inteiro tremia, ela não sabia se havia ouvido direito._

"_Casa comigo?" Santana se aproximou um pouco mais. "Hoje a noite. Eu preciso de você."_

_E naquele momento, tudo o que a loira conseguiu fazer foi concordar com a cabeça e desmanchar em lagrimas quando os lábios da latina sorriram sobre os seus..._

=/=

O amor de Santana ainda estava intacto, a rosa permanecia inalterada, exatamente igual a seis anos atrás e isso nunca iria mudar.

Valerie estaria chegando em um mês!

Brittany secou uma lagrima com as costas da mão e colocou a flor dentro da bolsa com cuidado, pescando as chaves do carro e se encaminhando para a saída do estúdio. Ela tinha que chegar ao aeroporto...

=/=

"Você está bem?" Quinn pôs uma mão nas costas de sua amiga, fazendo-a parar no meio do desembarque.

Santana sorriu tristemente. "Acho que essa pergunta deveria ser minha para você, não o contrario..."

"É tão estranho te ver assim e eu realmente não sei o que fazer." Comenta a assistente social. "Você quer um abraço?" Pergunta ela, abrindo os braços.

O gesto fez a latina lembrar de sua esposa e ela mordeu o lábio, aceitando o que sua amiga oferecia.

"Promete que vai falar com ela? Esses problemas tem que ser resolvidos antes que eles consumam o casamento de vocês... E vocês se amam tanto..."

Santana suspirou e concordou contra o ombro de Quinn. "Você acha que ela vai vir nos pegar?"

"Eu tenho certeza..." sorriu a loira, mantendo uma mão no cotovelo da neurologista.

Nenhuma das duas mulheres tinha malas, apenas bagagens de mão, então se dirigiram logo a saída e a primeira coisa que Santana viu fez seu coração parar de bater, uma loira alta de olhos azuis parada próxima a porta, segurando uma rosa branca com as duas mãos.

**====/====**

**N/A: Sei que as coisas não se resolvem e vcs provavelmente querem ainda mais o meu fígado... haha**

**É que o que vem a seguir cabe melhor no próximo capitulo, que se chama soluções e já está meio escrito no meu caderno... Faberry no próximo, depois aniversario da Rachel, depois Valerie, depois um pouco de sexo e Faberry como babás e então Beth e acho que fim... :)**

**Bom, até sexta, ou amanha, talvez... ;) **


	10. Soluçoes

** N/A: Oi, desculpem, passei os últimos 15 dias no hospital com uma pessoa da minha família que está doente... A situação é bem ruim e eu estou exausta, cheguei a brigar com a minha namorada por que nem ela eu consigo ver mais... :(**

** Acho que vou tentar me organizar para postar capítulos mais curtos com mais freqüência, mas não prometo nada, o medico disse que ela vai permanecer pelo menos mais 10 dias e eu não tenho ninguém que possa ficar lá com ela...**

** Enfim, dedico o capitulo a todos os meus leitores pacientes, muito obrigada por continuarem lendo :) E pra minha namorada que gritou comigo e me fez gritar de volta, mas foi por uma boa causa... Eu te amo! :)**

** Abraços, A.**

=/=

Estava tão quente. Santana tirou seu casaco e pendurou no cabideiro, não adiantou muito. Ela sentia as palmas das mãos úmidas e sua garganta fechar, a consciência de que olhos azuis observavam suas costas era sufocante. Sr Branca de Neve veio miando da cozinha e se esfregou em suas pernas. De certa forma, era reconfortante... há alguns anos ela teria que se esforçar para não chutar o bichinho, mas agora, ela até que gostava dele...

"Eu estou exausta. Acho que vou tomar um banho e descansar, está bem?" Diz a latina, sem olhar para trás e se dirigindo as escadas.

"Espera San..."A morena mordeu o lábio e parou no segundo degrau. "Acho que precisamos conversar." Brittany se aproximou dela e colocou uma mão no corrimão.

"Britt..."

"Por favor, S, eu não gosto quando a gente não conversa."

Santana respira fundo e se vira, encontrando olhos azuis lacrimejando em sua direção. "Eu... Depois do banho, ok? Prometo que conversaremos depois do banho."

A dançarina aperta a rosa branca em sua mão e faz que sim com a cabeça. "Eu senti saudades S..."

A morena desce os degraus e une seus lábios aos de sua esposa pela primeira vez em dias. "E eu te amo B."

Brittany se agarrou ao contato e levou uma mão ao rosto da latina, tentando prolongar o momento, mas logo elas se afastaram e a loira se viu sozinha no hall de entrada.

====/====

"Natasha." Cumprimentou Rachel com um aceno de cabeça. Uma parte dela estava sentida que fosse Natasha e não Meg a esperando no aeroporto em Chicago. Não era como se ela não gostasse de suas novas assistentes, elas eram necessárias afinal, mas Natasha parecia estar sempre com medo (olhos verdes arregalados e atentos, como se esperassem por algo ruim) e seus cabelos tingidos de loiro passavam tempo demais cobrindo sua face. A diva cogitou a hipótese de comprar um amarrador para ela, ou algo assim, ela gostava de enxergar os olhos das pessoas quando se dirigia a elas.

Pelo menos Vivian, a assistente numero dois, usava os cabelos pretos presos, ou atrás das orelhas. Vivian era bonita e aparentemente inteligente, mas sua animação constante a respeito de absolutamente tudo era um pouco irritante. Seu sorriso era grande e as vezes parecia forçado demais... Na verdade, o que mais irritava Rachel na assistente numero dois era que ela conseguia se identificar com a menina. Quero dizer, pequena morena, excessivamente animada com coisas aleatórias... Soa familiar, não é mesmo? Pelo menos com seu antigo eu... Rachel sinceramente esperava que tivesse mudado com o passar dos anos. (E que Vivian mudasse também... Logo, de preferência.)

"Então, quais são os planos para hoje?" Perguntou a diva, olhando pra a frente enquanto andava pelo aeroporto ao lado da assistente numero um. Ela havia passado a viagem inteira se preparando para o que estava por vir, inclusive uma improvável demissão, mas o que saiu da boca de Natasha a surpreendeu, bem como a ausência de câmeras e repórteres para recepcionar sua chegada.

"Vamos parar no hotel para você se preparar e temos uma hora para chegarmos ao pavilhão das audições."A voz da loira falsa era baixa e isso era outra coisa que irritava a morena. Por que certas pessoas pareciam incapazes de se comunicar em um tom audível para humanos? Isso que seus ouvidos eram excepcionalmente bons graças aos anos de pratica vocal.

"O que?" Rachel franziu a testa, sem ter certeza se havia ouvido direito. Ela estava esperando por reuniões com caras de terno enfurecidos, ameaças de cortes de participação, repercussão da mídia, qualquer coisa, menos ir direto para as audições.

Natasha repetiu o que havia acabado de dizer e guiou a cantora até um carro preto estacionado em área proibida perto da porta do aeroporto. Algumas pessoas a reconheciam pelo caminho e pareciam incertos quanto a se aproximar ou não, alguns acenavam e ela retribuía o gesto com um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se cansada demais para ser Rachel Berry.

====/====

_Casa_, pensou Quinn quando abriu a porta do apartamento de Rachel depois de uma viagem de carro relativamente tensa até ali. Ela largou sua mala de mão perto da porta e desejou que Jessie não estivesse com Kurt. Ela não queria ficar sozinha, mas não queria humanos por perto e buscar o cachorro significaria ter que falar com humanos... Talvez mais tarde ela ligasse para Dave. É, ele poderia trazer Jessie e não fazer perguntas ou comentários...

Ela não ascende as luzes, ou abre as janelas, apenas caminha pelo apartamento tão familiar agora e chega ao quarto, sentando na cama e tirando as botas. Ela joga o tronco para trás e suas costas atingem o colchão macio, seus olhos pegam o breve reflexo das estrelas no teto e ela pensa novamente, _Casa..._

O que era casa? Ela estava em casa? De certa forma sim, mas ao mesmo tempo, não. Ela não sabia mais aonde pertencia e a morte de Judy a fez perceber isso. Seu antigo apartamento nunca havia parecido realmente uma casa para ela, mesmo antes do episodio com Michael, e a Mansão Fabray... Bem, acho que é um pouco obvio que a mansão Fabray não era o lugar mais acolhedor para se viver...

Quinn fechou os olhos e regrediu para o passado por um momento, tentando lembrar de quando era pequena. Imagens começaram a se formar e ela se viu com Olivia, brincando no jardim em um dia de sol, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos e acariciando sua face quando o balanço subia e descia no ritmo que sua irmã mais velha estava estabelecendo. A pressão leve e momentânea das mãos dela em suas costas e uma risada fácil que saia pelos lábios de ambas. Ela sorriu também, ao mesmo tempo em que um lagrima deslizou por sua bochecha, escorrendo pela lateral de seu rosto e entrando em sua orelha. Judy. Sua mãe sorria... Ela estava sentada em uma toalha na grama usando um vestido florido de verão, óculos de leitura e um chapéu de aba gigante. Uma revista qualquer repousava ao seu lado, o vento brincava com as paginas que faziam barulho e ela observava suas duas meninas. E Russel... Russel não estava lá, ele nunca estava lá.

A loira mordeu o lábio e abriu os olhos no escuro, dissolvendo a lembrança. Ela virou de lado e as lagrimas agora corriam silenciosamente e pingavam da ponta de seu nariz. Por alguns poucos momentos, a mansão havia sido sua casa, sua mãe e sua irmã representavam casa. E agora Olivia tinha sua própria família, Daniel e Evelyn. Judy já não existia mais, não fisicamente pelo menos e Russel... Ele nunca contou de verdade. A pessoas que uma vez haviam representado conforto e segurança não estavam mais por perto. Já fazia algum tempo que era assim, mas perder sua mãe a fez perceber o quanto ela era sozinha.

Claro, ela tinha amigos e suas crianças e pessoas que se importavam com ela e NY, mas não era a mesma coisa. Quinn pressionou as costas da mão contra o nariz, não querendo se levantar para procurar papel e continuou chorando. Ela não conseguia parar...

_Rachel..._ Ela tinha Rachel. Mas a morena estava tão longe... Ela abraçou os próprios joelhos. Talvez Quinn pudesse construir um lar com Rachel, assim como Olivia havia feito com Daniel. Elas podiam morar juntas, mas aquele apartamento não era seu, as coisas ali haviam sido escolhidas por outras pessoas, a cama, os móveis, nada era realmente seu.

Ela esfregou os olhos, respirou fundo e sentou devagar. Era isso que ela iria fazer, construir um lar com Rachel. Mas antes ela ia levantar, assoar o nariz, lavar o rosto.

Ela apanhou o telefone celular no caminho e discou o numero que já sabia de cor havia alguns anos.

"Quinn? Você já voltou? Está tudo bem?"

"Sim..." Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria falar e sua voz saiu tremida e anasalada.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça antes de lembrar que Dave não podia vê-la. "Você está ocupado agora?"

"Não, acabei de sair do consultório e estava indo pra casa..." Era um pouco estranho recorrer a Dave Karofsky em uma hora daquelas, mas as coisas haviam mudado tanto desde o ensino médio. "Quer que eu passe ai? Você está em casa?"

Ela hesitou antes de responder que sim mais uma vez. "Será que você pode trazer o Jessie?"

"Sim, claro, eu já to indo pra ai." Ele respondeu prontamente.

"Obrigada..." Falou ela baixinho.

"Tem mais alguma coisa que você precise, Q?"

Ela pensou por um momento, sentindo mais água transbordar por seus ductos lacrimais. "Só um abraço..." Finalizou ela, em um sussurro inaudível.

====/====

Santana deixava a água morna escorrer por suas costas enquanto encarava um ponto fixo na parede do banheiro. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu a porta se abrindo e nem o vulto branco através do vidro fosco embaçado. Brittany, por outro lado, estava bem ciente da presença de sua esposa e acompanhava seus movimentos através do Box. Ela precisava da proximidade, mesmo que fosse assim, de certa forma em segredo.

Ela ficou parada, escorada na porta de braços cruzados, esperando. A latina desligou a água e pegou duas toalhas, enxugando o cabelo com uma e enrolando o corpo com outra (o que não deu muito certo considerando-se o tamanho de sua barriga, mas o roupão estava pendurado na porta e a toalha era apenas provisória.)

Foi só quando deu um passo para fora do Box que ela percebeu que não estava sozinha, Brittany estava bem a sua frente, o roupão aberto em suas mãos e os olhos fechados. A morena não pode deixar de sorrir com a visão. "B? O que você está fazendo?"

"Te esperando..." Respondeu ela, sentindo o corpo de sua esposa deslizar para dentro do roupão que segurava. Ela soltou as bordas e Santana ajustou o nó frouxo acima da barriga.

"Obrigada." Ela se virou para encontrar a loira ainda de olhos fechados. "Você sabe que não precisa fechar os olhos... Na verdade, acho que você nunca fez isso antes..."

"As coisas nunca foram assim antes..." Murmurou B, mordendo o lábio.

"Você pode abrir os olhos agora." Ela sentiu um desconforto no estomago ao mesmo tempo em que Valerie se mexeu.

Brittany piscou algumas vezes e sorriu timidamente, se aproximando hesitante. "Podemos conversar agora?"

A latina respirou fundo e fez que sim, levando uma mão ao abdômen e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"O que foi? Ela está..."

"Sim... Quer sentir?" Perguntou Santana, dando um passo a frente e pegando a mão de Brittany sem esperar por uma resposta. "Ela sempre se mexe assim quando ouve a sua voz, sabia?"

"Sério?"

"Huhum..." A morena posiciona a mão de sua esposa na parte de baixo de sua barriga, mas os movimentos cessaram. "Converse com ela..." Sussurrou San, mantendo a mão da loira firme no lugar.

Brittany dirige seus olhos pra os de Santana e começa a falar. "Oi... Eu não sei o que dizer..."

"Você sempre soube o que dizer, lembra quando descobrimos que eu estava grávida? Você conversava com ela todas as noites, e manhãs, e... o tempo inteiro..." Sorri ela. "Eu sinto falta disso..."

"É estranho agora..."

"O que?"

"Talvez eu tenha gastado todas as palavras cedo demais. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer pra ela." A loira move o polegar para cima e para baixo, tentando encontrar palavras.

San a observa por um momento antes de se afastar. "Acho que o banheiro não é o melhor lugar para se ter essa conversa B..."

...

O quarto parece maior do que o normal, ou talvez menor, Brittany não consegue se decidir, ela nunca vivenciou algo como o que esta vivenciando agora. Culpa. Ela não quer se sentir culpada.

"Então..." Começa Santana, sentando na cama e esticando as pernas, tentando se sentir confortável.

Brittany levanta os olhos do chão e eles caem sobre a morena. "Eu não sei por onde começar S... Eu não sei o que devo fazer agora..." Ela senta aos pés da cama. "Mas eu quero fazer alguma coisa, não quero te perder. Não quero perder a nossa filha e tudo o que temos juntas, San, eu realmente te amo..."

"Você não vai me perder, tudo vai ficar bem, mas a gente precisa resolver algumas coisas, entender o que está acontecendo." Ela não era assim, Santana não sabia como lidar com esse tipo de coisa, mas ela faria o que fosse preciso para preservar o seu amor por Brittany, inclusive mudar. Ela havia mudado tanto pela mulher a sua frente que já não sabia mais como se definir além dela, como se sem Brittany, não restasse mais Santana. E ela sabia que a loira se sentia da mesma forma, elas se sentiam perdidas longe uma da outra. "Eu não sei mais quem eu sou..." Pensou a latina em voz alta, sem querer.

"O que você disse?" Olhos azuis brilharam em sua direção.

Santana levantou a cabeça, ela sabia que não teria como mentir para Brittany e, na realidade, mentir era a ultima coisa que ela pensava em fazer. "Você ouviu... Mas não é ruim, sabe? Não saber mais quem sou."

"Como pode não ser?" B parecia realmente confusa.

"Por que você fez de mim o que eu sou hoje, Britt... E eu não me imagino em uma vida aonde você não exista. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que eu seria agora se não tivesse te conhecido. Você da sentido a tudo o que eu faço." Ela sorri um pouquinho. "Lembra no colégio quando você só queria que eu não tivesse medo de te amar? E eu fingi namorar Karofsky? Eu fiz aquilo por que te amava demais e precisava me proteger, me descobrir de verdade... E sei que continuei sendo covarde e fugindo depois que descobri e demorei séculos para fazer alguma coisa em relação a nós, mas tudo o que eu fiz entre minha declaração no ensino médio e o dia em que te dei aquela flor," Ela gesticula em direção a mesa de cabeceira, aonde a rosa branca descansava ao lado do abajur rosa florido. "foi por sua causa. Todos os namorados que tive, eu não queria te machucar, eu sabia que a única pessoa da qual eu não poderia te proteger era de mim mesma. E até hoje, todos esses anos, nós vivemos tão bem e nossa vida foi tão maravilhosa..." Ela seca uma lagrima que escapou de seu olho e se repreende por chorar. "Mas agora, acho que o inevitável aconteceu e eu estou te machucando de novo... Não quero te machucar."

"San..."

"Então, não se preocupe em me perder e em não saber como começar essa conversa, você não vai me perder, eu nunca poderia te deixar, por que eu só existo por sua causa e você não precisa começar nada, eu vou fazer isso, nosso casamento é minha responsabilidade, eu deveria estar cuidando dele."

"Isso não é verdade." Brittany aperta os olhos, sentindo-se irritada. "**Nosso** casamento é **nossa **responsabilidade, esse é o problema, você sempre quer controlar tudo. Eu estou sendo idiota dessa vez, eu fodi com tudo, então, por favor, me deixe levar a culpa."

Santana arregala os olhos, fazia tempo que ela não ouvia Brittany falar dessa forma. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."

"Foi sim, S, você sempre está disposta a levar a culpa, sempre tentando me proteger. Eu tenho 26 anos, acho que não preciso mais ser protegida." Ela levanta da cama e para perto da janela, afastando a cortina e cruzando um braço. "Estou cansada de você se responsabilizar por tudo. Quando eu abri o estúdio, você pagou todas as contas, quando resolvemos nos mudar para uma casa, você tratou com os vendedores de casa... Casamento, doenças, dinheiro, segurança, tudo, você sempre cuidou de tudo. E então, decidimos engravidar e eu fiquei tão feliz." A loira ouve Santana se movendo, mas não vira para ver. "Depois da primeira inseminação em me senti tão bem, era a primeira vez que eu estava tomando responsabilidade por alguma coisa. Era minha responsabilidade te dar um filho San, construir uma família..." Ela sente mãos gentis em seus braços e se esforça para não esquivar-se. "E então o primeiro aborto... Eu lembro do sangue e da dor e como tudo ficou escuro e quando eu acordei no hospital. Você estava lá e mais uma vez, você foi forte por nós duas..."

"B..." A latina vira sua esposa para si e a abraça, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e sentindo a umidade das lagrimas que agora fluíam livremente.

"E eu me senti tão triste e eu não conseguia acreditar e nem entender que aquela vidinha dentro de mim não existia mais. Mas você me explicou tudo e nós choramos juntas e você disse que podíamos tentar de novo." Ela abaixa os olhos para Santana e percebe que ela também está chorando.

"E nós tentamos de novo..." Murmura a morena.

"E eu perdi de novo e de novo... 3 vezes San. E eu lembro da dor e do sangue e _da dor._.. era como se alguém estivesse arrancando um pedaço da minha barriga, bem em baixo, com uma faquinha de plástico sem ponta, como a rotina extra de exercícios de Sue Sylvester costumava me fazer sentir, só que pior, eu doía inteira S, não só no corpo." Ela leva a mão para a parte baixa de seu próprio abdômen e morde o lábio. "Mas nada disso se comparou ao que eu senti quando, todas as vezes, você aparecia e me dizia a mesma coisa."

_2 anos atrás._

_Uma dor irritante se construía em sua cabeça, logo acima do olho esquerdo. Dores de cabeça não eram algo comum para Brittany e ela se sentia exausta, mas não sabia o por que. Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam tão pesados... E o esforço fazia a sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Ela podia ouvir um barulho distante, uma voz misturada com um apito, era um som familiar e a loira logo o conectou a Santana, a voz dela e o apito... _

"_Acorde meu amor..." A voz era suave, quase um sussurro que penetrava diretamente em seu ouvido, as sensações começaram a voltar conforme sua consciência retornava e ela sentiu lábios deslizando por sua face, juntamente com a voz. Era bom... "Por favor, B, abra os olhos..." Brittany percebeu algo um tanto quanto incomum no modo como sua esposa soava e demorou apenas alguns segundos para que ela reconhecesse tristeza. Santana estava chorando. Essa ideia a fez abrir os olhos devagar, retraindo-se quando a luz do aposento encontrou sua retina. _

_Um teto cinza. Ela não conseguia lembrar-se de nenhum lugar em sua vida que tivesse um teto cinza. E aqueles apitos... A cada Bip sua cabeça pulsava. Sua visão foi entrando em foco lentamente e ela encontrou uma testa morena no travesseiro ao seu lado. "San?"_

"_Britt..."_

"_O que está acontecendo?" A dançarina se moveu um pouco, mas uma dor aguda surgiu em seu abdômen e ela sentiu ânsia de vomito junto com falta de ar... "Eu sinto dor S, por que eu sinto dor?"_

"_Shhh..." Murmurou a morena, ficando em pé e acariciando os cabelos de sua esposa. "B," Ela inspirou profundamente e se forçou a engolir as lágrimas. "aconteceu uma coisa meu amor... Você não lembra do que aconteceu?"_

_A loira chacoalhou a cabeça, se arrependendo logo em seguida, seus olhos caíram no cano transparente que saia de seu próprio braço e na camisola branca que envolvia seu corpo. "San, por que eu estou no hospital?" Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu lembro de estar no estúdio e então tudo ficou escuro e antes disso..." Brittany moveu seu braço livre de soro para a barriga e seus olhos se encheram de água. "Nosso bebê, S, o que..."_

"_Shhh..." Ela a abraça de novo e beija sua testa. "Acho que ele, ou ela, não... Nosso bebê não vai mais nascer B, eu sinto muito." A neurologista desata em lagrimas e Britt enterra o rosto em seu pescoço, tentando absorver o que havia acabado de ouvir, ela nunca fora boa nessas coisas, em entender o que estava acontecendo. "Eu tentei... mas você estava sangrando tanto e... Desculpa."_

_Brittany não responde, o que ela poderia dizer? Sua cabeça tentava encontrar um motivo para o que havia acontecido, será que era a dança em excesso? Será que ela era fraca? O talvez aquelas mulheres da igreja tivessem razão e Deus a estivesse punindo por ter se casado com outra mulher. Ela nunca havia pensado duas vezes quanto ao seu amor por Santana até aquele momento, talvez se ela fosse um homem, o bebê ficasse bem. Mas isso não fazia sentido, por que como alguém podia ser punido por amar? Ela não havia feito nada de errado. Nunca. Mas ainda assim, ela havia acabado de perder a coisa que mais queria, uma vida. Sua família. _

"_Mas nós vamos tentar de novo, está bem?" Sussurrou San, contra seu ouvido, se movendo para depositar um beijo em seus lábios._

_Ela não queria tentar de novo, ela não queria ter perdido em primeiro lugar, mas ela não podia dizer isso para Santana, ela sabia que sua esposa não iria entender, nem ela mesma entendia. Tentar de novo não parecia certo naquele momento. _

"_Eu te amo B."_

_Ela levantou os olhos para sua mulher e a informação pareceu se acomodar em seu cérebro. Não era muito agradável. _

"_Eu também S." Ela falou baixinho, fechando os olhos e tentando entender por que não estava chorando como Santana._

"E então eu parei de tentar..." Brittany se afastou e abraçou o próprio corpo. "Decidimos que queríamos uma família e eu não consegui te dar isso, San, minha única responsabilidade..."

"Mas nós vamos ser uma família agora, nós já somos..." Santana sente como se houvesse acontecido algum tipo de inversão de papeis entre elas, até mesmo seu modo de falar estava mais parecido com o da loira do que o normal. Talvez fossem os anos de convivência.

"Eu sei, mas era para ser eu. Eu deveria estar grávida, eu queria estar grávida! Eu quero ser mãe, mas não me sinto mãe." Tantas emoções percorrem seu rosto que Santana se sente tonta tentando acompanhar, felicidade, raiva, tristeza e amor.

"Desculpa..." Era tudo o que ela podia dizer. "Eu realmente não sabia que você se sentia assim B."

"Não."

"O que?"

"Você não sabia, você não precisa se desculpar. Me deixa fazer isso, por favor." Ela implora, mas a latina não sabe exatamente pelo que ela está implorando. "Santana?"

San arqueia as sobrancelhas ao ouvir seu nome completo.

"Eu quero que você sente." Ela faz o que a dançarina pede. "E escute."

Brittany fica de cócoras entre suas pernas e descansa a cabeça em seu joelho. Um silêncio estranho cai sobre as duas e os dedos da loira entreabrem o roupão da latina, percorrendo a parte inferior de sua barriga cuidadosamente.

"Desculpa." Começa ela. "Eu sei que tenho me mantido distante ultimamente e não posso nem dizer que foi sem querer por que isso seria mentira. Eu te amo... Amo vocês duas, mas é tão difícil pra mim..." Ela para, sentindo a bebê se mover e sorrindo suavemente. "Ela voltou a mexer, S."

"Ela está respondendo... Ela está dizendo que te ama também..." Murmura a latina, prendendo uma mecha loira atrás da orelha da dançarina e engolindo as próprias lágrimas.

Brittany levanta e senta na cama, ao lado de sua esposa, alcançando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos. "Me desculpa, de verdade, eu sinto muito por não ter dado atenção pra você. É só que... É tão difícil te ver vivendo aquilo que eu queria estar experimentando. Eu tenho me sentido tão inútil ultimamente, especialmente quando estou perto de você. É como se eu não fizesse parte disso tudo, como se eu não fosse necessária."

"Mas você é." Responde Santana depois de alguns segundos de silencio. "Eu nunca achei que fosse engravidar, nunca quis engravidar. Se não fosse por você, nada disso estaria acontecendo, a Valerie não estaria entrando em nossas vidas e sinceramente, eu não estaria tão feliz."

"Mas eu não estou te fazendo feliz agora. Já faz dias que eu não te beijo direito, que eu não te toco... Faz mais de um mês que não fazemos sexo. E não é só por causa do bebê por que antes você tocava em mim, mas agora... É estranho e eu me sinto perdida. Não gosto de me sentir perdida, San."

"Eu achei que você não quisesse mais ficar perto de mim, B."

"Será que podemos voltar ao que éramos antes? Eu sei que a Valerie é nossa, apesar de tudo. Nossa filha, de nós duas, mesmo que eu não tenha dado um pedacinho de mim pra ela e eu vou amá-la sempre, por que ela vai ser uma mini-Santana!" Os olhos azuis brilham e a latina ri ao imaginar como será sua filha. "Ela vai ser totalmente linda! E inteligente!"

"E vai cuidar da mãe dela como eu cuido." A neurologista vira o rosto de Brittany para sua direção e pressiona seus lábios contra os dela. "Está tudo bem? Nós estamos bem?"

A loira faz que sim com a cabeça. "Eu prometo que não vou me afastar mais."

"E eu prometo não deixar que você se afaste." Sussurra a morena, beijando-a novamente.

"Será que eu posso te tocar agora?"

Santana responde afastando os cabelos loiros para o lado e traçando uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço.

"San?"

A morena levanta a blusa branca lentamente, sentindo a maciez da pele quase translúcida e fixando seus olhos nos azuis. "Eu realmente senti saudades..."

====/====

**N/A: Comentarios me deixam muito feliz... **

**Exclusivamente Faberry no próximo e a primeira parte do aniversario da Rachel... A Meg (assistente da Rachel) e a Quinn vão bolar algo especial... ;)**


	11. O Passado se Manifesta em Silêncio

**N/A: Esse capitulo não é o que vocês esperavam, não Faberry e é bem curto, mas é muuuuito importante, prestem atenção nele...**

**Ontem eu vi uma coisa que me inspirou a escrever os 5 epilogos dessa historia (sim, são 5 e 2 deles são bem compridos...) E essa é a moral desse capitulo, eu não poderia deixar a Beth de fora dessa historia :)**

**O capitulo Faberry já está escrito no meu caderno, só preciso digitar e finalizar... Talvez publique-o terça de noite...**

**Bem, obrigada pelos Reviews, respondo eles no próximo pq realmente estou com pressa agora...**

**===/===**

**O Passado se Manifesta em Silêncio **

15 de Dezembro – Muito Cedo – Lima, Ohio

Uma bicicleta vermelha corria pelas ruas de Lima silenciosamente, as poucas pessoas que já estavam acordadas olhavam com curiosidade para a figura encapuzada que rumava em direção ao cemitério.

O vento gelado batia violentamente contra seu rosto, mas Beth não se importava, pelo menos havia parado de nevar... A noticia da morte de Judy Fabray tinha chegado em sua casa na noite anterior e a fez sentir algo estranho. A menina sabia quem era sua mãe e também que Judy era sua avó biológica. Não havia uma conexão real, ela nem ao menos havia visto a mulher pessoalmente, mas ainda assim, ela precisava fazer isso.

Shelby ficaria muito magoada se soubesse o que ela estava fazendo. A menina estacionou a bicicleta em uma arvore ao lado do portão do cemitério e mandou sua mãe adotiva para longe de seus pensamentos.

Beth era muito madura para uma menina de apenas 10 anos e tanto Shelby quanto seu atual marido jamais haviam lhe negado a autonomia de ir sozinha aos lugares que queria, desde que permanecesse nos limites da cidade e avisasse previamente. Essa vez não era diferente, exceto pela parte do aviso. Mas ela pretendia estar de volta em casa quando eles acordassem.

A loira não sabia exatamente em que parte do cemitério Judy estava enterrada, mas deixou-se guiar pelos próprios pés que pareciam ter vontade própria e quando percebeu, estava em frente a uma grande cruz de mármore enfeitada com flores falsas. A terra ali ainda não havia sido coberta pela grama e seus olhos encontraram a escritura que identificava a pessoa aos seus pés. 'Oscar Shull' Leu ela, sentindo-se um pouco desapontada.

A três sepulturas de distancia, ela viu outro monte de terra sem grama e se aproximou hesitante. O Epitáfio não era em forma de cruz, na verdade, não passava de um grande quadrado de pedra grudado ao chão. Varias flores novas, porém ressecadas pelo frio repousavam em torno da pedra aonde se lia o nome que ela procurava. 'Judith C. Fabray'.

"Pronto. Estou aqui." Disse ela em voz alta, sem saber exatamente o que fazer agora que havia chegado aonde queria. Ela se perguntou se sentiria o mesmo quando finalmente encontrasse Quinn.

Ela não tinha pensado em levar flores e nem nada do gênero, não sabia se podia fazer isso, afinal, ela não era oficialmente da família. Beth notou que um vaso caído escondia a foto que acompanhava a escritura e ficou de cócoras, ajuntando-o e espantando a terra para o lado. "Oi..." Murmurou ela, admirando a foto. Não era tão recente quanto a do jornal, reparou a menina, mas Judy definitivamente era muito bonita... "Eu... Eu sou a Beth, não sei se você lembra de mim, eu acho que você só me viu uma vez, no dia em que eu nasci."

Beth não sabia se estava tudo bem falar dessa forma, mas ela havia ido até o cemitério justamente para isso, para conversar. Não que ela esperasse uma resposta, é claro, ela tinha dez anos, mas isso não significava que fosse burra. "Eu só passei por aqui para me despedir e dizer que sinto muito por não ter te conhecido de verdade." Ela queria poder conversar com alguém, falar em voz alta sobre o assunto que vinha sendo evitado desde que ela se lembrava por gente.

"Caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu sou sua neta, a filha da Quinn... Rachel diz que eu me pareço com ela e pelo que eu vi nos anuários da biblioteca da escola, ele meio que tem razão... Eu queria poder conhecê-la. Você acha que ela gostaria de me ver?" A loirinha faz uma pausa, como se esperasse por uma resposta. "Minha mãe diz que quando eu tiver a idade certa vou poder ir visitá-la, mas até lá, eu tenho que esperar. Acho que é o meu padrasto quem diz essas coisas pra ela, muita coisa mudou desde que eles casaram. Até a Rachel parou de visitar. Eu sinto saudades da minha irmã mais velha, ela é legal..."

Beth morde o lábio e contorna a moldura da foto com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu li na internet que ela e Quinn estão namorando... Você acha que é verdade? Seria um pouco estranho se fosse..." Ela faz uma pausa e pensa um pouco nas noticias que leu, nada comprovado é claro. A menina não tinha problemas com relação à sexualidade, Shelby sempre teve muitos amigos gays, mas seria estranho que sua mãe biológica namorasse sua irmã adotiva. Na verdade, isso dava um nó em sua cabeça...

"Eu acho que quis vir falar com você por que você é parte dela. Da Quinn. Da minha mãe. Não sei se posso chamar ela assim, minha mãe adotiva não gosta quando falo dessa forma. Acho que ela sente ciúmes... Mas ela não percebe que eu amo ela mais do que eu poderia amar qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo a Quinn, que é minha mãe de verdade... A Shelby cuida de mim desde que eu nasci, ela é minha mãe. Mas Quinn também é, de uma forma diferente. E eu acho injusto que não me deixem conhecê-la."

Ela tira o capuz, revelando cabelos loiros muito claros e finos presos em um rabo de cavalo mal amarrado. Suas feições eram delicadas como as de Quinn, se não mais, e seus olhos eram de um verde escuro e profundo, como os da mãe de Noah. Ela era uma menina muito bonita.

"Eu quero tanto conhecê-la... E meu pai também..." Beth seca algumas lagrimas dos olhos com as mãos e aperta um pouco mais a manta que envolvia seu pescoço. "Mas eu sei que minha mãe iria ficar triste se eu fizesse isso pelas costas dela. Eu queria conversar com alguém, Judy, vó, mas não tenho ninguém." Ela acaba sentando e cruzando as pernas como índio. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso com meus amigos da escola por que eles não iriam entender, os filhos do meu padrasto são muito parecidos com ele para entender e minha mãe... A Shelby... Ela não quer ouvir."

Beth começa a arrancar tufos de grama e jogar os pedacinhos para os lados. "Talvez você pudesse me ajudar se estivesse viva... Mas eu sei que não estaria conversando contigo se você estivesse viva..." Ela esfrega as mãos geladas uma na outra e observa a fumaça formada por sua própria respiração. "Eu tava pensando... talvez eu pudesse conversar com a Rach, ela passou por tudo isso, não é mesmo? Mas ela e Quinn são tão amigas e talvez ela não veja as coisas da mesma forma que eu... Vó, Judy, Sra. Fabray, eu não sei o que fazer. O que você faria?" Ela suspira e olha para o céu no exato momento em que seu relógio apita.

A menina loira levanta de um pulo, já eram 6 e20. "Eu tenho que ir agora, se não eles vão perceber que eu saí..." Ela passa a ponta do tênis pela beira da pedra com que conversava. "Foi bom te conhecer." Murmura ela, sem saber o que dizer, sem querer ir embora, algo naquele lugar era estranhamente reconfortante. Beth ajeita as flores novamente antes de dar as costas e desaparecer pelos portões do cemitério municipal de Lima.

====/====

**N/A: Algum comentário?**

**Até o próximo...**


	12. Novos Começos

**N/A: Não sei se gostei desse capitulo, mas ele é necessario... Very faberry ending :) **

**A musica do finalzinho é uma homenagem a minha namorada pq eu passei o domingo longe dela pra conseguir digitar esse capitulo e essa musica é a favorita dela de glee... (Songbird, cantada pela Santana.)**

**====/====**

**Quinn's future POV**

_Desde que minha mãe morreu, eu comecei a ver o mundo de outra forma, não era mais apenas o lugar aonde vivíamos, mas a nossa vida em si e o quanto ela é frágil. Essa ideia começou a se formular naquela manhã em Lima com Rachel e depois à noite, em nosso apartamento com Jessie e Karofsky. Nós não conversamos, eu não queria falar e Dave respeitou meu silencio, ficamos sentados no sofá fingindo assistir TV até que peguei no sono e acordei na cama na manhã do dia seguinte._

_Por algum motivo, sentia-me diferente, talvez por que finalmente tivesse me conformado com o que havia acontecido e percebido que absolutamente nada mudaria. Minha vida em NY era totalmente separada da vida que uma vez levara em Lima e por mais que me arrependesse por não ter conseguido me despedir de minha mãe, eu talvez nunca sentisse sua perda verdadeiramente. Judy não era parte da vida que eu levava e o que eu tinha construído em Nova York continuava vivo, mesmo que ela tivesse morrido._

_Eu estava viva. _

_E a morte era algo que sempre se faria presente. _

_Eu nunca havia parado verdadeiramente para pensar nela antes de perder alguém e acho que pensar faz com que percebamos a presença dela com mais facilidade. Naqueles primeiros dias, tudo parecia incitá-la._

_Muitas vidas se perdiam em meu trabalho, crianças inocentes morriam todos os dias e eu sentia por elas, mas não havia ligação real, o projeto atendia milhares de crianças e eu não tinha como acompanhar cada uma delas. Entre as poucas que eu acompanhava, algumas eram especiais para mim. Não que eu fizesse essa diferenciação de propósito, mas não escolhemos as pessoas que vão fazer diferença em nossas vidas, elas simplesmente fazem. Veja Rachel, por exemplo, nunca havia imaginado que ela se tornaria tão importante. A mera ideia de viver sem ela faz com que me sinta perdida e sem chão._

_Quem diria que eu iria recorrer a Dave____Karofsky quando precisasse de um amigo?_

_Ou que os acontecimentos daquela quarta-feira iriam afetar tão significativamente o curso da minha vida..._

**===/===**

**15 de dezembro - NY**

"Hey?" Silencio, Dave desviou os olhos da estrada para encarar sua amiga, o silencio do carro era extremamente desconfortável, Quinn não havia falado nada desde que haviam deixado o hospital e ele estava começando a se preocupar. "Q?" Ele tirou a mão do cambio e cutucou as costelas dela.

"Hum?"

"Quinn?"

"Hum?" Repetiu ela, finalmente virando o rosto para encará-lo.

"No que você está pensando?" Eles estavam indo encontrar Kurt para o almoço.

"Aquele menino... Ele perdeu a mãe também, no mesmo dia que eu..." Murmurou ela, voltando a se fixar nos próprios dedos.

...

_**Uma hora atrás**_

"_O hospital entrou em contato há alguns dias atrás, mas por causa de alguns problemas pessoais eu não consegui comparecer antes, sinto muito por sua perda Sr. Prescott."_

_ O homem negro e de aparência simples estava esparramado em uma cadeira em um leito improvisado, ele não deveria estar ali, mas desde o nascimento de seu sobrinho, ele se recusava a sair. "Marcus."_

_ "Como?"_

_ "Pode me chamar de Marcus..." Respondeu ele, finalmente fazendo contato visual. "Vocês não vão tirar ele de mim, não é mesmo? Eu não vou deixar, não posso perdê-lo." Ele falava devagar e com firmeza, tanto Quinn quanto Dave podiam ouvir a seriedade em suas palavras e sabiam que ele não estava brincando._

_ "Nós não vamos fazer nada que possa prejudicar a criança de qualquer forma." Respondeu ela, ficando de cócoras em frente ao homem e apoiando uma mão no braço da cadeira. "Estamos aqui por que fomos informados da condição de seu sobrinho e podemos ajudar. Eu sou assistente social e aquele é o meu colega, Dave Karofsky, fisioterapeuta. Vamos garantir que seu sobrinho receba toda a assistência possível e você também."_

_ Marcus relaxou visivelmente, algo na voz da assistente social e nos olhos castanho esverdeados passava tranqüilidade. Ele se sentiu protegido. Ele nunca havia pensado que uma mulher tão delicada pudesse passar tanta segurança._

_ "Nós viemos ajudar, Marcus." Dave se aproximou deles e cruzou os braços. "Sua situação é complicada e sabemos que você terá que passar por diversos tramites legais até conseguir a guarda definitiva de Nathan, mas estamos a disposição."_

_ "A informação que nos passaram é de que sua irmã deu a luz no dia 12 e faleceu durante o parto. Ela era usuária de drogas, certo?" Perguntou Quinn._

_ "Sim..."_

_ "Alguém chegou a lhe explicar as conseqüências do uso de drogas durante a gravidez?" Continuou ela, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos dourados atrás da orelha. _

_ "Eu acho que as conseqüências são muito visíveis, não é mesmo?" Respondeu ele amargamente, cobrindo o rosto com uma mão. _

_ "Eu sei que a deformação física é o mais aparente, mas podem haver complicações respiratórias e principalmente neurológicas no futuro. A principio, todos os exames correram bem e Nathan é um menino saudável, mas não sabemos ao certo o que sua irmã usou e em que quantidades e nem que tipo de danos..."_

_ "Eu já entendi." Cortou o homem, levantando sua mão em frente ao rosto de Quinn e implorando silenciosamente que ela parasse de falar. Seu sobrinho era um bebê, ele não queria ter que se preocupar com o futuro, só queria poder sentir o luto pela perda de sua irmã._

_ "Sinto muito."Murmura ela, mal conseguindo conter a umidade que enchia seus olhos. _

_ "Ele está vivo e bem, moça. Por enquanto, é tudo o que importa."_

_ "Nós vamos vê-lo agora e já voltamos para lhe explicar como funciona o projeto, está bem?" Falou Dave, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Quinn e ajudando-a a levantar._

_ ..._

_ O bebê não estava em uma incubadora, apenas permanecia em observação. Ele era tão pequeno. Pensou Quinn, analisando os cobertores azuis que envolviam o pequeno menino. Sua pele não era tão escura quanto a de seu tio, na verdade, era apenas um pouco mais escura que a de Santana. Um tufo de cabelos negros surgia do topo de sua cabeça e seus olhinhos muito pretos estavam bem abertos._

_ A loira sentiu seu peito esquentar com a visão, ele parecia perfeito, ele a lembrava de Beth. Sempre que entrava em berçários, ela não conseguia evitar reviver o momento em que havia se despedido de sua própria filha. _

_ A enfermeira que os acompanhava se aproximou do berço de vidro e desenrolou o cobertor azul, revelando o corpinho de Nathan. Quinn viu a tristeza refletida nos olhos da mulher antes de olhar para o bebê. Da cintura para cima, ele parecia perfeito, até que seus olhos deram por falta de alguma coisa._

_ Uma perna estava faltando. E o pé da perna que restava tinha um formato estranho, como se tivesse sido amassado, faltavam dedos, ela pode reparar, mas essa deformação poderia ser corrigida cirurgicamente. Dave colocou uma mão em sua cintura em um meio abraço. _

_ Ambos já haviam visto coisas assim e piores, mas isso não mudava o fato de que era uma criança, um bebê. Ela alcançou pela mãozinha dele e acariciou-a com cuidado. Os olhos negros voaram em sua direção e por um breve momento encontraram os dela. "Oi pequeninho..." _

_ ..._

_ Quinn e Dave explicaram para o tio sobre estimulação precoce e como podia prevenir complicações futuras, fizeram um cadastro dele e falaram sobre a prótese que Nathan iria precisar e as cirurgias corretoras que iria fazer. _

_ Quinn falou sobre o que ele iria enfrentar judicialmente e os benefícios que o governo oferecia a ele. Marcus agradeceu e sorriu pela primeira vez desde que ouvira a noticia sobre sua irmã. _

_ ... _

"Você acha que ele sente falta dela? Que não tê-la conhecido fará alguma diferença?" Perguntou Quinn de repente.

"Eu não sei Q. Acho que no momento ele está cercado por enfermeiras gentis e cuidadosas e aquele homem, Marcus, tenho certeza que ele se importa pele menino." Ele desviou os olhos da estrada mais uma vez para encontrar os dela. "Ter alguém que se importe, isso vai salvá-lo..."

"Eu sinto falta da minha mãe." Sua voz era suave e quebradiça. Era estranho sentir falta dela, depois de ter ficado mais de dois anos longe.

"Eu sei..." Respondeu ele, ponderando se não seria melhor parar o carro em um acostamento, aquele não parecia o melhor lugar para se ter uma conversa assim. "Ela se importava com você. Apesar de tudo."

"Eu sei." Ela secou as lagrimas que haviam transbordado e deslizado por sua face. "E isso só faz doer mais."

====/====

**15 de Dezembro - Chicago**

Rachel massageou as têmporas e lutou contra o desejo de tapar os ouvidos, Hugo, a sua direita, se controlava para não rir enquanto Jon encarava a mulher a sua frente sem transparecer expressão alguma. A quantidade de pessoas sem talento algum que apareciam para fazer audições era assustadora e por algum motivo, essas pessoas pareciam acreditar que tinham uma chance real de entrar no programa. Ela e seus colegas se revezavam nesses momentos e era sua vez de avisar a pobre mulher que ela não estava apta a seguir em frente.

Talvez essa tarefa fosse mais fácil para o seu antigo eu, a Rachel Berry do ensino médio podia ser bem má, mas a Rachel adulta havia passado por muita coisa, inclusive havia recebido criticas bem cruéis antes de começar a fazer sucesso de verdade. Ela sabia como era ter suas esperanças destruídas e se sentia muito mal ao ter que fazer isso com alguém que nem conhecia.

"Isso foi... Diferente." Começou ela, cruzando as mãos sobre a bancada. "Mas talvez tenha sido um pouco diferente demais. Acredito que a America não esteja preparada para o seu... Talento. Mas tente novamente num próximo ano e continue ensaiando..."

A mulher abaixou a cabeça enquanto Hugo e Joe concordavam com o que Rachel havia acabado de dizer e deixou-se guiar para fora do espaço de audições por um dos ajudantes do estúdio.

Fazia dois dias que Rachel havia voltado às audições e tudo estava praticamente igual ao que era antes, nenhum dos produtores ou investidores da Fox se importou com o que havia acontecido, não depois de verem os gráficos mostrando que o interesse do publico pelo show tinha triplicado a partir do momento em que as especulações sobre a sexualidade da diva haviam deixado de ser meras especulações. Nada tinha sido oficialmente confirmado em nenhum veiculo da mídia, exceto pelos sites de fofoca e algumas fotos tremidas das duas mulheres juntas ou se despedindo no aeroporto.

Meg contou que a primeira reação da Fox não fora das melhores, mas não foi difícil mostrar o lado positivo da publicidade extra e argumentar dizendo que 'O show já teve jurados e participantes homossexuais, qual a diferença agora?' Rachel não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo tão fácil. Ela tinha, afinal, se comprometido em ser discreta e guardar segredo por tempo indeterminado, se ela soubesse, teria se exposto antes.

Claro que algumas pessoas manifestavam seu ódio e descrença através de vídeos no youtube ou depoimentos cheios de interjeições religiosas na internet. Mas nada disso importava. Ela amava Quinn e nenhum estranho raivoso iria mudar isso.

A única coisa que a emissora havia exigido era um anuncio publico, 'para evitar complicações'.

Rachel estava prestes a chamar o próximo candidato quando Hugo colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Pausa para o banheiro, antes que minha bexiga exploda." Sorriu ele, levantando e contornando a mesa em direção a porta.

"Você foi legal demais com aquela mulher Rach." Jon levantou também e estalou o pescoço em um movimento brusco. "Meus ouvidos doem."

A morena espichou as pernas em baixo da mesa e fechou os olhos. Era o ultimo dia de Chicago e eles estavam atrasados, o que significava audição atrás de audição sem pausa para respirar. De acordo com os produtores, eles tinham mais 23 vagas para preencher para a próxima fase e duas cidades para visitar. Cenas como a da mulher se repetiriam diversas vezes por que, até mesmo alguém muito bom, tinha que ser melhor do que excelente para entrar no programa e o numero de vagas ficava cada vez menor.

"Eu não gosto de destruir os sonhos das pessoas." Disse ela. "Não entendo como Hugo parece se divertir fazendo isso..."

"Eu realmente não me importo em dizer não. Nesse ramo, ou você tem talento ou não. A equação é simples." Jon tomou um grande gole de sua água com vitaminas antes de voltar sua atenção para o câmera e fazer alguma pergunta que a diva não ouviu.

Rachel decidiu dar uma volta e saiu da sala das audições em busca de Meg.

"Vivian?" Chamou ela quando seus olhos capturaram um borrão semelhante a morena.

A assistente parou no meio do corredor e virou-se para ela. "Srta Berry." Seu sorriso era brilhante. "Posso te ajudar de alguma forma?" Seus olhos escuros pareciam tão gentis e ela parecia honestamente disposta a fazer o que quer que Rachel pedisse. A diva ponderou por um momento se seria estranho pedir um abraço para a menina, ela realmente precisava de um, por isso estava procurando por Meg.

"Sim, mas me chame de Rachel, Srta Berry me faz voltar ao colégio, o que não é muito agradável..." Ri ela.

"Está bem Rachel, o que posso fazer por você?" Vivian continua sorrindo amplamente e se aproxima.

"Eu estava procurando pela Megan, você não a viu em algum lugar?" Rachel levanta os olhos, reparando pela primeira vez na altura de sua assistente, ela achava que a morena fosse mais baixa, mas aparentemente, estava enganada, ela parecia ser um pouco mais alta que Quinn.

"Sim, ela está no hotel fazendo alguns telefonemas. O que você precisa?"

A formalidade da menina era um pouco irritante, mas ela deixou passar, lembrando das constatações que já havia feito sobre ela. "Eu só queria saber se a Fox já decidiu como e quando vai ser feito o anuncio sobre o meu relacionamento com a Quinn." Explica ela, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável ao pensar em falar oficialmente sobre sua sexualidade para o mundo. Ela não via necessidade em fazer grandes estardalhaços sobre o assunto e queria que sua vida particular pudesse ser mesmo particular, pelo menos uma vez.

"Oh, acredito que eles tenham falado sobre isso esta manhã, mas não cheguei a receber nenhuma informação. Posso conferir com ela e te avisar depois..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, falo com a Meg amanhã de qualquer forma... Só estava curiosa..." Rachel percebeu que seus dedos se enrolavam involuntariamente na ponta de sua manta amarela e soltou os braços, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças. "Eu tenho que voltar agora."

"Qualquer coisa que precisar, eu vou estar andando por aqui e Natasha também..."

"Ok, obrigada." Ela se virou suspirando e voltou para a sala das audições.

====/====

Kurt balançava seu pé em um gesto de impaciência enquanto esperava por seu marido e Quinn. Eles estava 17 minutos atrasados e ele realmente queria ver Quinn. Ele não via a loira desde o dia em que ela viajara para Lima. Sem contar que aquele não era um almoço qualquer, eles tinham coisas para fazer e atrasar o momento de comer iria atrasar todos os outros compromissos que eles tinham que cobrir naquele curto período de tempo.

O jornalista se assustou ao sentir dedos pressionarem seu ombro e levou uma mão ao peito, olhando para cima.

"Deus Dave, você quer me matar do coração?"

"Desculpa..." Sorri Karofsky, se inclinando e beijando os cabelos de seu marido.

"Onde está Quinn?" Perguntou Kurt, vendo o homem alto sentar a sua frente e sem encontrar a loira por perto.

"Banheiro."

"Vocês estão atrasados."

"A visita ao hospital demorou mais do que esperávamos..." Murmurou Dave com um olhar solene, roubando um gole da água do jornalista.

"Muito ruim?" Kurt Franziu a testa.

"Nada que eu não tivesse visto antes, mas é sempre chocante." Ele apoiou o queixo na mão e se inclinou para a frente. "E Quinn..."

"Como ela está?" Preocupação era transparente em sua voz e ele também apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa (mesmo que achasse o gesto totalmente deselegante).

"Triste. Ela não fala e sabe que não vou fazer perguntas. Mas agora a pouco, no carro, ela disse algo realmente sincero..." Dave sentiu seu coração partir ao lembrar da dor refletida nos olhos de sua amiga ha alguns minutos atrás.

"Oi." Quinn apareceu ao lado deles e puxou uma cadeira, evitando o olhar triste que sabia estar recebendo de Kurt.

O trio ficou em silencio por alguns segundos até que o ex divo levantou-se e puxou de leve a gola do casaco da loira. Quinn olhou para cima sem entender e ele fez um gesto para que ela levantasse também. "Eu acho que você precisa de um abraço..." Explicou ele, abrindo os braços e puxando-a para si.

A assistente social relaxou contra Kurt, o tecido da manta vermelha que ele usava era impossivelmente macio contra sua bochecha. "Eu sei que você esta triste Quinn, sei o que é perder uma mãe..." Sussurrou ele, sem se afastar. "Mas eu tinha o meu pai e nós superamos a perda juntos. Seu pai é um idiota, mas eu vou estar sempre do seu lado, está bem?"

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, enterrando ainda mais o rosto no tecido vermelho e esperando que ele absorvesse as lagrimas que ela sentia brotar. Ela sentiu o calor de um outro corpo contra suas costas e sorriu ao constatar que Karofsky se jantara ao abraço. "Eu também." Disse o fisioterapeuta.

"E agora, nós temos coisas importantes a fazer, não é mesmo?" Ele deu um passo para trás, segurando sua mão. "Você precisa se distrair um pouco e não, trabalho não conta." Kurt lança um olhar para seu marido por cima do ombro da loira.

Quinn sorri e mais uma vez faz que sim.

"Consegui um horário pra você às duas e meia, então temos que correr."

Ela senta ao lado de Dave e encara seu amigo de frente, ela havia esquecido totalmente sobre o corte de cabelo. "Você realmente acha que é uma boa ideia?" Pergunta ele, enrolando os dedos nas pontas loiras e compridas.

"É uma ótima ideia, novos começos requerem mudanças e o seu rosto é lindo Q. Você é linda, vai ficar ótimo!" Exclamou ele, já imaginando sua amiga com cabelos curtos.

Quinn havia pedido para que Kurt a ajudasse com algumas coisas, entre elas, uma mudança de visual. Ela se sentia diferente em tantos aspectos e precisava ver essas mudanças internas refletidas em seu exterior.

O almoço foi descontraído e agradável e Quinn sentiu-se quase normal.

...

Seu cabelo realmente ficou bom, o novo corte a fazia parecer mais velha, mais seria, refletia exatamente o que ela sentia e a fez sorrir.

"Você ficou sexy..." Comentou o jornalista quando eles saiam do salão. Dave havia ido para o consultório depois do almoço e eles estavam sozinhos na 5ª avenida. "Rachel vai ter um troço quando te vir."

"Será?"

"Com certeza! Quinn, você é a única mulher que eu conheço que me faria questionar minha sexualidade." Ele enganchou o braço ao dela e ambos compartilharam uma risada. "E falando em Rachel, você já tem ideia do que vai dar pra ela de aniversário?" Seus olhos escaneavam as vitrines e ele já imaginava diversas possibilidades de presentes para a pequena diva.

"Na verdade sim... Eu sei exatamente o que quero dar pra ela." Respondeu a loira, sorrindo de modo conspirador.

"E eu posso saber o que é?"

"Você vai ver..."

...

Quinn chegou em casa no final da tarde sentindo-se mais leve, ela e Kurt haviam buscado o presente de Rachel e o jornalista havia aprovado sua escolha completamente.

Depois de deixar seu amigo na redação da revista aonde ele trabalhava, Quinn foi encontrar com seu psicólogo e a consulta foi relativamente turbulenta. A loira lembrou de fatos do passado e cutucou algumas feridas que pareciam estar cicatrizadas a muito tempo, inclusive Beth e a época em que seus pais a abandonaram. Mas de certa forma, era bom relembrar aqueles momentos. Ela não podia negar o passado e fingir que as coisas não tinham acontecido, e a morte de sua mãe trazia todos esses assuntos dolorosos a tona.

Quinn precisava se abrir com alguém e o Dr. Guardia era um ótimo ouvinte e nem um pouco preconceituoso.

A loira sentou no sofá e fez festa com Jessie por alguns minutos antes de alcançar por seu celular com a intenção de ligar para Meg. Ela e Kurt tinham tido algumas idéias sobre o aniversario da diva, que seria em 3 dias, e Quinn queria saber se poderia ou não pô-las em prática.

O aparelho em sua mão começou a vibrar antes que ela pudesse desbloquear as teclas e a ex líder de torcida atendeu no primeiro toque, vendo a foto da assistente de sua namorada piscar na tela.

"Meg, oi, eu ia te ligar agora..."

====/====

**Nos subúrbios de Lima...**

Beth pendurou seu casaco e manta no gancho ao lado da porta e subiu para seu quarto, jogando a mochila na cama antes de descer pulando os degraus da escada. Ela entrou na cozinha e ficou olhando sua mãe cozinhar por alguns instantes antes que Shelby a percebesse.

"Oi meu amor. Como foi a aula de piano?"

"Legal" Respondeu a loira, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando a bochecha da morena mais velha.

"Então vá lavar as mãos, que eu vou precisar de ajuda aqui." Shelby voltou sua atenção para o tomate que estava fatiando. "Seu pai e os meninos vão chegar daqui a pouco e você sabe como eles ficam mal humorados quando a comida não está pronta..."

Beth revirou os olhos, querendo dizer que seu padrasto não era seu pai, mas se controlando e concordando com a cabeça. Saindo da cozinha, ela sem querer esbarrou no móvel que ficava entre a porta e a escada, derrubando o telefone celular de Shelby no chão.

A menina olhou para o aparelho aos seus pés e para a porta que havia acabado de fechar, ouvindo sua mãe assoviar uma melodia aleatória. Ela respirou fundo e ajuntou o celular. Seu sangue corria rápido e ela podia ouvir os batimentos de seu coração. Beth desbloqueou a tela e pescou seu próprio telefone no bolso do jeans.

Não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse o contato que procurava e copiasse o numero.

Rachel.

Ela depositou o celular de Shelby de volta no lugar e tomou sua decisão antes de correr escada a cima.

====/====

**Mais tarde naquela noite...**

"Eu detesto falar no telefone, sabia?"

"Você não parece estar detestando a nossa conversa. Mas vou entender se quiser desligar." A voz de Rachel soava exageradamente magoada.

"Na verdade, você é a única pessoa com quem eu gosto de falar ao telefone, a exceção a regra..." Seus olhos estavam pesados e ela abraçou o travesseiro com mais força, puxando as cobertas para cima de si. "Você é a minha exceção para muitas coisas."

"E isso é bom?"

"Ainda não decidi..." A risada fácil de Rachel a fez sorrir preguiçosamente e ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos recém cortados, estranhando a falta de comprimento. Quinn parou por um momento, pensando se deveria ou não falar para sua namorada sobre o corte, ela não tinha certeza se Rachel iria gostar. "Você sabe que eu gosto de olhar nos olhos das pessoas quando falo com elas."

"Sim, você é muito mais intimidadora pessoalmente..." Provocou a cantora, sentando na cama e afofando o travesseiro do hotel. Os lençóis pareciam tão frios sem Quinn e ela estava atrasando ao máximo o momento de se deitar. Ela ouviu o barulho de descrença que a loira fez e riu do som. "Eu lembro muito bem, você conseguia ser bem assustadora quando éramos mais novas... Finn tinha medo de você. Metade da escola tinha na verdade."

"Rachel!"

"Quinn!"

As duas riram juntas e o peito de ambas se apertou com o som. A morena deitou de barriga para cima, puxando os cabelos para trás e suspirando.

"Eu não gosto de falar ao telefone por que é impessoal demais, quero dizer, é só uma voz... Não tem como saber se a pessoa está falando a verdade ou não..." Continuou Quinn, levantando a cabeça ao ouvir o som das patinhas de Jessie ecoando pelo chão do apartamento a tempo de ver o beagle pular na sua pilha de almofadas no canto do quarto.

"Estou confusa, isso significa que você não quer me ver pessoalmente, ou que não confia em mim?" Provocou a morena.

"O que você acha?"

"Não sei, perguntei pra você."

"Humm..." Quinn fingiu pensar. "Obviamente a primeira opção." Mais uma vez elas riram até caírem em um silencio confortável, apenas ouvindo a respiração uma da outra. "Eu realmente confio em você Rachel." Murmurou a loira depois de alguns instantes.

"Por que eu sou a exceção?" Perguntou a cantora em voz baixa, genuinamente curiosa. "Eu sou mesmo tão especial?"

"Mais do que especial..." A resposta veio em um sussurro. "Eu gosto de conversar com você, ouvir a sua voz. Eu sempre amei a sua voz... Especialmente à noite, quando já estou na cama e pronta para –"

"Quinn Fabray, você está insinuando que gostaria de fazer sexo pelo telefone?" A voz da diva parecia diferente, em um tom de divertimento e um pouco mais baixa do que o normal.

"Não!" Pausa. "Quero dizer..." Pausa.

Rachel riu do outro lado da linha e Quinn sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

"Eu estou tentando falar uma coisa importante, Rachel!" Murmurou ela depois de alguns instantes, a seriedade que expressava fez a morena parar de rir e limpar a garganta.

"Desculpa, pode falar..."

"Agora eu perdi a vontade."

"Por favor, Quinn! Por favor, eu não vou mais te interromper, prometo." Rachel mordeu o lábio e puxou as cobertas para cima, envolvendo-se nos lençóis frios do hotel e deitando de lado, imitando, sem saber, a posição em que sua namorada se encontrava.

Quinn respirou fundo e fechou os olhos antes de finalmente se explicar. "Sua voz... Eu gosto quando sua voz é a ultima coisa que eu escuto antes de pegar no sono."

"Eu gosto disso também." Murmurou ela.

"As vezes, se eu fechar os olhos, eu consigo te sentir, sabe? Como se você estivesse do meu lado, se me concentrar bastante, consigo até sentir sua respiração contra o meu pescoço." Disse a loira fazendo exatamente isso, esforçando-se para imaginar Rachel ali.

"Eu sinto tanto frio de noite. Faz um pouco mais de um mês que dormimos juntas e eu não consigo mais descansar direito sem o seu corpo do lado do meu Quinn." Ela sentiu vontade de chorar ao admitir isso, ela nunca havia amado alguém a esse ponto. "Tento fingir que os travesseiros são você, mas obviamente, não é a mesma coisa."

Nenhuma das duas falou por quase um minuto, ambas sentiam tanta saudade.

"Acho que realmente te amo, Rach, de verdade." Disse Quinn, quebrando o silencio.

"Acha?" Boceja a morena.

"Não. Eu sei, mas agora com certeza. Mesmo que já tenha dito que te amava antes, parece diferente agora."

"Por que você diz isso?" Perguntou a diva, sabendo que seu próprio amor se renovava a cada dia e que a todo o momento, ela encontrava em si mesma mais provas sobre a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

Quinn sorriu suavemente ao responder. "Por que percebi que não consigo dormir sem saber se você está bem, como se minha própria vida dependesse da sua. Eu nunca senti isso antes, Rach. E não quero sentir com mais ninguém."

A loira ouviu a respiração tremula da cantora antes que a voz dela alcançasse seus ouvidos. "Eu te amo..."

"Eu aprendi o amor com você, Rach..."

Não houve resposta, apenas mais da mesma respiração tremula e Quinn abriu os olhos.

"Por favor, não chora..."

Rachel afastou as lagrimas de seus olhos. "Você não pode me dizer essas coisas e esperar que eu não chore." Ela apertou a mão contra os lábios em uma tentativa de se recompor para continuar a conversa. "Eu queria poder ver os seus olhos agora, eu amo os seus olhos. Odeio ter que estar longe e que você não pode viajar comigo..."

"Rach..."

"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta Quinn... E eu também te amo, muito, mais do que consigo expressar e você sabe que eu sou muito boa com as palavras."

Quinn sorriu um pouco mais.

"Só mais uma semana..."

"Uma semana." Repetiu a loira. Aquilo não era exatamente verdade, mas ela não podia falar para Rachel sobre a conversa que tivera com Meg ao telefone algumas horas antes.

"Eu não queria ter que passar meu aniversario sozinha..." Comentou a diva, tristemente.

"Você não vai." Quinn se apressou em dizer. "Seus amigos estarão com você e nós vamos celebrar quando você voltar."

"Não vai ser a mesma coisa..."

"Eu prometo que vai ser melhor do que você espera." A assistente social bocejou audívelmente.

"Muito cansada?" Rachel mudou de assunto, não querendo pensar em seu aniversario.

"Relativamente."

Elas já haviam falado sobre seus dias e a cantora sabia que o de Quinn tinha sido emocionalmente desgastante, isso a preocupava. Ela queria poder dar o devido apoio a sua namorada depois da morte de Judy e odiava a Fox mais do que nunca por impedi-la.

"Você deveria ir dormir agora, já é tarde..." Ela olhou para o relógio que decorava a parede sem graça do quarto aonde se encontrava, faltavam 8 minutos para a uma da manhã.

"Não quero..." Respondeu Quinn, prendendo o telefone entre sua orelha e o travesseiro.

"Quinn Fabray, dormir, agora." Riu a morena, imaginando a cara de sono de sua namorada.

"Não." Resmungou a loira. "Fala comigo."

"O que você quer que eu fale?" Sussurrou ela, se acomodando melhor na cama.

"Eu só quero te ouvir mais um pouquinho..." Explica Quinn roucamente.

Rachel suspira, sentindo-se levar pelo próprio sono.

"Canta pra mim?" Pede a assistente social.

A morena não poderia recusar e demorou dois segundos para decidir que musica cantar.

"_To you, I'll give the world, to you, I'll never be cold, cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's all right..."_

_(Para você eu dou o mundo, com você eu nunca serei fria, por que eu sinto que quando estou com você, tudo está bem...)_

Quinn sorriu em contentamento, flutuando para a terra dos sonhos ao som da voz da mulher que amava.

"_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before…"_

_(E eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, como nunca antes…)_

**====/====**

**N/A: **

**O que está por vir: Aniversario da Rach no proximo capitulo!**

**Andy (lembram dele?)**

**Super momento Pezberry e algo q vcs estão esperando há algum tempo...**

**Conversas sobre o futuro, momentos quentes e epílogos.**

**Quero terminar a fic até o final de outubro, mas não sei se conseguirei...**

**Enfim, comentem? **

**Abraços, A.**


	13. Aniversário

**N/A: Sim, eu sei que demorei, não, não tenho desculpas, apenas a faculdade e o trabalho e família e a vida em si...**

**Não, não vou mais demorar tanto para postar.**

**Peço desculpas pela pausa, espero que vocês não tenham desistido da história...**

**E é claro, espero que gostem do capitulo.**

**Estou um pouco enferrujada, depois de dois meses sem escrever... Peguem leve, OK?**

**Ah, a musica desse capitulo é : You Make me Happy, by Will Hoge.**

**====/====**

**18 de dezembro – Boston – Manhã – Rachel's POV**

É meu aniversario e me sinto culpada. As pessoas não deveriam se sentir assim em seus aniversários, mas não consigo evitar. Acabei de falar com meus pais ao telefone e isso é meio que o motivo da minha culpa. Sim, foi bom falar com eles, mas mal consegui esconder o desapontamento em minha voz quando vi que eram apenas... eles...

Eu sou uma atriz, pelo amor de Deus! Era de se esperar que pudesse disfarçar melhor, mas não era com eles que eu queria falar. Eu queria que Quinn fosse a primeira a me desejar os parabéns...

Prendo o cabelo, está na hora de fazer meus exercícios matinais. Talvez as endorfinas melhorem meu humor... Ainda não conhecia a academia desse hotel, ela é envidraçada por fora, mas fico feliz em ver que está vazia. Não gosto de ser observada e muito menos fotografada coberta de suor.

São apenas seis da manhã, acho que ainda é muito cedo para receber ligações da Quinn. É, ela não gosta de acordar cedo, pelo menos não antes das sete. Vou me concentrar na bicicleta (que tipo de academia não tem um elíptico?) e esperar. Prendo meu I pod no braço e conecto os fones de ouvido, Good Day Sunshine reverbera em minha cabeça e sorrio. Essa musica sempre me deixa feliz. Deixo meu celular em um lugar visível e começo a pedalar.

Depois de alguns minutos, entro no ritmo, já me sinto um pouco melhor, atividades físicas sempre me animam e... Ah... Um cara acabou de entrar. Por algum motivo, ele está me olhando de forma estranha. Será que devo sustentar o olhar? E se ele for um estuprador, ou algo assim? Sinto um cala frio e endireito a coluna, reduzindo a velocidade de minhas pedaladas. O homem continua olhando pra mim.

"Posso te ajudar?" Pergunto hesitante, parando totalmente meus movimentos.

Os olhos dele encontram os meus e ele sorri, parecendo envergonhado. "Eu estava encarando, não é mesmo?"

"Consideravelmente..."

"Desculpe, mas eu sou um grande fã seu e... Minha filha quer ser como você quando ela crescer e..." Ele se aproxima e para ao meu lado. "Er, meu nome é Tim, eu sou o instrutor da academia."

"Qual é o nome da sua filha?" Adoro momentos como esse, de reconhecimento, de encontrar pessoas que se inspiram em mim, que querem ser como eu. Faz todo o meu esforço valer a pena, saber que sou a Barbara de alguma menininha.

"Deb, quer ver uma foto?" Pergunta ele, tirando um telefone do bolso sem esperar por uma resposta.

"Claro," Murmuro, me inclinando para ver a menina. Ela é morena e parece ter 8 ou 9 anos, na foto ela sorri, mostrando o buraco dos dentes que lhe faltam na frente. Sorrio também. "Ela é linda... Você gostaria de um autografo?"

Tim arregala os olhos. "Isso, isso seria ótimo!" Ele faz uma pausa. "Você se importaria se tirássemos uma foto? Minha esposa não vai acreditar nisso!"

Olho para meu próprio corpo, não estou usando roupas aconselháveis para uma foto, mas como poderia recusar? Concordo com a cabeça e desço da bicicleta. Ele passa um braço pela minha cintura e sinto-o tremer. Provavelmente tremeria se encontrasse com a Barbara em uma academia...

Depois da foto, ele me entrega um papel e uma caneta vindos de lugar nenhum e autografo para sua filha. Estava prestes a devolver o papel quando meu celular começa a tocar. Dou um pulo na direção do aparelho e meu coração acelera impossivelmente quando vejo a imagem de Quinn piscando para mim na tela.

Levanto os olhos para Tim antes de clicar no verde e ele parece entender a mensagem, saindo da sala e murmurando algo sobre guardar meu autografo em um lugar seguro.

"Alô?"

"Bom dia meu amor!" A voz de Quinn soa um pouco rouca, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar, mas o barulho no fundo da ligação não condiz com o cenário que imagino.

"Aonde você está?"

"Hã?"

"Quero dizer, oi…" Sinto-me corar e sua risada delicada parece fazer cocegas em meus ouvidos, o calor em meu peito me deixa ainda mais vermelha pelo que posso ver graças ao grande espelho atrás das bicicletas. "É só que ainda não são oito horas e eu consigo ouvir vozes e carros do seu lado da linha."

"Tudo bem." Murmura ela. "Eu tive que sair cedo hoje, estou partindo em uma missão secreta." Diz ela, baixando a voz em tom conspiratório.

"E eu posso saber que missão é essa?" Pergunto enquanto sento no banco de um aparelho de musculação que nunca usei antes.

"Claro que não, é uma missão secreta e missões secretas costumam ser, bem, secretas, obviamente." Consigo ver o sorriso em sua voz e isso me faz sorrir também.

"Tem algo a ver com o seu trabalho?" Pergunto e faço uma pausa enquanto tento imaginar o que pode ser.

"Nem adianta tentar Rach, eu não vou te contar."

"Por favoooor!" Admito que estou me sentindo extremamente curiosa. Por que ela faz isso comigo.

"Não. E não foi para falar de mim que eu liguei pra você."

"Só... Não é nada perigoso, é?"

Ela suspira e sua voz se suaviza. "Não, é algo bom. Se der certo vai me deixar bem feliz..."

"Ok." Começo a brincar o a ponta do meu rabo de cavalo.

"Ok." Ouço-a respirar profundamente. "Então, ouvi dizer que uma certa celebridade está de aniversario hoje, mas não consigo lembrar o nome dela."

"Humm... Brad Pitt?"

"Sério que ele está de aniversário hoje?"

"Sim. Christina Aguilera também... É dela que você está falando?"

"Humm, não, tenho certeza que ela não é tão velha quanto a Christina..."

"Talvez se você a descrevesse..." Troco o telefone de uma orelha para a outra.

"É uma boa ideia, tenho certeza que você a conhece, ela é morena, baixinha, grandes olhos castanhos, as pernas mais compridas que eu já vi, a voz mais doce que já ouvi..." As palavras de Quinn parecem entrar sob minha pele e sinto todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

"Parece familiar..." Minha voz sai tão rouca que não parece minha.

"Eu ainda não acabei, ela é uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu conheço, não, ela é a mais linda. Ela é amável e carinhosa e compreensiva. Ela tem mãos pequenas e delicadas e o cabelo dela tem cheiro de cereja com algo que não sei descrever, mas sempre consegue me deixar tonta..." Ela continua falando baixo e pausadamente. "E, uma vez, ela disse que me amava."

"Só uma vez?" Pergunto, mordendo o lábio.

"Talvez duas..."

"Eu te amo."

Ela ri. "Três agora. Eu também te amo. Feliz aniversário Rach."

"Eu queria que você pudesse estar aqui." Murmuro, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de água.

"Eu também..."

====/====

**Fim Rachel's POV**

**====/====**

**Aeroporto em Boston – Meio da Tarde**

Quinn desceu a rampa do desembarque e olhou em volta, procurando por alguém conhecido, não demorou muito até que seus olhos se cruzassem com os de Meg. A outra loira acenou e Quinn andou até ela, arrastando a mala atrás de si.

Não demorou para que elas chegassem ao grande centro de eventos aonde estavam sendo realizadas as audições. A assistente social brincava com os próprios dedos nervosamente, ela e Meg haviam conversado sobre isso e os detalhes já estavam todos acertados, os produtores da Fox gostaram da ideia de confirmar o relacionamento de Rachel e Quinn através de algo como um reality show.

Essa era a missão secreta.

Em algumas horas, Quinn estaria entrando na sala de audições e fazendo uma surpresa para a cantora, acompanhada por um grupo de câmeras. O vídeo seria lançado durante o primeiro episodio de American Idol, junto com as melhores audições da primeira etapa.

Ninguém tinha dito o que ela deveria fazer, quaisquer declarações que ela pensasse em dar estavam a seu critério. O que pediram foi discrição e que ela não fosse vulgar. (O que ela não conseguiria ser nem se tentasse...)

Uma pequena equipe a esperava em uma sala que ficava isolada de todo o complexo, Meg a apresentou para Gene, o câmera, Denise, a maquiadora e Vivian, a nova assistente de quem Rachel havia falado.

"Qualquer coisa chame, eu tenho que ir encontrar com os produtores agora, mas vai dar tudo certo." Disse Meg, abrindo a porta.

"Ok, até daqui a pouco então..." Respondeu Quinn.

"Até."

====/====

Rachel respirou profundamente e apertou o botão em seu telefone para conferir a hora, quase sete e meia, mais uma hora e ela poderia voltar ao hotel e ligar para Quinn. Apesar de ser seu aniversario, ela não se sentia nem um pouco diferente e o dia não parecia em nada especial. Claro, ela havia ficado feliz com o bolo vegan surpresa que seus colegas lhe deram e apagara todas as 26 velinhas desejando estar em outro lugar. Ela amava seu trabalho, mas recentemente descobrira que amar alguém era muito melhor do que amar algo, principalmente por que esse alguém a amava de volta.

"Só mais 4 dias." Disse Hugo, dando um tapinha em suas costas e a tirando do estado de transe.

"Eu sei." Ela se forçou a responder sem sentir consolo algum em suas palavras.

"Posso chamar o próximo?" Perguntou Jon, endireitando-se em sua cadeira.

"Por favor."

"Numero 5696."

====/====

"Pronta?" Vivian sorria para Quinn e a loira sorriu de volta, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

Ela segurou o cabo do violão que pendia em seu ombro. A verdade era que ela estava nervosa por dois motivos, primeiro, a câmera dando zoom em sua cara a deixava extremamente constrangida e segundo, ela não sabia tocar violão, mas Dave insistira em ensiná-la. Por mais que ela soubesse as posições de cor, seus dedos ainda se atrapalhavam ao tocar e seu cérebro parecia não conseguir registrar que uma mão tocava enquanto a outra pressionava as cordas. Sem contar que ela estava acostumada com o piano e a ideia das teclas parecia tão mais atraente.

Três dias de ensaio não pareciam o suficiente para ela, mesmo que, de acordo com Karofsky, a musica não fosse das mais difíceis.

"Nervosa?" Perguntou Gene, o câmera. Por que todo mundo ficava fazendo perguntas? Ela teve vontade de responder sarcasticamente, mas se controlou e mais uma vez concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio antes de sorrir timidamente para as lentes. A voz de homem vinda da sala de audições repetiu o seu numero. "Então vamos."

====/====

Rachel franziu o cenho quando um homem de camisa preta entrou na sala andando de costas e segurando uma câmera na mão. _Isso__é__novidade..._ foi seu primeiro pensamento antes que seus olhos caíssem sobre a mulher que o homem filmava. Nesse momento ela pensou que estava enlouquecendo. _Devia__ter__alguma__coisa__naquele__bolo__e__agora__eu__estou__vendo__a__Quinn__em__todos__os__lugares,__como__se__não__bastasse__pensar__nela__o__tempo__inteiro._

A diva passou a mão pelos olhos e os manteve fechados por um segundo antes de dar mais uma olhada na mulher. O que viu fez com que sua boca se abrisse em choque. Não podia ser, aquela era mesmo Quinn, ou talvez fosse uma sósia de cabelos curtos.

Rachel não conseguia se mexer enquanto tenteava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela queria levantar e pular em cima da mulher, encostar nela, olhá-la de perto.

"Oi, er... meu nome é Quinn Fabray e..."

A cantora fechou a boca e um sorriso enorme tomou conta de seus lábios quando seus olhos de chocolate encontraram os dourados. Ela ainda não conseguia se mexer, seu corpo não respondia a comando algum, nem os involuntários, já que ela parecia incapaz de piscar e respirar também.

"... eu não... er…" Por um momento, Quinn esqueceu de tudo. O que era mesmo que ela tinha que falar? "Eu queria dedicar essa musica para a minha namorada, ela está de aniversario hoje." Ela finalmente conseguiu por para fora depois de alguns segundos, piscando para Rachel e desviando os olhos para o violão.

_You can read me baby, like an open book_

_Stop me dead in my tracks, with only just one look_

_What you see in me is just some kind of mystery_

_But there ain't no doubt about the chemistry_

_And after all these reckless years_

_What doesn't kill us makes us stronger_

_And after all these years_

_We're the only ones I know_

_Standing here on our own _

'_Cause you make me happy,_

_You make me happy_

Quinn levantou os olhos do vilão para olhar para Rachel e se perdeu totalmente, tocando a nota errada sem realmente se importar. Os olhos da morena brilhavam com tanto amor e uma trilha de lagrimas escorria por suas bochechas.

_Hey baby I'm not to blind to see,_

_Well this may not be the picture perfect family_

_But what we have in common is more than enough_

Ela desistiu do violão, soltando a tira que o prendia ao seu ombro e deixando-o cair no chão suavemente, dirigindo-se para onde Rachel e os outro jurados se encontravam. Gene a seguia, focando-se somente nela enquanto as outras cameras estavam direcionadas ao resto da sala.

_To keep us going when the times are tough_

_Cause when the lights go down, _

Rachel recuperou os movimentos e levou uma mão aos olhos para enxugar as lagrimas, ficando em pé e derrubando a cadeira para trás. Seus colegas de trabalho batiam palmas no ritmo da musica, como que para substituir o violão descartado.

_And when it comes to you and me, girl_

_You turn me inside out_

_I'm still in love with you today_

'_Cause you make me happy_

Quinn estendeu a mão para Rachel e a morena aceitou sem hesitar, dando a volta na mesa. O mundo parecia em câmera lenta e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_I'm still in love with you today_

Rachel girou uma vez antes de envolver a loira em um abraço, as mãos de Quinn repousaram na base de suas costas e ela continuou a cantar, em voz baixa, só para a cantora ouvir.

'_Cause you make me happy_

_You make me happy..._

A música acabou e elas continuaram abraçadas, dançando com a batida agora imaginária. "Você me faz feliz..." Sussurrou Quinn, beijando a orelha da morena suavemente. "Tão feliz..."

Rachel não podia falar, ela não queria que o momento acabasse, então se agarrou ainda mais a loira, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo os fios dourados do cabelo dela roçarem contra sua testa.

"Feliz aniversário." Quinn se afastou um pouco, mantendo uma mão no rosto da diva e encostando seu nariz no dela.

A cantora sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés, unindo seus lábios sem se importar com as câmeras ou com as pessoas ao seu redor.

Quando elas finalmente se afastaram, Rachel pode ouvir a onda de aplausos que percorreu a sala. Seus sentidos pareciam estar voltando ao normal.

"Fala alguma coisa..." Pediu Quinn, ainda segurando seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar.

"Eu... Não sabia que você tocava violão."

Quinn riu. "Eu também não, até três dias atrás, quando me forcei a aprender..."

"E você cortou o cabelo." Ela passou os dedos pelos fios loiros agora curtos. "Você está linda. Eu nem acredito que você está aqui."

"É seu aniversário! Como eu poderia não estar aqui?"

Elas se beijaram mais uma vez e Gene desligou a câmera, fazendo um sinal para que seus colegas fizessem o mesmo. A equipe começou a deixar a sala, mas nenhuma das meninas percebeu. Era como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo além delas.

"Vamos embora daqui..." Murmurou Rachel antes de olhar em volta e perceber que elas estavam, de fato sozinhas. "Acho que as audições acabaram por hoje..." Ela sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Quinn, guiando-a até a porta.

====/====

**Pouco depois das 8 da noite – subúrbios de Lima**

"Hoje é aniversario da Rachel, não é mesmo?"

"Sim querida, por que?"

Beth desviou os olhos para o chão. Sua mãe e seu padrasto estavam assistindo TV enquanto seus irmão adotivos secavam a louça. "Só pra saber... Eu estou cansada, acho que já vou ir pra cama, está bem?"

"Sim, bons sonhos filha..." Shelby voltou a atenção para a TV e Beth correu escada acima.

"O que deu nela?" Seu padrasto perguntou, sem realmente querer saber e Shelby deu de ombros.

"É só uma fase..."

Beth se jogou em sua cama e pegou o celular que descansava na mesinha de cabeceira. Ela apertou o botão de discagem automática e o numero de Rachel apareceu na tela. Seu coração batia rápido e ela respirou fundo três vezes antes de concretizar a chamada.

Ela havia prometido a si mesma que iria tentar uma vez e que, se não desse certo, desistiria dessa historia.

====/====

**Enquanto isso em Boston**

Rachel se afastou de Quinn por tempo suficiente para fazer uma pergunta. Elas estavam paradas na porta do quarto, abraçadas desde que dita porta havia se fechado. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar?"

A loira se inclinou para a frente e beijou seus lábios brevemente. "Quanto tempo você quer que eu fique?"

"Eu não quero que você vá embora nunca..."

"Esse é o seu desejo de aniversario?"

Rachel fez que sim contra seu pescoço.

"Então eu vou ter que ficar."

A morena sorriu e começou a desabotoar o casaco azul petróleo da assistente social, depositando beijos suaves em seu queixo e pescoço.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você está aqui. Esse é... o melhor... presente... de todos." Sussurrou ela entre beijos antes de jogar o casaco de Quinn na cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Mas você ainda não viu o outro..."

"Outro?"

"Ahã..." Quinn sorriu e se afastou, procurando por algo dentro da bolsa. A diva viu a caixinha de veludo e seu coração parou por um segundo.

"Você não... Sim! Quero dizer, não... Quinn?"

A loira rindo, sentou ao lado da morena na cama, prendendo uma mecha castanha atrás de sua orelha. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou te pedir em casamento."

A expressão no rosto de Rachel parecia confusa e um pouco desapontada, Quinn virou-se totalmente para ela e segurou seu rosto com uma mão, acariciando delicadamente a pele de sua bochecha. "Eu te amo Rachel. Eu sei que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado." Seus olhos parecem cheios de agua e a cantora coloca sua mão sobre a da loira. "Mas eu não sei se quero casar... Nenhum casamento na minha família foi realmente feliz e eu não quero estragar o que temos."

"E se eu fizer o pedido?" Perguntou a morena depois de um instante.

"Como assim?"

"Se eu te pedisse em casamento você diria não?"

Quinn arregalou os olhos. "Você está me pedindo em casamento agora?"

"Não." Rachel sorriu. "Talvez..." Ela se moveu rapidamente e subiu no colo da assistente social, empurrando-a para trás, fazendo com que ela caísse no colchão e pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. "Se sim, o que você responderia?"

"Eu diria o que acabei de falar, não sei se quero casar." Apesar da aparente certeza em sua voz, Rachel percebeu que sua respiração tremia e notou também a coloração rosada que se espalhava por sua face.

"O que eu quero saber," continuou a diva, deixando seus lábios roçarem aos de sua namorada. "é se existe alguma chance de fazer com que você mude de ideia."

"Sinta-se livre para tentar me seduzir..." Respondeu a loira. "Mas agora não é o momento para pensar sobre isso."

"Mas eu quero te seduzir..." Rachel fez um beicinho e Quinn beijou seu lábio inferior fazendo barulho. Ela levantou a mão que ainda segurava a caixinha e posicionou-a em frente aos olhos da diva.

Rachel sorriu e sentou, puxando Quinn consigo e aceitando o presente.

Ela abriu a caixinha devagar e pegou com cuidado a tira dourada que parecia ser um colar ou uma pulseira. Rachel ouviu o tilintar de diversos pingentinhos pequenos e dourados que pendiam do fio principal, cada um deles enfeitado por um pequeno brilhante. Ela logo percebeu que os pingentes eram notas musicais e que alguns estavam presos com um anel, outros com dois, diferenciando assim a altura das notas. Entre duas delas havia o sinal do sustenido. A voz de Quinn a trouxe de volta de seus devaneios.

"Eu queria te dar um presente perfeito e que realmente significasse alguma coisa..." Ela sorriu e removeu a pulseira dos dedos da diva delicadamente. "E que presente seria mais perfeito para Rachel Berry se não música?" Ela puxou o pulso da morena e beijou a pele macia da parte interna antes de fechar a pulseira em volta dele.

A morena não falou, apenas contou as notas silenciosamente, 11, contando os sustenidos. Ela queria poder dizer que musica era sem ter que perguntar, mas não teve muito sucesso.

"É o refrão da musica que cantamos juntas no casamento do Kurt e do Dave. Você lembra?" Esclareceu Quinn sem que ela precisasse pedir.

"_Collide_" Murmurou a cantora em resposta. "É linda... Perfeita."

"Quando cantamos essa musica... Aquele momento me fez perceber que as coisas haviam mudado entre nós. E você estava cantarolando essa musica depois da primeira vez em que nós... Fizemos amor." Quinn levantou os olhos. "Não chora..."

"Desculpa," Rachel secou uma lagrima com as costas da mão. "É só que... eu amei, eu nunca ganhei nada assim." Ela girou o braço e os pingentes tilintaram. "Eu te amo, Quinn." Ela uniu seus lábios aos da loira, o beijo foi lento e profundo, suas línguas dançavam juntas, sentindo a familiaridade do gosto uma da outra. Elas não tinham pressa.

O celular de Rachel começou a tocar no momento em que elas se separaram. Quinn tirou o aparelho do bolso traseiro da calça de sua namorada. "É um numero de Lima..." Murmurou ela, mordendo o lobo da orelha da diva.

"Provavelmente é o Finn ou o Sam ligando para desejar os parabéns..." Respondeu a morena.

"Humm..." Gemeu a loira quando a língua de Rachel veio explorar seu pescoço. "Será que eles merecem ser atendidos agora?"

"Você pode atender se quiser..." Respirou a cantora, deixando suas mãos deslizarem por baixo da blusa de lã de Quinn.

Quinn pensou por um segundo antes de apertar o botão de atender.

"Alô?"

====/====

**Lima.**

Beth estava prestes a desligar quando uma voz feminina a atendeu.

"A-alô? Ra-chel?" Respondeu ela hesitante.

"Quem é?" Perguntou a mulher.

Beth sentia seu coração bater contra os ouvidos. Aquela voz não parecia com a da Rachel.

"Quem – Quem está falando?" Perguntou ela, sentindo-se tremer.

"Quinn Fabray, Rachel está um pou–..."

Beth soltou o telefone como se ele tivesse pegado fogo. O aparelho se partiu em pedaços quando entrou em contato com o chão, a bateria indo parar embaixo da cama.

"Oh meu Deus..."

====/====

**N/A: Super time jump no próximo capitulo, iremos para o dia 11 de janeiro e teremos uma bela dose britanna, sem contar compras com faberry :) **

**Até****o/**


	14. Valerie

**N/A: Publiquei um capitulo há 3 dias atrás, se vc não leu o aniversario da Rachel, volte um capitulo :)**

**Brittana, Pezberry e Faberry no final...**

**Enjoy e Comentem!**

**====/====**

**Madrugada do dia 11 de janeiro – Quarto do bebê.**

"San? Saan?" A voz de Brittany vem do corredor e Santana pisca algumas vezes, a cadeira de balanço se move para frente e para trás quando ela muda de posição.

"Aqui..." Responde Santana, bocejando e esfregando os olhos com a mão esquerda.

Brittany abre a porta e seu contorno se torna visível graças a luz que vem do corredor. As luzes do quarto de Valerie estavam apagadas, exceto pelos pequenos pontos amarelinhos espalhados pelo teto para imitar as estrelas, mas a dançarina não alcança pelo interruptor, ao invés disso, dirige-se a cadeira de balanço aonde sabe que sua esposa se encontra.

"Hey. Você sumiu, fiquei preocupada." Murmura ela, sentando no braço da cadeira e beijando o topo da cabeça da morena.

"Eu não conseguia dormir, ela tem se mexido tanto ultimamente." Explica Santana, alcançando pela mão de Britt em seu ombro e guiando-a para seu abdômen.

Assim que seus dedos encostam o tecido que cobre a barriga da latina, a dançarina sente os movimentos.

"Isso é uma mão?" Pergunta a loira, sentindo o carocinho que havia se formado sob seus dedos.

"O pé na verdade... Ela está de cabeça pra baixo." Responde Santana, descansando a cabeça contra o tronco de sua esposa.

B lembra do que a medica havia dito na ultima ecografia, Valerie já estava posicionada e pronta para nascer. "Será que não é desconfortável? Eu sempre fico com dor nas costas quando tenho que ficar de cabeça pra baixo."

San sorri. "Vamos ter que esperar mais quatro dias para perguntar..."

"Quatro dias." Ecoa Brittany. "Vamos ver a nossa filha em quatro dias! Você consegue acreditar nisso?"

"Acho que vai ser estranho, quando ela sair de dentro de mim. Não parece possível que eu esteja gerando uma criança aqui dentro..." Comenta San, Brittany começa a correr seus dedos por seus cabelos negros. "Nossa filha... Como você acha que ela vai ser B?"

A loira pensa por um momento. "Acho que ela vai ser como você, mas como eu também, sabe?" Santana concorda com a cabeça e boceja, fechando os olhos e deixando-se ninar pela voz de sua esposa e pela caricia em seus cabelos. "Ela vai ser brava, mas vai ter um bom coração, como você. E vai amar musica e eu vou leva-la para o estúdio e vamos dançar juntas. Ela vai ser uma dançarina. Não, bailarina."

"Ela gosta de Mozart." Comenta Santana.

"Eu sei." Britt morde o lábio, pensando em como sua filha ficava agitada quando elas tocavam Mozart para bebês. "Ela vai ter os seus olhos e pela ecografia já da pra ver que o nariz dela é igual ao seu... Ela vai ser nossa, perfeita, a bebê mais linda do mundo. E nós vamos poder leva-la para alimentar os patos no verão! E passear no Central Park!" Ela faz uma pausa. "Vai ser tão divertido, né San? Querida?" Brittany afasta o cabelo dos olhos da latina e percebe que sua esposa pegou no sono.

Ela alcança pelo cobertor xadrez roxo e amarelo que pendia na beirada do berço, o tecido macio acaricia suas mãos quando ela o abre e coloca sobre Santana.

"Agora você fica quietinha e deixa a mamãe descansar, está bem?" Pede ela, pressionando a palma da mão contra a lateral da barriga de sua esposa. "Eu sei que você quer brincar e ver o mundo aqui fora, mas vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho. Eu prometo que vou ficar acordada aqui enquanto vocês dormem e não vou deixar nada atrapalhar seus sonhos." Como que magicamente, os movimentos de Valerie diminuem e Brittany só sente a batida rápida de seu coraçãozinho contra sua palma. "Boa noite bebê, minha filhinha... Eu vou cuidar de vocês."

====/====

"Você vai mesmo deixar sua esposa gravida de nove meses sozinha em casa para ir a uma maldita reunião?" Pergunta Santana, sentando-se a mesa e tomando um gole de chocolate quente que Brittany havia preparado para o café da manhã.

A loira se vira para encontrar os olhos castanhos e brilhantes de sua esposa. "Aww, não me olha assim, esse é o meu truque secreto..." Ela se abaixa para servir leite ao Sr. Branca de Neve, que miava e se esfregava em suas pernas.

"Isso significa que você vai ficar comigo?"

Brittany morde um biscoito de nozes e oferece a metade restante para Santana, que aceita com um sorriso sedutor.

"Eu não posso. É a única reunião do ano e eu preciso escolher as comunidades aonde vou querer dar aula..." Ela começa a prender o cabelo, mas parece mudar de ideia no meio do processo e larga o amarrador em cima da mesa.

"Mas é um trabalho voluntario, o comparecimento nas reuniões deveria ser voluntario também..." Reclama Santana, apoiando as mãos na barriga. "Você está fazendo a nossa filha chorar..."

Brittany para de andar pela cozinha e encara sua esposa com olhos azuis arregalados e cheios de culpa. "Sério?" Ela se aproxima e fica de cócoras em frente a latina.

Santana exala com força quando os dedos gentis da dançarina acariciam sua barriga. "Não, eu não sei... Quero dizer, ela parece mais agitada do que o normal e ela fica chutando minha costela." Ela coloca a mão sobre sua lateral direita. "Dói. Um pouquinho..."

A loira encosta os lábios no ponto abaixo do umbigo de sua esposa e começa a falar com a bebê em voz baixa. "Eu sei que você quer vir comigo, mas não é culpa da mamãe, ela não gosta quando você chuta assim. Eu vou ter que sair um pouquinho, só por umas horinhas, mas prometo que não demoro pra voltar e eu vou trazer mais Kit Kats, está bem?"

Brittany fica em silencio e encosta o ouvido aonde sua boca estava antes. "Huhum. Eu digo pra ela..." Britt levanta seus olhos brilhantes para Santana e sorri abertamente. "Ela disse que vai se comportar, mas só se você for legal com a tia Rachy."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Pergunta San em um tom mal humorado, mas sem esconder o sorriso em sua face.

"Acho que ela quis dizer Rachel." Responde a loira.

"Eu não entendo, a Berry não é voluntaria também? Por que você e Quinn tem que ir pra essa reunião e ela não?" A neurologista faz um beicinho e Brittany ri, beijando seus lábios carinhosamente.

"Por que a Rachel é muito ocupada e só consegue ajudar quando tem tempo, eu e o Dave temos 10 horas semanais para oferecer ao programa..."

"E pensar que explicar essas coisas para você seria meu papel... Quando foi que nós trocamos de lugar?" Pergunta Santana.

"7 anos de casamento fazem isso com as pessoas." Britt a beija de novo, um pouco mais profundamente dessa vez, encontrando olhos escuros ainda mais negros ao se afastar.

"Humm..." Santana segura seu rosto no lugar, dando continuidade aos beijos e amando a familiaridade açucarada da boca de sua mulher. "Eu só não entendo por que a Berry tem que ficar comigo enquanto vocês vão. Eu estou grávida, não doente."

"Eu não conseguiria te deixar sozinha. E no fundo, você tem um fraco pela Rach..." Sorri a loira contra seus lábios em resposta.

A latina suspira. "Tanto faz."

Nesse instante a campainha toca.

"Elas chegaram." Brittany se afasta abruptamente, saltitando em direção a porta.

"Yey!" Murmura Santana, revirando os olhos.

====/====

Já faz meia hora que Brittany e Quinn saíram e Rachel e Santana se encontram sentadas no sofá assistindo TV em silencio. Bem, na verdade, Santana finge interesse no programa de culinária enquanto Rachel encara sua barriga atentamente, como se fosse a coisa mais fantástica que ela já viu.

A latina acaricia as orelhas do Sr. Branca de Neve que ronrona ao seu lado e tenta esconder o sorriso cada vez que ouve a diva prender a respiração. Rachel não consegue evitar os pequenos sons que emite cada vez que a barriga de Santana se mexe, é simplesmente... mágico.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando se conter, a neurologista desliga a TV e agarra a mão da cantora, fazendo-a grunhir em surpresa. Santana coloca a mão de Rachel sobre sua barriga e a segura ali.

"Oh!" exclama a diva quando sente algo ondular contra sua palma.

"Canta alguma coisa."

Rachel levanta os olhos lentamente, parecendo genuinamente confusa.

"Qual é Berry, normalmente você é pior que um disco quebrado e não consegue ficar mais de dois segundos sem emitir sons angelicais com essa sua voz de estrela da Broadway. Canta alguma coisa."

A cantora não tem certeza se isso foi um elogio, mas decide acreditar que sim e abre e fecha a boca, hesitante antes de começar a cantar a primeira musica que lhe vem a cabeça. Que por acaso é "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".

Santana começa a rir e parece prestes a fazer um comentário sarcástico como sempre quando Valerie começa a se mexer. As duas mulheres ficam em silencio, mas a latina faz um gesto para que Rachel continue cantando, a diva obedece e seus olhos enormes triplicam de tamanho.

"Parece que... Ela... Ela estava se mexendo no ritmo da música?" Pergunta a cantora, sua voz um pouco mais aguda que o normal.

Santana faz que sim com a cabeça, um sorriso suave em seus lábios. "Brittany diz que ela já é uma dançarina. Você tem que ver o que ela faz quando ouve Mozart..."

Rachel começa a cantar outra musica aleatória e é como se Valerie quisesse perseguir o som, toda a vez que Santana falava, seus movimentos subiam em sua direção. Como poderia um feto ser tão inteligente? Rachel não tinha grandes experiências com gravidez, nunca tendo convivido com uma mulher gravida, exceto por Quinn durante o ensino médio, mas elas não eram exatamente próximas naquela época. Ela não tinha muita certeza se o comportamento de Valerie era normal.

"Não é estranho?" Pergunta a diva abruptamente, ainda encarando o abdômen de sua... quase amiga. "Ela chuta com tanta força, isso não dói?"

"No começo foi estranho sim, e me deixava enjoada, toda essa movimentação. Mas agora é bom, é maravilhoso." Seus olhos brilham. "Não tem como explicar o que é sentir uma pessoinha se mexer dentro de mim. É como se ela estivesse dizendo, 'ei, mamãe, estou viva, olha o que eu sei fazer!'" Santana sorriu ainda mais.

"E não é estranho pensar que daqui a alguns dias ela não vai mais estar ai dentro? Parece tão... surreal." Comenta Rachel, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e levantando os olhos.

"Não sei, eu me sinto um pouco triste pensando nisso. Estou tão acostumada a ter ela tão perto, vai ser estranho perde-la. E ganha-la. É uma perda, mas não de verdade. Acho que também não sei explicar isso..." San olha para baixo, sua filha está quieta agora. A falta de agitação a preocupa mais do que o excesso.

"Obrigada Santana." Sorri Rachel, com lagrimas nos olhos, olhando diretamente para a latina agora.

"Pelo que?" Santana franze a testa.

"Por me contar tudo isso, quero dizer, quando Quinn disse que eu ia passar a manha com você, eu não esperava... Eu achava que você iria me torturar, ou algo assim." Ela morde o lábio.

"Você não é tão ruim Berry... Acho que estou me acostumando a te ter por perto, como o Sr. Branca de Neve, eu nunca gostei muito de gatos, mas agora eu amo essa bola de pelos." Ela cutuca o gato com o pé, recebendo um miado preguiçoso em resposta.

"Aww, você está dizendo que me ama?" Pergunta Rachel, tentando conter uma risada.

"Não vamos exagerar Berry." Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas antes de se levantar do sofá.

"Aonde você vai? Quer que eu pegue algo pra você?" A diva levanta de um pulo, parecendo alarmada.

"Relaxa ManHands, eu só vou fazer xixi." Responde a latina, revirando os olhos.

"Oh, então eu vou... Sentar aqui. Me chama se precisar."

"Sim, sim, eu ainda consigo me limpar sozinha." Resmunga ela, desaparecendo pela porta do corredor.

...

Rachel ilumina a tela de seu celular e confere a hora pela milésima vez em cinco minutos. Quanto tempo uma mulher gravida demora no banheiro? Já fazem oito minutos e 27, 28, 29, segundos que Santana saiu da sala. Ela decide esperar fecharem nove antes de ir ver se está tudo bem, não querendo arruinar a amizade que elas estavam começando a construir.

"Ok." A diva respira fundo e levanta, caminhando silenciosamente em direção ao corredor. Ela para na porta ao ver a figura da latina de costas, parada a dois metros de distancia com uma mão apoiada na parede. "Santana, está tudo..?"

Santana se vira em câmera lenta, seus olhos arregalados encontram os de Rachel e ela fala apressadamente. "Rachel, minha bolsa estourou."

A cantora não se mexe a principio, sentindo-se catatônica, seu cérebro processa a informação que acabou de receber e ela começa a tremer violentamente. "Sua bolsa, sua... bolsa! Oh Deus! Não se mexa, fica, fica parada, Santana, você... O que... Eu nunca... Um parto, eu desmaio quando vejo sangue, eu..."

"Berry..." Murmura a latina.

Rachel se aproxima rapidamente, ela não sabe o que fazer com as próprias mãos e não consegue olhar para Santana, apenas para a poça de algo que parece água aos seus pés. Ela quer chegar até a latina, mas não quer pisar no liquido. "Eu assisti alguns vídeos de parto humanizado, vocês tem uma banheira, não tem? Oh céus, o que eu faço, eu vou precisar de agua quente e toalhas, aonde vocês guardam as toalhas? E, e... tesoura, cortar o cordão umbilical..."

"Rachel!" Santana praticamente grita, finalmente conseguindo a atenção da diva. "Minha bolsa estourou, mas eu não estou tendo contrações, ela não vai nascer nesse momento."

Rachel olha para a neurologista abobadamente, seus lábios partidos e uma expressão de pânico completo em seu rosto.

"Respira Berry."

A cantora não se mexe.

"Comigo, olha, põe a mão no peito." Santana coloca a mão que não está na parede contra o próprio peito. Rachel a imita. "Ar pra dentro..." Ela inspira. "Ar pra fora..." Ela expira. "Isso, muito bom." Diz a latina quando vê que a cantora continua fazendo tudo o que ela diz. "Está mais calma?"

Rachel faz que sim.

"Ótimo, eu preciso que você ligue para a Brittany e depois pegue a mala amarela que está dentro do berço no quartinho da Valerie, você vai ter que me levar pro hospital, está bem?"

A cantora faz que sim novamente e suas mãos tremulas desbloqueiam a tela de seu celular. Ela busca o numero de Brittany nos contatos e estava prestes a apertar no botão de discagem quando Santana emite um som de dor e leva uma mão a barriga, o susto faz com que Rachel derrube o aparelho na poça de agua gosmenta entre elas.

"Oh Meu Deus, meu celular caiu em cima do seu liquido amniótico, o que eu faço agora? Como eu vou ligar pra Brittany, ou pra ambulância e como a gente vai pro hospital? Em qual hospital você quer ir? Temos que chamar um obstetra, vai ser parto normal, né? Você está tendo contrações! Respira Santana, respira!" Ela olha para o telefone mergulhado na poça e pensa se deveria pegá-lo, mas a ideia de encostar naquilo lhe causava arrepios. "Não se mexa!" Grita ela ao ver que Santana dava um passo em sua direção. "E se você escorregar e cair e bater a cabeça e morrer e... e..."

"Berry! Eu estou em trabalho de parto e você está surtando, isso não parece muito certo, você não acha?" Os olhos da diva encontram os castanhos a sua frente e ela tenta se acalmar. "Deixa o teu telefone ai, me da a mão, eu não posso ter minha filha no meio de um corredor, isso seria anti-higiênico."

Rachel concorda freneticamente e estende o braço para Santana, com cuidado, elas caminham até a sala sem trocar palavra. Elas chegam perto do sofá e a latina se agarra ao braço da diva, enterrando as unhas em sua pele.

"Aaaaii!"Grita Rachel, se controlando para não empurrar Santana pra longe. "Você.. É outra, outra, outra..."

"Contração!" Completa a latina por entre os dentes, sua respiração é pesada e desregular. "Telefone em cima do balcão, liga pra Britt, agora!"

Rachel ajuda Santana a sentar na poltrona e alcança pelo telefone.

"Pega a mala amarela Rachel, dentro do berço." Instrui a neurologista, respirando profundamente.

A diva cambaleia em direção ao quartinho enquanto espera que Brittany atenda o telefone, 9 toques depois ela está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobrança após o sinal. "Merda." Diz ela baixinho, suas mãos ainda tremem violentamente e ela sente vontade de chorar.

Rachel Berry é tudo sobre planejamentos, ela não gosta de agir sobre pressão, especialmente quando a vida de outra pessoa está em jogo. Ela tira a mala pequena de dentro do berço e desce as escadas pulando dois degraus de cada vez, quase quebrando o pescoço quando tropeça no ultimo, sendo salva pelo corrimão.

"Quinn, atende, atende, atende..."

"Dios mío!" Exclama Santana. "Rachel!"

"Elas não, não atendem, elas não atendem!" A cantora se sente hiperventilar, o rosto de sua amiga está vermelho e ela não sabe o que fazer.

"Pega a chave do carro no chaveiro perto da porta." Comanda a latina.

Rachel corre até lá. "Qual? Qual delas?" Três chaves de carros pendiam no chaveiro.

"A do meu carro, o banco já está ajustado para a sua altura." Santana respira mais uma vez, sentindo-se um pouco mais calma e levantando-se cuidadosamente.

"Eu não faço a menor ideia de qual seja o seu carro!" Rachel continua em pânico.

"BMW." Responde ela, parando atrás da cantora.

"O que você está fazendo de pé? E se... E se ela sair agora, Santana!"

"Relaxa Berry, as contrações não estão tão próximas, o hospital fica a seis quadras e você vai ter que parar de tremer se quisermos chegar lá vivas." Ela corre uma mão pelos cabelos e segura o abdômen com a outra. "Por favor filha, se segura, por favor."

Rachel fecha os olhos e respira, tentando pensar em outras coisas. "Mais ar pra fora do que pra dentro..." Ela deseja não ter parado com as aulas de yoga, técnicas respiratórias podiam ser muito uteis em momentos como aquele. A diva alcança pela malinha amarela e abre a porta, praticamente arrancando a chave do BMW da parede. "Eu vou... eu vou pegar o carro, espere aqui."

"Como se eu fosse fugir para algum lugar..." Murmura a neurologista, se escorando na parede.

Rachel contorna a casa em direção a garagem e joga a mala no banco de trás antes de manobrar até a porta da frente, derrubando a lata de lixo no caminho. Ela desce e ajuda Santana a entrar e por o cinto de segurança. O celular em seu bolso toca e ela sente uma onda de alivio percorrer o seu corpo ao ver a foto de Brittany na tela.

"Alo, Britt, a bolsa da Santana estourou, estamos indo para o hospital." Diz ela, de uma vez só, sem esperar que a dançarina diga alô. Ela não ouve resposta do outro lado da linha, só alguns ruídos estranhos. "Brittany?" Pergunta a diva, começando a entrar em pânico e acelerando o carro. Em sã consciência, ela nunca dirigiria ao telefone, mas Santana parecia estar tendo outra contração e ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"Rachel?" A voz de Quinn preencheu seus ouvidos e ela se sentiu instantaneamente mais calma. "O que houve? B me passou o telefone e... Está tudo bem?"

"A Valerie está nascendo, estamos indo pro hospital, venham logo, pelo amor de Deus!" Explica ela, mais uma vez sem pausa para respirar.

"Ta, ta, puxa vida!" Rachel ouviu Quinn ofegar contra o telefone. "Já estamos indo, Amor, estamos chegando em 20 minutos."

"Santana?" A cantora olhou para a mulher ao seu lado pelo espelho retrovisor, ela estava quieta demais e isso era preocupante. "Está tudo bem?"

"O que você acha?" Pergunta a latina rispidamente, mordendo o lábio com força e fechando os olhos em mais uma contração. "Doutora Karen Escher, Berry."

"O que?"

"Minha obstetra, Karen Escher, ela deve estar no hospital agora." Explica Santana, ofegante. Elas estacionam na frente da porta do hospital e Rachel corre até a recepção.

A pequena diva fura a fila que encontrou ali, se enfiando na frente de uma mulher negra parecendo terrivelmente gripada.

"Com licença, mas a senhora não pode furar a fila." Diz a recepcionista com voz anasalada.

"Minha _esposa_ está tendo um bebê dentro do carro!" Grita ela, em desespero quando a mulher gripada coloca uma mão pesada em seu ombro. O espaço parece ficar silencioso por um momento e Rachel arregala os olhos, sentindo-se corar. "Er... Ela não é minha esposa, na verdade é uma amiga, mas ela está tendo um bebê dentro do carro!"

A recepcionista aperta um botão e pede uma cadeira de rodas na entrada enquanto a diva passa as duas mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se sem folego e cheia de adrenalina. "Ela já tem ficha aqui no hospital?"

"Não sei..."

"Qual o nome dela?"

Um homem aparece com uma cadeira de rodas e a recepcionista sai de trás do balcão, gesticulando para que Rachel a guie até o carro.

"Santana Lopez." Responde a cantora, abrindo a porta do BMW para Santana.

"Doutora Lopez!" Exclama a mulher, reconhecendo a neurologista imediatamente.

"Cindy! Rachel! Por que vocês demoraram tanto!" Ela fala alguns palavrões em espanhol e senta pesadamente na cadeira, ainda segurando seu estomago.

"Por que você não disse de uma vez que era a Doutora Lopez?" Pergunta Cindy, empurrando a cadeira tão rápido que Rachel tem que correr para acompanha-la, arrastando a mala amarela pelo chão do hospital.

A diva não responde, apenas revira os olhos. "Karen Escher!" Diz ela de repente. "A obstetra, alguém tem que chama-la."

"Ela já foi acionada e está a caminho." Responde Cindy.

Rachel respira fundo pela centésima vez e sente uma mão agarrar seu pulso, os pingentes de sua pulseira parecem perfurar sua pele. Ela olha para a expressão de dor no rosto de Santana. "Nós já estamos chegando." Diz ela, sem saber se é verdade ou não, já que nunca havia entrado nesse hospital antes.

Elas entram em uma sala e um grupo de enfermeiras usando roupas cor de rosa que parecem pijamas começam a remover as roupas da latina, ajudando-a a colocar uma camisola rosa bebê. Rachel observa de canto, sem saber o que fazer e para onde ir, Cindy havia desaparecido.

As enfermeiras começam a levar Santana para outra sala quando a latina finalmente se pronuncia. "Rachel!"

A cantora se endireita e da um passo em direção a neurologista, sua mão é agarrada em um aperto feroz assim que entra no alcance da médica.

"Não se atreva a sair de perto de mim Berry!"

Rachel arregala os olhos e faz que não com a cabeça. "Oh céus!" Uma enfermeira lhe alcança uma espécie de avental rosa, uma touca, mascara e protetor de sapatos, a diva se veste em um piscar de olhos e estende a mão para Santana novamente.

====/====

"Minha esposa está dando a luz a nossa filha! Não importa que já tenha alguém ai dentro com ela, eu quero entrar!" Quinn nunca tinha visto Brittany gritar desse jeito, era um pouco assustador.

"Desculpe, mas as politicas do hospital são..."

"Eu não me importo, eu quero ver a minha filha nascer!" O rosto da dançarina estava vermelho e suas mãos tremiam.

"Olha, não teria como pedir para a pessoa que está lá dentro sair, ou algo assim?" Pergunta Quinn, tentando remediar a situação, passando um braço pelos ombros de sua amiga.

O rosto de Brittany muda totalmente e ela fica pálida, escorando o peso de seu corpo contra Quinn. "Eu não posso ficar aqui fora Q, eu preciso entrar..." Ela fala em um sussurro desesperado, levantando os olhos agora cheios d'agua para a enfermeira chefe. "Por favor, eu não posso ficar aqui, eu prometi que estaria com ela. Por favor..." Ela começa a soluçar e Quinn a abraça. A dançarina enterra o rosto no pescoço da assistente social. "Por favor..."

Quinn acaricia seus cabelos e sente um aperto em seu próprio peito.

"Por favor..." Brittany continua repetindo.

"Está bem..." Suspira a enfermeira. "Eu vou pegar as roupas para você." Quem poderia dizer não a Brittany em circunstancias como aquelas?

A dançarina sorri contra os cabelos dourados de sua amiga e murmura um obrigada abafado. "Ela está nascendo Q... Minha menininha..."

"Sim B, ela está chegando." Responde a assistente social, desgrudando os cabelos úmidos pelas lagrimas do rosto de Britt.

"Eu estou tão assustada e... feliz!"

"Eu sei..."

====/====

**Três****horas****depois**** – ****Ala****neonatal****do****hospital.**

"Ela é tão linda, a nossa bonequinha." Murmura Santana, correndo os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos negros de sua filha. Ela nunca havia visto um bebê com cabelos tão escuros.

"Ela é exatamente como você San. Ela é perfeita!" Brittany segurava a mãozinha de sua filha, ou melhor, Valerie segurava seu dedo enquanto mamava de olhos fechados. Era a primeira amamentação e as duas mulheres não poderiam estar mais babonas.

Brittany está deitada ao lado de sua esposa na cama de hospital e Santana segura a pequena menina em seus braços com tanto cuidado, como se ela fosse feita de vidro.

Valerie estava enrolada no cobertor xadrez amarelo e lilás, usando um tip-top combinando e parecia extremamente contente no colo de suas mães. Quinn tirou uma foto do momento, registrando o sorriso bobo no rosto de suas amigas. Ela e Rachel estavam sentadas na poltrona do acompanhante, Rachel descansava a cabeça no pescoço de sua namorada e sorria para a cena a sua frente.

"Eu nem acredito que isso aconteceu hoje..." Murmura ela. "Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ver uma criança nascer, e eu nem desmaiei quando saiu sangue!" Ela ri, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos curtos de Quinn e sentindo seu cheiro limpo e reconfortante.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você." Quinn sorri e entrelaça seus dedos aos da diva, levando sua mão aos lábios e beijando sua palma.

"Sério, aquela placenta era meio nojenta, mas foi só olhar para a nenê que eu perdi a vontade de vomitar..." A diva continua tagarelando. "Mas admito que tive um pequeno ataque de pânico quando estávamos na casa delas."

"Pequeno?"

"Sim..." Rachel relembra os últimos acontecimentos e faz uma careta. "Acho que eu vou ter que comprar um celular novo."

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, "O que houve com o seu?"

"Ah, ele..." Ela para no meio da frase. "Acho que você não quer saber realmente..."

A loira se vira para sua namorada e ganha um beijo estralado nos lábios ao invés de uma explicação. Valerie termina de mamar e boceja, abrindo seus olhinhos escuros e mexendo os bracinhos para cima antes de voltar a dormir.

"Olha só pra ela Quinn..." Comenta Rachel, sorrindo abertamente. "Ela é perfeita, tão linda e pequena..."

"Ela é sim..." A loira sorri também, descansando a bochecha contra a têmpora da morena.

"Quinn?"

"Humm?"

"Eu também quero um."

"Oh Deus..."

====/====

**N/A: E então pessoas? Gostaram do capitulo? Não tenho muita experiência com gravidas e nascimentos, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim...**

**Faberry sexy times no próximo e Beth... Pretendo atualizar logo! **

**Comentem!**

** Por favor...**

** A.**


	15. E você tem um anel?

**N/A: Esse capitulo acabou saindo totalmente diferente do que eu esperava... Sério, o que acontece aqui não era para acontecer tão cedo, mas acabou saindo assim e eu meio que gostei... Espero não ter apressado as coisas...**

** Vou dedicar esse para a minha namorada, por motivos óbvios ;)**

**Tive um surto de inspiração e acabei escrevendo uma one-shot Faberry que se passa nos anos 50. Ela ficou muito grande e vou ter que dividi-la em partes para postar, mas gostaria que vocês lessem. Vou publicá-la agora. Sério, acho que ela ficou bem interessante e é uma proposta diferente... Bem, obrigada :)**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo e por favor comentem!**

**====00====**

**01 de fevereiro – sábado a noite – Lima, Ohio**

"Mas eu quero muito ir, todas as minhas amigas vão!" Beth elevou a voz e levantou-se do sofá, cruzando os braços defensivamente sobre o peito.

"Abaixe o tom mocinha!" Respondeu imediatamente seu padrasto, parando na frente dela.

"Nós nunca te proibimos de fazer nada Beth, mas você é muito nova para viajar sozinha." Shelby tentou remediar a situação.

"Eu não vou estar sozinha, a treinadora Logan vai ir com a gente!" Lagrimas enxiam seus olhos. "É um jogo importante, é a primeira vez que o time de vôlei da escola chega a final nacional... Por favor, mãe, eu já tenho quase 11 anos!"

"Eu sei querida, mas é tão longe e são 6 dias, você nunca passou tanto tempo fora de casa..."

"E se não fosse em Nova York? Você deixaria, não é mesmo?" Beth engoliu as lagrimas e olhou diretamente para Shelby. "Eu sei o quanto você ama NY, eu sei que você já morou lá e você vive falando sobre os musicais e a Times Square e a Broadway, eu quero conhecer esses lugares!"

"Filha..."

"Você só tem medo por que _ela _mora lá." A menina fez uma pausa. "Eu quero conhece-la também. A minha mãe."

"Já chega!" O padrasto se pronunciou novamente, dando um passo a frente e segurando o braço de Beth com força, fazendo-a olhar para ele. "Eu já disse para você não falar assim com a sua mãe."

"Que mãe? Eu não conheço a minha!" Ela chacoalhou o braço e conseguiu se livrar do aperto dele antes de correr em direção as escadas. Ela lançou um olhar magoado para Shelby. "Eu aposto que a Quinn me deixaria ir!"

Beth trancou a porta de seu quarto e agarrou seu celular, procurando pelo numero de Rachel pela primeira vez em mais de um mês, olhando para a tela, ela finalmente começou a chorar.

====/====

**01 de fevereiro –NY**

"O que você está fazendo?" Rachel olhou curiosamente para sua namorada por cima da armação de seus óculos, ela estava lendo um livro, ou fingindo ler um livro. Era muito difícil se concentrar quando uma loira de cabelos molhados e usando apenas uma camiseta a encarava atentamente sentada como índio aos pés da cama.

"Você está sem roupas." Respondeu Quinn.

A morena abaixou o livro contra o peito e olhou para o próprio corpo. "Isso não é verdade, eu estou usando calcinhas." Ela respondeu devagar antes de voltar a 'leitura'.

"Minhas calcinhas." Quinn virou a cabeça para o lado e contemplou o modo como o algodão amarelo contrastava contra a pele da morena.

"Ainda assim são calcinhas, e também estou usando óculos." Ela continuou respondendo sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Você está sem roupas."

"Na minha própria casa, acho que isso ainda está dentro da lei."

"Na nossa cama."

"Nossa cama?" Ela abaixou o livro novamente e mordeu o lábio ao ver os olhos escurecidos da loira.

"Sim, usando as minhas calcinhas." Quinn engatinhou até ela. "Sabe o que isso significa?" A assistente social sussurrou contra sua orelha, beijando seu ouvido e fazendo-a estremecer.

"Hum?"

Quinn tirou o livro de suas mãos e sentou em seus calcanhares, despindo-se de sua camisa/pijama.

"Oh..." Respirou a cantora, ainda sem se mexer, sentada contra a cabeceira da cama. O corpo de sua namorada era perfeito, a pele branca parecia brilhar ao absorver a luz do aposento. Rachel queria subir as mãos por aquelas coxas e explorar a curva de seu quadril com unhas e dentes (literalmente). Mas Quinn agiu mais rápido e beijou seu pescoço, seus dedos se enganchando no algodão amarelo e puxando o tecido para baixo.

"Eu preciso dessa de volta..."

====/====

Rachel suspirou contente, seu corpo inteiro estava deitado sobre o de sua namorada, sua orelha esquerda firmemente pressionada contra o peito dela, ouvindo as batidas fortes de seu coração que começava a desacelerar, mas ainda disparava consideravelmente. A respiração de Quinn era morna contra seus cabelos e as mãos dela acariciavam a base de suas costas.

"Eu acho que nunca vou cansar disso..." As palavras da loira vibraram contra a lateral de seu rosto e Rachel levantou a cabeça, puxando uma mão de baixo de Quinn e removendo algumas mechas escuras da frente de seus próprios olhos. Ela deixou que sua mão caísse no peito da loira e apoiou o queixo sobre ela, esperando que Quinn continuasse. "Acho que essa é a melhor parte de fazer amor com você."

A morena sorriu, sem saber o que dizer, mas sabendo exatamente o que sentia. Ela não precisava de palavras para se comunicar com Quinn, gestos e olhares eram mais do que suficiente e ela gostava de ficar em silencio e ouvir o que outra pessoa tinha a dizer, para variar.

Os dedos gentis da assistente social agora seguiam a linha de sua coluna suavemente, mandando pequenos arrepios por toda a parte. "Claro que eu gosto do resto, das suas mãos em mim, sua boca em todos os lugares, seus dedos me provocando, dentro de mim, e os sons que você faz..." Ela massageou de leve a nuca da cantora. "E os que você não faz. Eu amo te deixar sem folego e o modo como seus olhos ficam completamente pretos quando você está quase lá. Eu amo os seus olhos..." Ela continuou, traçando a sobrancelha da morena com o polegar.

Rachel mordeu o lábio.

"E eu amo quando você faz isso..." Os dedos de Quinn desceram pela lateral de sua face e percorreram seus lábios. "Mas a melhor parte é o que estamos fazendo agora, por que eventualmente o sexo acaba, mas o sentimento que me motivou a fazer sexo com você continua." Ela agora passava os dedos pelos cabelos negros, desfazendo alguns nós que haviam se formado devido ao que elas haviam acabado de fazer. "E isso, apenas segurar você perto de mim, te sentir de verdade, respirar junto contigo, dormir envolta no teu cheiro, Rachel... É a melhor parte."

Rachel sorria, seus olhos cheios d'agua.

"E eu não poderia transar com você e ir embora, ou virar pro lado e dormir, a menos que você consiga me fazer desmaiar por causa do esforço físico." Elas compartilharam uma risada e Quinn sentiu uma lagrima da morena cair em seu peito e escorrer até seu pescoço. "Eu não poderia não te segurar, não olhar para você e tocar em você até que você pegue no sono, por que é nesse momento, depois de fazer amor, que eu realmente posso mostrar o quanto te amo." A loira contemplou os olhos de sua namorada por um momento antes de levantar o rosto dela e unir seus lábios. "Você é tudo pra mim Rach..." Elas se beijaram de novo e de novo, beijos demorados, mas não profundos, apenas sentindo uma a outra, ambas felizes por_ terem_ uma a outra.

"Quinn?" Rachel perguntou depois de um tempo, se afastando apenas o suficiente para encontrar olhos castanho esverdeados com os seus.

"Hum?"

"Eu te amo." Ela afirmou bem baixinho e beijou os lábios de sua namorada para evitar que ela respondesse. "Aquilo que eu falei no hospital quando a Valerie nasceu era sério. Eu quero um bebê."

Quinn franziu a testa, mas Rachel a beijou mais uma vez, mantendo-a em silencio.

"Não agora, mas algum dia, daqui alguns anos talvez." Continuou a cantora com um sorriso. "E eu quero que seja com você. Por que eu sei que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado."

"Rachel..." Quinn sabia para onde essa conversa estava indo e não queria ter que discutir esse assunto em particular naquele momento. Rachel apenas a beijou mais uma vez.

"Você não quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo também?"

"Claro que eu quero Rachel, eu te amo."

"Eu quero ter uma família com você algum dia Quinn..."

"Você sabe que eu também quero isso."

Rachel se focou no rosto da loira, procurando por sinais de inquietação ou desconforto, mas não encontrou nada, então respirou fundo e continuou. "Então diga sim."

"Rachel..." Quinn sabia que iria acabar dizendo sim em algum momento, mas a imagem de todos os casamentos que deram errado em sua família ainda a deixava apreensiva.

Rachel se sentou sobre a barriga de sua namorada e deslizou para baixo, parando sobre suas pernas e puxando-a para uma posição sentada. Ela pegou uma mão da loira na sua e levou aos lábios. "Quinn Fabray, você quer casar comigo?"

Quinn prendeu a respiração e não respondeu na hora, parte dela queria dizer que sim, mas outra parte procurava meios de fugir da situação. "E você tem um anel?" Ela acabou perguntando e quase quis se dar um tiro quando percebeu o que havia acabado de falar. Ela observou o rosto da morena, com medo de te-la magoado, mas o que encontrou foi um sorriso e um brilho misterioso nos olhos dela.

"Na verdade eu tenho sim." Respondeu a cantora, soltando a mão de Quinn , saindo de cima dela e olhando por sobre o ombro antes de abrir a porta e correr para a sala. Jessie entrou no quarto e subiu na cama que ela havia acabado de deixar, latindo e abanando o rabo para Quinn, tentando fazer com que ela lhe desse atenção, mas a loira estava completamente catatônica, seus olhos fixos na porta por onde Rachel tinha acabado de desaparecer.

====/====

Na sala, Rachel achou sua bolsa em cima do sofá e encontrou facilmente a caixinha azul que havia adquirido há alguns dias atrás. Ela deu uma olhada no anel de ouro branco, o diamante cercado de pequenas esmeraldas brilhou em sua direção e ela sorriu. Quinn não teria como dizer não. Ela estava prestes a voltar quando seu celular começou a tocar.

Não que ela fosse atender qualquer ligação naquele momento, mas mais por uma questão de habito, ela checou o visor, o numero era de Lima, mas não parecia familiar então ela acabou rejeitando a chamada e literalmente saltitou de volta para o quarto, utilizando o máximo de seu controle para não começar a cantar.

====/====

Quinn piscou quando Rachel reapareceu em seu campo de visão, seus olhos caindo imediatamente sobre a pequena caixinha azul nas mãos dela. Aquilo não podia estar mesmo acontecendo.

"Eu devo dizer que fantasiei com esse momento múltiplas vezes nos últimos dias e admito que nós estávamos completamente vestidas em todos os meus devaneios." Seus olhos correram pelo corpo nu da loira e ela sentiu-se corar quando Quinn a olhou da mesma maneira. "E tinha musica e comida e fogos de artificio e pombas... Ou algum outro pássaro que não seja hospedeiro de nenhum tipo de doença, mas enfim... E em publico, é claro. Pensei em grandes gestos, fazer isso na estreia do American Idol, ou durante a minha apresentação anual na celebração do Tony..." Rachel empurrou Jessie para o lado e se ajoelhou em frente a sua quase noiva, sorrindo ainda mais ao perceber que a loira olhava a caixa atentamente. "Mas agora, aqui no nosso quarto, na nossa cama, depois de ouvir as coisas que você me disse, Quinn," A loira finalmente levantou o rosto ao ouvir seu nome. Seus lábios estavam partidos como se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa e seus olhos mostravam tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo que Rachel se sentiu tonta tentando decifrá-las (ou talvez ela só estivesse nervosa mesmo) "Depois de ter feito amor com você, não poderia haver um momento mais perfeito."

Ela sentiu o veludo azul pelo fecho da caixinha e o pressionou levemente, revelando o anel.

"Combina com os seus olhos." Murmurou a cantora, tirando-o de seu encaixe e levantando-o ao nível dos olhos da mulher a sua frente. Mais uma vez ela pegou a mão de Quinn na sua, dessa vez alinhando a tira de ouro branco ao dedo anelar da loira. Sua voz falhou quando ela repetiu a pergunta, "Quinn, você me daria a honra de passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado? Casa comigo?"

Silencio.

Até mesmo Jessie tinha parado de latir, os olhos de Quinn viajavam do anel para o rosto da morena até que eles captaram o vestígio de lagrimas nos olhos de Rachel. Ela se fixou neles.

"Por favor." Rachel sussurrou tremulamente, se controlando para não chorar.

Os lábios de Quinn tremeram antes que suas feições se iluminassem com o primeiro sorriso desde que a diva havia trazido aquele assunto à tona. Ela pegou o rosto de Rachel com as duas mãos e a beijou profundamente.

"Isso é um sim?"

Quinn a beijou mais uma vez e Rachel suspirou quando a língua dela entrou em contato com a sua, quase soltando a joia que ainda estava em suas mãos.

"Posso por o anel no seu dedo agora?"

"Sim, por favor."

====/====

Enquanto isso, na sala, um telefone celular continuava a tocar.

====/====

**N/A: E então? O que acharam?**

** Beth finalmente conseguirá fazer contato no próximo capitulo, Yeey! Como vocês acham que a Quinn deve reagir a ela? Voces querem ver a reação das pessoas ao descobrirem que a Rachel pediu a Quinn em casamento? A da Santana já está escrita...**

**Bejos e até o próximo! Confiram minha outra fic, please! **

**E comentem essa, é claro...**


	16. Trabalho, Sorrisos e um Telefonema

**N/A: Não é o melhor capitulo de todos, mas é necessário para esclarecer algumas coisas.**

**Leiam o aviso no final da página quando acabarem e por favor respondam.**

**Ainda estou trabalhando na s atualizações das outras fics, elas virão em breve, assim como o ultimo epilogo de começou em uma loja de brinquedos.**

**Obrigada.**

**====/====**

**03 de fevereiro – Segunda de Manhã - Carol e Quinn**

"Você parece diferente." Carol aperta os olhos e analisa sua amiga do banco do passageiro. Quinn a ignora e acelera o carro para fazer uma ultrapassagem. A morena fica em silêncio por um momento, contemplando o rosto da loira antes de falar novamente. "Você sabe que se não me contar o que aconteceu eu vou ter que adivinhar, não é mesmo?"

Quinn desvia os olhos da estrada e encara a psicóloga brevemente. Ela adora Carol, mas sua amiga às vezes tem a mania de achar que consegue descobrir coisas sobre todos sem que ninguém diga nada. Seus olhos dourados brilham e um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios. "Ok." Ela fala suavemente.

"Ok?" Carol arqueia as sobrancelhas.

Quinn não responde e continua dirigindo, entrando em uma ruazinha estreita em uma tentativa de fugir do trânsito. A psicóloga se endireita no assento e limpa a garganta.

"Está bem, er..." Ela passava muito tempo observando as pessoas e realmente sabia lê-las muito bem, mas Quinn Fabray era ótima em mascarar sentimentos com o oposto do que verdadeiramente sentia. "Você aparenta calma, como sempre, mas um músculo na sua bochecha direita treme a cada pouco, o que significa que você está preocupada." Ela aponta para o rosto da loira e como que em concordância, o músculo de sua face treme logo abaixo de seu olho. Quinn tira a mão do volante e esfrega o ponto inconscientemente. "Mas isso já era de se esperar, considerando-se que estamos indo para a casa dos Kellerman e nós duas sabemos o quanto Andy significa para você." Prossegue Carol. "Não se preocupe... De acordo com o ultimo relatório do Dave, a doença não progrediu..." Sua voz se suaviza um pouco e ela aperta o joelho da assistente social que por sua vez continua em silêncio.

"Quando estávamos no escritório você tamborilava os dedos," Carol imita o movimento batendo as pontas de seus próprios dedos contra o joelho de Quinn em um gesto que aquece o rosto da loira com familiaridade. "o que é um sinal de nervosismo ou ansiedade e, apesar de nunca ter visto isso em você antes, posso deduzir que está relacionado com a estreia do programa da Rachel quinta à noite e a oficialização do relacionamento de vocês aos olhos do público." Esse depoimento faz com que a loira arqueie uma sobrancelha e Carol sorri. "Mas não é por isso que eu acho que você está diferente..." Quinn chacoalha a cabeça para cima e para baixo devagar e aperta os lábios, fazendo Caroline rir.

"O que foi?" A assistente social para em uma sinaleira e se vira para a morena que ria ao seu lado.

"Nada, é só que... Você sempre faz isso quando está descontente com alguma coisa." Carol cobre a boca com a mão para esconder um sorriso.

"Isso o que?" Quinn chacoalha a cabeça, agora de um lado para o outro, e mais uma vez aperta os lábios.

"Isso." Carol aponta. "Chacoalhar a cabeça e apertar os lábios, é a sua marca registrada quando está contrariada ou descontente..."

A loira estava prestes a repetir o gesto, mas percebe o que está fazendo e suas feições se contorcem em uma careta. "Eu não..."

"Se você duvida, pergunte para a sua namorada, ela certamente já reparou nisso também..."

Quinn revira os olhos. "Tanto faz..."

"Ok, continuando, apesar da sua tentativa frustrada de parecer mal humorada, eu posso ver que os seus olhos perdem o foco basicamente toda a vez que paramos em uma sinaleira e os cantos da sua boca tremem para cima, como se você estivesse se controlando para não sorrir. Ou seja, você está feliz por algum motivo." Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas e espia sua amiga pelo canto dos olhos. "Como estou indo até agora, Q?"

"Sinceramente, não me impressionou..." Responde a assistente social, mordendo o lábio.

"Huhum... Enfim, você está feliz e tem a ver com a Rachel. Mas isso sim é obvio, considerando-se que ela vem sendo o motivo da sua felicidade já faz alguns meses." Ela sorri e vira para frente, encarando o ônibus que parecia se arrastar a frente delas na estrada antes de continuar. "Agora, Rachel e felicidade me fazem voltar para o momento em que saímos da sua sala a meia hora atrás e em como você girou o anel - que pelo tamanho e formato só pode ser de noivado – três vezes no seu dedo antes de finalmente tirá-lo e guardá-lo cuidadosamente em uma caixinha dentro da bolsa."

Quinn abre a boca e aperta o volante, sem saber o que responder a isso, Carol apenas ri ao seu lado.

"Eu fico feliz que você tenha superado os seus medos em relação ao casamento, Quinn." A psicóloga empurra a armação dos óculos para cima no nariz e sorri para sua amiga quando elas estacionam em frente à casa dos Kellerman. "Mas não pense que eu não vou cobrar os detalhes na volta..."

====/====

**Brittany, Santana e Valerie – Início da Tarde.**

Brittany chega do trabalho carregando uma sacola gigante de fraldas em uma mão e um unicórnio de pelúcia na outra, ela entra na sala e não encontra ninguém, o silêncio parece tão estranho e por um segundo ela sente uma pontada de preocupação em seu estomago. Valerie não é a criança mais barulhenta do mundo, mas como Rachel disse há alguns dias atrás, a bebê tem um excelente par de pulmões e sabe muito bem como usá-los para emitir os sons mais altos e agudos.

Ela sobe as escadas e encontra sua esposa balançando preguiçosamente na poltrona ao lado do berço, um montinho lilás cheio de cabelos pretos repousando em seu peito. Santana sorri para ela em meio a um bocejo e Brittany se aproxima, largando as fraldas em cima da cômoda e pressionando seus lábios contra os cabelos da Latina, o cheiro suave de bebê penetra em suas narinas e ela inspira profundamente.

"Oi..." Ela sussurra, não querendo acordar sua filha, sua boca desliza pela face da morena até encontrar seus lábios. Elas se beijam gentilmente por alguns segundos antes que a dançarina se afaste para olhar a bebê. Valerie tem os olhos fechados e respira tranquilamente.

"Ela acabou de mamar..." Comenta Santana quando Brittany passa o indicador pelos cabelos impossivelmente negros de sua filha. Ela boceja mais uma vez e a dançarina coloca o dedo em sua boca, ganhando uma mordida. "Você vai ter que voltar ao estúdio hoje?"

"Humm... Não, eles só precisavam que eu desse uma olhada na coreografia do Dan, mas ele é bom e vai conseguir finalizar o projeto sem mim agora." Ela da de ombros e senta no braço da poltrona, fazendo-a balançar e Valerie se mover. As duas mulheres param de respirar e observam a bebê abrir e fechar as mãos, Santana é a primeira a exalar quando a pequena permanece dormindo.

"Ela não chorou tanto hoje. Só quando estava com fome, ou quando eu fui ao banheiro..."

"Você está cansada." Brittany diz, percorrendo as olheiras de sua esposa com as costas dos dedos. "Vai dormir um pouco." Ela se levanta e coloca o unicórnio de pelúcia dentro do berço antes de estender os braços, solicitando a bebê. A latina não faz menção de levantar, apenas passa uma mão pelas costinhas de sua filha de forma protetora. "Não seja má San, você ficou com ela na barriga por nove meses, agora é a minha vez."

Santana boceja novamente e envolve a pequena menina com cuidado antes de se levantar e passá-la para os braços da dançarina com toda a delicadeza do mundo. Britt sorri e encosta o rostinho de sua filha contra o seu, beijando sua têmpora e balançando pra frente e pra trás, sem acordar a nenê.

"Onde foi que você arrumou esse?" A latina alcança pelo novo unicórnio, já haviam sete deles espalhados pela casa, nos mais diferentes tons e tamanhos.

"Naquela lojinha perto da farmácia. Eu gostei por que é pequeno e assim ela pode carregar ele quando ficar um pouco maior." Explica a loira.

Santana concorda com a cabeça, cansada demais para verbalizar qualquer coisa. Ela aperta o pelo amarelinho antes de soltá-lo de volta dentro do berço. "Eu vou descansar um pouco, me..."

"Chame qualquer coisa." Completa Brittany, descansando os lábios contra a testa de sua filha. "Você não precisa repetir isso sempre, ela se comporta melhor comigo do que quando você está por perto..."

A neurologista esfrega um olho com as costas da mão. "Eu sei B. E eu já disse que você é a melhor mãe do mundo, é só que..."

"Tudo bem... Eu também não gosto de ficar longe, mas você precisa dormir San. Se não vai acabar doente e a medica aqui é você, não eu." Ela sorri e se encaminha para fora do quarto. "Vamos para o nosso quarto, a gente fica com você até que você pegue no sono..."

Santana sorri e segue sua esposa, ela dorme assim que sua cabeça encosta no travesseiro. Valerie acorda logo em seguida e Brittany a leva para o andar de baixo, embalando-a e contando sobre o seu dia, seus olhos azuis fixos nas bolinhas pretas que brilhavam em sua direção, como se entendessem tudo o que ela dizia. Até um mês atrás, a dançarina não achava que pudesse amar alguém tanto quanto amava Santana, mas então Valerie nasceu e ela descobriu um novo significado para a palavra amor. Ela faria absolutamente qualquer coisa para proteger a menininha em seus braços e seus sentimentos por sua esposa evoluíram para um nível simplesmente incomensurável.

Nada que ela fizesse agora seria o suficiente para mostrar o quanto ela sentia, cada vez que seus olhos caiam sobre suas duas meninas era como se seu peito fosse explodir, por que o amor era tanto que não cabia dentro dela. E Santana se sentia da mesma maneira, ela estava tão diferente, mas de um jeito bom...

Brittany sentou no sofá e abraçou sua filha mais uma vez, beijando seu nariz, sua bochecha, sua testa, ela não conseguia parar de fazer isso, e então, algo mágico aconteceu, pela primeira vez, Valerie abriu a boca e lhe ofereceu um sorriso banguela, estendendo uma mãozinha para o seu nariz e a loira não pode fazer outra coisa se não começar a chorar de felicidade.

====/====

**Quinn e Rachel – Final da Tarde.**

"Alô?" Quinn atende ao telefone sem tirar os olhos do papel em sua mesa. O balanço de atendimentos do ano passado havia acabado de chegar e ela fazia a comparação entre os números anteriores.

"Oi meu bem, pronta?" A voz de Rachel chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela sorri.

"Quase, só tenho que separar alguns papéis para levar pra casa. Como foi a reunião?" Quinn se levanta e começa a empilhar folhas dentro de uma pasta transparente, segurando o telefone preso entre o ombro e a orelha.

"Foi tranquila, mas depois eu te falo sobre isso, estou quase chegando na frente do seu prédio, você consegue descer em três minutos?" A loira ouve uma buzina através da linha e Rachel murmura um palavrão contra seu ouvido.

"Ok, até daqui a pouco." Responde ela, desligando o aparelho e se apressando em juntar suas coisas. Ela passa correndo pela recepção e acena para a secretária. "Não vou voltar hoje, mas me ligue se acontecer alguma coisa." A mulher concorda e ela entra no elevador lotado. Em dois minutos a loira se encontra na entrada do prédio procurando pelo carro prateado de sua noiva em meio aos demais. Ela gira o anel em seu dedo pela milésima vez, assegurando-se que ele continua ali.

O carro da diva faz uma manobra assustadora, cortando a frente de outros três para conseguir parar no lugar aonde Quinn se encontra e a loira sente seu rosto esquentar ao abrir a porta.

"O que foi isso?" Pergunta ela, se inclinando para um beijo rápido antes de colocar o cinto de segurança.

"Humm..." Os olhos da morena viajam do retrovisor para a frente e ela mais uma vez se enfia entre dois carros sem esperar por permissão. Ela costumava ser extremamente cuidadosa ao dirigir, mas isso foi antes de conhecer Nova York... "Eu acho que senti sua falta..." Ela responde com um pequeno sorriso e estende uma mão, repousando-a sobre a perna da assistente social com a palma para cima. "E eles nunca iriam me deixar passar se eu não me jogasse na frente deles."

Quinn entrelaça seus dedos aos de Rachel e leva suas mãos unidas aos lábios.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A cantora arqueia as sobrancelhas, desviando os olhos do trânsito por um instante.

"Eu e Carol fomos visitar os Kellerman hoje." Ela suspira e aperta os dedos da diva com os seus. "Você lembra do Andy e da Lilly? Fomos juntas na casa dele da ultima vez..."

"Sim, a menina autista e o irmão com a doença degenerativa, certo? Síndrome de que mesmo?" Rachel lembrava muito bem, desde o casamento de Kurt quando Quinn havia falado pela primeira vez sobre seu trabalho e sobre o quanto era difícil não criar vínculos.

"Duchenne." Responde a loira.

"Como eles, como eles estão?" A morena pergunta com cautela, acariciando a pele das costas da mão de sua noiva com o polegar.

"Bem, eu acho... Andy ainda está andando e a doença parece ter estabilizado, mas ele cai muito e de acordo com a mãe é cada vez mais difícil para ele levantar sozinho... E Carol levou uma planilha de comportamentos para tentar identificar os gatilhos que levam Lilly ao surto. Ela vai fazer seis anos e é mais fácil identificar padrões agora..." Ela passa uma mão pelos cabelos curtos. "É tão complicado, Rach... Eles são tudo o que a mãe deles tem e um dia, Andy vai morrer e ele vai estar sentindo muita dor quando isso acontecer e provavelmente ligado a um monte de aparelhos. Não parece justo e Lilly não consegue compreender isso, ele é a figura calmante dela, a ideia de que ele não vai mais estar por perto em um futuro próximo é tão..."

"Sim, eu, eu... não sei o que dizer..." Murmura Rachel, resistindo a tentação de largar o volante e abraçar sua noiva.

"Tudo bem." Quinn força um sorriso. "Depois disso passamos na casa do Nathan, você lembra do menininho que perdeu a mãe está sobre os cuidados do tio? Começamos a estimulação precoce. Acho que ele vai ficar bem apesar da deficiência física. E então Caroline e eu almoçamos e falamos sobre você." Seu sorriso se torna genuíno.

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Ela descobriu sobre o anel e está feliz por nós... Eu gostaria que ela fosse uma das nossas madrinhas na realidade, se você concordar." Continua Quinn.

A cantora entra no estacionamento de um shopping e para em qualquer lugar, virando-se para encarar a loira com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhos brilhando impossivelmente. Ela aperta a mão de Quinn contra o próprio peito. "Quinn, nós vamos casar!"

Quinn ri. "É o plano, a principio..."

"É só que... Você acabou de trazer o assunto e, Deus, eu nem consigo acreditar! Nós temos que contar para as pessoas sobre isso e começar a fazer um cronograma, uma lista de convidados, vestidos, flores, bolo, Quinn!" Ela se inclina para a frente e segura o rosto da loira com a mão livre. "Nós vamos casar..." Ela sussurra antes de selar os seus lábios.

"Nós vamos..." Quinn sussurra de volta, respondendo ao beijo e partindo os lábios da diva com sua língua. "Mas antes de começar o planejamento, acho que teríamos que marcar uma data e escolher um lugar."

"Mhumm..." É a resposta que ela recebe, a ponta da língua de Rachel percorre o céu de sua boca, fazendo um pequeno gemido brotar de seu peito, uma de suas mãos desaparece entre um mar de cabelos castanhos enquanto a outra encontra seu caminho debaixo do casaco da morena, percorrendo a pele quente e macia com as unhas. A cantora se afasta depois de alguns minutos, um tanto quanto relutante, mas elas tem um compromisso e sexo em um estacionamento lotado, apesar de tentador, não parece uma boa ideia.

Quinn respira tremulamente e se endireita, pressionando sua palma fria contra o rosto superaquecido. "E a sua reunião? O que decidiram?" Ela pergunta quando Rachel volta à rua e segue em direção aos subúrbios.

"Oh, bem, acho que foi tranquila, como eu já lhe disse antes. O programa vai ao ar quinta e o que eles filmaram no meu aniversario também. Meg vai liberar uma nota para a imprensa quarta pela manhã, confirmando tudo antes da estreia..." Começa a diva. "Eu sei que já falamos sobre isso, mas eu quero ter certeza que você não tem problemas com relação a expor o nosso relacionamento, uma vez que o programa for ao ar, tenho certeza que os paparazzi irão reaparecer e a presença deles nunca é agradável. Sem contar a investigação que eles vão fazer de nossas vidas e..."

"... eles podem chegar a Beth ou ao meu pai, eu sei disso Rachel." Quinn completa, se virando para encarar a lateral do rosto de sua noiva. "Mas eu também sei que é inevitável, meu passado não vai mudar e eu não pretendo esconder nosso relacionamento só para que ele permaneça intacto."

"Você mudou tanto..." Murmura a cantora com um sorriso, seus olhos ainda fixos no transito.

"Eu só não sou mais tão fixada nas aparências, mas ainda me importo com o que as pessoas vão pensar, isso tudo vai ter uma repercussão no meu trabalho. Nem todas as famílias que atendo vão gostar da revelação, talvez ocorram alguns desligamentos e eu vou ter que passar mais responsabilidades para a minha sócia, mas vale a pena." Ela respira fundo. "Você vale tudo isso..."

Rachel morde o lábio, sua vida também vai sofrer um impacto tremendo com essa oficialização, mas... "Amar alguém significa aprender a abrir mão às vezes. Todos os relacionamentos trazem consequências e cabe aos envolvidos decidirem se serão capazes de lidar com elas... Amar além delas..." Ela estaciona em frente a casa de Santana e Brittany. "Eu sei ser egoísta quando me convém, mas me atrevo a dizer que seria capaz de abrir mão de toda a minha carreira por você."

Quinn sai do carro e envolve Rachel em um abraço assim que a morena sai também. "Você sabe que eu não permitiria." Ela sussurra contra os cabelos castanhos. "Eu te amo de mais para deixar que você desista de qualquer coisa por mim."

Rachel sorri contra seu peito, no fundo, ela não poderia estar mais feliz...

====/====

Santana espia o berço de sua filha e suspira aliviada ao constatar que a menininha dorme tranquilamente, já faz quase uma hora e o silencio é muito bem vindo, bem como a privacidade de um momento a sós com sua esposa. Brittany para atrás dela e apoia o queixo em seu ombro, envolvendo-a em um abraço por trás e lançando um rápido olhar para Valerie antes de depositar um beijo no pescoço da latina.

A morena se vira nos braços da dançarina e lhe oferece um sorriso cansado. Ela espanta alguns fios loiros dos olhos dela e acaricia sua bochecha com o polegar. "Britt Britt?"

"San?" Brittany se inclina um pouco para baixo, apertando Santana contra si, a ponta do seu nariz bate de leve contra o dela.

"Eu te amo..." Sussurra a latina, guiando o rosto da loira um pouquinho mais para baixo e beijando seus lábios. As duas suspiram com o contato e relaxam totalmente, como se a proximidade fosse tudo o que elas precisassem. Santana estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo, aproveitando a folga que Valerie estava dando, quando a campainha toca.

E choro de bebê ecoa pela sala.

As duas mulheres não se movem por um momento, ambas fecham os olhos, tentando fingir que a interrupção não aconteceu, mas nenhuma delas seria capaz de ignorar sua filha e eventualmente elas se afastam, Santana pega Valerie no colo e tenta acalmá-la enquanto Brittany atravessa o aposento em direção a porta. Elas haviam esquecido totalmente que Quinn e Rachel tinham prometido uma visita.

"Awww, olha só Quinn, ela está acordada!" Exclama Rachel assim que entra na casa.

"Graças a você Berry..." Murmura a latina, andando de um lado para o outro e embalando a menininha em seus braços.

"Oh, a campainha... Nós a acordamos?" Pergunta a cantora, mordendo o lábio e se sentindo ligeiramente culpada.

"O que você acha?" Santana faz uma careta.

"Não seja má San..." Intervém Brittany, fazendo a expressão no rosto de sua esposa se suavizar e Quinn ri.

"Ela está tão grande..." Comenta Quinn, se aproximando de suas amigas e puxando Rachel consigo.

"Quatro quilos!" Exclama a dançarina com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "Nós fomos na pediatra sexta..."

As quatro mulheres ficaram paradas no meio da sala por uns bons cinco minutos, literalmente babando em cima da menina que mantinha os olhinhos abertos e piscava ocasionalmente. A primeira a quebrar o silencio foi Rachel, ela soltou a mão de sua noiva e se aproximou de Santana.

"Posso..." Ela faz um gesto com os braços e a latina arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Segurar ela um pouquinho?"

Santana aperta os olhos para ela, mas concorda, passando o montinho lilás para os braços da diva. "Segura a cabeça dela, Berry!" Ela exclama, ajeitando a mão de Rachel sob a cabecinha de sua filha.

A cantora sorri para a bebê, ajeitando-a em um só braço, cuidando com a cabeça dessa vez. "Oi..." Murmura ela, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos negros dela. "Ela é linda... Olha só Quinn, acho que ela gosta de mim!" Ela comenta, levantando os olhos para encontrar os da assistente social quando uma mãozinha pequena aperta seu nariz.

Quinn sorri para Rachel, imaginando pela primeira vez como seria construir uma família com a mulher a sua frente.

"Provavelmente ela acha que seu nariz é um brinquedo Berry." Santana fala com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Santana!" Quinn fecha a cara para sua amiga.

"O que? É verdade!" A latina cruza os braços, sentando-se no colo de sua esposa. Quinn revira os olhos antes de apoiar uma mão no ombro de Rachel e sorrir para Valerie.

"Ela tem a sua boca, San... E os seus olhos." Murmura ela depois de um tempo.

"E o cabelo também." Completa Rachel. "Eu acho que nunca tinha visto uma criança tão pequena com tanto cabelo..."

Santana se prepara para responder algo, mas Brittany a aperta contra si e começa a rir. "Ela é uma mini Santana!" Exclama ela, virando sua esposa de lado e beijando sua bochecha. "É tão bonitinho, até o mau humor é igual..."

"Deus nos proteja..." Suspira Quinn em meio a uma risada, ganhando um olhar maligno da latina.

Valerie se contorce nos braços de Rachel e começa resmungar. "Er... Isso é normal?" Pergunta a diva, arregalando os olhos quando a menininha agarra uma mecha de seu cabelo e puxa para baixo, começando a chorar. "Eu... Eu não fiz nada, ela... Ela estava bem até agora..."

Santana levanta do colo de Brittany. "Já são seis horas, ela está com fome..." Explica a latina, usando um tom de voz que Rachel nunca havia ouvido antes, parecia quase... gentil. Ela passa a nenê para sua mãe, parando ao lado de Quinn e observando a interação das outras duas mulheres. Ela nunca havia visto alguém dar de mamar ao vivo e não conseguia não encarar a cena a sua frente, seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho quando ela percebeu que estava olhando fixamente para o peito da Santana.

Quinn apenas sorri para ela e beija seus lábios rapidamente. Elas sentam no sofá em frente a uma TV ligada em um canal de propagandas, a morena alcança pela mão de sua noiva e entrelaça seus dedos. Será que algum dia ela e Quinn passariam por isso? Ela queria filhos, mas não sabia exatamente o que a assistente social achava disso, ela fez uma nota mental para não esquecer de perguntar.

Alguns minutos depois e Valerie estava de volta no berço, dormindo mais uma vez. Brittany e Santana se juntaram a elas e a dançarina contou sobre o primeiro sorriso da nenê, e Santana parecia genuinamente triste por estar dormindo na hora em que aconteceu.

Foi então que a latina percebeu que algo estava diferente em suas amigas. Não o modo como elas se tocavam o tempo inteiro, isso era normal, mas o olhar delas era diferente. Ela conhecia Quinn bem o suficiente para saber quando a loira estava guardando um segredo, o que definitivamente era o caso agora.

O celular de Rachel toca de repente, interrompendo o raciocínio da neurologista e a cantora se apressa em atender, sem querer acordar Valerie novamente.

"Alô?" O sorriso em seu rosto se transforma em uma expressão de surpresa ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha. Ela pede licença e desaparece no mesmo corredor aonde a bolsa de Santana estourou. Quinn franze a testa e olha em sua direção, ela passa a mão direita pelos cabelos e começa a se levantar quando Santana agarra seu pulso.

Ela puxa a mão de Quinn para perto do rosto e examina o anel em seu dedo. Como ela não havia percebido isso antes?

"Q?" Ela pergunta, levantando os olhos para encontrar o rosto de sua amiga. "Isso é novo?"

"É..." Responde a assistente social, mordendo o lábio.

"Foi a Rachel que..?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça e os lábios da latina se curvam em um sorriso tão grande que chega a ser assustador.

"Eu sempre achei que você fosse fazer isso... Acho que o anão acabou de ganhar mais alguns pontos comigo..."

"Não a chame assim..." Quinn fala suavemente, começando a sorrir também, elas não pretendiam contar para ninguém sobre o noivado ainda, mas aparentemente, suas amigas eram mais perceptivas do que elas imaginavam.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Pergunta Brittany, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Berry pediu a nossa Q em casamento." Explica a latina.

A próxima coisa que Quinn sente é um corpo sobre o seu, espremendo-a contra o sofá. "Agora vocês vão poder dar um priminho pra Valerie brincar!" Exclama a dançarina, apertando a outra loira com toda a sua força. Quinn queria rir, mas seus pulmões estavam sendo esmagados no momento, então sua risada saiu mais como um grunhido.

"Quinn..." As três mulheres se viram ao registrar o tom de voz da diva que reaparecia na sala, sua voz parecia mais aguda do que o normal. A assistente social olha para ela enquanto se desvencilha de Brittany. Rachel morde o lábio.

"Quem era?" Quinn pergunta ao se levantar.

"Minha..." A cantora hesita por um segundo. "Shelby."

====/====

**AVISO/PEDIDO: Olá! Bem, gostaria de dizer que na minha cabeça, essa fic acaba em 3 capítulos.**

** Calma! Ainda tem muito o que acontecer e eu tenho 6 capítulos de uma espécie de epílogo já planejados. (O primeiro foi escrito durante essa semana que passou.) O epilogo se iniciaria em uma outra fic e começaria com o casamento delas, e terminaria 15 anos depois. **

** Por que estou dizendo isso? Quero saber se existe algo que vocês gostariam de ver em Novos Começos antes do casamento, além da Beth, é claro... Não sei se deixei algo a desejar em termos de informação, mas queria pedir, por favor, que vocês comentassem com sugestões e pedidos, assim poderei escrever melhor... :)**

** E... Vou escrever uma pequena side-fic Brittana aonde a Rach e a Quinn ficam com a Valerie para que a Britt e a Santana possam ter uma noite sozinhas. (vocês gostariam disso?)**

** Enfim, obrigada a todos os que leram e acompanham essa fic desde o começo, desculpem a demora nas atualizações, comentem com pedidos e sugestões e isso me ajudara a atualizar mais rápido...**

** Abraços, A.**


	17. Beth

**N/A: Oi! Desculpem a demora, fiquei doente e tive que fazer uma cirurgia... Ainda não estou 100% e uma parte desse capitulo foi escrita sob o efeito de analgésicos, antibióticos, anestesia e derivados... xD**

**Sejam gentis e espero que vocês gostem do reencontro, tentei escreve-lo de uma forma realista, mas não sei se ficou realista por que nunca passei por nada como isso e eu não tenho uma filha e não convivo com crianças de 10 anos, não faço ideia de como elas raciocinam, sério... xD**

**Enfim, espero que gostem e comentem...**

**===0===**

**Rachel's POV**

Aquele primeiro telefonema de minha mãe levou-nos a sala de estar do meu apartamento enquanto esperávamos por notícias. Quinn ficou em silêncio o tempo inteiro e eu não me atrevi a falar, não cabia a mim dizer nada, mesmo que meus conselhos pudessem ser uteis, ela precisava absorver a ideia de rever sua filha sozinha.

Os telefonemas daquele número desconhecido fizeram sentido para mim quando Shelby disse que Beth não havia voltado para casa naquela tarde e que de acordo com a escola, ela nem chegara a comparecer as aulas. Uma mochila e algumas roupas faltando indicavam uma fuga e minha mãe acreditava que o destino final de Beth seria Nova York.

Minha vontade quando ela anunciou isso foi gritar e dizer como tudo aquilo era sua culpa, única e exclusivamente. Se ela não tivesse vetado o contato entre minha Quinn e Beth, todo esse estresse teria sido evitado. Mas o pânico em sua voz não permitiu que eu falasse o que realmente pensava e tudo o que fiz foi oferecer meu apoio e pedir que ela nos mantivesse informadas.

A parte mais difícil foi contar para Quinn, eu literalmente senti meu coração apertar ao ver a expressão no rosto dela, que era uma mistura de medo, preocupação e dor. Ela não estava preparada para rever Beth, ela queria, é claro, mas seus planos foram trazidos para o concreto rápido demais e eu a vi perder o chão. Ainda bem que Santana e Brittany estavam conosco naquele momento e demonstraram o apoio que ela precisava.

O segundo telefonema de Shelby veio informar a sua falta de novidades e trouxe à tona a possibilidade de que, caso Beth estivesse vindo para Nova York, ela ligaria para mim quando chegasse. Falei isso para Quinn e seu rosto perdeu ainda mais a cor, sua mão procurou a minha e eu a envolvi em um abraço, segurando sua cabeça contra o meu peito enquanto esperávamos pelo que quer que estivesse por vir.

Não demorou muito para que o terceiro telefonema viesse, mas não era Shelby que ligava dessa vez. Mostrei o numero para Quinn e ela mordeu o lábio quando atendi. Beth chorava contra meu ouvido e disse que estava chegando a uma estação de ônibus, não ficava tão longe de onde Quinn e eu morávamos, então pedi que ela desembarcasse e esperasse por mim.

"Ela está bem?" Foi o que Quinn perguntou assim que desliguei. "Ela está aqui?"

Respondi que sim apenas uma vez e para as duas perguntas, passei uma mão por seus cabelos e segurei seu rosto de modo que seus olhos encontrassem os meus, ela estava ansiosa de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto antes e aquilo refletiu em mim e me deixou agitada por dentro. "Vou busca-la na estação, você quer vir junto?" Perguntei, tentando transmitir uma tranquilidade que não sentia.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça em resposta. "Eu..." Ela começou a se explicar, mas a impedi de continuar, pressionando o indicador em seus lábios.

"Eu entendo." E realmente entendia, eu senti o receio que ela sentia, mesmo que tivesse sido direcionado a minha mãe, eu definitivamente era capaz de me identificar com a situação.

Beijei sua testa e apertei suas mãos com força antes de ir embora.

=/=

Eu nunca gostei de estações rodoviárias. Estações de trem podem ser muito agradáveis, as de metro são frias, mas o tempo que passamos dentro delas não é longo o suficiente para que tenha alguma importância. Mas estações rodoviárias me dão calafrios e não foi diferente daquela vez. Demorei alguns minutos para localizar o terminal correto e mais algum tempo para encontrar a menina que procurava.

Beth estava diferente, maior do que da ultima vez em que eu a vira, mas já fazia três anos. Suas feições já não eram mais tão infantis e a semelhança entre ela e Quinn era evidente. Ela me avistou antes e caminhou rápido em minha direção, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia tão assustada. Ela parou perto de mim e eu a abracei quando ela hesitou.

Beijei sua cabeça e não a soltei por alguns minutos, ela já batia no meu ombro em altura, mas ainda assim parecia tão frágil. A touca de lã que cobria seus cabelos pinicava meu rosto, mas eu não pude soltá-la. De uma forma estranha, Beth era, ao mesmo tempo, minha irmã e enteada e mesmo que não tivéssemos muito contato, a necessidade de protege-la era tão grande.

"Está tudo bem." Foi o que eu disse para ela quando nos afastamos e lhe ofereci um sorriso enquanto secava suas lágrimas. Os olhos dela eram – e ainda são – iguais aos de Quinn, não a cor, mas o formato. Grandes e com cílios longos.

"Você não está brava comigo?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro, sua voz falhando ao sair.

Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e chacoalhei a cabeça negativamente. Como eu poderia estar? Eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia e apesar de achar a fuga uma coisa realmente idiota e mal planejada, já senti o que a motivou a fazer o que fez. Ela precisava encontrar aquilo que a ligava ao mundo e no momento, Quinn representava essa ligação. Mais tarde seria Puck e depois poderia ser um sonho, uma paixão, qualquer outra coisa.

"A minha... Quinn... Ela está...?" Seus olhos deixaram os meus e ela lançou um olhar para a multidão as minhas costas.

"Ela ficou em casa." Expliquei, passando um braço por seu ombro e começando a guia-la até o estacionamento. Metade das pessoas na estação já haviam me reconhecido e paravam para olhar o que eu estava fazendo. Algumas tiravam fotos e outras gritavam perguntas, mas ninguém chegou perto demais. Sou grata por isso, Beth não precisava de um assedio de fãs naquele momento.

"Ela está brava comigo?" Ela perguntou quando entramos no carro.

"Não." Respondi em um tom gentil. "Ela estava preocupada..."

"Se ela não estava brava, então por que não veio com você?" Beth usou a manga do casaco para limpar o nariz que escorria e eu lhe alcancei uma caixa de lenços que estava no porta-luvas.

"Beth..." Eu sabia o que responder, mas tive dificuldade em formular minha resposta de uma forma que ela pudesse entender. "Eu sei o que você está sentindo agora. Curiosidade, nervosismo, medo de ser rejeitada, medo de não ser o que Quinn espera e de que ela não corresponda suas expectativas..."

Beth mordeu o lábio e baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos.

"Quinn ficou em casa por que ela está sentindo exatamente o mesmo que você. Ela sempre quis te ver, Beth, ela te ama, mas não estava esperando por essa visita e ela tem medo do que pode acontecer."

"Eu não devia ter vindo." Murmurou ela, passando uma mão pela cabeça e arrancando o gorro cor de rosa, revelando cabelos loiros e muito finos, relativamente enosados.

"Você não queria estar aqui?"

"Claro que sim..."

"Então você fez bem em vir, Beth. Isso é importante para vocês duas e pra mim também e eu fico feliz que você esteja aqui."

Ela sorriu hesitante para mim e eu retribui o gesto antes de dar a partida.

=/=

Os latidos enlouquecidos de Jessie podiam ser ouvidos de dentro do elevador dois andares abaixo de meu próprio. Como ele sabia que eu estava chegando e que uma pessoa estranha me acompanhava era um mistério para mim. Abri a porta e ele invadiu o corredor, latindo para Beth antes de enfiar o nariz contra sua perna. Ele começou a abanar o rabo quando percebeu que ela era uma criança e foi correndo buscar um brinquedo para ela jogar pra ele. (O brinquedo escolhido no caso era um pedaço do que no passado havia sido uma bolsa perfeitamente funcional de couro sintético vermelho que Chris me deu de Natal quando ainda fingíamos namorar.)

Quinn não estava no hall de entrada, obviamente, mas franzi o cenho quando não a encontrei na sala e nem na cozinha. Guiei Beth até o quarto de hospedes e no caminho ouvi o barulho de água vindo do banheiro.

"Acho que Quinn está tomando banho..." Foi a explicação que lhe dei em resposta ao olhar questionador. Ela concordou com a cabeça e tirou a jaqueta, colocando-a junto de sua mochila sobre a cama, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça logo em seguida. "Você está com fome? Nós não temos muitas opções e a maioria das coisas aqui não contem produtos de origem animal, mas tenho certeza que Quinn guarda um pacote de Chips Ahoy (marca de cookies) em algum lugar e depois nós podemos pedir uma entrega ou ir a algum lugar, como você preferir..."

"Eu... Acho que comer agora não seria uma boa ideia." Ela murmurou olhando para baixo.

"Você não está se sentindo bem?" Perguntei preocupada, dando um passo a frente e hesitando antes de encostar em seu ombro. "Beth, se precisar..."

"Não, eu acho que estou um pouco nervosa, só isso." Ela forçou um sorriso tremulo e eu a abracei novamente.

"E sei. Mas não precisa ficar, vai dar tudo certo, está bem?" Senti ela concordar contra meu ombro e seus braços envolveram minha cintura.

Depois de alguns instantes, voltamos para a sala e ela sentou no sofá ao lado de Jessie, que mastigava minha antiga bolsa alegremente. Ela estendeu uma mão e acariciou seus pelos tentativamente. Ambas suspiramos aliviadas quando ele não tentou arrancar seus dedos e virou de barriga para cima para receber o carinho.

"Ele gosta de você." Comentei. "Isso é praticamente inédito, ele não é um ser muito sociável."

"Ele é bonitinho... Eu gosto de cachorros." Ela tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios que me fez lembrar de Noah imediatamente.

"E você tem algum bichinho?"

"Não... Meu padrasto não gosta de animais, mas o meu vizinho tem uma gata que às vezes invade a nossa casa. O nome dela é Nikki e ela gosta de mim, mas sempre foge quando meu padrasto aparece..."

"Humm..." Ficamos em silencio, eu queria perguntar mais coisas sobre Lima e sobre a minha mãe, mas não sabia como. "Eu acho melhor ir verificar se Quinn não se afogou no banho, você pode assistir TV," Joguei o controle remoto em sua direção e ela pegou o aparelho no ar com uma agilidade que eu não esperava, considerando-se que seus olhos continuavam fixos no meu cachorro. "A cozinha é ali e você pode pegar o que quiser da geladeira e dos armários. Eu já volto."

"Ok..." Ela sorriu timidamente em minha direção antes de ligar a TV.

Entrei no corredor e bati na porta do banheiro, o barulho de água era constante e testei a maçaneta quando não obtive respostas. A porta estava aberta e eu entrei, sendo imediatamente envolvida pela neblina que embaçava os espelhos e o vidro do box. Meus olhos levaram alguns segundos para se adaptarem com a névoa, mas logo consegui distinguir a silhueta de minha noiva através do vidro.

"Quinn?" Ouvi um soluço em resposta e deslizei a porta do box para o lado, me deparando com uma Quinn embaixo do chuveiro, seu corpo brilhando por causa da água, as mãos apoiadas na parede e uma cascata de cabelos loiro escuros encharcados escondendo seu rosto. Senti um aberto na parte de baixo do meu abdômen e mordi o lábio, parte de mim queria tirar minha própria roupa e juntar-me a ela embaixo da água, mas aquele não era o momento, então respirei fundo e arregacei as mangas de meu suéter.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui dentro, Quinn?" Estendi o braço para dentro do chuveiro e senti a água escaldante entrar em contato com a parte de cima do meu pulso, Quinn não costumava usar a água tão quente, sua pele sempre foi delicada e temperaturas assim não eram nem um pouco saudáveis.

Desliguei a água e pisei para dentro do box junto com ela, o chão ficou marrom sob meus pés graças a sola suja de minhas botas, mas não dei atenção para isso e alcancei pelas mãos de minha noiva, removendo-as da parede, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus e virando-a em minha direção. "Beth está te esperando." Eu murmurei da forma mais suave possível, abaixando a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos que estavam fechados.

"Não sei se estou pronta pra isso, Rach..." Ela falou em um suspiro.

Soltei suas mãos e afastei o cabelo molhado de seu rosto. "E será que algum dia você vai estar?" Minha pergunta a fez abrir os olhos. "Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes se você e Beth nunca tivessem sido afastadas, mas o fato é que você perdeu os últimos oito anos e isso não vai mudar, o tempo de separação entre vocês só vai aumentar daqui para a frente." Girei o corpo e alcancei por minha própria toalha de banho, sequei seu rosto e pescoço antes de envolver seus ombros e a puxar para perto, seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus e eu beijei seus lábios brevemente antes de continuar. "Eu sei por experiência própria que quanto mais o tempo passa, pior é. O relacionamento entre vocês nunca vai ser como poderia ter sido caso ela não tivesse sido adotada, mas você pode recomeçar e construir algo novo o quanto antes."

Ela prendeu a toalha sobre os seios e mordeu o lábio, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranha, como se ela estivesse triste, mas não totalmente. "Você tem razão." Ela murmurou. "Eu só estou com medo, eu não sei o que dizer, eu não sei como conversar com ela, Beth é minha filha e eu mal a conheço..."

"Mas é exatamente por isso que ela está aqui, meu amor." Lhe ofereci um sorriso e apoiei uma mão na curva de seu pescoço, acariciando a pele úmida carinhosamente. "Ela também está com receio, ela também não sabe o que quer dizer para você, mas tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo."

"Como você pode ter certeza?" Ela perguntou, inspecionando o meu rosto em busca de uma resposta.

"Você estava comigo no dia em que eu descobri sobre Shelby, eu não estava esperando encontrar minha mãe biológica naquele dia, nós estávamos apenas espionando o inimigo e o meu encontro com ela tinha tudo para dar errado. Sabe o que aconteceu quando você e Mercedes foram embora?"

Quinn fez que não com a cabeça.

"Nós sentamos em fileiras diferentes de poltronas no auditório da Carmel e conversamos. Foi extremamente impessoal, o nosso primeiro contato." Umedeci os lábios e dei um passo em sua direção, grudando meu corpo ao dela em um abraço, sentindo a água em sua pele transpassar minhas roupas. "Nós tínhamos 16 anos para compensar e por mais que eu quisesse uma mãe e ela uma filha, não fizemos esforço algum para que desse certo." A beijei mais uma vez, me demorando contra seus lábios. "Você tem a chance de ser melhor, de construir algo com sua filha que eu nunca consegui ter com a minha mãe. Você a ama e fez o que fez para o bem dela, isso é tudo o que ela quer ouvir..."

Ela não respondeu com palavras, apenas me apertou com mais força.

"Eu vou estar com você." Murmurei contra sua têmpora.

Saímos do banheiro alguns minutos depois e fui com ela até o quarto, Quinn espiou por cima do ombro e congelou no meio do corredor quando viu a cabeça loira de costas descansando contra o encosto do sofá.

"Ela está mesmo aqui..." Ela respirou, apertando minha mão com força.

Naquele momento, o tempo desacelerou, literalmente. Beth virou o rosto em nossa direção e seus olhos caíram diretamente sobre Quinn. Ouvi-a perder o folego por um momento e então Beth sorriu em nossa direção, um sorriso tímido e inocente que a fazia parecer muito mais nova do que seus 10 anos.

Minha noiva soltou o lábio que prendia entre os dentes e sorriu de volta, levantando um pouco a mão em um cumprimento incerto que fez sua miniatura sorrir ainda mais. Ela envolveu meu corpo em um meio abraço e repousou a cabeça contra a minha enquanto contemplava sua filha pela primeira vez em oito anos. Não me atrevi a respirar, não querendo interromper o momento, nenhuma delas se moveu ou se manifestou em relação a tomar o próximo passo.

=/=

**Quinn's POV**

Não tenho como descrever o que foi vê-la naquele momento, acho que posso dizer que foi como a primeira vez, os meus sentimentos me fizeram voltar ao final de tarde em que ela nasceu e ao instante em que a segurei em meus braços pela primeira vez. Beth é uma parte de mim, reencontra-la foi como reencontrar a mim mesma e aquele primeiro sorriso que compartilhamos fez com que o pânico que me envolvia anteriormente desaparecesse.

Rachel tinha razão, eu não tinha por que ter medo. Abracei a morena ao meu lado e suspirei contentemente, eu me sentia contente, completa, não sei como explicar, mas estava feliz por ter Rachel ao meu lado e queria que ela soubesse disso. Senti um impulso de caminhar em direção a minha filha e abraça-la também, mas então lembrei que estava enrolada em uma toalha e andar pela casa assim na presença dela não pareceu uma boa ideia, na verdade, lembro de ter ficado um pouco constrangida.

Olhei para o meu próprio corpo e depois para Beth novamente, esperando que ela entendesse o que eu queria dizer. Não queria que o gesto de virar as costas e entrar no quarto parecesse mais uma forma de abandono para ela. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas meu cérebro parecia embaralhado e eu não conseguia formar palavras.

Rachel virou o rosto e beijou minha bochecha. "Nós já voltamos." Ela falou por mim e minha filha concordou, acompanhando o nosso caminho com os olhos até que a porta do quarto se fechou as nossas costas.

...

Me vesti enquanto Rachel trocava suas próprias roupas molhadas e a beijei antes de voltarmos para a sala de mãos dadas. Contornamos o sofá e Beth se levantou quando entramos em seu campo de visão, mais uma vez, aquele silêncio de certa forma pesado e absoluto caiu sobre nós.

Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se era realmente necessário dizer qualquer coisa. Os olhos dela transmitiam tanta emoção que não cabia em palavras e sei que os meus expressavam a mesma coisa. Haviam tantas coisas não ditas entre nós, tantos anos passados em silencio, que a ideia de romper a frágil distancia entre nós soava inapropriada.

Acabei então optando por observá-la, absorver todas as mudanças pelas quais ela havia passado e Deus, ela estava tão diferente. Eu já esperava por isso, é claro, afinal, a ultima vez em que a vi, ela tinha apenas dois aninhos, mas imaginei-a crescendo a cada ano que passava.

Ela era diferente.

Ela estava tão grande.

Tão linda, minha filha.

Ela parecia tanto comigo quando eu era criança, o mesmo cabelo, a mesma estrutura física, mas ainda assim era diferente. Eu podia ver uma maturidade em seus olhos verdes que sei que demorei muitos anos para atingir. Seus olhos eram lindos, grandes e de um verde profundo que de longe poderia passar por preto, lembro de ter imaginado o que Sarah Puckerman diria se soubesse que sua neta havia herdado seus olhos.

"Mãe?" Ela sussurrou, soando como uma pergunta. Sua voz tinha uma qualidade aguda presente na maioria das crianças, mas pude notar que ela soava como eu, um pouco mais consistente talvez, menos rouca.

Ser chamada de mãe pela primeira vez fez com que eu me sentisse estranha, meu queixo tremeu involuntariamente e minha garganta se fechou quando respirei, meu peito parecia queimar.

A mão de Rachel deixou a minha para acariciar minhas costas em círculos e eu testei o nome da minha filha em voz alta. "Beth..."

Ela se inclinou para frente, ensaiando um passo em minha direção, mas parando no meio do movimento.

"Será que eu posso... Eu queria... Posso te dar um abraço?" Ela perguntou, balançando nos próprios pés.

Sorri e concordei com a cabeça, abrindo os braços, hesitante. Ela se aproximou cautelosamente e no começo foi estranho, nenhuma de nós conseguiu relaxar a principio, mas então, de repente, fui tomada por uma onda de familiaridade. Eu já havia feito aquilo antes, já fazia anos, mas a sensação me era conhecida, a necessidade de protege-la e o amor incondicional me atingiram com força e eu a trouxe mais para perto, descansando meu queixo sobre sua cabeça.

Beth suspirou tremulamente e se deixou envolver, seus punhos se fecharam na base de minhas costas e então, depois de experienciarmos estranheza e familiaridade, só uma coisa restou, certeza.

O que fazíamos parecia certo. Tão certo quanto beijar Rachel pela primeira vez. Como se ter Beth em meus braços fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

E era. Mesmo que anos tivessem se passado, ela sempre seria minha filha, a conexão entre nós sempre será mais forte do que qualquer outra que eu venha estabelecer.

Nos afastamos e eu olhei para ela novamente, sentia lágrimas escorrerem por minha face, mas não senti vontade de impedi-las, era um choro bom. Percebi que não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer para ela, por onde começar, se deveria contar a nossa historia, explicar meus motivos. Ela se encontrava no mesmo dilema, seus olhos verdes fixos aos meus e sua boca aberta querendo falar, mas sem saber como.

Como se faz para conhecer alguém que nunca deveria ter deixado de ser parte da sua vida?

Naquele momento, meus olhos caíram sobre a televisão registando o que ela estava assistindo e minha boca se mexeu antes que meu cérebro pudesse impedir.

"Você gosta de esportes?" Fiz uma careta assim que minha voz atingiu meus ouvidos. A primeira conversa que eu tenho com a minha filha em oito anos começa da maneira mais aleatória possível.

Rachel diz que não foi um começo ruim, aparentemente, eu estava tentando encontrar algo em comum que pudesse nos conectar de alguma forma menos intensa que os laços sanguíneos. (palavras dela) Então, quando eu vi que ela assistia a reprise do Superbowl, meu cérebro aproveitou a oportunidade para buscar uma ligação, considerando-se o meu histórico como líder de torcida, até que faz sentido...

Enfim, perguntei fiz uma careta, Beth sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. E eis a nossa primeira conversa:

"Sim."

"Eu fui líder de torcida durante a metade do ensino médio e nos últimos anos do fundamental..."

"Eu sei." Ela mordeu o lábio e eu me toquei que ela sabia coisas sobre mim enquanto eu me mantinha completamente no branco em relação a ela.

"Beth está no time de vôlei, não é mesmo?" Rachel se manifestou ao meu lado, eu havia esquecido de sua presença por um momento, mas me agarrei a ela quando lembrei que ela estava ali. Entrelacei nossos dedos e esperei que Beth confirmasse.

"É..."

"Você gosta?" Eu perguntei, hesitante. "De jogar?"

"Muito, mas minha mãe, Shelby... As vezes eu acho que ela não gosta que eu esteja no time."

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. "Por que você diz isso?"

"Ela queria que eu me dedicasse mais as artes, eu acho. Ela me inscreveu em aulas de dança, mas eu nunca consegui me sair bem e minha voz não é como a dela..." Ela olha para o chão. "Mas eu sou boa com o piano, faço aulas desde que tenho três anos. Acho que isso já serve pra deixar ela mais feliz…"

"Eu sei tocar piano." Eu sorri. "E eu gosto de volei. Não sei as regras muito bem, mas gosto do esporte." Olhei para Rachel e ela sorria para nós. "Sabe, o seu pai jogava futebol americano."

Nos sentamos no sofá e conversamos sobre banalidades, interesses, sonhos, ela perguntou sobre o meu trabalho e sobre o meu relacionamento com Rachel, contamos sobre o noivado e ela não pareceu incomodada pela estranheza da situação. Ela nos contou sobre Lima e a escola e sobre seu time de vôlei que estava nas finais da competição nacional.

Foi muito mais tranquilo do que eu esperava, nós duas evitávamos os grandes questionamentos e a conversa fluiu muito naturalmente. Ligamos para Shelby e a deixamos saber que Beth estava bem e que ela iria passar a noite conosco. Depois a levamos para conhecer a Times Square e fomos jantar em um restaurante perto do teatro aonde Rachel apresentou seu ultimo show.

Era difícil acreditar que aquela menininha conosco era realmente a minha Beth, não parecia que eu estava conversando com a minha própria filha. E o mais importante, não estava sendo estranho. Claro, agíamos com cautela, contornando assuntos perigosos, mas no mais, foi tão normal. Conhece-la não foi tão assustador quanto eu imaginava que seria.

Na verdade, foi divertido.

Voltamos para o apartamento e já passava da meia noite. Rachel e eu tínhamos trabalho no dia seguinte e prometemos a Shelby que colocaríamos Beth em um avião devolta para Ohio assim que possível.

Eu não queria deixa-la ir.

Essa ideia me manteve acordada a noite inteira e por volta das duas da manhã, me desenrolei do aperto de Rachel e caminhei sorrateiramente até o quarto de hospedes. Depois de oito anos, um dia não parecia tempo o suficiente com minha filha.

-/-

**Continua no próximo capitulo...**

**Onde teremos uma conversa mais seria entre a Beth e a Quinn; Rachel e Quinn vão tomar uma decisão depois de mandar Beth de volta (nada de adoção nem nada desse tipo) e talvez um pouco de Kurtofsky, mais um time jump e a Beth vai conhecer o Puck... :)**

**Se vocês comentarem nos veremos no fim de semana... (ou antes com a fic Brittana/Faberry+Valerie...) :)**

**Bye!**


	18. Beth e Outras Aparições

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, espero que vcs não tenham desistido de mim... **

** Obrigada a Joyce, Carol e Julia, que me deram dicas quanto a relação da Beth com a Quinn! Tanto para esse quanto para o capitulo 20, aonde a Beth aparecerá novamente... Esse capitulo é pra vcs gurias!**

** Espero que gostem e comentem!**

** Ah, eu não posso dizer que revisei o capitulo, especialmente o final, então perdoem redundâncias e erros de português...**

** Also, leiam 'Começou em uma Loja de Brinquedos'! Minha outra fic que terminei semana passada... :)**

** ====/====**

Quinn empurrou a porta do quarto de hospedes com todo o cuidado do mundo e acabou fazendo uma careta quando as dobradiças rangeram, no silencio o som agudo parecia ainda mais alto do que normalmente seria e a ultima coisa que ela queria era acordar alguém. Ela espiou pela fresta que havia aberto ao mesmo tempo em que Beth ligava o abajur. A luz repentina fez com que ela fechasse os olhos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Beth com curiosidade, Quinn podia ouvir sua filha se mexendo na cama, e abriu seus olhos em fendas.

"Você não deveria estar acordada..." Comentou a assistente social, entrando no quarto.

"Eu não consigo dormir." Respondeu a menina, cruzando as pernas como índio, abraçando uma girafa de pelúcia contra o peito e olhando para a mulher que se aproximava.

"Eu também não..." Suspirou Quinn, parando ao lado da cama. "Posso ficar aqui um pouquinho?" Ela soava tímida e receosa e Beth concordou com a cabeça, indicando o espaço a sua frente com um olhar.

A loira mais velha sentou e imitou a posição de sua filha, cruzando as pernas também. O silencio prevaleceu por uns bons cinco minutos aonde Quinn encarou os próprios pés e Beth, por sua vez, analisou o rosto e o corpo de sua mãe biológica. Foi ela quem falou primeiro.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você seja minha mãe de verdade." Isso fez com que olhos dourados encontrassem os verdes com certa preocupação. "Eu quero dizer, eu sei que você é minha mãe, eu consigo sentir isso. Eu sei que eu só tenho dez anos e que pode parecer bobagem, mas eu saberia que você é minha mãe mesmo que você tivesse sofrido um acidente e feito uma cirurgia para mudar de rosto." Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos, brincando com os chifres da girafa de pelúcia. "Ou algo assim... É estranho, não sei explicar."

"Eu entendo." Quinn falou suavemente por que realmente entendia. Ela podia sentir a conexão entre elas, algo que ia além da conexão física. Ela nunca havia se sentido realmente ligada a alguém dessa forma.

"Mas é tão estranho te ver de verdade e você não tem cara de mãe." Beth fez uma pausa. "Não mãe de alguém da minha idade pelo menos. Você é tão bonita..."

Quinn abriu a boca para falar, mas percebeu que não sabia o que responder então tudo o que emitiu foi um som incoerente.

"Por isso eu não consigo acreditar que você seja minha mãe. É tão esquisito..." Ela inclinou a cabaça para o lado e Quinn reparou que seu cabelo era perfeitamente liso, diferente do dela que se ondulava nas pontas.

A loira mais velha estendeu uma mão e percorreu as longas mechas douradas carinhosamente, afastando-as do rosto de sua filha.

"Mas você age como uma mãe." Murmurou Beth, relaxando visivelmente com o toque gentil em seus cabelos. "Você olha pra mim do mesmo jeito que a minha mã... Shelby..."

"Shelby é sua mãe." Quinn falou suavemente. "Ela é sua mãe e você deve chama-la assim."

"E se eu quiser te chamar de mãe também?"

Quinn sentiu seu peito se aquecer. Sim, ela queria, ela queria tanto que Beth pudesse chama-la de mãe, mas não parecia certo. Não depois de tanto tempo, não depois de ela ter passado esse direito para Shelby. Mas como ela poderia negar qualquer coisa a Beth?

"Não seria estranho para você?" Ela acabou perguntando.

"Um pouco." Beth respondeu depois de pensar por alguns instantes. "Mas te chamar de Quinn também é estranho."

"Você pode me chamar do que quiser, Beth." Ela decidiu que Beth podia escolher o que achava melhor.

Mais uma vez elas ficaram em silencio, mais foi menos tenso do que antes. Quinn se moveu e sentou ao lado de sua filha, escorando as costas na parede que servia como cabeceira para a cama de casal aonde elas se encontravam, esticando as pernas e apoiando as mãos nas coxas.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Você acabou de fazer uma pergunta." Sorriu Quinn, virando a cabeça para o lado. "Mas sim, pode perguntar."

Beth respirou fundo e enterrou seu rosto na girafa. "Eu vou poder continuar vendo vocês depois que voltar pra Lima?" Sua voz saiu abafada, mas seus olhos estavam conectados aos de sua mãe através dos chifres do bichinho de pelúcia.

Quinn abriu a boca para responder imediatamente, mas fechou-a e sorriu, usando uma mão para desbloquear o rosto de sua filha. "Claro, claro que sim, Beth. Eu não vou deixar que você se perca novamente, Rach, Rachel disse que vai ligar para sua mãe quando você for embora e nós vamos entrar em um acordo. Está bem?"

A loirinha fez que sim com a cabeça e apoiou uma mão no joelho. "E quando será que eu vou poder te ver de novo Qui... mãe?"

Por algum motivo, Quinn sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ser chamada de mãe, ela desviou os olhos momentaneamente e mordeu o lábio, contendo um sorriso. "Bem, eu estava pensando sobre isso e... Você gostaria de conhecer o seu pai?"

=/=

"Quinn? Quinn!" Rachel sussurrou gritando contra o ouvido da loira e fazendo-a abrir os olhos assustada. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e bateu com força na parede.

"Ouch.." Ela gemeu e levou uma mão ao lugar machucado, suas costas estalaram com o movimento e ela percebeu que seu pescoço doía terrivelmente e suas pernas estavam dormentes. Olhos castanhos cheios de energia brilhavam em sua direção e ela se sentiu um pouco mais desperta. "Que horas são?" Ela quase perguntou 'onde estou', mas conseguiu se refrear e tentou descruzar as próprias pernas.

"São sete e meia, nós temos que providenciar o voo de volta para Beth." Respondeu a cantora em voz baixa, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e prendendo-os atrás das orelhas da assistente social.

Quinn olhou para baixo e encontrou Beth dormindo com a cabeça escorada em sua coxa. Seu pescoço estalou em protesto ao movimento e ela percebeu que havia dormido sentada. "Minhas costas doem..." Ela murmurou, sem verdadeiramente registrar o que Rachel havia acabado de dizer e esfregou os olhos em uma tentativa de clarear sua visão um pouco mais.

Uma mão quente envolveu sua nuca e massageou com firmeza desfazendo alguns nós que encontrou ali. "Eu imagino, você pegou no sono em uma posição incrivelmente desconfortável." A mão de Rachel desceu para o seu ombro esquerdo e seu polegar girou contra a pele exposta, fazendo algo estalar e proporcionando um alivio imediato para a loira.

"Se eu levantar agora, você pode continuar fazendo isso?" Perguntou Quinn, ainda sonolenta e encarando sua noiva com olhos levemente nublados.

"Massagem?" A assistente social fez que sim com a cabeça cuidadosamente. "Humm... Podemos negociar..." Ela disse com um sorriso, plantando um beijo nos cabelos bagunçados.

"Mmmok..." Seus olhos caíram novamente sobre Beth e ela deixou que seus dedos percorressem os cabelos loiros algumas vezes. Ela parecia tão tranquila e perfeita. Quinn não queria que ela fosse embora tão cedo. Seu coração doía ao pensar que depois de oito anos, tudo o que ela tivera fora uma noite. Uma noite não chegava nem perto de ser o suficiente.

Ela pegou um travesseiro que estava a sua frente e substituiu sua perna por ele sob a cabeça de sua filha com cuidado para não acordá-la.

"Eu vou estar na cozinha tentando organizar um café da manhã que possa ser apreciado por todas nós." Disse Rachel, apertando seu braço quando a loira sentou com as pernas para fora da cama.

Quinn olhou para sua noiva e de repente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar. Ela não sabia exatamente qual era o motivo, mas toda aquela situação com Beth e o noivado e a exposição de seu relacionamento com Rachel para a mídia se tornou demais e seus olhos de ouro esverdeado se encheram de agua. "Rachel..." Ela murmurou, sua voz saindo rouca e carregada. "Espera, eu... Me abraça?" A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão e preocupação. "Por favor."

Rachel não respondeu, apenas se aproximou e sentou ao lado da loira, trazendo a cabeça dela para descansar contra seu peito e envolvendo seus braços em volta de seu tronco.

"Eu só preciso que você me segure por um minuto." Disse Quinn, engolindo as lagrimas, sem deixar que nenhuma escapasse e respirando profundamente, absorvendo o cheiro característico e inebriante de sua namorada.

=/=

"Eu gosto muito de suco de maçã..." Comentou Beth, suas bochechas tingidas de cor de rosa ao se servir do terceiro copo.

Rachel sorriu por cima de sua xicara de café. "Quinn também." Ambas olharam para a loira mais velha que coincidentemente estava tomando um gole de suco. Quinn revirou os olhos com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios ao morder um pedaço de biscoito.

"Vocês acham que minha mãe vai brigar comigo quando eu chegar em casa?" Perguntou Beth repentinamente, largando o copo na mesa e cruzando as mãos sobre o colo.

Rachel e Quinn trocaram um olhar e a loira mordeu o lábio enquanto a morena respondia. "Eu não sei, querida. Mas eu vou ligar para ela assim que seu avião decolar e eu prometo que vou tentar explicar para ela os seus motivos."

Beth fez que sim com a cabeça, não era com a sua mãe que ela estava preocupada, Shelby nunca realmente a proibira de nada, mas seu padrasto era diferente, ele se irritava com muita facilidade.

"Mas não se preocupe, Beth, independente do que acontecer, nós sempre vamos estar aqui, Quinn e eu. Qualquer coisa, você sempre pode fugir novamente." Rachel sorriu e piscou. "Não que eu esteja querendo influenciar esse tipo de conduta, é claro."

"Se eu fosse ela, eu brigaria com você." Murmurou Quinn. "Eu ficaria tão preocupada e assustada e com tanta raiva. O que você fez não foi certo, mesmo que eu fique feliz que você tenha vindo até nós." Beth dirigiu seus olhos verdes para sua mãe em surpresa, Rachel fez o mesmo. "Todo o tipo de coisa ruim poderia ter acontecido no caminho, Beth, você veio de ônibus, isso são dez horas. Dez horas longe de um adulto e de qualquer tipo de proteção, você não faz ideia do tipo de coisa que eu já vi durante o meu trabalho, eu fiquei tão preocupada quando Shelby ligou! Ela deve ter entrado em pânico." Ela respirou fundo. "O mundo é um lugar perigoso, filha." Ela sorriu ao usar a palavra para se referir a Beth, mas logo ficou seria novamente. "Rachel está errada, você não pode fugir novamente, Beth. Prometa para mim que você nunca mais vai fazer isso."

A morena apertou os lábios, sentindo-se culpada pelo que havia acabado de falar, ela não havia pensado nos perigos de uma viagem interestadual para uma criança de 10 anos.

Beth abaixou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça. "Eu fui muito irresponsável, né?" Ela espiou Quinn meio de lado, com medo de encara-la completamente, ela não estava esperando por esse sermão.

"Foi." Concordou a loira, permitindo que sua expressão se suavizasse um pouco.

"Desculpa e eu prometo." Disse ela, levantando os olhos.

=/=

A despedida no aeroporto foi a parte mais difícil, Quinn abraçou sua filha pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e um piscar de olhos ao mesmo tempo. Haviam tantos assuntos que ainda deveriam ser abordados entre elas, tantas duvidas e perguntas e era tão difícil deixa-la partir. Rachel segurou sua mão enquanto a pequena loira caminhava pelo túnel de embarque, olhando para trás algumas vezes e acenando para as duas mulheres.

Algumas pessoas passavam por elas e reconheciam Rachel e apontavam e algumas até se aproximaram para pedir fotos e autógrafos, mas a morena se desculpou e disse que aquele não era um bom momento. Ela apertou a mão de Quinn com força e beijou sua bochecha demoradamente antes de puxa-la para longe do tumulto.

Uma vez dentro do carro, Rachel pescou seu celular dentro da bolsa e ligou para Shelby, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Quinn por cima do volante e fazendo o aperto da loira se afrouxar um pouco enquanto ela dirigia em direção ao restaurante aonde elas iriam almoçar.

A conversa com Shelby foi mais tranquila do que Rachel esperava, sua mãe biológica se mostrou incrivelmente compreensiva e explicou que ela e seu marido havia discutido durante a noite e decidido que já não fazia mais sentido manter Beth afastada de Quinn e NY. Porém, a menina seria castigada por ter fugido assim que pisasse em Ohio, ela não poderia ir viajar com o time de vôlei para a cidade e ficaria em 'prisão domiciliar' por uma semana.

Rachel explicou para ela a proposta que tinha para que Beth conhecesse Noah e Shelby prometeu que iria considerar a possibilidade, mesmo que não gostasse da ideia de sua filha faltando ao colégio.

"Ela vai voltar." Murmurou a morena, passando o polegar pela região tensa da testa de sua noiva e fazendo as rugas de preocupação desaparecerem.

"Eu sei, só não queria que ela tivesse ido embora tão cedo." Respondeu a loira, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Elas chegaram ao restaurante e milagrosamente conseguiram uma vaga para estacionar. As duas caminharam lado a lado, mas não de mãos dadas, atraindo olhares mesmo assim, a nota que revelava à imprensa sobre o relacionamento delas havia sido publicada naquela manhã e aparentemente, os efeitos dela já estavam aparecendo. A garçonete de sempre as recebeu e estava prestes a encaminhá-las para a mesa habitual quando uma voz familiar chamou pelo nome da loira.

Quinn se virou e sorriu ao se deparar com Kurt e Dave sentados em uma mesa de canto. Seu amigo se levantou e a envolveu em um abraço.

"Eu ia te ligar, Santana me contou sobre Beth." Ela enterrou o rosto na manta amarela e macia que ele usava e se deixou abraçar. "Como foi?"

Quinn se afastou um pouco e sorriu para ele. "Ela é perfeita. Ela já foi embora e eu sinto saudades."

Rachel sentou de frente para Dave, cumprimentando-o e observando a interação de sua noiva com Kurt. Era estranho ver o quanto os dois haviam se tornado próximos depois do ensino médio. Kurt sempre fora um de _seus_ melhores amigos durante o colégio, mas então tudo se perdeu e ela sentia um pouco de ciúmes ao ver os dois juntos, não conseguindo evitar pensar que poderia ser ela no lugar de Quinn.

Mas era idiota sentir ciúmes, Kurt era seu amigo também e não haviam preferidos, ela só precisaria se esforçar um pouco para restituir os laços que acabaram se perdendo no decorrer dos anos.

"E vocês? Muito nervosas com a estreia do show hoje a noite?" Perguntou Dave no meio do almoço.

"Não..." Respondeu Rachel, limpando a boca com um guardanapo. "Acho que estamos preparadas, não é, amor?" Ela apertou a perna da loira por debaixo da mesa.

"É, nós tivemos mais de um mês para nos preparar." Quinn sorriu, seus olhos ainda pareciam tristes por causa de Beth, mas ela já estava começando a voltar ao normal.

O almoço decorreu normalmente até que Kurt percebeu o anel de noivado no dedo de Quinn. Era obvio que ele perceberia, Rachel ficou surpresa que ele tivesse demorado tanto. Ele teve um pequeno ataque histérico ao ouvir a historia do pedido e se convidou para ser um dos padrinhos. Dave riu e chacoalhou a cabeça, beijando as costas da mão de seu marido.

Depois do almoço, cada uma seguiu o seu caminho e só se encontraram novamente a noite. Elas sentaram em frente a TV e esperaram pela estreia de American Idol. Rachel deveria estar em LA para a estreia, mas conseguiu uma liberação justamente por causa da parte do programa que mostrava Quinn e seu aniversario. A Fox achava que se ela estivesse presente na estreia, a imprensa se direcionaria somente a ela e acabaria deixando o show em si de lado, bem como seus participantes.

Elas haviam visto o vídeo antes e sabiam em que momento ele apareceria, mas ainda assim, foi diferente. Era real e definitivo, milhões de pessoas estariam assistindo e descobrindo que Rachel Berry era gay, muitas das famílias atendidas por Quinn teriam a mesma reação que os fãs de Rachel e ao mesmo tempo em que elas estavam felizes por não precisarem mais se esconder, elas sentiram medo. Nossas escolhas sempre alteram o rumo de nossas vidas e a escolha de permitir que o público soubesse sobre o relacionamento delas era definitivamente impactante.

Quinn podia sentir o corpo de sua noiva tencionar contra o seu e acabou apertando a morena contra si em um gesto protetor.

"Nada vai mudar, Rachel." Ela murmurou pressionando os lábios delicadamente contra a nuca da cantora. "Eu te _amo_ e _isso_ não vai mudar."

=/=

** Noite seguinte, Sexta Feira.**

"Como foi o seu dia?" Quinn perguntou, abrindo um braço e convidando Rachel a sentar ao seu lado. A morena tirou os sapatos e o casaco antes de se acomodar contra o corpo da assistente social, suspirando contentemente quando dedos gentis começaram a correr por seus cabelos.

"Exaustivo, tive que lidar com a imprensa e Meg não está conseguindo dar conta do telefone. Natasha pediu demissão por que aparentemente, a pressão de trabalhar nesse ramo é grande demais e Vivian quase teve um colapso nervoso por que teve que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha." Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço da loira e inspirou profundamente, o cheiro do sabonete de narcisos que Quinn usava era reconfortante. "E o seu?" Ela perguntou, olhando para cima.

Quinn apertou o braço envolta de Rachel e suspirou também. "Terrível, não consegui fazer nem metade dos atendimentos por que tive que me explicar para os meus superiores. Sem contar o numero de famílias que ligaram para o escritório pedindo se era mesmo verdade." Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos. "Até agora ninguém pediu suspensão do atendimento, mas não duvido que isso aconteça em breve."

"Eu sinto muito..." Começou a cantora, se encolhendo ainda mais.

"Não. Você não precisa se desculpar, amor. Ninguém disse que isso seria fácil e nós já havíamos conversado sobre as consequências..." Quinn falou calmamente, parando sua mão na cintura da diva.

"Eu sei, Quinn, mas ainda assim, não consigo superar a ideia de que o nosso relacionamento pode arruinar a sua carreira e o seu trabalho é tão importante..."

"Não vai. Não se preocupe comigo, Rach. Você já tem coisas demais com o que lidar, está bem?" Quinn olhou para baixo, encontrando os olhos castanhos com os seus.

"Mas..." Rachel começou de novo.

"Prometa pra mim que não vamos mais discutir sobre isso." Quinn a interrompeu, enterrando seus dedos na pele macia de sua cintura.

Rachel suspirou pesarosamente e concordou minimamente com a cabeça. "Está bem."

Quinn lhe ofereceu um sorriso que ela não conseguiu não retribuir. "Então, o que você vai querer jantar hoje."

"Hummmm..." A morena fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto em seu peito mais uma vez. "Não sei... Será que a gente pode só ficar assim um pouquinho?" Sua boca roçava contra a clavícula da loira que sentia pequenos arrepios percorrerem seu corpo.

"Mhum." Ela respondeu, pressionando os lábios contra os cabelos escuros e relaxando totalmente. Seus dedos brincavam com as pontas dos cabelos da diva e cílios longos faziam cocegas em seu pescoço toda a vez que a morena piscava.

A sensação de estar ao lado de Rachel e apenas existir era a sua favorita. Em momentos como aquele, Quinn tinha certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ela se sentia tão completa e verdadeira consigo mesma.

A loira abaixou um pouco a cabeça e beijou os lábios cor de rosa da cantora. Rachel suspirou e levantou o queixo, pressionando-se com mais firmeza e retribuindo o beijo. Mesmo que seus dias fossem ruins, tudo valia a pena. Elas continuaram trocando beijos despreocupados e suaves até que a campainha tocou, fazendo com que ambas congelassem.

Rachel se afastou e lambeu os lábios, provando o gosto artificial de cereja da bala que Quinn tinha comido antes que ela chegasse em casa. "Quem será que é?"

Ela havia dado ordens expressas para que Joseph, o porteiro, não deixasse ninguém subir sem ser anunciado pelo interfone antes.

"Você acha que algum dos paparazzi conseguiu enganar o porteiro?" Perguntou Quinn, se endireitando no sofá e olhando para a porta por cima do ombro da morena, a campainha tocava de novo e Jessie entrou correndo e latindo na sala.

"Eu não sei..." Rachel se levantou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo antes de ajeitar seu suéter, tentando parecer um pouco mais apresentável antes de se dirigir a porta, a campainha tocava freneticamente e ela gritou um 'já vai' enquanto girava a chave.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, olha só você, ainda está viva!" Rachel arregalou os olhos quando a voz familiar de Jesse St. James atingiu seus ouvidos e a imagem dele parado a porta de seu apartamento encobriu sua visão. "Acho que isso significa que você só esqueceu de minha existência mesmo. Devo ressaltar aqui a sua excelência em desempenhar o papel de melhor amiga, bravo!" Ele bateu palmas cinicamente e se desencostou do marco da porta, parando diretamente na frente de sua amiga e fazendo-a levantar os olhos para encara-lo.

Quinn se levantou ao ver que Rachel parecia congelada em frente a alguém e se aproximou cautelosamente por trás, pegando Jessie no colo no caminho. "Quem é?... Jesse St. James. Oi."

"Quinn Fabray, deslumbrante como sempre." Ele disse secamente com um sorriso sarcástico plantado no rosto, o pequeno Beagle se contorceu nos braços da loira ao reconhecer Jesse. "Admito que vê-la aqui não chega nem perto de ser um prazer. Na realidade, acho que pode ser considerado um sinal de que o apocalipse finalmente se aproxima."

Rachel fechou a cara e finalmente conseguiu falar. "Jesse..." Mas então o homem alto reparou em seu cachorro e entrou no apartamento, ignorando sua amiga e tirando Jessie dos braços de Quinn.

"Jessie! Pelo menos alguém aqui ainda me ama." Disse ele, acariciando as costas do cachorro que lambia seu nariz e latia em felicidade.

Rachel revirou os olhos para Quinn e fechou a porta. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. Não que ela não estivesse feliz em ver Jesse, mas seu amigo sabia ser irritante e no momento, ela não tinha paciência para lidar com o jeito dele.

"Meu contrato em 'A Bela e a Fera' vence em seis meses, o final da turnê sempre é em NY, então, eu estou de volta por tempo indefinido." Ele sentou no sofá, no lugar que Quinn ocupava antes e fez uma careta para Rachel. "Faz um mês que eu venho tentando te ligar, mas por algum motivo, você não atende. Eu acho que finalmente aconteceu e você me trocou por essa aí..." Ele gesticula com a cabeça em direção a Quinn.

A loira aperta os lábios, prestes a responder algo igualmente grosseiro quando Rachel põe uma mão em seu braço.

"Meu celular caiu em uma poça de liquido amniótico e eu fui forçada a mudar de numero. O aparelho obviamente parou de funcionar e perdi todos os meus contatos, sem contar que você tem o telefone da Meg, podia ter ligado para ela perguntando por mim."

"Teoricamente eu sou o seu melhor amigo, Rachel. Eu não deveria ter que ligar para a sua assistente para saber noticias suas e muito menos descobrir sobre a sua linda saída do armário através de um programa de TV!" Exclama ele, ainda com a mesma cara cínica e inalterável, por um momento, Quinn lembrou da expressão no rosto de seu pai quando havia descoberto sobre sua gravidez, mas chacoalhou a cabeça, se livrando do pensamento.

Rachel suspirou e massageou a testa com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu sei, eu devia ter te avisado antes, desculpe, é só que tudo aconteceu tão de repente..." Ela sentou ao lado dele no sofá e puxou Quinn para o seu colo, descansando a bochecha contra suas costas e abraçando sua cintura.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntas?" ele perguntou, soando mais calmo e acariciando as orelhas de Jessie.

Rachel fechou os olhos antes de responder, já antecipando mais uma pequena tempestade. "Desde outubro..."

"CINCO MESES?" Exclamou ele, assustando Jessie e fazendo o cachorrinho pular para o chão. "Cinco meses e você nem se dignou a me contar?" Ele olhou para ela com o olhar mais dramático possível. "Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu já teria ido embora agora, Rachel."

"Por favor..." Murmurou Quinn sarcasticamente.

Jesse apertou os olhos na direção dela. "A conversa não chegou até você, loira."

"Jesse! Não seja grosseiro com ela!" Exclamou Rachel, afastando o rosto das costas de Quinn e olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu amigo.

"Mas ela pode ser grossa comigo?" Ele perguntou indignado, levando uma mão ao peito.

Rachel exalou com força pelo nariz. "Olha Jesse, desculpa por não ter te falado antes, eu errei, eu estou feliz que você esteja de volta, eu sei que você está bravo, na verdade, você tem todo o direito de estar, só não desconte sua frustração na gente agora, por favor, nosso dia já foi estressante o suficiente. Daqui a uma semana eu deixo você ter outro ataque, bem mais dramático, você pode até me dar um tapa se quiser, mas agora não, está bem?"

Ele apertou os lábios, considerando o que ela tinha acabado de falar. "Vou poder me revoltar daqui a uma semana?"

"Sim, vai sim." Ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando por cima do ombro para ver a reação de Jesse.

"Ok." Disse ele, sorrindo abertamente. "Nesse caso, eu senti saudades..."

Rachel relaxou e voltou a se inclinar para frente, mais uma vez encostando o rosto nas costas de Quinn e a abraçando com mais firmeza. "Pode ter certeza que o sentimento é reciproco, Jess... E então, quais são os seus planos para o futuro? Você vai ficar por aqui?" Ela perguntou, pensando com um pouco de tristeza que o retorno de Jesse significava que Jessie iria embora. Ela havia se apegado ao cachorrinho depois de tanto tempo... Ela e Quinn teriam que providenciar um novo animal de estimação o quanto antes.

"Por mais que eu ame fazer parte da turnê mundial, New York é o meu lar e eu pretendo me estabelecer por aqui novamente. Na verdade, já arrumei até um apartamento, fica aqui perto na verdade, apenas algumas quadras de distancia." Ele cruzou as pernas e passou uma mão pelos cabelos cuidadosamente bagunçados. "Essa semana eu venho buscar o Jessie." Ele sorriu e estalou os dedos, fazendo o beagle trotar em sua direção e sentar aos seus pés.

Quinn mordeu o lábio ao ouvir isso, ela também havia se apegado ao cachorrinho.

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça e Jesse continuou falando. "Vou fazer audições agora, meu promotor entrou em contato com alguns shows que mostraram interesse em meu talento... Eu até te convidaria para se juntar a mim na busca pelo papel perfeito, seria adorável se pudéssemos trabalhar juntos no palco, mas vejo que você se rendeu aos confortos de uma carreira televisiva" Finalizou ele, fazendo um gesto com a mão que abrangia as duas mulheres e ilustrava o abraço em que elas se encontravam. "e sucumbiu ao clichê que é ter uma namorada loira em seus braços, literalmente."

"Noiva na verdade..." Sorriu Rachel, beijando o ombro da loira.

Jessie se endireitou e bateu uma mão contra a outra exasperadamente. "Maravilha! Fica melhor a cada segundo!"

====/====

**N/A: Beth vai voltar, não se preocupem. **

** Gostaram do Jesse?**

** Proximo capitulo vai ser a side brittana que eu havia prometido, acho que ela cabe na historia e já está meio escrita, então... **

** Bem, só mais 3 ou 4 capitulos para o final dessa etapa da historia!**

** Comentem!**

**Abraços.**


	19. Date Night and Babysitting

**N/A: Time jump de 2 meses...**

** Lembram da Side Brittana/Faberry? Resolvi colocar na historia mesmo por que faz sentido com todo o contexto... **

** Boa leitura, é pra ser um capitulo mais leve e divertido... Me digam o que acharam...**

====/====

**Fim de Abril – Brittany e Santana – Fim de Tarde.**

"Será que cinco fraldas é um exagero?" Santana perguntou distraidamente e em voz baixa enquanto tentava enfiar mais uma fralda dentro da bolsa já cheia de outros utensílios.

Brittany parou no meio do que estava fazendo e olhou para sua filha que pela primeira vez em dias estava acordada sem chorar dentro do bebê conforto em cima do sofá. "Só cinco?"

Santana ficou em silencio e encarou sua esposa que tinha os olhos azuis arregalados e voltava a escovar os dentes devagar. "É, você tem razão, é melhor levar um pacote inteiro em uma sacola separada." Disse ela, se levantando e marchando em direção ao armário que antigamente guardava toalhas e agora constituía um estoque vitalício de fraldas.

A loira entrou no banheiro e cuspiu a espuma na pia antes de enxaguar a boca. Ela se olhou no espelho, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos que havia escapado de seu coque atrás da orelha. Ela vestia uma blusa cinza com uma estampa quadriculada e uma saia vermelha brilhante. A perspectiva do que a noite lhe traria a deixava excitada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo e, pela primeira vez em anos, ela se encontrava em um estado de confusão remanescente do ensino médio.

Era um pouco desagradável, por que normalmente Santana fazia toda e qualquer confusão ir embora, mas Brittany sabia que sua esposa se encontrava em um estado semelhante ao seu.

Valerie já estava com três meses e meio, o que significava que fazia três meses e meio que elas não tinham tempo a sós. Por um lado, ela não se importava em sacrificar a intimidade pelo bem de sua filha, mas por outro, ela sentia tanta falta de sua esposa, do corpo dela, dos sons que ela emitia, do gosto que era só dela e de conversas que não envolvessem cólicas, fraldas e refluxo.

Claro que elas haviam tentado reestabelecer essa parte do relacionamento enquanto Valerie dormia, mas o universo parecia conspirar contra qualquer tipo de atividade sexual entre elas. Quando os beijos se tornavam quentes demais, e mãos viajavam para todos os lados, algo sempre as interrompia. (Normalmente a babá eletrônica emitindo o som do choro da nenê.) E depois de interrompidas por algo assim, era basicamente impossível retomar de onde haviam parado.

Essa seria a primeira 'noite de folga' desde o dia 11 de janeiro. Brittany estava, então, obviamente, ansiosa. Em parte por ter que deixar Valerie aos cuidados de outras pessoas (Não que ela não achasse Quinn e Rachel capazes de cuidar de um bebê, mas Valerie era sua princesinha...) e em parte por que, pela primeira vez desde sempre, ela estaria no controle do relacionamento.

Desde o ensino médio, Santana sempre fora quem tomara conta dela, sempre cuidadosa, sempre protetora e dominante. Mas não essa noite. Era a vez dela de guiar a latina, de tocá-la e de cuidar dela.

Brittany secou a boca com a toalha de rosto e voltou para a sala, aonde encontrou sua esposa brincando com os dedinhos da mão de sua filha. Santana segurava Valerie no colo e contava os itens que havia colocado dentro da pequena bolsa amarela. A menininha ria toda a vez que a latina beijava sua palma, fazendo barulho.

A loira sorriu imediatamente ao ver as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida parecendo tão felizes. De repente, a ideia de deixar Valerie com Quinn e Rachel pareceu dolorosa.

"E o bico..." Dizia Santana, beijando a pontinha dos dedos da bebê e recebendo um som agudo ininteligível em resposta. "E os lencinhos umedecidos e o talco..." Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os de Brittany e ela sorriu, piscando um olho e convidando a loira a se juntar a elas.

A dançarina se aproximou e escaneou a bolsa rapidamente. "Pomada para assaduras." Murmurou ela.

Santana abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos. "Pomada para assaduras! Eu quase esqueci... Viu só Val? O que seria de nós sem a mamãe?" Ela beijou sua mão mais uma vez antes de se levantar e passa-la para os braços da loira.

A latina beijou os lábios de sua esposa gentilmente antes de subir as escadas atrás da pomada. Brittany começou a balançar o corpo devagar, desviando do Senhor Branca de Neve que estava esparramado no meio da sala. Ela abriu a porta da geladeira com a mão livre e começou a tirar as mamadeiras que Santana havia preparado no decorrer do dia. Elas demoraram a manhã inteira para conseguir fazer com que a bomba de extrair o leite funcionasse.

Ela lançou um olhar para o aparelhinho em cima da pia. Na internet parecia muito mais fácil do realmente era, sem contar que ninguém avisou que poderia doer... Ela fez uma careta ao lembrar da expressão de dor que sua esposa havia feito mais cedo graças a bomba. Brittany não gostava de ver ninguém sentindo dor, muito menos Santana.

"Já está na hora..." A neurologista apareceu na porta da cozinha com a bolsa amarela pendendo do ombro esquerdo.

Brittany mordeu o lábio e passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros de sua filha, abaixando alguns fios arrepiados. Ela pressionou Valerie contra o próprio peito e a menininha encaixou a cabeça em seu pescoço, a loira podia sentir um pouco de baba atravessar sua blusa, mas não se importou, uma vez que a baba não era a única coisa que sentia e coraçãozinho de Valerie batia ritmadamente contra o seu.

=/=

**Quinn e Rachel**

"Quiiiin!" Rachel levantava as almofadas do sofá e tateava o espaço entre as que não conseguia remover. "Quinn!" Ela chamou de novo, um pouco mais alto.

Quinn entrou correndo na sala e quase caiu no chão quando suas meias derraparam no piso laminado. "O que? Você se machucou?" Ela se apressou a perguntar, apoiando uma mão no armário perto da porta do corredor para conseguir equilíbrio.

Rachel riu do estado descabelado de sua noiva e se endireitou no meio da sala, olhando em volta e apoiando as mãos na cintura. "Você viu os meus óculos?" Ela coçou a testa e seus olhos pararam em Quinn mais uma vez.

A loira fechou a cara. "Por isso você estava gritando? Eu quase morri de susto, Rachel!"

Rachel arregalou os olhos. "Desculpa?"

Quinn bufou e cruzou os braços. "Eu achei que fosse algo importante, ou que você tivesse se machucado..."

"Meus óculos são importantes, eu sinto dor de cabeça sem eles, o que, tecnicamente, pode ser considerado um machucado, mais ou menos..."

"Se eles fossem realmente importantes você não os perderia com tanta frequência."

"Ah Quinn, você também vive perdendo as coisas." Disse Rachel, apontando um dedo para a loira e recebendo uma sobrancelha arqueada em resposta.

"Eu?" A sobrancelha subiu ainda mais. "Elabore, por favor."

Rachel engoliu em seco, sentindo um calor estranho percorrer o seu corpo. Ela umedeceu os lábios, esforçando-se para pensar em algo. "O seu... O seu crachá! Outro dia você não conseguia achar o seu crachá do trabalho!"

A sobrancelha que não estava arqueada se juntou a sua companheira. "Sim, por que _você_ estava usando ele como marcador de paginas." Ela falou devagar.

A morena jogou os braços para cima em frustração. "Tá, sim, eu perco tudo, tanto faz, você pode me ajudar a achar os óculos?"

Quinn ficou parada analisando-a por um momento. "O que eu ganho se eu achar?"

Rachel sentiu seu rosto esquentar sob o olhar de sua noiva. "Um beijo?"

O canto esquerdo da boca da loira se contorceu em um meio sorriso quase malicioso. "Boa sorte procurando os óculos." Ela murmurou, se virando para voltar ao quarto onde estava finalizando relatórios.

"Quinn!" Exclamou Rachel, batendo o pé com força no chão. Quinn parou no meio do caminho, seu sorriso se expandindo e atingindo os olhos. Ela caminhou lentamente em direção a sua noiva e apoiou uma mão em seu ombro enquanto usava a outra para levantar o queixo dela. "O-o que você–"

A cantora foi interrompida por lábios suaves contra os seus, dentes perfeitos a morderam de uma forma não tão gentil e ela abriu a boca em surpresa, permitindo sem querer que Quinn aprofundasse o beijo. Suas mãos agiram por conta própria e deslizaram por baixo do tecido amarelo claro da blusa da loira, a pele ali estava tão quente e parecia queimar as pontas de seus dedos. Mas acabou rápido demais e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Quinn estava se afastando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Negociamos o resto da recompensa depois..." Ela murmurou, prendendo uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha de sua noiva.

Rachel lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

Quinn não respondeu, apenas estendeu uma mão para o seu peito. A cantora seguiu o gesto e revirou os olhos mentalmente ao perceber que seus óculos estavam presos a gola de sua camisa.

"Por que eu sempre faço isso?" A morena perguntou, colocando os óculos no rosto e sentindo a pressão entre seus olhos diminuir instantaneamente.

Quinn deu de ombros e cutucou a ponta de seu nariz com o indicador. "Por que você é você?" Seu dedo deslizou para uma bochecha bronzeada. "E eu amo _você_, mesmo perdendo suas coisas... e as minhas..."

Rachel sorriu e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando o interfone tocou.

=/=

"Oh meu Deus, olha só essas bochechas!" Exclamou Rachel, estendendo os braços para a bebê que dormia no berço portátil e fazendo Santana recuar para fora do apartamento.

"Se acalma Berry!" Ela sussurrou exasperadamente. "Ela acabou de dormir e acredite, você não vai querer acordá-la agora."

Rachel ficou vermelha e Quinn sorriu, parando ao lado de sua noiva e a envolvendo em um meio abraço. "Aonde está a Britt?"

"Ela ficou no carro, é impossível encontrar um lugar para estacionar em pleno sábado à noite, sem contar no grupo de malucos com câmeras na mão que estão acampando lá embaixo." A latina voltou a entrar no apartamento e largou a mala amarela e a sacola de fraldas em cima do sofá antes de posicionar o bercinho ali também. "Sério, como vocês aguentam?"

A cantora deu de ombros e a expressão no rosto da loira dizia claramente que ela não aguentava. "Eu não sei. Acho que eventualmente eles vão se cansar da gente. Já faz dois meses que nosso vídeo passou no American Idol e o numero de paparazzi decaiu consideravelmente." Murmurou Quinn.

"Meg disse que alguns sites estão oferecendo uma boa recompensa por uma foto da gente se beijando." Rachel suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra o peito de sua noiva. "Nós estamos considerando a possibilidade de lhes dar o querem, talvez assim eles vão embora."

"Eu acho que vocês têm é que se mudar logo daqui. Você não tinha dito que os papeis do novo apartamento já estavam encaminhados?" Perguntou Santana, olhando para Quinn.

"Sim, mas nós não queremos que eles descubram para aonde estamos indo e se começarmos a descer com moveis e outras coisas agora, eles vão saber que estamos nos mudando. Por enquanto estamos esvaziando meu antigo apartamento..." Explicou a loira. "E então , o que são todas essas coisas?" Ela perguntou, olhando para a mala que Santana havia aberto. "Você sabe que ela vai ficar só por uma noite, né?"

"Você sabe que ela só tem três meses de idade, né?" Zombou a latina. "Sério Q, você já trabalhou como babá antes. Deveria saber que crianças dessa idade precisam de todo o tipo de coisas."

"Sim, mas um pacote inteiro de fraldas?" Perguntou a loira, levantando a sacola pela alça e balançando em frente ao próprio rosto.

"A filha é sua por acaso?" Santana se endireitou e cruzou os braços.

"Não, mas eu tenho certeza que um bico só já é mais do que o suficiente, pra que trazer três?"

"As vezes ela quer o roxo, as vezes o rosa e na duvida, usamos o amarelo, não se tem como saber essas coisas, Quinn e é melhor estar prevenido do que ter que passar horas ouvindo ela chorar por que o bico não é o certo!"

"Já chega vocês duas!" Rachel exclamou em voz baixa antes que Quinn pudesse verbalizar a resposta que estava na ponta de sua língua. "Essa discussão é totalmente desnecessária e tenho certeza que você quer aproveitar a noite com sua esposa tanto quanto eu e Quinn queremos passar um tempo com a Valerie, então, por favor, parem de agir como duas adolescentes!"

As duas mulheres ficaram em silencio, encarando a pequena morena por um momento. Santana apertou os olhos na direção da loira antes de falar. "Por mais que eu odeie admitir, Berry tem razão."

Rachel endireitou os ombros e quase sorriu ao meio comprimento.

"Vocês podem achar que eu estou exagerando e sendo chata sobre isso, mas Valerie é a minha filha e por mais que eu ame vocês, eu não confiaria ela a ninguém, nem mesmo a minha mãe." Explicou a latina, seu corpo pareceu relaxar um pouco e Quinn baixou a guarda visivelmente.

"Eu entendo." Murmurou a loira, abaixando os olhos.

"Então, Santana, quais são as suas recomendações para a noite?" Perguntou Rachel, com um sorriso brilhante que fez a latina revirar os olhos.

"Deixem ela acordar sozinha, o que vai acontecer naturalmente quando ela estiver com fome, o que significa que ela vai chorar. Ela mama de 4 em 4 horas durante a noite, mas dependendo da quantidade que ela tomar esse tempo entre mamadas diminui." Ela tirou as mamadeiras de dentro da bolsa e as colocou nos braços de Quinn. "Geladeira, pode ser esquentada no micro-ondas, mas só um pouquinho. Você sabe sentir a temperatura."

Quinn fez que sim e se dirigiu até a cozinha.

"Presta atenção, Berry. Esse é o travesseiro que usamos para dar de mamar, você o posiciona assim." Ela tirou do fundo da mala um travesseiro que parecia com aqueles que se usa no pescoço em viagens de avião, só que muito maior e parecia ser mais fofo. A latina fez Rachel sentar no sofá e posicionou a almofada sobre ela de forma correta. "É bem fácil e garante uma estabilidade maior para ela."

Rachel concordou e apoiou as mãos sobre o travesseiro.

"Quinn, você sabe trocar uma fralda, então não vou entrar em detalhes, ela não costuma ter cólicas e nem refluxo, mas caso aconteça alguma coisa, esse remedinho vai acalmá-la. Cinco gotas." Ela chacoalhou um frasquinho branco de tampa verde. "Três mudas de roupa se precisar, a almofadinha para trocar e um sabonete e shampoo caso precise dar banho." Ela indicou as coisas dentro da bolsa. "Brittany não me deixou trazer a banheira, então vocês vão ter que improvisar."

Quinn e Rachel trocaram um olhar antes de concordarem.

"Qualquer coisa que acontecer, qualquer coisa mesmo, liguem pra mim, vou ficar o tempo inteiro perto do telefone." Seu olhar era sério e um pouco assustador, até mesmo a loira sentiu um arrepio. "Vejo vocês amanha, ai pelas oito e meia, ok?"

"Sim." As duas murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

Santana se inclinou por sobre a nenê e pressionou um beijo suave em seus cabelos. "As vezes o cabelinho incomoda, então vocês podem prender em cima da cabeça, mas com cuidado. Tem um amarradorzinho no bolso da frente. Ela não gosta de tiaras, sempre chora quando tentamos colocar." Ela suspirou e beijou a menina mais uma vez, se demorando contra sua bochecha. "Cuidem bem dela, por favor."

=/=

"Será que ela está respirando? Ela parece tão quietinha, e se ela tiver parado de respirar, o que a gente faz? Oh meu Deus Quinn, o que a gente faz?" Fazia 30 minutos que Santana havia ido embora e Valerie ainda dormia tranquilamente, imóvel e em silencio. A loira havia voltado a fazer os relatórios do trabalho na sala e Rachel largou seu roteiro em cima da mesa de centro e puxou uma cadeira da cozinha, sentando em frente ao berço.

A cada pouco, Quinn olhava para cima e via que a morena continuava parada na mesma posição, ela mal piscava. Ela teve que se controlar para não rir quando a pergunta de sua noiva chegou aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos se levantaram e encontraram os castanhos arregalados e cheios de preocupação. Orbitas escuras dissolvidas no mais puro pânico.

A loira sorriu carinhosamente e colocou o computador de lado, se levantando e parando atrás de sua noiva, se inclinando sobre ela e apontando para a nenê. "Olha o narizinho dela, está vendo como ele se mexe?" Rachel chegou mais perto para olhar e viu que as narinas da menininha se mexiam sutilmente conforme ela respirava. "Ela não vai parar de respirar, Rach, não se preocupa..." Ela disse, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando sua testa.

"Eu sei, mas ela é a filha da Santana e... bem, isso é uma grande responsabilidade, qualquer coisa que acontecer vai ser culpa nossa, Quinn. Ou minha, tenho certeza. Eu não sei se eu sei lidar com bebês, eu acho que sei o que fazer, mas e se for errado?" Ela voltou a sentar enquanto falava, descansando a cabeça contra a barriga da loira e envolvendo sua cintura com os braços.

"Não vai ser errado. E se for, eu estou aqui, eu te ensino. Cuidar de uma criança é mesmo uma grande responsabilidade, mas tem certas coisas que só se aprende na pratica e ser mãe é uma delas." Exalou Quinn, segurando Rachel contra si.

"Mas eu não sou mãe..." Murmurou a cantora, ainda preocupada.

"Mas você vai ser algum dia." Respondeu Quinn, fazendo com que a morena olhasse para cima.

"Vou?" Rachel perguntou hesitante. Elas já haviam falado sobre crianças, mas nunca com real seriedade. Rachel queria filhos, ela queria ter filhos junto com Quinn mais do que tudo.

"Eu quero que você seja." Sorriu a loira, se abaixando e ficando de cócoras em frente a cadeira, apoiando uma mão na madeira estofada entre as pernas da morena. "Você vai ser uma ótima mãe, Rachel. Um pouco estabanada e super protetora, mas também compreensiva e carinhosa..." Ela acariciou o joelho da diva.

"Nós vamos mesmo construir uma família?" Rachel perguntou em voz baixa, entrelaçando seus dedos por cima de sua perna e levantando os olhos para que encontrassem os da loira.

Olhos esverdeados brilharam em sua direção. "Você consegue imaginar um futuro aonde não haja crianças correndo pelo nosso novo apartamento?"

Rachel sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente.

"Mas... Tem uma coisa que eu queria falar com você sobre isso, Rach, eu não acho que..." Quinn desviou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu não conseguiria engravidar de novo, Rach. Quero dizer, fisiologicamente sim, eu sei que ainda sou fértil e tudo o mais, mas... Depois do que eu passei com a Beth, eu... Eu já conversei com o Dr. Guardia sobre isso e ele disse que existem coisas com as quais eu nunca serei capaz de lidar e engravidar novamente é –"

Rachel soltou sua mão e levou seus dedos aos lábios da loira, efetivamente fazendo-a parar de falar. "Tudo bem. Nós não precisamos falar sobre isso agora. Eu não pretendo ter filhos antes do casamento e mesmo depois, nós vamos ter muuuuito tempo pra conversar, Quinn." A loira soltou a cadeira e sentou no chão, cruzando as pernas como índio, ainda de frente para a morena. A cantora deslizou da cadeira para o seu colo e envolveu suas pernas em torno da cintura de sua noiva. "E eu nunca disse que não queria engravidar. O único problema com relação a isso seria o fato de que você teria que lidar com as minhas mudanças de humor e desejos absurdos e você sabe que eu tenho uma tendência muito forte ao drama..." Ela esboçou um sorriso, encostando a testa contra a de Quinn.

A loira apertou sua cintura em resposta e beijou seus lábios suavemente em agradecimento. "Eu ainda vou ter pelo menos um ano para me acostumar com a ideia..."

=/=

**Brittany e Santana**

O restaurante era lindo. A iluminação era baixa e as mesas estavam distribuídas de forma a deixar um espaço no meio para que as pessoas pudessem dançar. Tinha musica ao vivo também. Santana olhou em volta impressionada, ela não esperava por isso quando Brittany anunciara no dia anterior que a levaria para dançar. Normalmente, sair para dançar significava ir para uma boate ou um bar, mas o restaurante era perfeito.

Ela não se sentia preparada para realmente voltar a sair e já era difícil o bastante ter que deixar Valerie por uma noite. Por mais que ela gostasse de ir para festas no passado, depois de se ganhar um bebê, certos lugares pareciam perder a atratividade. Elas deram os nomes na entrada e um homem alto e elegante de cabelos grisalhos as guiou em direção a mesa, recolhendo seus casacos e puxando suas cadeiras.

Brittany andava o tempo inteiro com a mão na base das costas da latina, fazendo com que ela se sentisse segura e tranquila. Quando elas sentaram, seus dedos se entrelaçaram sobre a mesa e o garçom desapareceu sem dizer nada e sem deixar cardápios, o que Santana achou estranho, mas preferiu não comentar.

Elas não falaram nada, apenas aproveitaram o momento a sós para verdadeiramente absorver uma a outra pela primeira vez em meses. Brittany estava linda. Pensou Santana, sorrindo abertamente e acariciando as costas da mão de sua esposa com o polegar. Os olhos dela continuavam brilhando como sempre e a familiaridade era reconfortante. Ela sentiu uma urgência de se inclinar sobre a mesa e beija-la, mas o garçom voltou com uma garrafa e acabou roubando o momento.

O homem serviu um liquido escuro em seus copos e Santana lançou um olhar questionador para a loira.

"É suco de uva." Respondeu Brittany, levando a taça ao nariz e fingindo testar o aroma. "Eu sei que você não pode beber enquanto estiver amamentando, mas o 'vinho' faz parte de um encontro normal e eu decidi que poderíamos brincar de faz de conta." Ela provou um gole do suco como se fosse uma expert em enologia e faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça para o garçom que deixou a garrafa dentro de um balde de gelo sobre a mesa e voltou a desaparecer entre as sombras.

"É perfeito." Murmurou Santana entre uma risada, provando um gole do suco também. "Seco e encorpado, uma safra maravilhosa a desse ano." Ela continuou, entrando na brincadeira com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

Brittany riu também e levou sua mão aos lábios, beijando as costas de seus dedos. "Você está preocupada."

Santana suspirou e a loira arrastou sua cadeira para perto, contornando a mesa circular. "Eu estou."

"Eu também. Eu já sinto tanta falta dela." A dançarina prende uma mecha de cabelos negros atrás da orelha de sua esposa e guia seu rosto para um beijo, sorrindo contra os lábios dela.

"Eu sinto essa necessidade de ligar para Quinn..." Murmurou a latina, se afastando um pouco.

"Elas vão ligar se acontecer alguma coisa. Essa noite é pra ser nossa, San." Disse Brittany lentamente e com seriedade.

Santana riu e balançou a cabeça antes de descansá-la no ombro da loira. "Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você falando assim algum dia..."

A dançarina a envolveu em um meio abraço. "E isso é ruim?"

A neurologista fez que não e virou o rosto para beijar o pescoço de sua esposa. "É sexy."

=/=

**Quinn e Rachel**

"Sua Pizza." Disse Quinn, estendendo um prato com uma fatia de pizza vegan para Rachel e sentando ao lado dela com sua própria versão da mesma coisa.

"Muito obrigada, eu estou morrendo de fome, cuidar de uma criança pode ser tão exaustivo..." Respondeu a diva, mordendo um pedaço de sua fatia e emitindo um som de contentamento ao sentir o gosto.

"Ela nem acordou ainda, Rachel." Riu a loira, lançando um olhar para o berço aonde Valerie dormia tranquilamente.

"Eu sei." Rachel falou com a boca cheia antes de engolir e continuar. "Mas a expectativa é tão exaustiva e você fica falando sobre o quanto vai ser horrível quando ela acordar..."

"Eu nunca disse que ia ser horrível."

"Não, mas você da a entender que será pior do que viver uma experiência pós apocalíptica."

"Eu acho que você tem passado tempo demais com Jesse St. James."

"Você gostaria se eu dissesse que você tem passado tempo demais com a Santana?"

"Essa discussão parou de fazer sentido há alguns segundos atrás."

"Eu discordo, mas não me oponho a parar por aqui."

Elas trocaram um olhar e começaram a rir. Discussões como aquela haviam se tornado comuns nos últimos meses, elas nunca evoluíam para uma briga de verdade e sempre terminava em risadas ou Rachel executando uma saída dramática antes de voltar dois segundos depois com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu não quero te assustar com relação a Valerie, Rach, mas Santana e Brittany sempre falam que ela é terrível quando está acordada e eu estou tentando ser realista."

"Eu sei, mas todas essas coisas meio que contribuem para aumentar a probabilidade de que eu tenha um ataque de pânico quando ela de fato acordar, então eu apreciaria se você parasse de ser realista e cumprisse seu papel de noiva dizendo apenas meias verdades tranquilizadoras."

Quinn riu mais uma vez. "O que você quer que eu diga? Que na pior das hipóteses você e Valerie podem gritar juntas?" Rachel podia ouvir o riso contido em sua voz e bateu com o punho fechado no braço de sua noiva. "Ai!"

"Você pediu por isso Quinn." Disse a morena com a cara fechada, enfiando o ultimo pedaço de pizza dentro da boca.

"Você que pediu por meias verdades tranquilizadoras! Isso é violência domestica, eu sou assistente social esqueceu? Conheço muitas pessoas na delegacia da mulher." A voz de Quinn saiu um pouco mais aguda que o normal e ela esfregou o ponto dolorido em seu braço, Rachel era muito mais forte do que aparentava ser.

"E depois eu é que tenho passado tempo demais com Jesse..." Murmurou a cantora, levantando para levar o prato à cozinha.

Quinn a seguiu com seu próprio prato. "Eu praticamente nem vejo ele!"

"Você está sendo incrivelmente irritante hoje." Disse Rachel, virando-se contra a pia e encarando a loira. "Essa qualidade não estava no seu manual de instruções..."

A assistente social sorriu e largou seu prato junto ao de Rachel antes de prender a morena entre seus braços. "Você me ama mesmo assim."

"Talvez..." Respondeu a cantora, cruzando os braços e tentando manter alguma distancia entre elas, sem muito sucesso. Quinn se inclinou um pouco e a beijou alegremente. "Sim."

"Sim o que?" Perguntou a loira beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

"Você tem razão." Rachel repousou uma mão na lateral de seu rosto.

"Eu sempre tenho razão." Quinn semicerrou os olhos ao toque e sorriu abertamente.

"Eu te amo, mesmo que você seja chata e convencida." O sorriso no rosto da morena imitou o de sua noiva. "Mas agora nós temos uma criança para vigiar." Sussurrou ela, beijando o lábio inferior da loira antes de puxá-la de volta para a sala aonde parou abruptamente.

Os olhos das duas caíram sobre o bercinho aonde Valerie se mexia e bocejava, abrindo seus olhinhos e piscando algumas vezes. As duas mulheres se aproximaram cautelosamente e os olhos negros da nenê viajaram de uma para a outra.

"Ela não está chorando ainda..." Murmurou Rachel, mas aparentemente, falar não era a coisa certa a fazer.

O queixo de Valerie tremeu e sua boca se abriu e Rachel entendeu o a moral do apocalipse.

===/===

**To be continued...**

**Continua no próximo capitulo...**

**Comentem :)**


	20. Like a Virgin, but not really

**Brittany & Santana**

"Escuta!" Disse Santana, apertando a coxa de sua esposa e lançando um olhar para o palco aonde a banda começava a tocar 'Everything'. "Lembra do nosso casamento?"

Brittany sorriu, não só por lembrar, mas por causa do brilho que aquela lembrança trazia aos olhos da latina. "Humm, não tenho certeza." Brincou ela, fingindo se esforçar para recordar.

"Eu sei que você lembra, foi terrível!" Continuou Santana, tamborilando os dedos no ritmo da musica.

"Não foi terrível, foi divertido.." Replicou Brittany. "E romântico."

"É... Mas a trilha sonora foi deplorável."

"E naquela época eu não sabia o que 'deplorável' significava.." Riu a loira.

Santana sorriu também e ficou em pé. "Eu ainda amo essa musica."

Brittany aceitou a mão que sua esposa lhe estendia e deixou-se guiar para um canto perto do palco, aonde elas se abraçaram e começaram a dançar lentamente.

"Às vezes eu sinto que te devo um casamento de verdade..." Murmurou a morena contra o pescoço da dançarina.

"A vida que nós temos vale muito mais do que uma cerimonia qualquer, San. E o nosso casamento foi perfeito, mesmo que a musica tenha sido ruim e a cama do nosso quarto estivesse quebrada..."

Santana fechou os olhos e abafou uma risada. "Eu acho que fomos nós quem quebramos a cama..." Elas ficaram em silencio, apenas escutando a musica e se movendo fora do ritmo, perdidas em lembranças. "Eu realmente amo essa musica."

"Eu sei." Murmurou Brittany.

'Everything' acabou e os acordes iniciais de 'Valerie' preencheram o ambiente, fazendo a loira morder o lábio.

"Será que ela está bem?" Perguntou Santana, se afastando um pouco para encontrar os olhos azuis.

"Você quer ligar pra.."

"Não." A latina se apressou em responder, acariciando o pescoço de sua esposa com o polegar. "Quinn.. Quinn iria ligar se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, não é mesmo?"

Brittany assentiu sem ter muita certeza. Por mais que confiasse em suas amigas, ela não conseguia não se preocupar. "Deve estar tudo bem." Ela murmurou, tentando tranquilizar a si mesma.

"Será que ela já acordou?"

=/=

**Quinn & Rachel**

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!" Respondeu a loira, tirando um bico cor de rosa de dentro da mala e estendendo-o triunfante para Rachel.

"Não está funcionando!" Exclamou a morena.

"Eu percebi."

"Por que ela não para?!" Rachel se abaixou para ajuntar o bico amarelo que havia sido rejeitado há alguns segundos.

"Ela está com fome.."

"Por que nenhum bico funcionou?" Perguntou ela, colocando os três objetos em cima da mesa de centro e olhando para sua noiva com desespero.

"Por que ela está com fome!" Respondeu Quinn, soltando o cinto que mantinha Valerie dentro do bebê conforto e pegando-a no colo.

"Então por que a gente não está dando comida pra ela?"

Quinn não respondeu, apenas balançou a nenê de um lado para o outro, fazendo sons reconfortantes em uma tentativa de acalmá-la.

"Quinn?!" Exclamou a morena mais uma vez, frustrada por estar sendo ignorada e sem saber o que fazer.

"Rachel, você não está ajudando!" A assistente social se afastou em direção a cozinha, abraçando Valerie contra o peito.

A morena respirou profundamente e seguiu sua noiva pelo apartamento. "Eu poderia te ajudar se você me dissesse o que fazer."

Quinn parou em frente a geladeira, seus ouvidos apitavam por causa dos gritos estridentes de sua afilhada e sua cabeça estava começando a latejar. "Desculpa.." Murmurou ela. "Você poderia esquentar uma mamadeira?"

"Sim." Respondeu Rachel, fazendo um gesto determinado com a cabeça e ganhando um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

Os movimentos de Quinn se tornaram mais vigorosos e ela começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar que mal podia ser ouvida através do berreiro. A morena separou uma mamadeira e colocou-a dentro do micro-ondas.

"Você tem que desatarraxar o bico antes de esquentar." Disse Quinn apressadamente, passando por trás dela.

"Oh, sim.." Rachel abriu a porta e destampou a mamadeira. "E agora?"

"Agora você põe no micro."

"Sim, eu sei disso! Mas quanto tempo?" Rachel revirou os olhos enquanto Quinn tentava mudar Valerie de posição sem deixa-la cair, o que era complexo considerando-se o quanto a menina se contorcia em seus braços. "Será que ela não está com dor?" Perguntou a morena, preocupada.

"Por que ela estaria com dor?" Quinn sentiu uma onda de pânico.

"Eu não sei.. Bebês com fome se contorcem assim?"

"Eu não sei. Acho que, bem, Shhh..." Ela não conseguia formular uma frase coerente. "Shhhh... Rachel, só esquenta a mamadeira e vamos ver o que acontece." Valerie continuou chorando e Quinn sorriu hesitante. "Dois minutos."

Rachel mordeu o lábio e programou o micro-ondas antes de se aproximar da loira e segurar a mãozinha da nenê. "Como pode um ser desse tamanhinho fazer tanto barulho?"

A assistente social arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta e a morena revirou os olhos com uma risada no momento em que o forno terminou de funcionar.

"Você precisa ver se não está quente demais." Disse Quinn, passando uma mão pelos cabelinhos escuros da nenê que não parecia nem perto de parar de gritar.

"Ver se não está quente demais?" Repetiu a morena. "Eu não vou provar os fluidos corporais da Santana!"

A loira parou de embalar Valerie e se virou para encarar Rachel. Seu lábio tremeu e ela começou a rir desesperadamente.

"Isso não é engraçado!" Exclamou a diva, batendo o pé.

"Desculpa, só..." Mais uma risada escapou de sua garganta. "Deixa que eu faço isso." Ela passou Valerie para os braços de sua noiva e pegou a mamadeira enquanto a morena tentava ajeitar a nenê em seu colo. "Você não precisa provar para ver se está quente, Rach." Ela arregaçou a manga de sua blusa e pingou algumas gotas do leite na parte interna de seu pulso. "Viu?"

"Oh.." Ela murmurou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem e aceitando a garrafa de vidro.

=/=

**Santana & Brittany**

"Quais sãos os planos agora?" Santana deixava que Brittany a guiasse em direção a saída do restaurante, os braços da dançarina a envolviam protetoramente por trás e ela se sentia incrivelmente satisfeita, de todas as formas possíveis.

A loira sorriu e dispensou o manobrista que se oferecia para buscar o carro no estacionamento. "O que você quer fazer?" Perguntou ela.

Elas caminhavam desajeitadamente através dos carros, um vento morno e úmido as envolvia, a noite estava agradável e por um momento, Santana pensou em sugerir que elas ficassem ali mesmo, não no estacionamento, mas passeando por Nova York.

"Acho que podemos ir para casa." Ela acabou respondendo. E por algum motivo, a ideia do que elas iriam fazer quando estivessem sozinhas, em casa, fez com que a latina corasse levemente. Santana Lopez nunca corava. Ter um bebê realmente mudava tudo.

"Ok." A morena não viu, mas uma sombra cor de rosa também tingiu as bochechas de sua esposa.

=/=

** Quinn & Rachel**

Rachel olhava com espanto para a menininha em seus braços enquanto ela drenava a mamadeira como se sua vida dependesse disse. E talvez dependesse, pensou ela, usando a mão livre para ajeitar os cabelinhos negros e revoltos que contrastavam com a brancura do travesseiro de amamentar.

Quinn estava de cócoras em frente a mala que Santana havia trazido, ela havia separado algumas coisas e a morena se perguntava sobre o que sua noiva estaria pensando.

"Ah!" Exclamou a assistente social, sorrindo e se levantando bruscamente, fazendo com que os olhos da cantora voassem em sua direção. "As fraldas estão em uma sacola separada..." Ela murmurou, abrindo a tal sacola e revelando o pacote de fraldas.

"Será que ela vai começar a chorar de novo?" Perguntou Rachel, analisando o rostinho aparentemente tranquilo de Valerie.

"Não sei, talvez... Espero que não." Respondeu a loira, massageando as têmporas e sentando ao lado da diva, repousando o queixo em seu ombro enquanto contemplava a nenê.

"Você acha que nossos bebês vão ser assim também?" A morena fez a pergunta em voz baixa, seu tom era quase conspiratório. "E se você fizer alguma apologia a minha voz, tamanho ou incapacidade de ficar em silencio, eu juro que peço o divorcio."

Quinn sorriu e depositou um beijinho no pescoço dela. "Só você pra pensar em divórcio antes mesmo do casamento."

"Por que você está se esquivando da minha pergunta?"

"Eu não estou. Só é um pouco estranho pensar nos 'nossos bebês'."

"Quinn... Se isso te incomoda..."

"Não incomoda. Eu te amo." Ela pontuou a afirmação com mais um beijo suave agora na mandíbula da diva. "E respondendo a pergunta. Nossos filhos serão meus também."

Rachel virou o rosto para encarar sua noiva e seu nariz encostou no dela. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela se perdeu em um mar dourado por alguns segundos, até que elas foram interrompidas por um grunhido.

"Acho que ela está satisfeita." Comentou Quinn, sem desviar o olhar da cantora.

Rachel se moveu lentamente e entregou a mamadeira quase vazia para a assistente social antes de reajeitar Valerie em seus braços. "O que eu faço agora?" Perguntou ela quando Quinn se levantou.

"Você precisa fazer ela arrotar."

"Arrotar?"

A loira riu da cara de sua noiva. "Sim."

"Eu acho que já vi isso nos filmes..." Murmurou a cantora, apoiando Valerie em seu ombro e dando palmadinhas em suas costas.

Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pescou uma toalhinha de dentro da mala.

"O que você vai fazer?" Rachel perguntou quando a loira se aproximou com a toalhinha.

"Proteção contra vomito." Foi a resposta de Quinn, que colocou o paninho entre o ombro de sua noiva e a cabeça da nenê.

"Oh.."

"É..."

"Como você sabe tudo isso?"

Quinn deu de ombros. Ela havia trabalhado como babá algumas vezes e observado suas primas lidarem com seus filhos, sem falar dos materiais sobre bebês que lera durante sua própria gravidez. Ela formulava uma resposta quando Valerie finalmente arrotou e Rachel sorriu em sua direção, fazendo-a perder a linha de raciocínio.

=/=

**B & S**

O som de seus passos ecoando pela casa escura parecia ampliado, Brittany parou perto da escada e se apoiou no corrimão para tirar os saltos enquanto Santana derrubava sua bolsa e chaves no chão, junto com seu casaco. Ela não estava com vontade de guardar tudo em seu devido lugar, a única coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era correr os dedos pelos cabelos loiros da mulher a sua frente, que, através da luz fraca que entrava pela janela, pareciam implorar para serem soltos.

Foi exatamente isso o que ela fez, deu um passo a frente, seus sapatos a davam uma pequena vantagem em altura e ela adorava a sensação. Seus lábios percorreram o rosto de sua esposa, que tinha os olhos fechados enquanto mãos familiares subiam por seu pescoço e dedos gentis se infiltravam em seus cabelos, afrouxando o amarrador.

"Eu senti sua falta." Murmurou a latina contra a bochecha da loira antes de envolvê-la em um abraço apertado e inspirar profundamente. O cheiro adocicado de Brittany continuava exatamente o mesmo, desde o dia em que a conhecera, mesmo quando ela usava perfumes diferentes. Era o melhor cheiro do mundo e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo relaxar contra o da mulher da sua vida.

"Eu também senti saudades." Respondeu a dançarina, se entregando ao abraço completamente.

O Sr. Branca de Neve levantou a cabeça de seu posto no sofá e encarou suas donas por um segundo antes de voltar a ignorá-las como de costume. Nenhuma das duas mulheres percebeu a presença do gato e elas permaneceram conectadas pelo que pareceu uma eternidade até que alguém decidiu que era hora de subir as escadas.

Elas subiram devagar, seus dedos entrelaçados e pequenos sorrisos estampados em seus rostos, como crianças que compartilham um segredo.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e elas entraram, Santana sentou na cama enquanto a loira permaneceu em pé a sua frente. Ela hesitou por um segundo antes de se impulsionar para frente e unir seus lábios aos de sua esposa, deitando com cuidado sobre ela. Os beijos que elas trocavam eram curtos e passavam uma incerteza que nenhuma delas jamais havia experimentado antes. Era novo e assustador, mesmo depois de anos de casamento.

Nenhuma das duas ousava aprofundar os beijos, seus lábios deslizavam sem pressa em um ritmo desordenado, mas perfeito. As pontas dos dedos da latina escorregaram por debaixo da blusa da loira. Elas estavam frias e Brittany ofegou com o toque, arqueando as costas para se esquivar involuntariamente. Santana a segurou com mais firmeza, fazendo o corpo da dançarina colar ao seu. Um gemido abafado escapou de sua garganta e ela sentiu vontade de rasgar as roupas que estavam entre elas.

Brittany, como sempre, pareceu ler seus pensamentos, ela se afastou e removeu a blusa quadriculada, deixando-a cair ao lado da cama. Habilmente, ela desfez o botão traseiro de sua saia e deixou que o material se soltasse de seu corpo enquanto ela sentava sobre as pernas de sua esposa.

Olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos nublados antes que suas mãos se movessem para despir a latina também. Ela desabotoou o casquinho preto lentamente, intercalando cada botão com um beijo, revelando o vestido vermelho sangue. Seus dedos quentes encontraram o zíper escondido na lateral e começaram a abaixa-lo quando Santana, inesperadamente, segurou seu pulso.

Brittany lhe lançou um olhar confuso e a morena fechou os olhos.

"Estrias."

"Hum?" A loira se endireitou para permitir que sua esposa se sentasse.

"Meu corpo está cheio de estrias, B. É... Não é bonito, nem atraente, eu não quero que você me veja assim." Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu o peso e o calor da dançarina desparecerem de perto de si.

Momentos depois, a luz se acendeu e ela piscou algumas vezes, a visão da loira apenas de calcinha fez com que um calor se espalhasse por seu rosto e pescoço. Ela encolheu em si mesma sob o olhar inquisidor de sua mulher. Britt nunca havia lhe lançado um olhar tão sério antes.

"Santana," Começou ela se demorando ao pronunciar cada silaba, passando uma mão pelos cabelos e apoiando a outra no quadril.

_Santana._ A dançarina raramente falava o seu nome inteiro, sempre algum diminutivo, ou apelido carinhoso. A morena sentiu-se incrivelmente excitada pelo tom da mulher a sua frente. Havia algo de extremamente sexy em uma Brittany irritada.

"Eu quero ver você." Britt deu um passo a frente. "E vou tirar o seu vestido." Mais um passo. "E então eu vou tocar você." Mais um passo. "Eu amo o seu corpo." Ela parou, seus olhos brilhavam, mais escuros do que o normal. Seus dedos mais uma vez encontraram o zíper. "Mas mais ainda, Santana, eu te amo." A ultima frase veio em um sussurro contra o ouvido da morena, seguida por um beijo atrás de sua orelha. "E a minha San não é insegura, ela não precisa ser..."

Santana abriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Ela acreditava em Brittany mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa, mas não conseguia evitar o sentimento de não ser boa o bastante que a perseguia desde o inicio da gravidez. Ela não era mais ela mesma. As pessoas mudam e havia acontecido com ela também a Santana cruel e confiante que reinava no ensino médio havia dado lugar a uma mãe carinhosa e cheia de preocupações. Não que a antiga Satan não existisse mais, mas suas prioridades haviam mudado e ela não sabia mais voltar ao estado original.

De repente, ela sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de chorar. E se Brittany não a quisesse mais? E se ela percebesse que todo o amor que sentia era pela Santana que já não existia? O que iria acontecer?

Ela foi trazida de volta para a realidade quando o vestido, antes colado ao seu corpo, se soltou totalmente. Ela prendeu a respiração.

Brittany franziu o cenho em preocupação. A sombra que acabara de percorrer os olhos de sua esposa a fez congelar. Santana estava com medo. Seu olhar se suavizou ao entender e suas mãos deixaram o vestido para acariciar a pele bronzeada do rosto da latina.

"Nada vai fazer com que eu te ame menos, meu amor." Ela murmurou contra a boca da morena. "Deixa eu te mostrar isso, S."

Por alguns instantes, não houve resposta, apenas silencio. Então Santana inspirou profundamente e elevou o quadril, permitindo que a loira terminasse de despi-la. Brittany sorriu e depositou um beijo em seus cabelos.

O corpo da latina estava diferente, constatou a dançarina, mas não de um jeito ruim. Ela ainda não havia perdido todos os quilos que tinha ganhado com a gravidez, mas isso apenas adicionava curvas a sua forma pequena. Brittany percorreu-as com as mãos, sentindo cada nova volta e textura. Sua pele parecia ainda mais macia que o normal, seus seios estavam cheios e pesados. Ela era linda. E as estrias, a loira sorriu para elas, traçando uma com a ponta do indicador, eram lindas também.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Santana, apreensiva enquanto observava as mãos da loira percorrerem seu abdômen.

Brittany sorriu ainda mais e depositou uma serie de beijos nas linhas transparentes e quase invisíveis que marcavam a pele de sua esposa.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" A latina arregalou os olhos, sem entender.

"Porque eu te amo. Eu amo as suas estrias. Elas contam uma história, sabia?" San fez que não com a cabeça, passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros da dançarina e afastando-os de seu rosto. "Se elas não existissem, nossa filha também não existiria."

"Nunca tinha pensado assim..." Ela mordeu o lábio.

O sorriso no rosto da loira se suavizou e a latina podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos azuis. "Posso fazer amor com você agora?"

Santana concordou com a cabeça e puxou sua esposa para cima, unindo seus lábios com desejo renovado. Seus dedos percorreram a linha da coluna de Brittany provocando arrepios agradáveis e uma risadinha musical contra seu ouvido.

A loira começou a beijá-la em todos os lugares, seu pescoço, ombros, clavícula, o volume de seus seios... Santana fechou os olhos e respirou tremulamente quando o nariz dela percorreu um mamilo intumescido, ela sentia o ar quente de sua respiração contra a pele hipersensível e esperou por algum tipo de contado.

"Está tudo bem, B?" Ela se forçou a perguntar, abrindo os olhos em fendas para espiar o que estava acontecendo. Brittany contemplava seu lado esquerdo.

"É estranho que eu queira tocar os seus seios? Com a minha boca?" Perguntou a dançarina ao levantar os olhos.

A morena riu. "Eu acho que não... Não é nada que você nunca tenha feito antes."

"Eu sei, mas antes nós não tínhamos..." Santana alcançou por sua mão e apertou os seus dedos antes que ela continuasse a falar. Ela sabia o que a loira queria dizer, mas não queria pensar em Valerie. Aquele momento era delas, distinções deveriam ser feitas.

Ela guiou os dedos pálidos para o seu próprio peito, indicando que queria sim ser tocada. Brittany entendeu o recado e acariciou um seio com a mão enquanto a ponta de sua língua percorria curiosamente o outro mamilo.

Santana semicerrou os olhos e seus lábios se partiram involuntariamente quanto uma onda de calor percorreu o seu corpo e se acumulou no meio de suas pernas.

"É meio doce..." Sussurrou a loira se afastando. Uma gota quase transparente se materializou no bico do seio da latina e escorreu até o meio do seu abdômen. As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar. "Posso..?"

Santana não respondeu e Brittany se abaixou um pouco mais, beijando sua barriga e deixando que sua língua percorresse a trilha da gota de volta ao peito de sua esposa. Ela fechou os dentes gentilmente em volta do mamilo, arranhando a pele escura e distinta que o envolvia. Um gemido profundo irrompeu do fundo da garganta da latina.

"Não estou te machucando?"

"Não." As pequenas mordidas da loira doíam mais do que o normal, mas a dor subsidia rapidamente para dar lugar à um prazer denso que nublava seus sentidos.

Toda e qualquer incerteza que elas tivessem com relação às mudanças do corpo de Santana pareceram desaparecer e elas se encontraram rapidamente envolvidas uma na outra, seus beijos eram profundos e lentos, seus corpos se moviam em compasso, como se aquele momento fosse mais uma coreografia criada pela dançarina e seguida por ambas à perfeição. Elas se conheciam tão bem...

As mãos da morena queriam sentir tudo, relembrar tudo. Suas mãos encontraram a umidade de sua esposa rapidamente e ambas gemeram ao primeiro contato.

**==/==**

**Quinn & Rachel**

"Ela definitivamente vai precisar de um banho..." Comentou Quinn, entregando uma fralda suja para sua noiva que apenas a encarou sem se mover. "Você pode jogar no lixo?" Pediu a loira depois de alguns instantes enquanto passava um lencinho umedecido na bunda da nenê que resmungava audivelmente.

"Oh, sim!" Rachel chacoalhou a cabeça, como se estivesse saindo de um transe e se apressou para a área de serviço, jogando a fralda na lixeira e olhando em volta por algo que pudesse servir como banheira improvisada para o banho da Valerie. Ela acabou se decidindo pela bacia azul transparente que havia comprado há alguns meses em uma loja de departamentos só por que estava em promoção.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou a assistente social quando ela voltou com a bacia.

"Acho que pode servir para dar banho nela... A gente ainda vai dar banho nela, não é mesmo?" Rachel questionou com olhos arregalados. "Eu nunca vi tanto..." Ela começou sem terminar, lembrando da quantidade de cocô que a menininha havia acabado de fazer. Ela não fazia ideia que tanta coisa pudesse caber dentro de um bebê e ela e sua noiva haviam passado a ultima meia hora tentando limpar Valerie.

"Ah, boa ideia Rach!" Sorriu a loira, pegando Valerie no colo e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça que indicava o banheiro. A diva a seguiu e elas encheram a bacia com agua morna, colocando a bebê dentro dela logo em seguida. "Eu vou buscar as coisinhas dela..."

Rachel se viu sozinha com Valerie pela primeira vez naquela noite e sorriu com ternura para a menininha, segurando sua cabecinha elevada com uma mão e derramando a agua morna por cima de seu corpo com a outra. Valerie pareceu gostar daquilo, parando de se mover e ficando em silencio. Um sorriso banguela se formou em seu rostinho quando as pontas dos dedos da morena percorreram sua barriga. Rachel sorriu de volta para ela, abobadamente, fazendo sons incoerentes até que Quinn voltou.

"Ela sorriu pra mim, Quinn!" Ela exclamou em um sussurro, não querendo assustar a nenê com barulhos inesperados, com medo que ela voltasse a chorar. "Olha, ela está fazendo de novo!" Ela disse sem folego puxando o braço da loira com uma mão molhada.

"Ela gosta de você..." Comentou a Quinn, depositando um beijo na parte de trás de sua cabeça e parando às suas costas com um shampoo na mão.

"Eu sou muito esperta, não é mesmo? Quem não gostaria da tia Rachel?" A cantora murmurou, brincando com o pezinho da nenê e fazendo-a se contorcer, ainda sorrindo.

Quinn riu e abriu o shampoo, pingando uma gotinha na mão de sua noiva e observando enquanto a diva dava banho em sua afilhada. Rachel estava sendo tão cuidadosa, apesar de nunca ter convivido com bebês e definitivamente não saber o que fazer na maioria das vezes. A loira sentiu algo em seu peito se incendiar. Valerie poderia ser filha delas... Naquele momento ela teve certeza de que teria filhos. Talvez não tão logo, mas com certeza algum dia, e Rachel estaria ao seu lado quando acontecesse.

"Você realmente vai ser uma boa mãe." Ela declarou de repente, enquanto a cantora envolvia a pequena menina sonolenta em uma toalha de banho amarela e fofinha. Rachel levantou os olhos e lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso, seus olhos castanhos brilharam por um momento.

A loira desviou os olhos para baixo, encontrando a bacia e descobrindo que uma camada de espuma havia se formado por sobre a água. Ela sorriu consigo mesma e a próxima coisa que Rachel sentiu foi algo úmido escorrendo por seus cabelos e se infiltrando pelas costas de sua blusa.

"Quinn!" Exclamou ela, se olhando no espelho e vendo a espuma deslizar por seus cabelos.

"O que?" Perguntou a loira, fingindo inocência e sorrindo como uma criança.

Rachel equilibrou Valerie em um braço e usou a mão livre para jogar um pouco da agua da bacia em cima de sua noiva. Quinn abriu a boca quando o liquido já frio entrou em contato com sua pele. Ela passou a mão pela espuma e assoprou as bolhas brancas na direção da diva.

"Eu estou segurando um bebê!" Falou Rachel, e Quinn não tinha certeza se ela dizia aquilo por que não queria acordar a menininha ou para apontar sua obvia desvantagem na brincadeira.

A loira deu uma passo a frente e removeu a espuma dos cabelos negros com os dedos, só para aplicar um pouco dela na ponta do nariz da cantora.

"Eu te amo, Rachel."

**==/==**

**S & B**

Santana havia esquecido o quanto seus dedos eram sensíveis até que dois deles deslizaram facilmente para dentro de sua esposa. Ela podia sentir tudo na ponta de seus dedos, desde a pulsação do coração de Brittany até o calor e umidade que emanavam de seu centro. Seus lábios se partiram em um gemido silencioso quando a loira fez o mesmo por ela.

Santana ainda estava sensível em função do parto normal e sentiu um pouco de dor ao ser penetrada, mas Brittany estava sendo incrivelmente gentil e a dor logo se dissipou, dando lugar a uma onda branca de prazer.

Os dedos da latina se moviam descompassadamente e ela não sabia se se concentrava no que estava fazendo ou no que estava sentindo. Sua mão livre se movia sem parar sobre o corpo da dançarina, como se não conseguisse se decidir sobre onde parar e seus lábios e dentes faziam o mesmo, beijando e mordendo toda a pele que conseguiam encontrar.

Eventualmente, ela acabou agarrando os fios de cabelos dourados e puxando a cabeça de sua esposa para baixo em um beijo quente e profundo. Seu orgasmo se aproximava e ela conseguia sentir que o de Brittany também e de repente, a loira parou de se mover, sentando em seus calcanhares.

Santana sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com a ausência do calor que a loira trazia. Ela tentou puxá-la de volta, mas a dançarina acabou ganhando, fazendo-a sentar também. Cuidadosamente, Brittany partiu suas pernas, acariciando suas coxas antes de se aproximar, apertando sua nuca gentilmente. Santana entendeu o que sua esposa queria fazer e cobriu as nádegas dela com mãos espalmadas, puxando-a para perto. Ar se perdeu nos pulmões da loira e suas pernas se intercalaram de modo a permitir que seus centros se encontrassem.

Brittany olhou entre seus corpos e mordeu o lábio à imagem da umidade de sua esposa contra a sua. Aquela era a conexão mais intima que elas poderiam ter e ela queria chegar ao clímax daquela forma, em uma tentativa de mostrar para a latina o quanto a amava e o quanto a queria. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço da morena, que ainda segurava seu quadril firmemente, guiando seus movimentos.

Seus olhos se conectaram enquanto elas se moviam, a principio lentamente. Os mamilos da dançarina pareciam arranhar a pele da latina, que gemia todas as vezes que eles esbarravam nos bicos de seus seios. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e desenfreados e Santana não sabia mais dizer qual som vinha dela e qual vinha de Brittany, ela não tinha certeza se a coxa que agarrava era a de sua esposa ou a sua própria. Calor as envolvia enquanto elas se tornavam uma só.

Os sons de seus corpos suados e seus centros úmidos deslizando em sincronia preenchia o quarto e a sobrecarga sensorial as consumiu fazendo com que ambas sucumbissem ao êxtase quase simultâneo.

Santana deixou-se cair para trás contra os travesseiros e puxou Brittany consigo, segurando a cabeça da loira contra seu peito, de modo que ela conseguisse ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Foi ao som forte e ritmado de seu pulso que as duas mulheres pegaram no sono.

===/===

**Q & R**

Já passava da uma da tarde quando Santana e Brittany apareceram no apartamento, elas estavam algumas muitas horas atrasadas, mas os sorrisos de felicidade que ambas carregavam fez com que Quinn e Rachel ignorassem o fato. Valerie, que chorava quando elas chegaram, parou imediatamente ao reconhecer as vozes de suas mães.

"Como foram as coisas?" Perguntou Brittany, pegando a mala de sua filha enquanto Santana recebia Valerie dos braços de Rachel.

"Tranquilas..." Mentiu a cantora. Ela e Quinn haviam passado a noite em claro, se revezando para cuidar da bebê que se recusava a dormir. Santana percebeu as bolsas escuras em baixo dos olhos das duas, mas fingiu acreditar e encheu o rostinho de sua filha de beijos. "Vocês se divertiram?"

A dançarina e a neurologista trocaram um olhar intenso e Quinn arqueou suas sobrancelhas ao notar as bochechas da latina se tingirem de vermelho. Santana nunca corava.

"Eu aposto que sim.." Disse ela com um sorriso torto, abraçando sua noiva por trás e apoiando a bochecha nos cabelos castanhos. As mãos de Rachel cobriram as suas contra seu abdômen e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansada, mas feliz.

As quatro conversaram brevemente antes que despedidas fossem feitas e San e Britt voltassem para casa. Assim que a porta se fechou, Rachel virou-se nos braços da assistente social, lhe oferecendo um sorriso preguiçoso e passando uma mão por seus cabelos. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e seu hálito fez cocegas contra o ouvido da loira.

"Mal posso esperar para que elas tenham que tomar conta dos nossos filhos..."

**NA: Desculpem pela demora, sei que é um saco, mas a vida acontece fora daqui e eu tive muitas coisas com as quais lidar nos últimos meses... Espero que me perdoem e continuem lendo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram durante a minha ausência, prometo que não desaparecerei mais por tanto tempo...**

**Ah, estou postando e o mundo ainda não acabou! Talvez ele acabe hoje, já que essa atualização meio que é um milagre...**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentem!**

**Abraços, A.**


	21. A Final

**NA: Então pessoal! **

**Primeiro, Feliz Natal!**

**Segundo, as músicas na ordem que aparecem, caso alguém queira escutar antes, durante, ou depois da leitura:**

**Closing Time – Semisonic**

**Symphonies – Kid CuDi e Dan Black**

**The Saddest Song – The Ataris**

**Everything – Alanis**

**Terceiro, esse é o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic. **

**Esse capitulo é meio que um preenchimento que levará ao próximo. Ele é um tanto quanto musical, espero que vocês gostem e comentem, já que a história está chegando ao fim e vocês não terão outras oportunidades de dizer o que acham... :P**

**===/=== **

**Metade de Maio – Los Angeles – Four Seasons Hotel**

Rachel desligou o telefone com um sorriso no rosto, calçou um par de sapatilhas que estava perto da porta e literalmente saltitou pelo corredor. Ela balançava dentro do elevador, mudando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra enquanto esperava ansiosamente para que ele chegasse ao térreo, mentalmente amaldiçoando a produção do American Idol por colocá-la no ultimo andar.

Seus olhos percorreram o lobby cuidadosamente enquanto ela atravessava a recepção da forma mais contida possível. Algumas pessoas a reconheciam e cochichavam ao seu redor. Um pequeno grupo a encurralou pedindo autógrafos e fotografias que ela normalmente não se importaria em dar, mas naquele momento, sua atenção estava dispersa demais. Ela acabou cedendo e sorrindo para as câmeras educadamente enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na porta de entrada do hotel.

Depois do que pareceram horas, ela finalmente alcançou seu destino, sentindo-se frustrada quando percebeu que a pessoa que esperava encontrar ainda não estava lá. Ela espiou cautelosamente a parte de fora do hotel através da porta giratória e se retraiu quando percebeu alguns paparazzi por ali. A final de American Idol seria na tarde seguinte e ela já não podia fazer absolutamente nada sem ser reconhecida.

Ela decidiu que seria melhor voltar mais para dentro, mas a decisão não fez com que seus músculos se movessem e a pequena diva continuou em seu posto, observando quem entrava e saia e os carros que paravam, desembarcando futuros hospedes. Seu coração acelerou impossivelmente quando, dois minutos depois, a loira que ela tanto queria ver desceu de um taxi.

Quinn entrou no hotel e mal teve tempo de levantar os óculos de sol para cima da cabeça quando braços fortes a envolveram e lábios doces pressionaram-se contra os seus. Ela deixou sua mala de rodinhas cair e envolveu a morena em um abraço, sorrindo no meio do beijo e se afastando um pouquinho para poder dizer 'oi'.

"Mmmm, eu senti tanto a sua falta.." Suspirou Rachel, sem quebrar o contato de seus lábios.

"Duas semanas é tempo demais." Concordou a loira, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de sua noiva e respirando profundamente.

Elas ignoraram as câmeras dos hospedes e funcionários do hotel que estavam voltadas em sua direção e se beijaram mais uma vez antes que Rachel se abaixasse e ajuntasse a mala da assistente social, pegando sua mão e puxando-a para o elevador.

"Como foi o voo?" A cantora perguntou, tentando se conter e não agarrar a loira dentro de um elevador parcialmente lotado.

"Normal. Como estava Toronto?" Rachel havia passado as ultimas semanas finalizando a sua participação em um filme em Toronto.

"Limpa, e cheia de pessoas bem educadas para variar..." Ela sorriu.

"E vocês conseguiram fechar a cena do incêndio?" Havia uma cena do filme que se passava em uma casa em chamas. A personagem da diva morria durante essa cena e filmar no meio de um incêndio real, mesmo que controlado, era muito assustador e desagradável para todo o elenco.

"Sim, depois de 87 tomadas e uns 20 litros de gel especial eu finalmente morri carbonizada."

"Yaay!" Exclamou Quinn, em tom de brincadeira.

Rachel riu e recostou seu corpo contra a fronte de sua noiva, relaxando com o contato familiar e o cheiro tão único e delicioso que ela emanava.

"E Nova York? Alguma novidade?"

"Nova York continua suja e cheia de pessoas mal humoradas, mas fora isso, eu, Jesse e Dave finalmente conseguimos despachar todos os nossos moveis para o novo apartamento!"

Elas andavam de mãos dadas pelo corredor e a diva apertou a mão da loira dentro da sua. "Graças a Deus... Eu estava começando a achar que não íamos nos mudar nunca!"

"Sim, eu também... Acho que esse tempo longe foi útil pra alguma coisa, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Quinn, parando atrás de Rachel enquanto ela destrancava a porta com o cartão magnético. "Sem os paparazzi amontoados na nossa porta foi quase fácil descer com os móveis."

"Eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas essa atenção em excesso está realmente começando a me irritar." Falou a morena, entrando na suíte e segurando a porta aberta para sua noiva. Por causa do alvoroço ao seu redor ela havia sido desencorajada pelos executivos da FOX à ir buscar Quinn no aeroporto. "Eu já te disse o quanto fico feliz que todo esse estresse não te assuste? As vezes eu tenho medo que você vá fugir de mim e dessa loucura toda..."

"Eu nunca disse que não me assustava, só que estar com você vale a pena..." Sorriu a loira, abaixando um pouco o rosto para um beijo que começou casto e acabou com ela pressionada contra a porta e Rachel segurando seu quadril firmemente com uma mão enquanto a outra explorava a pele macia que cobria suas costelas.

Em questão de segundos suas posições se inverteram e a próxima coisa que a morena sentiu foram mãos apertando a parte traseira de suas coxas e a levantando do chão. Suas pernas envolveram a cintura da loira enquanto seus braços abraçavam seu pescoço e dedos pequenos afundavam no mar de cabelos dourados.

"Deus, como eu te amo, Quinn..." Ela respirou em um meio gemido, sua voz saindo mais grave do que o normal e fazendo com que as pupilas da assistente social dilatassem.

...

Depois de algumas horas muito bem gastas matando a saudade na cama, as duas mulheres se encontravam na banheira de hidromassagem. Rachel brincava com a espuma, movendo-a em volta delas e usando as bolhas perfumadas para massagear o corpo de sua noiva, que mantinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça embaixo de seu queixo.

Ela plantou um beijo nos cabelos dourados e fechou os olhos também, suspirando contentemente. Depois de duas semanas, finalmente ter Quinn em seus braços sem nenhuma barreira entre elas parecia ser mais do que o suficiente para saciar todas as suas necessidades.

"Mmmm..." Murmurou a assistente social quando Rachel se moveu. Ela adorava a sensação dos seios da morena contra suas costas e o modo como dedos gentis acariciavam sua barriga por baixo d'agua.

"Quinn?"

"Humm?"

A diva mordeu seu ombro levemente, fazendo-a sorrir. "Tem algo que eu queria te contar..." Lábios se moviam contra sua orelha enquanto ela falava. "Depois da semi-final semana passada, eu tive uma sessão individual de aconselhamento com cada um dos três finalistas do show e conversando com o Puck, ouvindo a música que ele escolheu e os motivos que o fizeram decidir por ela..." Ela respirou, se afastando um pouco para trás quando Quinn virou o rosto para encará-la. "Eu liguei para Shelby e a convenci a trazer Beth para a Final de amanhã..."

A assistente social mordeu o lábio e sentiu seu coração mudar de compasso. Ela e Beth se falavam por telefone e Skype todas as semanas, mas a loira não via sua filha pessoalmente desde a visita inesperada de fevereiro. Ela e Rachel estavam planejando uma passagem em Lima na próxima semana, antes de voltarem para Nova York, mas a ideia de encontrar a menina ainda a deixava nervosa (mas ao mesmo tempo feliz).

"Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você e para o Puck... Ele não a vê desde que ela é bebê..."

Quinn ficou em silencio por um momento, processando a informação e acabou sorrindo. "Acho que ele vai ficar feliz. E ela também."

"Você está feliz?" Rachel perguntou, um pouco preocupada que tivesse feito algo errado.

"Eu estou. Obrigada." Ela pressionou seus lábios contra os da diva em agradecimento e quando se afastou, Rachel pode ver um brilho a mais nos olhos castanho-esverdeados. "Mas nós ainda vamos para Lima quarta-feira, não é mesmo?"

"Sim!" Rachel se apressou em responder. "Claro que sim. Eu sei o quanto você quer ver sua avó e ainda precisamos contar para os meus pais sobre o nosso noivado." Ela beijou a mandíbula da loira carinhosamente.

Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça antes de voltar a descansar contra a cantora. Seus pensamentos voltaram para a noite em que havia sido pedida em casamento e na busca incessante por um anel para Rachel que tinha começado no dia seguinte. Ela e Kurt visitaram basicamente todas as joalherias de Manhattan e viram milhares de anéis, mas nenhum deles parecia bom o bastante. E quanto mais tempo passava, mais agoniada ela ficava, pensando que talvez a morena pudesse se magoar pela falta de retorno simbólica.

Ela empurrou esses pensamentos para longe momentaneamente. "Que horas Beth chega amanhã?"

"Acho que o voo delas deve pousar depois do meio dia. Como eu vou estar presa em ensaios o dia inteiro, pensei que você talvez pudesse passar algumas horas com elas..."

"Mmhum.." Concordou a loira, pensando em algum lugar para levar sua filha no espaço de duas ou três horas que teriam antes da final do American Idol. Foi então que ela percebeu uma coisa. Era a final. Rachel não teria mais que se deslocar para LA o tempo todo e, _Oh, céus! Puck está na final! _"Será que ele está nervoso? Puck?"

"Quem não estaria? É uma chance única na vida, mas como eu disse para ele semana passada, ele está entre os três melhores da América e isso já é mais do que alguma coisa. As chances da vida dele voltar ao que era antes do programa são quase nulas, mesmo que ele não acabe em primeiro lugar."

"E você acha que ele vai acabar em primeiro?"

"Sinceramente, eu não sei." Ela mordeu o lábio, repassando o histórico dos outros candidatos pela cabeça. "Os números das votações anteriores mostram que ele não é o favorito, mas tudo pode acontecer..."

"A menina é a favorita." Declarou Quinn. Só havia uma mulher entre os finalistas daquele ano e ela própria havia sido cativada por sua voz.

"Sim... Marley Rose. Eu gosto do estilo dela, mas não posso deixar de torcer pelo Noah." Ela se moveu e descansou o queixo no ombro da loira. "Não que isso vá afetar meu julgamento, minha regra principal é ser honesta e tenho me esforçado ao máximo para cumprir com ela."

Quinn concordou, sorrindo um pouquinho ao lembrar de alguns dos comentários extremamente diretos que sua noiva havia dado aos participantes do show no decorrer do programa. "E você? Está nervosa?"

"Pelos concorrentes, sim." O ar se perdeu em seus pulmões quando ela sentiu os dedos de sua noiva acariciarem sua coxa. "Ah, eu quase esqueci de te falar! Sabe quem vai ser o convidado especial de amanhã?"

A loira fez que não. O show sempre tinha um convidado especial que cantava e se juntava aos jurados para dar uma opinião a mais. O publico só ficava sabendo no dia quem iria ser e ela realmente não fazia ideia de quem iria fazer uma aparição naquela semana.

"Lembra do Chris?"

"Qual Chris?"

"Guhrke." A morena sentiu o corpo da loira tencionar um pouco contra o seu.

"O seu ex namorado?"

"Ele não era meu namorado de verdade, mas sim, esse mesmo."

"Ele é o convidado de amanhã?" Ela fez uma pausa antes de repetir. "Seu ex namorado?"

Rachel riu contra sua vontade. "Sim..." Ela virou um pouco o rosto de beijou a orelha da loira delicadamente antes de falar com uma voz divertida. "Você está com ciúmes?"

Quinn virou o rosto para ela e a ponta de seu nariz encontrou a ponta do da morena. "Talvez..." Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto a cantora apenas sorria. "Eu tenho motivos para estar?"

O sorriso no rosto de Rachel se abriu ainda mais e ela envolveu a nuca da loira com uma mão molhada, mantendo-a no lugar e se inclinando para um beijo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior da assistente social antes de percorre-lo com a ponta da língua. "O que você acha?"

...

**Dia seguinte, durante a tarde, estúdios da FOX – LA**

Rachel não havia contado para Quinn, mas Chris não era o único que iria se apresentar especialmente naquela tarde. Ela própria havia sido convidada para cantar no final do programa, enquanto a América aguardava pela computação dos votos. Ela queria fazer uma surpresa e dedicar a música para sua noiva. Seus olhos corriam pelo arranjo uma ultima vez, conferindo se tudo estava ok quando seu celular vibrou.

**Quinn: Elas acabaram de chegar, vamos almoçar na praia e Beth quer visitar a calçada da fama.**

Ela sorriu e apertou a opção responder quando o telefone vibrou mais uma vez.

**Quinn: Beth e Shelby te mandaram um oi! :)**

A terceira mensagem chegou enquanto ela lia a segunda.

**Quinn: Ah, e eu te amo! **

Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar. Mesmo em mensagem, aquelas palavras vindas de sua noiva faziam seu corpo responder involuntariamente. Ela respondeu rapidamente e logo foi chamada de volta ao seu lugar. O segundo ensaio começou e tudo correu bem. Chris veio conversar e a convidou para ter uma participação em sua música e ela concordou imediatamente. Era sempre bom poder cantar com seu amigo.

Eles almoçaram juntos e ela contou sobre Quinn e o noivado e sobre o quanto estava feliz e Chris disse o quanto estava orgulhoso dela e o quanto gostaria de ter coragem para fazer o mesmo, sair do armário e se abrir para um amor de verdade sem se preocupar com o que os outros iriam dizer. Eles falaram sobre trabalho e amigos em comum até que o intervalo acabou e a parte aonde os competidores iriam ensaiar começou.

Rachel assistiu atentamente e deu dicas para todos os candidatos ao final de suas performances. Ela se levantou quando Puck acabou (ele era o ultimo dos três) e o puxou para um canto.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Ela disse no meio do abraço ansioso que recebia.

Os olhos dele se encheram de água quando ela disse que Beth estaria presente e ele a envolveu em mais um abraço, levantando-a do chão e girando-a no ar.

"Agora é que eu preciso ganhar isso aqui!" Comentou ele, colocando-a no chão. "Será que ela vai gostar da música, Berry?"

...

As três e meia da tarde, Quinn, Beth e Shelby se acomodavam em seus lugares, uma fileira atrás de onde os jurados se encontravam. A pequena loira estava ansiosa e as duas mulheres tentavam acalmá-la. Quinn falava sobre Noah e sobre como ele era no colégio e Shelby apenas segurava a mão de sua filha. Ela estava feliz por Beth e ainda mais feliz por estar incluída em um momento tão importante na vida da menina.

"Será que ele vai gostar de mim, mãe?" Beth perguntou, olhando para o palco e as duas mulheres responderam simultaneamente.

"Ele vai sim."

Elas trocaram um olhar por cima da cabeça da loirinha que não parecia ter notado o que havia acabado de acontecer.

...

Antes que elas percebam, já são quatro horas e o apresentador está no palco, fazendo uma retrospectiva dos últimos ganhadores do programa e passando vídeos dos competidores falando sobre como se sentiam com relação a final. Logo em seguida, os jurados são apresentados e ocupam suas cadeiras. Rachel abana discretamente na direção de sua noiva antes de se sentar. A pequena morena estava feliz em ver pessoas conhecidas na plateia, especialmente Quinn.

Depois do primeiro intervalo, é hora da primeira apresentação, uma apresentação grupal, aonde os três concorrentes participam. A música escolhida havia sido 'Closing Time' e as costas de Beth se endireitaram quando Puck apareceu, tocando seu violão e cantando a primeira parte da música.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram quando encontraram Quinn e consequentemente, sua filha.

_Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world…_

_ Closing time, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here..._

A voz de Bryan Ryan se uniu a dele no refrão e o homem loiro e mais velho entrou pulando no palco, ganhando uma rodada de aplausos.

_I know who I want to take me home, take me home..._

Mas a verdadeira explosão do publico veio quando uma mulher morena de olhos azuis entrou, parecendo tímida a principio, mas dominando a apresentação quando sua boca se abriu.

_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._

A música se encerrou e os três se retiraram. O apresentador anunciou que a votação estava aberta online e por telefone e que os números estavam na tela.

"Não percam no próximo bloco, nosso convidado especial!"

...

O programa voltou ao ar alguns minutos depois e uma voz grave preencheu o auditório, fazendo centenas de pessoas gritarem em reconhecimento. Chris entrou por trás, passando pelo meio do público e estendendo uma mão para Rachel ao passar pelo lugar onde ela estava sentada, convidando-a a subir ao palco.

Para a surpresa de Quinn, sua noiva aceitou (As músicas de Chris eram uma mistura de pop com rap e ela nunca havia imaginado Rachel cantando algo assim. Ela própria nunca tinha ouvido a música que o ex namorado da cantora cantava naquele momento.).

_The lights of the cars go by in a stream, seems like a stand pretty much unseen, but I open my eyes and beams come out…_

Uma luz branca azulada se acendeu atrás deles e o queixo da loira caiu quando Rachel começou a cantar o refrão, dando uma nova intensidade a música.

_Give me, give me, symphonies, give me more than the life I see..._

Quando a canção acabou, Rachel e Chris sentaram a mesa de jurados e o apresentador chamou mais um intervalo, lembrando a todos que os votos já estavam abertos.

...

O resto do programa passou como um borrão e as apresentações de Bryan e Marley foram excelentes. Nenhum dos jurados teve nada de ruim a dizer. O vídeo de Puck começou a passar no telão, mostrando a preparação dele.

"Essa música tem um significado especial pra mim e eu fiz uma promessa de que se chegasse a final..." O rosto aumentado de Noah olhou para baixo. "Bom, eu só espero que as pessoas certas estejam me vendo nesse momento." Ele sorriu e as luzes do palco se apagaram, exceto por um foco de canhão bem no centro.

Puck se posicionou embaixo do feixe de luz e segurou o microfone com uma mão.

"Hoje eu fiquei sabendo que uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, a minha filha, está aqui agora." Quinn viu uma das câmeras se virar para a plateia, mas aparentemente, eles não sabiam onde Beth estava sentada. "Essa música é pra você."

Ele começou a dedilhar e a banda logo o seguiu, fazendo-o largar o violão e começar a cantar.

_Only two more days, until your birthday..._

_I know what it's like, growing up without your father in your life. So I pretend, I'm doing all I can, and I hope someday you'll find it in your heart.._

_ To understand, why I'm not around, and forgive me for not being in your life._

Quinn sentiu seus olhos se encherem de agua e olhou para o lado só para encontrar sua filha chorando com um sorriso triste no rosto. Imediatamente, sua mão se moveu para as costas dela em uma tentativa de confortá-la, porém Shelby teve a mesma ideia e suas mãos se encontraram no meio do caminho.

Mais uma vez as duas mulheres se olharam, mas dessa vez, a morena sorriu e recolheu a própria mão, permitindo que Quinn confortasse a menina. Ela entendia que a loira compartilhava a dor de Beth e não iria mais ficar no meio das duas nesse sentido.

_I remember waiting, for you to come…_

"Ele queria ficar com você." A assistente social sussurrou no ouvido de sua filha. "Ele teria sido um pai maravilhoso..."

A menina de dez anos olhou para ela e pegou sua mão na sua.

_Maybe someday, you really get to know me..._

"E foi ele que escolheu o seu nome." Quinn continuou, secando as lágrimas de Beth com seus polegares e beijando sua testa gentilmente.

_Forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you…_

A música acabou e ele foi aplaudido de pé. Quinn sorriu ao perceber que Rachel havia se levantado também. Puck parou no meio do palco e esperou pelo seu julgamento enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos em Beth.

"Eu acho que não foi a sua melhor apresentação." Começou Hugo, sendo vaiado pela plateia. "Eu estava esperando técnica e não bobageira emocional." Completou ele, abrindo os braços como se pedisse desculpas.

Rachel bateu no ombro dele com as costas da mão. "Eu não acredito que você acabou de dizer isso!" Exclamou ela.

"E eu não acredito que você me agrediu!" Ele exclamou em resposta, olhando para a câmera. "Você filmou isso?"

A morena revirou os olhos e bateu nele de novo, fazendo o público rir.

"Ela é mais forte do que parece..." Murmurou ele, ganhando mais algumas risadas.

"Eu achei excelente, Noah!" Ela falou, ignorando seu colega de trabalho totalmente. "Acho que a bobageira emocional, como Hugo descreveu, deu um ar muito mais verdadeiro a sua performance. É esse tipo de coisa que toca as pessoas. É isso que a América quer ver em um programa como esse." As pessoas aplaudiram e ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "Acho que você encerrou sua participação no programa de forma brilhante e tenho certeza que sua filha, assim como eu, está muito orgulhosa de você." Ela sorriu genuinamente e ele retribuiu o gesto.

Os outros jurados também deram suas opiniões (positivas), e o apresentador entrou em cena, avisando que as votações estariam encerradas depois do intervalo e que um dos jurados havia preparado uma surpresa para o próximo bloco.

...

"Eu posso ir falar com ele?" Beth pediu, olhando para sua mãe adotiva. "Eu quero ir falar com ele."

"Você vai sim, Beth, mas não agora.." Respondeu a morena.

"Mas.."

"Você não pode entrar nas coxias, meu amor, e o programa já vai recomeçar. Ele não vai poder te dar atenção agora." Explicou Shelby.

Beth olhou para Quinn, como que pedindo ajuda e a loira balançou a cabeça. "Sua mãe tem razão, Beth."

A loirinha cruzou os braços e afundou em seu acento, fazendo as duas mulheres compartilharem um sorriso.

...

O programa voltou, e o apresentador parou no meio do palco com uma pequena morena envolvida em um meio abraço.

"As votações estão encerradas a partir de..." Falou ele, atraindo os olhares do público para si. "... agora! Obrigado a todos que acompanharam e votaram! Os votos estão sendo computados nesse instante e logo, logo teremos o resultado."

As pessoas aplaudiram e ele sorriu.

"Agora, caso vocês não tenham percebido, uma das nossas juradas, apesar da pequena estatura, também é uma grande estrela!" Ele exclamou e Rachel fez uma careta em sua direção sem se desvencilhar do abraço. "E nós não poderíamos passar a temporada inteira sem uma demonstração dos seus talentos. Então, como um pedido especial da produção, Rachel Berry concordou em apresentar uma música para a gente enquanto esperamos pelos resultados!"

O auditório explodiu em vivas e Shelby colocou os dedos na boca, assoviando com toda a força enquanto Quinn e Beth gritavam. A loira estava surpresa que sua noiva não tivesse comentado nada sobre a apresentação.

"Obrigada, Ed.." Disse a morena, aceitando o microfone que ele entregava. "Bem, como vocês sabem, esse ano foi repleto de mudanças e novos começos para mim. Minha saída da Broadway, -"

"Sua saída do armário!" Gritou Hugo, fazendo a plateia rir.

"É, isso também..." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Obrigada por me interromper..."

"Sempre que precisar..." Ele piscou para ela.

"Enfim, no meio de todas as mudanças, eu acabei reencontrando alguém que tem sido como uma ancora para mim durante tudo isso..." Ela improvisou, esquecendo das coisas que havia ensaiado dizer mais cedo. "E eu queria dedicar essa música para ela... Por que você é meu tudo (everything)."

Quinn sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir aquelas palavras e depois parar completamente quando Rachel começou a cantar.

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind…_

_I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen…_

_And you have never met anyone who is, as positive as I am sometimes…_

A cantora sorriu quando seus olhos encontraram os dourados e se mantiveram grudados neles enquanto o refrão saia de seus lábios.

_You see everything, you see every part, you see all my light and you love my dark…_

_You dig everything, of which I'm ashamed…_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate, and you're still here…_

Rachel fechou os olhos, se entregando totalmente a música e a Quinn também, indiretamente, por que a loira era tudo em que ela conseguia pensar naquele momento.

_What I resist persists and speaks louder than I know…_

_What I resist you love no matter how low or high I go…_

Seus olhos se abriram e lágrimas começaram a brotar, mas era um choro alegre. Ela não se sentia tão feliz há... Bem, ela não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz em toda sua vida.

_And you're still here..._

A música acabou, todos se levantaram para aplaudir e Rachel estendeu uma mão para sua noiva, que estava completamente mesmerizada e sorrindo bobamente para a morena.

Foi Beth quem chacoalhou o braço de Quinn, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade.

"Ela quer que você suba lá!" Exclamou a menina. "Você tem que ir! Quinn! Mãe!"

A loira mais velha piscou algumas vezes e viu que Rachel descia do palco e vinha em sua direção.

"Você tem que beijar ela!" Beth continuava chacoalhando seu braço. "Agora!"

Quinn nem se deu conta do que fazia, suas pernas pareciam se mover sozinhas e ela pulou o degrau de concreto que separava a plateia dos jurados, encontrando sua noiva no meio do caminho e a envolvendo em um abraço apertado antes de cobrir os lábios dela com os seus.

"Eu amo cada parte..."

...

Os resultados foram anunciados logo em seguida e infelizmente, Puck ficou em segundo lugar, com apenas dois por cento de diferença. Marley Rose acabou ganhando e Beth aproveitou que as atenções estavam voltadas nela para subir ao palco e finalmente abraçar seu pai.

...

**NA: Ok, próximo capítulo será parte em Lima e parte em NY e será o ultimo capítulo oficial... Depois vou fazer 3 epílogos contando o que acontece depois (se vocês quiserem, é claro...)**

**Muito obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando essa história e mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo meu desaparecimento..**

**Feliz Natal e me deixem um comentário de presente!**

**Até amanhã em Runaways.. ;)**


	22. O Final?

**NA: Oi! Só para avisar que o Epilogo depois desse capítulo vai ser publicado como uma outra fic e vai se chamar 'O Resto de Nossas Vidas'. (Publicarei a primeira parte entre os dias 11 e 15 de janeiro!)**

** Obrigada e boa leitura!**

** ==)(==**

**Lima, Ohio – Sexta-feira.**

"Olá, você deve ser a Quinn!" Uma mulher loira vestida de branco abriu a porta e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha, abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sendo interrompida pela voz de sua avó.

"Que parte de 'eu atendo' você não consegue entender." Mary Collins apareceu atrás da mulher. "Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de receber minha própria neta." Ela usou uma bengala prateada para cutucar os tornozelos da loira de branco. "Você está na minha frente." Ela soava irritada e Rachel encostou o rosto no braço de sua noiva em uma tentativa de esconder um sorriso.

A mulher deu espaço para a senhora, que finalmente sorriu antes de perceber que a mulher continua ao seu lado. "Você não tem outras coisas para fazer?" Ela perguntou e a loira finalmente foi embora, desaparecendo para dentro da casa sem dizer palavra.

"Quem era essa?" Perguntou Quinn, abraçando sua avó e entrando na mansão.

"Seu tio decidiu que eu sou incapaz de ficar sozinha e contratou uma enfermeira para 'me fazer companhia'." Explicou a mulher, desdém era evidente em sua voz. "Primeiro me arrumam uma bengala e agora um encosto pra me incomodar..." Ela murmurou baixinho, fazendo Quinn sorrir e Rachel dar uma risadinha. Mary chacoalhou a cabeça em desaprovação antes de empurrar as duas para a sala de estar.

"Como você está, vó?" A assistente social perguntou de seu lugar ao lado de Rachel no sofá, vendo sua avó se sentar em uma poltrona com certa dificuldade.

"Estou bem, Quinnie, minhas pernas já não funcionam mais como antigamente, mas fora isso, estou perfeitamente bem." Ela elevou a voz na ultima parte, certificando-se que sua enfermeira escutasse. "E vocês? Eu fiquei surpresa quando você ligou, não esperava te ver novamente tão cedo. Sei o quanto vocês duas são ocupadas em Nova York."

"Estamos bem também..." Quinn respondeu, apertando a mão de Rachel na sua. "Mais do que bem, até..." A morena sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

Mary sorriu para as duas, mas sua expressão logo se fechou quando viu que a enfermeira entrava na sala pela porta da cozinha. "Gostaria que eu preparasse alguma coisa para vocês, senhora Collins?"

"Já te disse milhões de vezes que chamo se precisar de alguma coisa, Esther." A senhora respondeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão que fez a loira de branco voltar para a cozinha. Ela se voltou para Quinn e Rachel e perguntou quase que docemente. "Vocês aceitam alguma coisa? Quinnie? Rachel?"

"Não, Mary, obrigada. Acabamos de almoçar com os meus pais." Sorriu a cantora.

"Nem um pedaço de bolo?"

"Não, vó, estamos bem..."

Mary fez que sim com a cabeça e se reclinou um pouco na poltrona, escorando a bengala na parede. "Eu vi vocês na TV esse domingo." Ela falou com um sorriso. "Eu adoro aquele programa, é uma pena que tenha acabado."

"Ano que vem ele volta de novo." Disse Rachel.

Elas conversaram um pouco sobre Nova York e planos futuros e Quinn falou sobre o novo apartamento que elas haviam adquirido. Mary comentou que Olívia havia aparecido há algumas semanas para o aniversário de Evelyn no final de março.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa jogada fora, a loira mais nova e a cantora trocaram um olhar, decidindo que era hora de contar para a Sra. Collins sobre o verdadeiro motivo de sua visita.

"Vó?"

"Sim, querida?" Mary tomou um gole do café que Esther havia acabado de trazer (contra sua vontade).

"Você já esteve em Nova York?" Quinn descruzou e cruzou as pernas, inclinando-se um pouco para frente e sentindo as unhas de Rachel percorrerem suas costas.

"Não. Seu avô e eu nunca saímos de Ohio..." Ela respondeu com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

"E você gostaria de ir para lá algum dia?"

"Oh, o meu tempo já passou, Quinnie... Não tenho mais idade para sair pelo mundo." Ela tinha noventa e um anos afinal. "Se eu fosse dez anos mais jovem, ainda poderia pensar na possibilidade, mas agora..."

A loira mais nova mordeu o lábio. "Nem se fosse para comparecer ao casamento da sua neta?"

"Não, nem se..." Começou ela, parando no meio da frase e piscando algumas vezes na direção das duas mulheres que sorriam a sua frente. Olhos dourados penetraram nos de sua neta e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. "Quando?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, Rachel me pediu em casamento há alguns meses, mas..."

"Não, quando vocês querem que eu vá para Nova York?" Ela apertou os braços da poltrona, sentindo-se animada de repente. Ela não imaginava que viveria para ver sua neta mais nova casar, muito menos que sua Quinnie estaria se casando com outra mulher e menos ainda que ficaria feliz por saber dessa união improvável.

Rachel se empertigou no sofá. "Nós ainda não marcamos a data, na realidade. Estávamos esperando o American Idol terminar e agora que eu não tenho mais que ficar indo e vindo de Los Angeles o tempo todo..." Ela gesticulava animadamente. "Queremos definir a data quando voltarmos para NY, mas provavelmente não vai ser esse ano. Estamos arcando com os custos do novo apartamento e toda a mobília nova e reformas... Provavelmente na metade do ano que vem, talvez." Ela fez uma pausa. "O que você acha, Quinn?"

A loira sorria em sua direção, concordando distraidamente com tudo o que sua noiva dizia. Elas não haviam realmente falado sobre isso, mas sinceramente, qualquer coisa que Rachel decidisse estaria mais do que bom para ela.

"Eu posso ajudar com alguma coisa?" Perguntou Mary, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo. "Sei que tradicionalmente o pai da noiva paga pela cerimonia, mas como vocês são duas... noivas..." Ela falou um pouco hesitante. "Eu não sei como isso funciona, mas já que seu pai é um imbecil volátil e incapaz de ver o quanto você está se saindo bem, eu ficaria feliz em arcar com qualquer custo que vocês tiverem."

Isso fez com que Quinn desviasse os olhos da morena e encarasse sua avó, um pouco em dúvida a respeito do que havia acabado de escutar. Nem mesmo os pais de Rachel haviam sugerido arcar com qualquer tipo de despesa quando ficaram sabendo sobre o noivado algumas horas antes. (Eles estavam envolvidos demais em uma discussão sobre qual dos dois iria guiar a pequena morena até o altar.)

"Oh, nã.. não..." A loira olhou para sua noiva, sem saber o que dizer.

Rachel tentou socorre-la, mesmo estando tão chocada quanto ela. "Nós não queremos gerar nenhum tipo de.. transtorno.. Sra. Collins, Mary." Ela se corrigiu rapidamente quando a mulher lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador. "Quero dizer, você não precisa gastar o seu dinheiro conosco. Não foi com essa intenção que viemos te visitar..."

"Eu sei que não!" Mary balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu estou dizendo que quero ajudar, será um prazer fazer isso por vocês." Ela abriu as mãos e apoiou-as sobre os joelhos. Seus olhos viajavam entre Quinn e Rachel. Será que elas não conseguiam entender que ela falava sério?

"Vó.. Nós não passamos por dificuldades financeiras, nem nada do gênero. A senhora não precisa se preocupar com isso..." Quinn falou devagar, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. "Você pode usar esse dinheiro para..." Ela começou, sem saber completar, uma vez que não fazia a menor ideia do que sua avó poderia gostar de fazer que custasse o equivalente a uma festa de casamento.

"Oh, querida..." Mary sorriu para sua neta. "Eu tenho 91 anos. Pagar pelo seu casamento é a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer com o dinheiro que seu avô me deixou." Ela fez um gesto com a mão que indicava que não era nada de mais. "De um jeito ou de outro, esse dinheiro vai acabar com você e sua irmã quando eu me for. E é claro, seu primo Frederick..." Ela revirou os olhos e Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas para a familiaridade do gesto. "Pense nisso como um adiantamento da sua herança se assim desejar."

"Vó..." Começou Quinn, se preparando para iniciar um protesto.

"Quinn, você realmente vai tentar discutir com uma velha de 91 anos? Que tipo de educação seus pais lhe deram naquela casa?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

A assistente social suspirou e abriu a boca para tentar argumentar uma ultima vez.

"Quinn. Eu sou mais sabia do que você."

A loira mais nova apertou os lábios e Rachel apertou sua mão. Seus olhos encontraram os castanhos e as duas mulheres fizeram um acordo silencioso de que era melhor deixar o assunto para lá por enquanto.

Foi quando o telefone da morena tocou e ela conferiu o visor.

"Hmm, é Meg... É melhor eu atender." Ela deu um beijinho nos lábios de sua noiva antes de se levantar. "Com licença." Disse ela, indo para o hall de entrada.

Mary se levantou assim que Rachel saiu de vista e Quinn lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

"Você vai vir comigo ou vai ficar ai sentada até ela voltar?" Perguntou a loira mais velha, abrindo a porta que dava acesso aos quartos.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas seguiu sua avó até a metade do corredor. A mulher parou e pegou a mão de sua neta, acariciando- a com o polegar antes de se focar no anel em sua mão direita.

"É um belo anel." Comentou ela, percorrendo a pedra maior com sua unha. "Combina com os seus olhos." Ela murmurou quando notou as pequenas esmeraldas que rodeavam o diamante. "Rachel tem muito bom gosto..." Ela levantou os olhos para sua neta antes de abrir a porta de um dos quartos e puxá-la para dentro.

Quinn reconheceu o cheiro familiar de maquiagem e perfume que sua mãe costumava usar quando ainda estava viva e sentiu um aperto de saudade no peito. Havia algumas fotos de Judy jovem penduradas na parede azul e a loira percebeu que aquele era o antigo quarto de sua mãe.

"Quando Judith faleceu, depois que você voltou para Nova York, eu e sua irmã passamos na casa que agora é do seu pai e pegamos algumas coisas que eram dela..." Mary começou, abrindo uma gaveta da penteadeira e procurando por alguma coisa. "Eu estava esperando que você voltasse para poder escolher algo também. Algo para guardar, algo que ajude a lembrar." Ela falou tristemente, tirando uma caixa de madeira entalhada de dentro da gaveta.

"Eu..." Quinn percebeu que realmente não tinha nada de sua mãe consigo em NY, exceto pelo colar com a cruz que havia ganho dela quando ainda era criança, mas que já não usava com a mesma frequência.

A loira mais velha apoiou a caixa na penteadeira e a abriu com um clique, tirando algo de dentro e se voltando para sua neta. "Eu não pude deixar de notar que Rachel não está usando anéis." Ela pegou a mão de Quinn entre as suas e a assistente social sentiu algo de metal frio contra sua palma.

Seu coração parou quando seus olhos caíram sobre o anel. Ele era lindo. Todo o seu corpo era delicadamente entalhado em volteios suaves que convergiam em um pequeno diamante cercado por brilhantes menores. Quando visto de cima, sua forma lembrava uma flor e todo ele parecia brilhar na luz fraca que iluminava o quarto.

"Vó..." Quinn respirou, levantando a peça a altura dos olhos para poder enxergar melhor. Ela já havia visto aquele anel algumas vezes, dentro da caixa de joias de sua mãe. Aquele era seu anel de noivado.

"Foi com ele que seu pai pediu sua mãe em casamento..." Confirmou Mary. "Mas antes disso, ele pertenceu a sua avó, mãe de Russel." Ela fez uma pausa e olhos idênticos se encontraram por cima da joia. "Sei que o histórico dele não parece muito bom, uma vez que nenhum dos dois casamentos foi feliz e ambos terminaram em traição e tragédia, mas eu acho que ele serviria perfeitamente no dedo da sua Rachel."

Mary tinha razão, pensou Quinn. O tamanho parecia perfeito. "Eu não sei se posso aceitar, vó..." Ela hesitou.

"Quem tem que aceitar é a sua noiva, querida, não você." Comentou a Sra. Collins, fechando a caixa de madeira e guardando-a de volta no lugar. "Eu estou te dando esse anel por que é o que sua mãe gostaria que eu fizesse. Você e Rachel tem algo que eu, sua mãe e a mãe de seu pai nunca tivemos. Vocês se amam..." A loira fechou os dedos por cima da joia e a apertou com força antes de secar uma lágrima com o punho cerrado. "Está na hora de mudar a história desse anel, Quinnie, por isso estou passando-o para você, na esperança que ele possa marcar um novo começo na história das nossas famílias."

Quinn sorriu tremulamente. Ela finalmente havia achado o anel perfeito para Rachel...

Seus braços envolveram sua avó em um abraço apertado.

"Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, Quinnie." Murmurou Mary contra seu pescoço.

===/===

**Domingo – NY**

Era final da tarde quando o taxi parou em frente à entrada do novo prédio. Elas subiram com as malas pela rampa de mármore e passaram pela recepção sem cumprimentar o porteiro, que estava ocupado lendo algum tipo de história em quadrinhos.

"Ainda está tudo bagunçado, acho que vai demorar alguns dias para que a gente consiga por as coisas em ordem." Quinn apertou o botão do 18º e ultimo andar do prédio antes de se voltar para sua noiva com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Mas Dave disse que nossa cama chegou sexta, então pelo menos não vamos ter que dormir no chão."

"Eu não me importaria de dormir no chão com você..." Rachel deu um passo a frente e pressionou seus lábios contra os da loira.

Quinn sorriu no beijo e apoiou uma mão na base das costas da morena. "É mesmo?"

"Mmmm..." Rachel respondeu sem se afastar.

As portas prateadas se abriram para o pequeno hall. Três passos a frente havia uma porta, a única daquele andar, e Quinn entregou a chave para a cantora. "Eu já usei essa chave vezes o suficiente enquanto você estava viajando... Agora é a sua vez."

A diva abriu a porta e...

Bem, realmente, estava uma bagunça. A mesa da cozinha estava no meio da sala e o sofá estava desmontado e seus pedaços estavam cobertos em plástico bolha. Haviam caixas de papelão empilhadas nos cantos e jornais sujos de tinta pelo chão.

As paredes haviam sido recém-pintadas em um tom de creme e o espaço amplo parecia acolhedor, apesar da zona.

"Jesse me ajudou a pintar, mas não tivemos tempo de limpar tudo..." Explicou Quinn, largando as malas perto da porta. "Sei que você tinha dito para contratarmos um pintor, mas eu gosto de fazer esse tipo de coisa..."

"Está perfeito!" A morena exclamou, piscando os olhos algumas vezes e olhando em volta. Ela sentiu a mão de sua noiva envolver a sua e entrelaçou seus dedos. "Me mostra o resto?" Ela pediu quase que silenciosamente.

Elas já haviam visitado o apartamento milhões de vezes, mas da ultima vez que Rachel havia entrado nele, tudo era branco e vazio. Ver suas coisas, mesmo que desordenadas, naquele lugar, lhe dava uma sensação estranha, uma mistura de familiaridade com surpresa... Mas não era uma sensação ruim, por que junto com ela havia uma certeza de que aquilo era a coisa certa a se fazer. Estar com Quinn, independente de onde fosse, sempre seria a coisa certa para ela.

A loira a guiou pela cozinha, área de serviço, banheiros, o quarto do andar de baixo que viraria escritório e um dos quartos de hospedes...

"Agora é a melhor parte..." Ela puxou a morena escadas a cima. (A cobertura tinha dois andares e quatro quartos, dois dos quais ficavam no andar de cima, junto com um grande terraço no topo do prédio.) "O nosso quarto."

A cama estava lá, encostada na parede e arrumada com uma colcha florida e lençóis combinando. As paredes ainda estavam brancas, elas não tinham decidido a cor que iria preenche-las ainda. Uma estante de madeira clara já estava montada na parede oposta a da cama e Rachel sorriu ao notar as fotos que Quinn já havia colocado ali, junto com alguns livros e pequenas pecinhas decorativas.

As cortinas estavam fechadas e Rachel se adiantou para abri-las, perdendo o folego com a vista de Nova York escurecendo aos seus pés, literalmente.

"Eu quero te mostrar o outro quarto..." Murmurou a loira, beijando os cabelos escuros e envolvendo sua cintura em um meio abraço.

Rachel concordou e deixou-se guiar pelo pequeno corredor até a segunda porta. O quarto estava vazio, praticamente, a não ser por um grande ursinho de pelúcia marrom sentado ao lado da janela. As paredes haviam sido pintadas de amarelo claro e a cantora deu alguns passos a frente ajuntando o urso do chão e o abraçando antes de lançar um olhar curioso para sua noiva.

"Nós realmente estamos fazendo isso, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Quinn concordou, sorrindo também e apertando o pelo do bichinho de pelúcia. "Claro que vai demorar um pouco ainda, mas... Eu já consigo imaginar esse quarto pronto..." Ela apontou para um canto. "Ali ficaria o bercinho, a gente poderia pendurar um móbile de estrelinhas no teto e ali, a gente pode por uma cadeira de balanço, como aquela que a Santana usa para amamentar... Eu te imagino sentada nela, com o nosso filho ou filha no colo... Você consegue imaginar?"

"Uma menininha de cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados." Concordou Rachel. "Ou um menininho... Eu ficaria feliz com um menino também." Ela largou o ursinho de volta no lugar e Quinn passou um braço por seus ombros. "Eu iria cantar com ele e você poderia ensiná-lo a tocar piano." Ela relaxou nos braços da loira.

Elas caminharam abraçadas para fora do quarto, perdidas em lembranças futuras, pensando em tudo aquilo que ainda teriam pela frente e tudo aquilo que ainda iriam construir juntas, como uma família. Quinn as guiou até o terraço, elas pretendiam fazer um pequeno jardim ali. Seria um lugar muito bom para passar tardes de verão lendo, ou brincando com os filhos que talvez viessem a ter.

Elas pararam perto da grade que cercava a beirada e a assistente social abraçou sua noiva por trás, sentindo o corpo dela relaxar contra o seu e a cabeça dela descansar contra seu ombro enquanto ambas observavam a vista do Central Park.

"Eu te amo, Rach..." Ela murmurou, beijando a têmpora da cantora.

Rachel virou um pouco o rosto para trás e levou uma mão para os cabelos dourados, unindo seus lábios delicadamente. "Eu também te amo, meu amor. E eu estou tão feliz..." ela sorriu quando uma mão da loira se espalmou sobre seu abdômen por baixo de seu suéter.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o sol que estava se pondo e sua mão cobriu a da loira. Ela não poderia estar se sentindo mais contente. Os dedos de Quinn acariciavam sua pele lentamente e ela se perdeu na sensação.

"Rachel?" Foi suspirado contra seu ouvido e ela se virou nos braços de sua noiva, beijando sua bochecha, mandíbula e pescoço.

"Humm?" Ela perguntou, dando uma mordidinha no queixo da loira.

Rachel sentiu Quinn pegar sua mão direita e segurar firmemente contra o peito antes de leva-la aos lábios. Olhos de chocolate encontraram os castanho esverdeados que a encaravam com amor e seriedade.

Seus olhos permaneceram conectados quando a assistente social deslizou algo de metal frio contra seu dedo anular até o momento em que ela beijou sua mão novamente e a luz do sol poente refletiu no anel que agora se encontrava em seu dedo. A cantora se focou na joia por um momento e seus lábios se partiram quando ela notou os detalhes gravados no ouro branco e os pequenos brilhantes que cercavam o diamante principal.

"Quinn..." Ela afastou-se um pouco para poder enxergar melhor, tanto o anel quanto sua noiva. "É lindo..."

"É seu." A loira sorriu em resposta.

"É nosso..." A morena murmurou, mesmerizada. "Nós realmente vamos nos casar, Quinn..." Ela falou como se tivesse percebido isso pela primeira vez.

Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça e se aproximou, pegando a mão de sua futura esposa entre as suas e analisando o anel. "Era da minha mãe." Ela comentou. "Minha vó disse que esse anel representa um novo começo pra nossa família, mas eu acho que ele marca um novo começo para nós duas também... Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Rachel." Ela suspirou. "E quero que ela seja cheia de novos começos e histórias dentro de histórias... E eu sei, Rach, que o amor que eu sinto por você só vai aumentar a cada novo capítulo..."

A morena sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam, marejados. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou o lábio superior de sua noiva gentilmente, depois o inferior com a mesma delicadeza. Se afastando milimetricamente para dizer...

"Eu mal posso esperar pelo resto de nossas vidas..."

===))===

**NA: Epílogo (de 3 partes) estreia entre o dia 11 e o dia 15 de janeiro... Fiquem atentos pois será publicado em uma fic a parte que vai se chamar 'O Resto de Nossas Vidas'...**

** Obrigada a todos que comentaram, leram e esperaram por essa fic no decorrer de 2012 e desejo a todas e todos um feliz ano novo! Repleto de novos começos e momentos felizes! Muita paz, muito amor, muita felicidade e, é claro, Faberry! :)**

** Por favor, comentários fariam minha entrada de ano ainda melhor...**


End file.
